Nosotros: Amor y Amistad
by vane-.-16
Summary: Entre 4 amigos descubrirán sentimientos nuevos que les cambiarán su vida para siempre. Pan y Bra han crecido y se han transformado en mujeres atractivas para los ojos de los hombres...Si,entre ellos sus amores Trunks y Goten. ¿Podra triunfar su amor aunque se lleven tantos años? ¿como reaccionaran sus familias al enterarse de la gran noticia? ¿esto los detendrá? ¡CAP.XVII UPDATE!
1. Un angel prohibido

_¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic y espero que les guste. Agradezco los reviews y las críticas constructivas. __En este fic, quiero lograr escribir sobre aquello que ocurrió **posterior a la partida de Goku con el dragón**. Para ser más específica; sobre **la nueva generación.**_

_Sin embargo, cambiaré muchas cosas. Trataré de no cambiar mucho el OOC de los personajes. Pero sí inventaré mucho xD Y espero que les gusten mis locas ideas._

_Espero que sean de aquellos a los que les gustan los fics **TrunksxPan** y los **GotenxBra**, porque de ellos se trata este. Aunque claro, no solo habra romance si no también **acción, drama, angustia, humor, tragedia y mucho más** n.n_

_Y lo que más predominará en el fic es una muy fuerte amistad :)_

**_Declaimer: Los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. _**

**_Rated: T (Puede cambiar a M, pero ese depende de mi n.n)_**

_Sin más preámbulos, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo._

* * *

**..."Nosotros"...**

**cap. 1**

**Un ángel prohibido**

* * *

_YO, muchos me describen como la niñita ruda, la fuerte, la que se cree niño y bla bla bla... otras dicen que soy la pequeña Panny, la inocente, la niñita que extraña a su abuelo... algunas veces me pregunto ¿quien soy en realidad? no soy nadie, ¡si! soy la nieta del gran míster Satán "el Héroe que salvo al mundo" y es cierto, soy la nieta de quien salvo al mundo en realidad, pocas personas saben eso, solo los guerreros Z, abuelito Goku te extraño tanto, me gustaría poder verte tan solo una vez más, poder observar tu sonrisa encantadora, tu forma de ver el mundo sin ninguna preocupación, tus grandes consejos; siempre me decías que debía ser fuerte y luchar por mis seres queridos, tú en varias ocasiones diste tu vida por nosotros, y me molesta pensar que hay personas que ignoran la verdad. Te fuiste ya hace un año y medio, ahora tengo 16 años, mi mejor amiga es Bra, ella siempre me aconseja y me anima cuando estoy deprimida... pensando en ti. Pero estas últimas semanas han sido las mas tristes de mi vida, Bra se irá mañana a estudiar a Nueva York. Yo no puedo detener los días, no puedo hacer que se quede, y aunque pudiera no lo haría porque ella tomo su decisión y yo no soy nadie para detenerla. Y ese no es todo el problema, tengo un secreto, aparte de Bra y mi abuelito, también puedo confiar en Trunks, siempre he podido contar con él, pero el es mucho mayor que yo, el trabaja y yo estudio, el me ve como su hermana y yo... nose el me agrada como amigo (o eso es lo que quiero pensar), ¿el me gusta? de solo pensar en eso me asusto, el me rechazaría, se formaría un gran problema, yo me decepcionaría, me pondría muuuy mal... así que es mejor dejar las cosas como están, por otro lado está mi tío Goten, estoy segura de que el me animara con la partida de Bra, ellos son muy buenos amigos, no sería extraño que el esté igual de deprimido que yo, Bra nunca me quiso contar, pero yo se que ella siente algo más que amistad por mi tío Goten, aunque no lo quiera admitir, ¡y como admitirlo! ella esta en la misma situación que yo, inconscientemente nos hemos enamorado de unos "viejos" amigos de la familia que nos ven como hermanas y niñitas pequeñas. En fin, mañana será un día agotador con la despedida de Bra, debo dormir bien y relajarme, no debo pensar en que pasará en el futuro, sino que será de mí en el presente. _

Pan dejó de pensar tanto y cerró los ojos intentando caer en brazos de morféo. Unos minutos después, la venció el sueño y se quedo plácidamente dormida en su cama. Mañana sería un nuevo día, su amiga Bra se iría, ya no tendría una amiga que la acompañara en la escuela, que la hiciera reír, que se sintiera como ella y la comprendiera, que fuera una saiyajin y conociera su secreto.

* * *

-¿Bra ya tienes todo empacado?

-Si mamá, ya todo está listo... ¿donde está papá?

-Está en la cámara de gravedad, lleva toda la mañana ahí y dudo que piense en salir

-¿Aún sigue enojado conmigo?-preguntó con voz triste

-Bra, creo que deberías pensar también en los demás.

Bra frunció el seño-¿a qué te refieres? a mí nadie me va a extrañar-dijo con voz quebrada

-¡Bra Brief, claro que te vamos a extrañar!-gritó Bulma con enojo y sentida -se le escapó una pequeña lagrima que no pasó desapercibida para Bulma. -Hija -con voz más calmada - todos te amamos, tu padre te adora al igual que yo. Tu hermano te quiere mucho, Pan te necesita, te quiere...Goten te quiere como a una her -Fue interrumpida por un audible llanto de Bra. Ella lloraba desconsoladamente, por el... por Goten.

/Flashback (cumpleaños de Bra)/

_¡Hoy es el día! por fin le diré a Goten lo que siento por él _-¡Goten! -se lanzó a abrazarlo haciendo que este se sonrojara sin que ella lo notara.

-¡Princesa! feliz cumpleaños -la abrazo con una sincera sonrisa

-Goten, hay algo que quiero decirte -le dijo mientras se separaba del cálido abrazo. Su rostro alegre cambió repentinamente al ver a una joven de alrededor de 25 años atrás de Goten. -Creo que alguien te espera - le avisó con la voz seca.

- hola preciosa -Goten saludó a la joven con un corto beso en los labios -había olvidado que Bra estaba justo en frente viendo la escena. -Bra, ¿me das un segundo?. Luego me cuentas lo que tenías que decirme.

/Fin del flashback/

Desde ese momento Bra había cambiado su actitud. Odiaba a Son Goten por romperle el corazón... Aunque ¿quién era ella para impedirle salir con una chica? ella no era su novia ni nada. Una simple amiga. El la quería como a una hermana. Ella no era tonta, sabía que el había salido con una gran cantidad de chicas, pero era la primera vez que lo veía besando a una. Eso y nada más tuvo él que hacer para romperle el corazón en mil pedazos y sumergirla en una gran depresión.

-Bra... ¿qué te sucede? -Al parecer su mamá había estado tratando de consolarla pero ella estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no escuchó nada. Solo reaccionó cuando escuchó la voz de su hermano detrás de ella.

-Trunks, yo...yo no sé que hacer, el nunca va a amarme -infinitas lagrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas

-¿Quien?, ¿quién es el tonto que te hace llorar? dímelo ahora mismo para ir a darle una buena paliza - Dijo Trunks enfadado al pensar que alguien lastimaba a su hermanita

-¡NOOO!- el grito sorprendió a Trunks - No te atrevas a hacerle nada, el no tiene la culpa -habló -Yo soy la inútil que he estado toda la vida enamorada de un hombre que nunca se fijará en mí -aclaró rompiendo el llanto nuevamente.

-pero... ¿quién es? -preguntó intrigado, al notar que su hermana hablaba muy enserio. Al no obtener respuesta de ella se entristeció un poco por saber que su hermana sufría y que no tenía la confianza suficiente como para contarle de quién estaba enamorada. -Bra, sabes que siempre puedes confiar en mí ¿no?. Te prometo que no diré nada, no me reiré, no te regañaré. Al contrario, prometo que te apoyaré y te aconsejaré. Desahógate, cuéntame todo, te hará bien.

-¿lo prometes? -preguntó aún algo insegura de contarle a su hermano que estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo.

-lo prometo -afirmó. Abrazó a Bra como si de una niñita se tratase y esperó a que ella le contara. Tardó un poco más de lo necesario.

-MegustaGotendesdehacetiempo -murmuro tan rápido como si fuera un trabalenguas esperando a que su hermano no la hubiese entendido. Pero para su desgracia, Trunks la escuchó claramente gracias a su oído saiyajin.

-¡¿Qué?! -la sorpresa fue tan grande que se cayó del sofá en donde estaba sentado. -No puedo creerlo -susurro -Bra, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Tenía miedo, me sentía tan avergonzada...y es una tontería. Solo es un patético sueño que nunca pasara -comentó con un dejo de tristeza. Trunks la rodeo con sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo y dejó que llorara en su hombro, que se desahogara. Que gritara, e incluso le pegara.

Pasado unos minutos...-Bra, dime algo ¿por eso te vas? -Bra quedo muda, su hermano se había dado cuenta, no la dejaría irse por eso, de eso estaba segura. Solo asintió torpemente con la cabeza.

-Ya no te irás Bra. Llamaré para cancelar tu vuelo a Nueva York y la despedida también. No dejaré que mi hermanita se aleje de nosotros por lo que me acabas de decir. Yo te apoyaré, lo prometo.

-¡NO! tu no puedes hacer nada. ¡Él nunca se fijará en mí! seamos realistas. El nunca se fijará en mí -repitió en voz baja.

-Bra... -Trunks no sabía que decir, ¡Goten! se trataba de su mejor amigo, su hermana estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo... el no se fijaría en ella, es tan solo una niña, Goten ya es un adulto. Pero había otra forma de ayudar y apoyar a su hermanita. El se encargaría de que ella lo olvidara, le presentaría nuevos amigos. No quería que su hermana tuviera novio, para él, ella todavía era una niñita, pero si esa era la solución para que se olvidara de Son Goten entonces lo haría. -haré que te olvides de él.

-Gracias hermano -Bra sabía que su amor era algo imposible...lo amaba con todo su corazón, pero si él no la amaba a ella no había caso. Era mejor olvidarlo y con gusto aceptaría la ayuda de su hermano para lograr su cometido.

* * *

ring, ring, ring

-¿Hola?

-Videl querida, te llamaba para darte una noticia

-¿que ocurre Bulma? ¿sucedió algo malo? -preguntó al otro lado de la línea entre intrigada y preocupada.

- Al contrario ¡Bra se queda! -gritó con emoción la peliazul.

- ¡Bulma es una gran sorpresa! Pan se alegrará mucho. La verdad todos aquí queremos mucho a Bra, que bueno que se quede -dijo la esposa de Gohan con alegría y sinceridad.

* * *

Los primeros rayos de sol se asomaron por la ventana de la pelinegra. Perezosa abrió sus ojos trás un audible bostezo. -Vamos Pan levántate -se dijo para sí misma. Se levantó de su suave cama, se dió un baño y se vistió con sus típicos jeans vaqueros, una camiseta azul y unos zapatillas negras. Nunca había sido una chica de esas que se la pasan 15m eligiendo que vestir. Era práctica, no le importaba mucho su apariencia, si se sentía cómoda con lo que usaba entonces no había ningún problema.

-¡Pan, te tengo una buena noticia hija! -Escuchó la voz de su papá subiendo por las escaleras en dirección a su habitación. Abrió la puerta y vio a su padre con una sonrisa en los labios. - ¿qué ocurre? -preguntó confundida.

-hija, Bra se queda - El rostro de Pan se iluminó, con una inmensa sonrisa lo abrazó -¡sí! ¡Bra se queda, no perderé a mi mejor amiga! -se soltó del abrazo de su padre y emprendió el vuelo a corporación capsula sin siquiera desayunar. Su mundo había dado un giro de 180°, ¡Bra se quedaba! no podía estar más feliz.

* * *

_-Hay pequeña... ¿que fué lo que te hice? -_Goten se encontraba muy sumergido en sus pensamientos, no entendía lo que le pasaba, ese extraño sentimiento. -_ Todo ocurrió tan rápido... eres la hermana de mi mejor amigo, la gran Bra Brief, ¿qué fue lo que te hice? _-se preguntó nuevamente, como había estado haciendo todos los días desde que la actitud de Bra cambió, ellos eran los mejores amigos y repentinamente Bra se volvió tan fría para con él. _- Desde ese día todo cambio, Bra lo invitó a su cumpleaños..._

/Flashback/

-¡Princesa! feliz cumpleaños -la abrazó con una sincera sonrisa. Al sentir el contacto de su cuerpo junto al de él, sintió una especie de corriente eléctrica. Le entraron ganas de estrecharla lo más fuerte contra el, tomar su rostro con sus manos y aprisionar su linda boquita con sus labios. Pero ella se separó rápidamente de él diciéndole que quería decirle algo. _¿Goten que te sucede? -_se preguntó a si mismo con miedo de sus propias intenciones. Si Bra no se hubiese separado de él, no hubiese podido controlarse. Luego ella le avisó que había alguien detrás suyo. Era July, una chica fastidiosa que andaba persiguiéndolo... No lo pensó dos veces y la saludó con un beso en los labios, con el único objetivo de despejar su mente de ese retorcido pensamiento sobre Bra. No sería capaz de hacerle algo así a la hermanita de su mejor amigo.

/Fin del flashback/

_Ahora no sé qué hacer. Todavía ese retorcido pensamiento recorre mi cabeza sin piedad alguna. Pero lo peor es que Bra no me a querido hablar desde entonces, tal vez se dio cuenta de mis intenciones, tal vez se asustó... Goten eres una mierda, ¿cómo se te ocurre pensar tal cosa de Bra?... Pero es que ella es tan linda, su piel blanca como una porcelana, sus ojos color cielo, su lindo cabello peli-azul. Ella es todo un ángel...Sí, Bra es un ángel prohibido. Y como si fuera poco Bra se irá a Nueva York, la extrañaría con demasía, no se imaginaba un mundo sin ella a su lado. Pero esa era la triste realidad, solo con ser su amigo se conformaría, trataría de controlarse, pero era horrible estar así de alejado de ella. Aún se preguntaba que había hecho...¿será que ella siente algo por mí? siempre habían tenido una estrecha amistad, pero nunca pensó en que eso pudiera convertirse en algo más... y eso le asustaba. La respuesta era un rotundo NO, Bra nunca se fijaría en él, ella era joven, bonita, tierna, graciosa, inteligente, amable etc... ¿Cuántos chicos no babearían por ella. No había posibilidad de que una joven así se fijara en él. - _Se convenció de que su mente solo le estaba jugando una broma pesada y sin más que pensar se dirigió a la casa de su hermano Gohan para ver a Pan. Ella no tenía idea de lo que le pasaba, pero pasar un rato con ella era algo reconfortante, Pan tenía el don de siempre, bajo todas las circunstancias, poder sacarle una sonrisa.

Voló hacia la residencia Son-Satán y golpeó la puerta. - Goten pasa, ¿como estas?- Lo recibió amablemente Videl con un abrazo.

-Muy bien Videl -mintió - ¿Se encuentra Pan? -preguntó

-No ella salió hace poco a ver a Bra, la noticia la alegró mucho, ni siquiera desayunó - Videl rió al recordar el emocionado rostro de su hija al enterarse de que la menor de los Brief se quedaba.

- ¿noticia? ¿que noticia?- preguntó súper confundido. Videl le sonrió -Creí que Bra te había contado, después de todo son grandes amigos. -comentó Videl

- mmm... seguro se le olvidó - le respondió a Videl, aunque sabía que Bra estaba molesta con él por alguna razón y por eso no le había contado nada. - ¿cuál es la gran noticia?- cada vez estaba más intrigado.

- Goten Bra se queda, no se va a ir a Nueva York, tuvo un cambio de planes a última hora. Según lo que me dijo Bulma, ella había estado muy deprimida y Trunks fue a hablar con ella. Al parecer él es el único que sabe que era lo que le pasaba... Pero eso no importa, lo importante es que Trunks logró convencerla para que se quedara. ¿no es genial?

* * *

**Nota de autora**

¡Hola!

Este es el primer capítulo de mi primer fic. ¡No puedo creerlo!, me siento feliz (: Espero que alguien me lea... Y si alguien de casualidad lee mi fic, por favor deje un review, así sabré que no estoy escribiendo para mí misma jajaja. Bueno, sobre el capítulo... no deja mucho que decir, Bra se va a quedar gracias a Trunks. Quiero aclarar las edades, en la mayoría de fics que he leído sobre estas parejas siempre se dice que se llevan 13 años de edad (larga distancia pero para el amor no hay edad XD) por el momento estas son las edades:

Bra: 17

Goten: 28

Pan: 16 1/2 (Bra solo le lleva unos meses)

Trunks: 29

Bien esas son las edades, antes me parecían demasiado distantes pero después de leer fics así, ya no me parece imposible una pareja que se lleve tantos años.

Sobre Pan y Trunks... si se supone que la única que empieza a descubrir sentimientos nuevos es Pan, pero ya verán que más adelante Trunks se une al juego (lo prometo). La pareja de Bra y Goten ya va más avanzada, pero tal vez nada pase (tal vez si y tal vez no) nadie sabe qué pasará más adelante, es broma yo si sé y no se los diré jajaja xD que malvada.

¿Cuándo actualizo el segundo capítulo? no lo se... no prometo fecha pero si aseguro que no me tardo más de 20 días. Este fic me tiene inspirada por ser el primero. Oh, otro detallito más, se que el capítulo está bien corto pero es solo el primero. u.u los sorprenderé con el segundo (o eso espero jajaja n.n). Por favor si alguien lee este capítulo comente entonces (no me hagan llorar T.T)

Sin más que decir me despido de ustedes (si es que hay alguien ahí :P) regreso pronto con el capítulo dos. Nos vemos. Att: Vane

08/30/12


	2. Adiós

**Bueno aqui regreso con el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste y no lo encuentren tan aburrido...**

* * *

**...Nosotros...**

**Cap.2**

**"Adiós"**

* * *

Goten entró en un estado de shock, Bra se quedaría, pero por alguna razón la noticia no le alegraba del todo. Si ella se quedaba el seguiría insinuándosela...Y eso no podía ser. Pero por otro lado sentía un alivio en su pecho, aunque ella no le hablara, se sentía bien con el simple hecho de que ella lo estaba. Solo con ver su sonrisa, con eso le bastaba. - No le dijo nada a Videl, emprendió el vuelo a su casa en la montaña Paoz, para darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa. No importaba que ella no le hablara, el iría a verla aún así.

* * *

-Señor Brief, este viaje es de suma importancia para corporación Capsula. Solo son tres años y nada más. Si lo que le preocupa es ésta sucursal, el señor Eduard se hará cargo en su ausencia. Señor no puede rechazar ésta propuesta, no se ve todos los días ¿comprende?

-Comprendo -Respondió de mala gana. ¿qué iba a hacer? a última hora se le presentaba a la Corporación Capsula y a él la oportunidad de su vida... No la podía dejar pasar y era consciente de eso. ¡Pero eran tres años! extrañaría mucho a su familia, le había prometido a Bra ayudarla y ahora tenía que irse. No podía dejarla así, nunca se lo perdonaría.

-Señor si se siente más cómodo ¿por qué no lleva a un acompañante? alguien que lo ayude, de confianza y a la vez para no estar solo.

- voy a pensarlo -miró al hombre viejo de cabellos blancos y baja estatura

- bien señor, lo llamaré esta semana para decirla la fecha del vuelo. Tiene alrededor de 3 semanas para empacar y prepararse para el viaje.

- De acuerdo -lo llevó a la puerta de su oficina y se despidió de él -que tenga un buen día señor Tian. Al cerrar la puerta tomó su celular y llamó a su madre para contarle.

-Hijo es una gran oportunidad, claro que tienes que ir -dijo una emocionada Bulma -Por cuantos meses será el viaje.

- mamá son tres años

- ¿t-tres...años? -dijo con decepción en su voz. -hijo, es tu decisión, sabes que es una gran oportunidad y puedes venir a visitarnos cuando quieras... ya sabes vuelas un poquito y ya estas aqui de nuevo -sonrió aunque se sintiera un poco triste.

-Lo se mamá. También puedo llevar a un acompañante...¿pero quién?

-Acaso es broma, lleva a Bra por supuesto.

-¡¿mamá acaso te volviste loca?! -preguntó un atónito Trunks -Creí que no querías que se alejara, acaba de renunciar al viaje en Nueva York, ¿cómo es posible que le estés planeando otro sin siquiera preguntarle? además todos la extrañaran... ¿y qué hay de la escuela?

-Trunks, conozco a Bra lo suficiente. Tu fuiste quién la convenció para que se quedara y no creo que se vaya a sentir muy bien si tú te vas y no la apoyas. No sé porque ella se encontraba deprimida, Bra es muy reservada, solo tú lo sabes y si te vas la dejaras sola Trunks. Pero por otro lado tienes que ir porque es una oportunidad que no se presenta dos veces, así que la solución por más que me duela admitirla es llevar a Bra contigo. No hay porque preocuparse, Bra está en su último año escolar, puede irse fácilmente de intercambio a otra escuela. Luego en esos dos años empezará la universidad, tú la ayudarás en todo lo que ella necesite y ella a la vez podrá verte trabajar y hasta practicar. Eso será de mucha ayuda en su futura carrera empresarial. Piénsalo Trunks

- De acuerdo, tienes razón, pero no estamos seguros de que ella quiera ir conmigo. Ya sabes, sería un gran cambio para ella. Nueva escuela, nuevo hogar, acostumbrarse a estar conmigo.

- Trunks, soy la gran Bulma Brief -dijo al otro lado de la línea con aire de superioridad -Yo en una nave de corporación capsula puede darle la vuelta al mundo en 2 horas si así lo deseo. Los visitaré constantemente, asistiré a la graduación de Bra, los llamaré, les escribiré...¿ya ves?. No hay ningún problema -continuó- Lo único que nos falta ahora es la aprobación de Bra y listo.

-Bien. Pasaré a la casa a cenar y le digo la propuesta

* * *

Bra y Pan se encontraban hablando de trivialidades, riendo y molestándose una a la otra como todas unas adolescentes.

-Pan ¿por qué no salimos al centro comercial de compras? -preguntó una divertida amiga

-¡No!, siempre que vamos termino con un gran dolor en los pies y cargando varias de tus bolsas...¿por qué mejor no entrenamos?

- Que aburrida eres Pan. Te pareces demasiado a mi papá, por eso le agradas tanto jajaja - se burló la peli-azul

- ¿ahora si te habla? supongo que como te quedas ya todo se arregló ¿cierto? -dijo Pan mientras encendía la televisión.

-No, aún no. Sé que pronto se le va a quitar, por lo menos hoy me saludó -respondió con una sonrisa nostálgica.

- ¿sabes que lo alegraría?

-¿que cosa? -preguntó una curiosa Bra.

- verte entrenar -respondió la peli-negra con una sonrisa malvada.

- ¡Ugh! de acuerdo, pero es por papá, y no te aproveches, este fin de semana tu y yo iremos de compras. ¿trato?

- trato -afirmó Pan. - ¿me podrías prestar ropa para el entrenamiento?

-Claro -Bra se dirigió a su guardarropas y sacó un mini-short negro y una camiseta de tirantes que dejaba ver el ombligo y la mitad de la espalda. -Ten esto es lo suficientemente cómodo como para un entrenamiento.

Pan abrió muy grandes sus ojos al ver el vestuario que le traía su mejor amiga. -¡¿ESTAS LOCA?!. No pienso usar eso.

-Ah no, si yo voy a entrenar, entonces tu usarás eso, o sino no entreno -la amenazó Bra.

- eres una... una...

-¿una qué? -la retó Bra

-una tonta - dijo Pan de juego y tomando el vestuario. Entró al baño de la habitación y se cambió. Bra hizo lo mismo en su cuarto, con un vestuario parecido al de Pan.

Cuando ambas estuvieron listas, bajaron al gran patio trasero de la casa y se pusieron en posición de combate. Pan era mucho más fuerte que Bra, ya que ella entrenaba a menudo y tenía la pasión de las artes marciales en sus venas al igual que su abuelo. Adoraba entrenar, sentir la adrenalina al patear el trasero de su oponente. Siempre había querido convertirse en una súper saiyajin pero aún le faltaba entrenamiento y además ella era la que menos sangre saiyajin tenía, pero eso no le quitaba la adicción a pelear y hacerse más fuerte.

Bra era un caso totalmente diferente, nunca le había interesado pelear, apenas si sabía volar gracias a su padre. Pero la sangre saiyajin estaba en sus genes impidiendo que se quedara atrás e invitandola a dar su mejor esfuerzo en la batalla.

Paso alrededor de hora y media y Bra ya sentía su cuerpo muy débil como para seguir peleando, descendió al suelo y se acostó en la hierba. Pan por otro lado quería continuar, pero sabía el estado de su amiga así que también descendió y se sentó junto a ella.

Unos minutos después sintieron un ki muy conocido acercarse, el hombre de cabellos lila aterrizó frente a ellas. Bra frunció el seño al ver la cara de su hermano. Trunks vio a Bra acostada en el césped y luego a una segunda persona que no estaba preparado para ver así, la pequeña Pan se encontraba utilizando una ropa muy provocativa, nunca la había visto vestida así, ella siempre usaba pantalones vaqueros y camisetas holgadas. Nunca la había visto vestida de esa manera, su piel estaba sudada y brillante, al parecer habían estado entrenando, sus largas y blancas piernas estaban expuestas gracias a ese extremadamente corto short, su plano abdomen se veía y su pecho parecía más grande de lo normal por usar una camiseta ceñida al cuerpo.

-hermano ¿por qué esa cara? -Bra lo sacó de su perfecta burbuja. Sacudió levemente la cabeza -Hola pequeñas -saludó tratando de sonar normal pero sin quitar los ojos de Pan.

-Ya no somos "pequeñas" tontito -contestó Bra

-Hola Trunks -dijó Pan un poco nerviosa. Ella misma se extrañó, nunca se había puesto nerviosa al hablar con Trunks, pero esta vez sentía que tenía un nudo en la garganta al estar cerca de él, como mariposas en el estomago. No se sentía bien, y no sabía si eran alucinaciones o él la había mirado de otra forma... sintió que sus mejillas ardieron y se tornaron a un notable rojo cuando el se acerco a ellos con paso varonil y les dio un beso a cada una.

Trunks al besar a Pan en la mejilla, sintió deseos de apretar sus labios con toda su fuerza contra su rostro. Su cuerpo tembló y rápidamente entró a la casa para alejarse de Pan.

-hijo llegaste, ¿ya le dijiste a Bra?

-no mamá, le diré después de la cena

toc, toc, toc. Se escuchó a alguien tocando la puerta

-¿quíen es? -preguntó la dueña de la casa

- Bulma, soy yo, Goten -contestó

- Goten, que sorpresa, hace tiempo que no venías a visitarnos, pasa ¿vienes a ver a Trunks? -ella no esperó su respuesta y continuó -está en el comedor, ¿gustas pasar a cenar?

- me encantaría -dijo tratando de ser amable con Bulma, ya tendría tiempo para hablar con Bra. Primero comería, de todos modos tenía hambre.

- Hey Goten, ¿qué tal? -lo saludó su mejor amigo

-Bien Trunks, venía a hablar con Bra, recién Videl me dijo que se quedaba y quise pasar a saludar.

Trunks se sintió incomodo, había olvidado que su hermana estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo. Seguro ella se sentiría mal con él en su casa, pero ¿que podía hacer?. Tampoco podía largarlo...decidió salir al patio para avisarle a Bra sobre el viaje y la visita de Goten. -vuelvo en un segundo Goten, sírvete lo que quieras estas en tu casa. Después de dejar a Goten comiendo, se dirigió a donde estaban Bra y Pan. Esta vez se sorprendió al verlas hablando con un muchacho. Se acercó un poco más y pudo reconocer quién era, si, lo recordaba, era Gabe, un compañero de Bra, alguien muy bueno a nivel académico que de vez en cuando venía a estudiar con Bra. Pero no eran más que amigos.

- vamos Pan, así podré conocerte mejor. Solo será una salida entre amigos -insistió Gabe -Además -continuó - Bra también irá junto con Derek, Payton y Luigi.

- Gabe, estamos en el mismo salón de clases, no necesito conocerte mejor

- Pero yo si quiero conocerte a ti. Nunca hemos podido ser amigos fuera de la escuela cuando me pides mis apuntes prestados.

- Bra ¿es cierto que irás? -preguntó aún un poco insegura. No era de esas personas a las que le gustaba salir siempre, pero si la invitaban tampoco sería una amargada, ¿por qué no pasar un buen rato?

- si Pan. Derek me invitó -contesto. Derek la había invitado a salir, al principio no quería. Pero sabía que salir con sus amigos le haría bien y así podría poco a poco llenar el espacio que le guardaba a Goten, o eso es lo que esperaba.

- De acuerdo, ¿dónde vamos a ir?

- será en mi casa. Haremos barbacoa, veremos una película, nadaremos en la piscina, ya sabes... Pasaremos un buen rato. -le respondió Gabe mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa sincera. Se acercó y le dió un tierno beso en la mejilla. -Nos vemos mañana chicas

Pan no pudo evitar sonrojarse. - nos vemos. -Gabe era un chico amble, inteligente...Y debía admitir que se veía muy bien, era blanco de cabello y ojos castaños y al parecer practicaba algún tipo de deporte ya que estaba musculoso...y sexy. Pan fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó un carraspeo tras ella.

Trunks no había pasado desapercibido el sonrojo de Pan y la manera en que Gabe la hablaba. No entendía el porqué, pero cuando lo vio sonriéndole de esa forma a _su _pequeña, le dieron ganas de romperla la boca con un puñetazo. -Bra, necesito hablar contigo

- Claro ¿Pan, me esperas un segundo?

- Puedes ir a dentro si gustas, Goten está allá

-bien -dijo Pan algo seca. Había notado a Trunks muy raro, la estaba tratando de una manera fría, no le había dicho nada malo. Pero aunque ella lo conocía demasiado bien, y su tono de voz, se mostraba enfadado. La pelinegra entró y Bra y Trunks quedaron afuera para hablar.

- ¿de qué quieres hablar? -Bra no andaba con juegos, sabía que su hermano tenía algo importante que decirle y quería que llegara al grano. Además ahora le preocupaba de que se tratara de Goten ya que al parecer el estaba en su casa.

- ¿quieres viajar junto a mí a Rusia por tres años? -Trunks fue directo al grano conociendo a su hermana

-¿qué? ¿un viaje? -preguntó confundida

-sí, se cómo te has sentido estos días. El viaje es de suma importancia para Corporación Cápsula así que debo ir, no tengo otra opción. Pero no quiero dejarte así después de lo que te prometí así que pienso que sería la mejor opción que fueras conmigo.

-pero mamá se enojará, ella está muy feliz porque cancelé el viaje a N.Y, no creo que le agrade la idea de irme a Rusia por 3 años.

-te equivocas Bra, ella fue la que me sugirió que te llevara a ti como mi acompañante. Dice que así aprenderás sobre mi trabajo y eso te será de gran ayuda en tu futura carrera empresarial.

-¡¿qué?!, ¿ella dijo eso? -preguntó Bra. Sabía que viajar era la mejor opción y así alejarse de Goten por un buen tiempo para lograr olvidarlo, ese era su plan desde un principio cuando decidió irse a N.Y, le inquietaba la desaprobación de su madre, pero si ella había sugerido que se fuera entonces era como un regalo del cielo.

-si -contesto Trunks con una sonrisa al ver la cara emocionada de su hermana.

- ¿y qué hay de la escuela?

- Ya está todo arreglado. Terminarás tu último año escolar allá, luego estudiarás los primeros dos años de tu carrera y pedirás una transferencia de universidad para continuar con tus estudios aqui en Japón. ¿que te parece?

-¿cuándo será el viaje? -continuó interrogándolo sin responder a su pregunta. Debía saber cuanto tiempo tenía para re empacar sus pertenencias, avisarle a sus amigos, planear otra despedida y buscar una nueva escuela en Rusia y una futura universidad temporal.

-aún no lo se, el señor Tian me dijo que me enviaría la fecha esta semana.

-bien. Bra entró a la casa y para su sorpresa y alivio Goten ya se había ido. Pan le dijo que su abuela Chi-chi lo había llamado.

- Bra, te noto algo extraña ¿me ocultas algo?. -al mirarla Bra no le respondía, se veía muy concentrada en sus pensamientos. La llamó una vez más. -Bra, llamando al planeta Bra

- ¿qué? -sacudió la cabeza. -Disculpa Pan. Es que hay algo que quiero decirte

- ¿qué ocurre? sabes que puedes confiar plenamente en mí, eres mi mejor amiga

-Gracias Pan. Verás, yo...yo me voy a ir por tres años a Rusia con Trunks -dijo un poco triste. Estaba triste porque extrañaría a su familia, a sus amigos, a su país. Pero era la única forma de superar a Goten.

Pan se quedo sin habla. Ya lo sabía, que Bra se quedara era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Su amiga se iría, esta vez planeaba irse a Rusia y...se iría él. Amaba a los hermanos Brief, su vida sería tan aburrida sin ellos. Pero sabía que la decisión era de Bra, y por más que le costara admitirlo, Bra no era feliz, ella lo sabía, lo veía en su rostro, Bra hace ya un tiempo había perdido ese encantador brillo en sus ojos y pocas veces sonreía. - De acuerdo amiga, yo no haré nada para impedírtelo, seguiremos siendo siempre amigas. -la apoyó con una sonrisa desanimada.

- Te quiero mucho amiga. Te llamaré y escribiré siempre, siempre amigas. -sonrió.

- y... ¿mañana irás a tu cita con Derek? -preguntó, si su amiga no iba ella tampoco. Gabe parecía alguien bueno pero no lo conocía lo suficiente.

- pues claro, debo pasar todo el tiempo posible con mis amigos antes de irme. Tengo alrededor de tres semanas para arreglar todo.

- te ayudaré con gusto -se ofreció la hija de Gohan

* * *

Al día siguiente...

-adiós mamá, papá tranquilo regresaré temprano, Bra también irá, no pasa nada, es solo una salida entre amigos. -sonrió como una niña malcriada, sabía lo sobreprotector que era su padre cuando de ella se trataba.

-bien hija cuídate. Adiós -le dijo Videl.

Pan subió al automóvil en donde Gabe la esperaba. -que linda te vez - le comentó el chico mientras ella subía al auto.

-gracias. -Pan le dedicó una sonrisa. Si bien el chico le parecía bastante lindo. _Pero nunca tan lindo como Trunks _-Pensó.

Al llegar a la casa de Gabe, se encontraban Bra, Derek, Payton y Luigi en la piscina. Los cuatro jugaban como niños al tiburón. -Parece que se están divirtiendo -dijo Pan emocionada

- Parece que sí.

-Por allá se encuentran los baños, si deseas ir a cambiarte - Payton le hizo una seña con la mano indicándole.

- Ok, en seguida vuelvo. Payton era una gran amiga, muy bonita, de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes, era muy popular ya que se llevaba bien hasta con el borracho de la esquina. -Pan sonrió con su pensamiento y entró al baño para cambiarse. Se puso un bikini de una pieza, no tan provocador como el de Bra.

Cuando salió se divirtieron a lo grande. Tenía que admitir que Gabe cada vez le caía mejor. Además estaba haciéndose muy buena amiga de Luigi. Era un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos celestes, muy divertido y gracioso, a todos los hacía reír con sus locuras.

Después de salir de la piscina y cambiarse de ropa, comieron y charlaron animadamente. Al menos cuando Bra se iría tendría a estos amigos para divertirse de vez en cuando.

* * *

- ¡¿que!?

-Si Goten, Trunks acaba de llamar, ellos se irán y la fiesta de despedida será la tercera semana.

- no puedo creerlo, creí que ella se quedaría. _Su mundo dió demasiadas vueltas, la princesita se iba. ¡Porque siempre tenía que ser el último en enterarse de todo!. ¿que haría ahora? ¿era eso algo bueno?. Si ella se alejaba lo suficiente de él, tal vez podría dejar de querer tomarla entre sus brazos y poseerla cada vez que la veía...Si, tal vez eso era lo mejor._

- Yo también tío, pero no podemos impedirlo ya. Ella tomo su decisión y lo menos que podemos hacer por ella es apoyarla. _Y si él se va, entonces podré olvidarlo, esto sería algo bueno después de todo._

* * *

-Papá iré con Trunks, el cuidará de mí, nada malo me pasará. Prometo venir a visitarlos constantemente.

-Princesa, ¿estás segura? -preguntó un indeciso padre saiyajin

-nunca estuve más segura -respondió una decidida Bra

-bien, pero si tu hermano no te cuida bien solo tienes que decirme para ir a romperle los huesos. Y no quiero que estés saliendo con esos patéticos humanos, ¿entiendes?

-entendido papito lindo de mi corazón -dijo Bra fastidiándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

Las semanas pasaron demasiado rápido y ya era la fiesta de despedida de Bra.

-Los extrañaremos mucho, recuerden visitarnos siempre y llamarnos

- Claro Gohan, ustedes son de la familia -le respondió Trunks. Gohan y Videl entraron a la casa, dejando a fuera a Trunks, Bra, Goten y Pan.

-Adiós Bra, Trunks -dijo la pelinegra

-Adiós Pan, gracias por todo, nunca conseguiré una amiga igual que tu. Prometo al regresar traerte muchos regalos. -Pan sonrió su amiga siempre pensando en que comprar. -No tienes porque agradecer, para eso están las amigas. Te escribiré. -Yo también.

- Adiós Pan -le dijo Trunks mientras la abrazaba. Por alguna razón los dos sintieron ganas de quedarse abrazados para siempre, de nunca soltarse.

- Te extrañaré Trunks -confesó Pan, soltándose del dulce abrazo a regañadientes

- Yo también te extrañaré mucho pequeña. -dijo el pelilila con un nudo en la garganta.

-Adiós amigo. -Gotén le dio un abrazo amistoso a Trunks

-Adiós Goten.

-Bra... espero que te vaya bien, te deseo lo mejor. -Bra quedó muda, lo extrañaría más de lo que esperaba. -Gracias Goten, lo abrazó, no pudo contenerse y lo abrazó, ya que sería su último abrazo. Cuando se soltaron los cuatro amigos se miraron y con una sonrisa nostálgica se dijeron al unísono un suave -Adiós.

* * *

**Nota de autora**

waaaaaa!

Aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste muchoooo...Este es más largo que el otro, ¿qué les pareció?. Les prometí una sorpresa y aquí está n.n La historia dio un giro completo. Le cambié el nombre al primer capítulo de "Yo" a "un ángel prohibido". Este me pareció un título más bonito y además es una frase que dice Goten refiriéndose a Bra. Hice que Bra y Pan entrenaran, porque si no hay pelea entonces no es dragon ball jajaja. Además incluí las ganas de pelear de Pan, porque yo siento lo mismo ya que practico taekwondo, al pelear contra mi oponente siento la adrenalina por mi cuerpo, adoro cuando le pateo el trasero a alguna de mis compañeras de combate con una pitchagui (patada de taekwondo). Ups, me desvié del tema jajaja.

Tian, busque nombres chinos en internet y este me gustó. Luigi, este es el nombre de uno de mis mejores amigos, hasta hace poco me enteré de que se llama Luis Guillermo y él se autobautizó Luigi jajaja.

También comento que en el primer capítulo hubo un error en las edades de Trunks y Goten (que ya corregí).

Mil gracias a mis primeras dos lectoras: (gracias a ambas por mis primeros dos reviews y por agregar mi fic a sus favoritos, las quiero muchooo)

**Vegetable lov3r: **No tienes idea de la sonrisa que se formó en mi rostro al ver mi primer review GRACIAS te adoroooo. Si, cuando releí el capítulo me dí cuenta de la cantidad de errores que tenía y de una vez lo corregí.

**Sasha Briefs: **u.u te hice trampita jajaja, cuando leíste el capítulo, yo ya lo había corregido gracias a Vegetable lov3r jajaja. Me alegra que te haya gustado, (ya corregí lo de Akira :P). te adorooo

Adelanto que el capítulo que sigue se llamará "te extraño"

att: vane

09/01/12


	3. Te extraño

**...Nosotros...**

**Cap.3**

**"Te extraño"**

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la partida de los hermanos Brief. ¿Por qué se sentía así? sentía como si le faltara algo, durante esas dos semanas había salido con chicas para despejar su menta. Para olvidarla, para no sentir lo que sentía ahora. Se sentía como un cachorrito perdido, el la necesitaba sino, estaría simplemente incompleto, vacío. Se preguntaba ¿desde cuando ella se convirtió en alguien tan importante para él? ¿cómo es que el tiempo pudo pasar tan rápido que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella ya era toda una mujer?. Ahora que se había ido, lo había dejado solo, desamparado. Ya había descartado la idea de que solo era un juego de su mente. No. Era mucho más que un simple juego, ahora lo había entendido "nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes". Extrañaba con demasía a su amiga peli-azul, ella lo hacía permanecer como un desierto deshabitado. Desde que se había marchado junto a su hermano él había estado de muy malhumor, deprimido...frívolo, ella hacía despertar esa frivolidad que llevaba dentro de sí y pocas veces mostraba a la luz, ella tenía el don de guiarlo hacia un paraíso lleno de paz y tranquilidad, pero si se lo proponía también podía arrastrarlo hacía el infierno y enterrarlo bajo gruesas lagrimas. Ya lo sabía, la amaba, ahora lo comprendía mejor que nunca. Quería gritarlo, decírselo al mundo. A ella, para así desahogarse, para desatar ese fuerte nudo que llevaba en el pecho, para salir de la oscuridad en la que estaba sumergido y por fin ver la luz, esa luz tan reconfortante que solo un ángel, no, que solo ella es capaz de brindar. Tan solo el oir su voz lo relajaba. Había estado tratando de contactarla, pero siempre que llamaba le contestaba Trunks y le decía que ella estaba muy ocupada adaptándose a su nueva escuela. Si pudiera enviarle una carta en una paloma, con solo dos palabras bastaría para decirle acerca de mi melancolía "Te extraño". -Envió un último mensaje de texto a Bra -Una fuerte y chillona voz que ya conocía muy bien, lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¡¿Goten acaso has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho?! -gritó con rabia en sus oscuros ojos

-¡Ugh!, lo siento ¿sí?. Estas semanas no he estado del todo bien. Además he estado muy ocupado en Corporación Cápsula ya que como Trunks se fue todo cambió y ahora tengo más deberes que antes.

-¿sabes como podrías relajarte? -le preguntó contra sus labios con voz melosa mientras se acurrucaba cada vez más en su pecho.

Goten la besó con fiereza en los labios tratando de completar el espacio vacio, de sentirse completo, de ser el Goten de antes. Pero nada, la única capaz era ella. La soltó bruscamente.

-No July, esto no es correcto -dijo arrepentido de todo

-¿De qué hablas? -preguntó

-No deberíamos seguir haciendo esto, aquí no hay amor

-¿Estas terminando conmigo? -preguntó con tristeza en sus ojos

-July, espero que me perdones -dijo mientras se vestía. - Eres alguien linda, encontrarás a alguien mejor que yo

-¡¿pero qué estás diciendo?!. ¡Pues claro que encontraré a alguien mejor que tú! ¡puto de porquería! -lo insultó cambiando su estado de depresivo a uno verbal agresivo.

* * *

Querida Pan, todo es muy bonito aquí, Trunks y yo nos estamos quedando en un bello apartamento en Moscú. Mi nueva escuela es un lugar muy agradable y mis compañeros también lo han sido conmigo. Estoy haciendo nuevos amigos, todos parecen ser divertidos y amables. La ciudad es preciosa, fui a un tour en donde visité la plaza roja, monumentos catedrales y conocí las avenidas de la ciudad. Todo es muy divertido, te voy a enviar las fotos un día de estos. Te quiero mucho amiga, saludos a todos allá. Besos. Bra.

Bra rió para sí misma aunque sintiera un amargor en su boca por haberle enviado ese mensaje de texto a su amiga. Solo lo había hecho para no preocupar a Pan, ya que en las dos semanas no se había contactado con ella. Y todo el texto era una mentira. Sí, todo era muy bonito, pero el problema no era el lugar, más bien el problema era ella. Desde que bajó del avión y le dieron la bienvenida a Rusia, se había sentido totalmente ¿incómoda?, no, no estaba incómoda, el lugar más agradable no podía ser y las personas la habían tratado como a alguien de la realeza. Entonces ¿que era?. Una nostalgia la había invadido desde el momento en que pisó tierra, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro todos los días cuando se encerraba en su habitación sin que Trunks la viera y recordaba su hogar. Siempre escuchaba a las personas que viajaban por largo rato a otro país, decir que nunca era como su lugar natal, por más atentas que las personas fuesen y más bonito que esté el lugar, nunca era igual. Eso era lo que sentía, nostalgia, esa era la palabra. Extrañaba a su hogar, a su familia, a sus amigos, lo extrañaba a él. Aunque en las últimas semanas antes de su partida ellos no se encontraban del todo bien, ella lo extrañaba como si el formara una parte de ella, su media naranja, la mitad de su corazón, de su alma. Sin él ella estaba perdida en un laberinto sin salida. Todo fue un grave error, creyó que al alejarse de él se sentiría mejor, que lo olvidaría y conocería la forma de superarlo. Pero no, todo le había salido mal, estaba peor que al principio. De pronto escuchó el sonido de su computadora que indicaba que recibía un nuevo mensaje.

¿y como está Trunks? me imagino que se la debe pasar trabajando ¿no es así?. ¿Llega tarde o temprano?, ¿que es lo que hace? y ¿en dónde?. Supongo que también conoció nuevas amistades al igual que tú ¿o solo se relaciona con los viejos de negocio?

Bra rió al leer el mensaje de su amiga. jajaja ,Pan son hombres de negocio no "viejos" de negocio. ¿y desde cuando te importa tanto lo que haga el tontito de mi hermano? -preguntó con curiosidad. Sabía que su hermano y Pan llevaban una estrecha amistad desde el viaje espacial pero le asombró la forma en que Pan la interrogó con respecto a Trunks. O tal vez no le asombraba tanto, pensándolo bien, solo quería jugar un poco con su amiga. Ellas estaban en la misma situación, sabía que Pan tenía sentimientos guardados hacia su hermano, porque de pequeñas ella se lo había dicho. Pero a Pan no le gustaba tocar el tema y siempre decía haberlo superado. Pero ella no le creía, conocía demasiado bien a su amiga. Por algo a ella no le gustaba hablar del tema.

mmm... por nada, solo curiosidad. -A estas alturas Pan se sentía extremadamente incómoda, pero no dejaría a Bra ganar el juego, si su amiga la atacaba entonces que sea fuego contra fuego. Sabías, Goten a estado tratando de contactarte desde hace tiempo, ¿por qué siempre que él te llama tu estas "ocupada"? ¿por qué lo evitas Bra?

La mandíbula de Bra se abrió al leer el mensaje de su amiga. No, Pan no andaba con juegos, sabía que su amiga no se dejaría ganar y la atacaría a ella también. Pero ella no sedería, porque soy Bra Brief, ¿quieres jugar rudo? entonces juguemos. No lo evito, es cierto que he estado muy ocupada y no he tenido tiempo de nada, por eso te envío tan tarde este mensaje, pero ya sabes primero lo PRIMERO. Bra sabía que la peli-negra captaría el mensaje.

-Los ojos de Pan se enrabiaron como solo ellos podían hacerlo, ¿primero lo primero?, ¿ella estaba después?, ¿eso es lo que quiso decir?. ¿Ella ya no le importaba? ¿no valía nada su amistad? ¡Su amistad iba de último!, era obvio, su mejor amiga la había reemplazado, seguro conociendo personas nuevas ya se había olvidado de ella...primero lo primero. ¡No! no se dejaría vencer. Tienes toda la razón Bra, yo pienso lo mismo, también he estado muuuy atareada estos días, si apenas saco tiempo para mis verdaderos amigos ¿qué voy a guardar para los que van después? tu misma lo has dicho "primero lo primero" lo más importante, y valioso.

Ahora fue el turno de Bra para enojarse, esto había llegado más allá de lo que tenía planeado. Todo por su orgullo, no se dejó vencer y se le salieron las cosas de control haciendo a Pan molestarse. ¿que culpa tenía ella de que la estuviera pasando tan mal? Lo siento Pan, perdona mi malhumor, estos últimos días he estado peleando mucho con Trunks por tonterías irritantes, no quise decir eso. -mintiendo nuevamente, Bra escribió rápido a punto de llorar. Extrañaba tanto a su mejor amiga, ella es la que sabía cómo animarla cuando estaba triste y ahora lo que hacía era enojarse con ella.

-Deja tu orgullo a un lado y dime la verdad...Si Bra yo también te extraño -_Y a él también, siento que se llevó consigo una parte de mi ser, esa parte que al faltarme mi cuerpo trata de llenar con lagrimas de dolor y sufrimiento. Pero soy joven, tengo toda una vida por delante, ¿por qué? ¿por qué entre tantos hombres él es el único que me hace sentir así?_

-Yo también te extraño Pan...Y dile a Goten que lo siento. -leyó el mensaje que su amiga le acababa de enviar. ¿"Y dile a Goten que lo siento"? ¿qué significaba? ¿a qué se refería? ¿su amiga pedía disculpas por no haber respondido a las llamadas del pelinegro o por...algo más? .la última parte de esto acentuó su dolor. ¿acaso el sufrimiento era algo tan normal, que las personas deciden ocultarlo en lugar de gritarlo al mundo?. Sabía que su amiga sufría tanto e incluso más que ella, y por más confianza que se tuvieran al ser las mejore amigas desde usar pañales ¿cómo es que no lograba desahogarse con ella?. El sufrir se había convertido en algo tan natural para los cuatro amigos, a excepción de Trunks, ¿Trunks también sufría?, nunca lo había visto llorar, necesitar de alguien para que lo consolara, se veía tan sereno, ¿será que también lo oculta?. ¿por qué nunca se podía estar el 100% feliz?, de pronto cuando todo estaba perdido aparece un milagro que los lleva al "felices por un rato" para que después el cielo se torne oscuro de nuevo...como la lluvia, un día llueve y el otro no, un día la lluvia viene muy suave y serena como una bendición, y al otro viene con truenos y relámpagos. ¿acaso el sufrir era el que le daba la acción a la vida?¿la emoción de saber que estuviste a punto de perderlo todo y encontraste la victoria?. De que creíste ver donde terminaba el arco iris y cuando corriste a buscar la hoya de oro, este simplemente despareció, de que estabas en un desierto muerta de sed y luego corriste al ver un poso, pero al acercarte te diste cuenta de que solo era un espejismo. _Sed_, pero no de agua...¿Acaso se sentía sedienta? ¿sedienta de qué?...de un ¿chico?, será que sus hormonas estaban tan alborotadas así que ¿simplemente había sido una equivocación? Trunks era un error, todo era parte de su etapa de adolescencia, sus hormonas estaban locas y se estrellaron contra Trunks, pero solo fue un grave error ¿grave?. No, tal vez el error era el más mínimo, nadie lo sabía, solo ella y su conciencia. Y si de un error se trataba ¿por qué no corregirlo?. Pero ¿cómo?. -En ese instante lo primero que a Pan se le vino a la cabeza fue Gabe, sí, Gabe era un chico muy lindo, él quería acercarse a ella y ella no lo dejaba. ¿Qué pasaría si lo dejara?, no pensando en nada más que amigos, por el momento solo necesitaba a alguien que le sirviera como líquido corrector para borrar la tinta de su error...un líquido corrector. -Fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos al escuchar la llegada de un mensaje de Bra. Lo olvidaba, dile a Goten que también lo extraño.

Bra había leído hace poco el mensaje de Goten, él le había mandado ya muchos mensajes en donde le preguntaba como estaba, le pedía que le enviara fotos, le mandaba saludos a Trunks... Pero éste era el primero en el que le decía que la extrañaba. Eso provocó que su corazón iniciara a latir más rápido de lo normal, que su piel se erizara, y sus nervios se pusieran de puntas. "Te extraño", solo dos palabras que le causaron tantas emociones; felicidad, nerviosismo, tristeza, emoción, felicidad, felicidad. ¿felicidad? no, la palabra que buscaba era _esperanza. _Y si la oportunidad se presentaba ¿por qué no aprovecharla? ¿por qué rendirse? sin pensarlo dos veces le devolvió el mensaje por la vía Pan.

* * *

La reunión había finalizado hace ya media hora, en la oficina solo quedaba Trunks. Luego de la reunión se había dedicado a pensar...A pensar lo rutinaria que era su vida ahora en Rusia, en el mal hermano que estaba siendo apartando tan solo unos minutos para Bra, en cómo estaba su familia en Japón, como estaría Goten ayudando al señor Eduard en la corporación, su padre Vegeta entrenando y chequeando a cada hora el ki de Bra, Pan...¿qué estaría haciendo ella? antes de irse ella le había comentado a Bra que por lo menos le quedarían Payton, Luigi y...Gabe. No sabía el porqué, pero le molestaba que él se acercara a Pan, como ese día que lo vio sonriéndole e invitándola a su casa. ¿Sería porque Pan era como su segunda hermana? no lo entendía, a veces celaba a Bra, pero con Pan la sensación era totalmente diferente. Era posesiva...posesiva, esa palabra le daba pánico al referirse a Pan, sabía que ella había cambiado no solo en su cuerpo que demostraba una gran diferencia, sino en su madurez, tan solo tenía 16 años y presentaba un gran cambio mental. Ya hace tiempo ella había dejado junto a Bra de hacer sus típicas travesuras de niñas y molestar a cada rato. Ahora ella lo trataba fría ¿sería respeto?, no, eso no podía ser, era algo más...¿sería él el problema?. No lo sabía, y esa mínima "tontería" lo frustraba. Tenía muchas ganas de verla de nuevo, sentía que ella lo necesitaba, era como si lo estuviera llamando, si estuviera en peligro...O tal vez el necesitado era él en lugar de ella. Simplemente la extrañaba como nunca creyó que lo haría. Te extraño Panny.

-Señor, ya todos en el edificio se fueron, ¿sucede algo? -le preguntó la voz de su secretaria a través del intercomunicador.

-No, no es nada, ya voy saliendo. -respondió ausentándose de sus pensamientos. Partió del edificio en camino a su departamento, pero antes decidió pasar a comprar comida para la cena, ya que Bra muy poco cocinaba. Fue a un restaurante de comida rápida y ordenó por la ventanilla desde su auto. -Deme tres órdenes del combo familiar #5, y 3 más de el número #2, ambos acompañados de papas y adicional dos helados tamaño grande con extra sirope de chocolate.

La mujer que lo atendía se sorprendió al escuchar el gran pedido que hacía el joven de cabellos lavandas. -Señor su pedido demorará un poco más debido a la cantidad de alimentos que ordenó, puede pasar a los estacionamientos de la parte delantera para esperar, la comida se le llevará allá. Trunks pagó la cuenta y estacionó el auto para esperar el pedido digno de dos saiyajins. Un auto más se estacionó a su lado derecho, Trunks giró y reconoció al hombre que conducía el vehículo. -señor Felix que sorpresa encontrarlo aquí. - Saludó a uno de los empresarios que habían asistido a la reunión de hace un rato.

-Señor Brief, me da gusto verlo de nuevo, estoy aquí comprando comida, él es mi hijo Jaeson.- Fue entonces cuando Trunks se percató del acompañante del empresario, un joven de cabello y ojos negros, sonrió en su interior, el muchacho le hacía recordar a su amigo Goten, echaba de menos las salidas junto a él. Entonces recordó a Pan nuevamente, cosa que le molestó, no podía estar un segundo sin que sus pensamientos se posaran en ella, era algo tan raro, nunca pensó que la molesta niña sería la persona que mas extrañaría.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Trunks -saludó saliendo de el trance en que había caído.

-Es un placer señor Brief - dijo el muchacho con una amable sonrisa en el rostro, a Trunks le agradó su comportamiento, y ahora lo miró más detenidamente, era un chico joven, como de la edad de Bra y Pan...Pan, nuevamente pensando en ella, si seguía así se iba a volver loco. Definitivamente necesitaba conocer nuevos amigos, era un hombre de negocios, alguien serio y maduro, pero como cualquiera persona necesitaba compañía y aunque tuviese a su hermana sentía la necesidad de tener a alguien más. Cuanto extrañaba a los Son, no debía olvidarlos, pero tampoco podía seguir así. Ya tenía que adaptarse a su nuevo hogar, solo tres años Trunks -se decía a si mismo. Fue interrumpido al ver a dos hombres cargando la cantidad de comida que había ordenado. Luego de asegurarse de que a la orden de comida no le faltaba nada, se despidió del señor Felix y su hijo y partió a su departamento.

Llegó al edificio, subió el elevador y se dirigió a la puerta de su departamento. Sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta, sonrió con ternura al ver a su hermanita dormida en el sofá. No quiso despertarla, así que caminó despacio hacia la mesa para dejar las bolsas de comida, pero cuando las iba a colocar, accidentalmente hizo caer uno de los frágiles adornos de vidrio que adornaban la mesa, provocando que se escuchara un audible ¡Crash! haciendo que su hermana abriera los ojos.

-¡Trunks!, me asustaste. Y ¿por qué llegas tan tarde?, me estuve esperándote y como no llegabas me quedé aquí dormida, ¿en dónde estabas? -lo interrogó la princesita como si de su madre se tratara. Al verla así Trunks esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Era idéntica a su madre, nunca creyó pensar esto, pero extrañaba sus regaños y reclamos.

-¿Por qué te ríes? -preguntó más molesta aún -¿me ves cara de payaso?

-No, no es nada Bra...Es que eres idéntica a mamá -agregó nervioso al ver la cara de la hija de Vegeta.

-No me has respondido ¿por qué llegas tan tarde? ¿alguna chica? -añadió con una sonrisa pícara. A Trunks se le tiñeron las mejillas de un rojo fosforescente. -Claro que no Bra, pasé a comprar comida ¿tienes hambre?

-Yommy, hubieras mencionado que traías comida desde un principio hermanito -le contestó con una sonrisa de niña traviesa. Así los dos saiyajins comieron toda la comida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pasado un rato, se formo un incómodo silencio en el departamento. Trunks pensaba en ella nuevamente, olvidando que su hermana estaba en frente tratando de adivinar que, o más bien quien lo sumergía en sus pensamientos...Entonces lo entendió, pudo ver en los claros ojos de su hermano su frustración, esa que se reflejaba en ella cuando pensaba en Goten, ¿pero quién provocaba eso en su hermano?. Definitivamente tenía que saberlo, para así ayudarlo, al igual que como él la trataba de ayudar, y aunque su esfuerzo por hacerla sentir bien y olvidar al chico de cabellos alborotados fuese en vano, ella se veía en la obligación de darle una mano. Tenía que ser consciente de que no todo se trataba de ella, no era la única que sufría por alguien, habían personas que se lo guardaban y trataban de ayudar a otros...Ella era un caso diferente, estaba tan cegada consigo misma, que no se había preguntado cómo se sentía su hermano, y en lugar de ayudarlo, lo que hacía era empeorarlo todo diciéndole sus problemas. Entonces recordó algo que pasó hace tan solo tres días...

/Flashback/

Bra caminaba de puntitas hacia la habitación de su hermano para buscar el control remoto de la televisión ya que no lo encontraba. Se asomó en la puerta y vio a su hermano dormido, luego observó la mesita de noche, en ella, lo que buscaba ¡Bingo!. Se acercó hacia la mesita, pero se sorprendió al escuchar a su hermano hablando entre sueños...Balbuceaba palabras incoherentes, se acercó un poco más a él y pudo ver como sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas mientras apretaba fuerte una almohada contra su cuerpo.

Bra sonrió, a su hermano le faltaba una novia. Tomó el control y cuando se disponía a irse, su mandíbula se abrió bien grande al escuchar a su hermano decir el nombre de su mejor amiga entre sueños mientras abrazaba aún más fuerte la almohada...

/Fin del flashback/

Convencida en ayudar a su hermano, decidió romper el silencio que los invadía.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí ¿no es así? -preguntó esforzándose en no hacer sentir mal a su hermano. _Hermanito cuéntame lo que te perturba, lo que te llena de temor, lo que anhelas, lo que no entiendes...Cuéntame, permíteme escuchar tus más profundos sentimientos, esos que te vuelven loco y te llenan de tristeza, los que no te dejan vivir en paz. Dime todo, desahógate así como yo lo hice contigo._

Trunks estaba confundido. -¿De qué hablas?

-Respóndeme -insistió la princesita controlándose para no amenazarlo a que le contara

- Si Bra, por supuesto que lo sé. Pero ¿a qué viene la pregunta? _¿Tan obvio soy?_

-Eres muy obvio hermanito -respondió como leyéndole la mente. -Se que algo te tiene pensando más de lo necesario, algo que te incómoda y sientes que no lo logras superar...Dime que te sucede, yo no te juzgaré, así como tu no me juzgaste cuando te conté lo que _sentía _por Goten.

-¿Sentía? -la imitó con el seño fruncido

-Es difícil voltear la página y ya. Estoy tratando de olvidarlo, créeme, pero aún no resulta...Solo han pasado dos semanas, tal vez solo necesito más tiempo. Pero no nos desviemos del tema, no has respondido a mi pregunta Trunks te conozco demasiado, soy tu única hermana. Tenemos los mismos ojos, y yo se cuando algo anda mal solo mirándote a los tuyos porque son idénticos a los míos.

Al escuchar las palabras que le ofrecía su hermanita, el peli-lila consulto consigo mismo en lo más profundo de su ser. ¿Qué pasaría si le contara a Bra?, necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que hacía a su pecho apretarse, ý que Bra le diera su confianza era como un regalo del cielo. Ella dijo que no lo juzgaría, ¿qué tan malo podría ser?. Pero...¿Qué le diría? "¿Bra, desde que llegamos aquí no he podido dejar de pensar en tu mejor amiga Pan, siento que ella me necesita y quiero tener la certeza de que ella está segura teniéndola en mis brazos"?...no, no podía, pero lo necesitaba. -Extraño demasiado a alguien que está en Japón -las palabras salieron de su boca por si solas.

Bra sabía que se trataba de una chica, es más sabía quién era, pero no tenía gracia si su hermano no lo confesba. Al escuchar las palabras de su hermano decidió jugar con él, desesperarlo, su hermano nunca tenía paciencia, y si ella se hacía la niñita tonta, entonces el se enfadaría y se lo diría todo, enfadado...pero sabría todo. Una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en su rostro. -Hermanito que tonto eres, nunca creí que a tu edad te pondrías así, pero yo también extraño a mamá de vez en cuando.

-¿que? ¿mamá?...ehm si, c-claro, yo extraño a nuestra viejita -dijo con una sonrisa pensando que Bra estaba confundida.

-Hay Trunks ¡Si tanto la extrañas ¿por qué no vuelas hacia ella y le das un besito en la mejilla?! -Bra estaba burlándose de él, pero a la vez le daba opciones, solo que refiriéndose a otra persona.

Trunks sonrió una vez más. -¿Sabes qué?, eso es justo lo que voy a hacer.

-¿Si? ¡Qué bueno!, si Pan se sonroja demasiado, tómale una foto y me la envías. -se rió Bra. Ya lo sabía, Pan era la que tenía a su hermano así, ella era una genio...O tal vez simplemente se enteró por accidente.

-¿¡Que!?, ¿qué te hace pensar que es Pan? -preguntó tratando inútilmente de no ponerse nervioso.

-jajaja...Bueno, digamos que te he escuchado decir su nombre mientras tienes sueños pervertidos hermanito.

-Yo...No es lo que...Ella solo... -Ahora Trunks estaba con las mejillas ardiendo, súper nervioso. Había sido descubierto por la peli-azul.

-Ya Trunks, no es nuestra culpa que los Son sean tan encantadores ¿no?. -Lo fastidió. -Tengo una idea. Dijiste que le darías un besito ¿no es así?.

-Claro que no Bra, yo me refería a mamá -se defendió un poco molesto

-No te enojes, tengo un plan, iremos de visita a Japón. -Trunks alzó una ceja. -Allá, le darás a Pan un beso en la mejilla, nadie lo tomará mal ya que no será la primera. Después trataras de descifrar el sentimiento o la reacción que tuviste al besarla, si no pasó nada entonces solo la "extrañabas", aunque dudo que sea así.

-Estás loca Bra

-Tal vez un poco, pero tu también, los dos estamos locos de amor...Entonces ¿lo harás?

-De acuerdo. _Eres muy ingeniosa hermanita, tienes razón. Le daré un beso, y veré que siento al dárselo._ _¿y cómo se sentirá ella?...Mi Panny._

* * *

-Tío Goten ¿qué haces aquí? -lo interrogó sin saludarlo al ver como él entraba sin siquiera tocar la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Qué no puede un tío venir a saludar a su sobrinita favorita? -le dijo con una sonrisa

-Que tonto eras, además soy tu única sobrina...¿Qué te ocurre?

-¿Por qué lo dices? -preguntó sentándose en la cama a un lado de Pan.

-Bueno...No lo sé, es que, últimamente no eres el mismo de antes ¿sabes?.

-Sí, ya lo sé

-¿por qué?

-¿Nunca te has sentido incompleta?...Cómo si te falta una parte de tu ser, y aunque tratas, no logras completarla, y si sabes cuál puede ser esa pieza, pero te da temor el utilizarla...

-Se cómo te sientes -le respondió muy comprensiva, ella se sentía igual, pero había decidido buscar a alguien más y se había convencido de que esa persona había sido un error que podía olvidar con otro.

-¿En serio?

-Si tío Goten, y pienso que no merecemos sufrir...¿No lo crees? -No esperó a que él respondiera y continuó. -Lo único que se puede hacer es olvidar.

-No...No es lo único, no es la solución, yo sé que no...Si sabes cual es la pieza ¿por qué no utilizarla?, prefiero morir en el intento a después arrepentirme por haber sido un cobarde...Te lo aconsejo Panny.

-Gracias tío Goten.

Continuara...

* * *

**Nota de autora**

¡Hola otra vez!, disculpen la pequeña demora, este capítulo a sido el que más me a costado hasta ahora. Les agradezco a todos sus reviews y PM´s, me hacen muy feliz y me animan a seguir escribiendo. Espero que el capítulo no les haya parecido aburrido, no podía dejar un capítulo así por fuera, este me parece de suma importancia, porque los cuatro se abren un poco más y descubren sentimientos ahora que están alejaditos.

No tengo más nada que decir, hoy estoy corta de palabras...Mil gracias de nuevo los ADORO. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

att: vane

09/10/12


	4. Marcus

**...Nosotros...**

**cap.4**

**"Marcus"**

* * *

-No...No es lo único, no es la solución, yo sé que no...Si sabes cual es la pieza ¿por qué no utilizarla?, prefiero morir en el intento a después arrepentirme por haber sido un cobarde...Te lo aconsejo Panny.

-Gracias tío Goten.

Continuara...

-Pero Pan, no entiendo ¿cómo es que me comprendes? -habló Goten extrañado de que su sobrina lo entendiera.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí...Que nadie jamás sabrá. Que son deseos incumplidos, solo un error. Puedo remediarlo por mí misma en lugar de molestar a otros ¿no crees?

-Pues claro que no, no es molestia. Todos sentimos la necesidad de expresar nuestros sentimientos...Tu puedes contar conmigo siempre, siempre tendrás uno o más hombros en donde llorar. ¿Por qué te sientes así?, a todos nos importas mucho. Me importas Pan, y no me agrada la idea de que te reserves todo ¿sabías?.

-lo sé - contesto resignada

-Y entonces...¿por qué no pruebas con la pieza?...Pan ¿por qué?

-¡Tu no entiendes! -gritó acabando con la minúscula cantidad de paciencia que se guardaba por la insistencia de el peli-negro.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Que no entiendo?! -gritó también perdiendo la paciencia por el repentino ataque de nervios de su sobrina.

-La pieza con la que me estrelle es un error...Solo una equivocación, lo sé porque esa pieza me parece imposible, esa pieza no sabe nada acerca de mis sentimientos, esa pieza me mira con otros ojos...Es mejor para los dos que yo reemplace ESA pieza. - contestó con una voz un poco más calmada pero acentuando la palabra "esa". No dejó intervenir a Goten y siguió. - Me alegra de que tu tengas esperanzas tío. Y espero que seas feliz con quien sea esa pieza...Pero yo no haré igual.

-Pan, tu sola eres la que te debes dar cuenta de si en realidad es un error...Pero no te acobardes por pensar que es imposible...Nada es imposible pequeña. - De pronto unas pequeñas lagrimas escaparon de los ojos de la nieta de Goku. - No, no llores Panny, no me gusta verte llorar.

-La pieza que buscas no es tan imposible como la mia. - dijo sollozando

-Te equivocas, mi pieza es la más complicada de todas, ella está prohibida, pero yo no la puedo dejar atrás.

-¿Quién es? - con curiosidad mientras su tío le limpiaba las lagrimas con un pañuelo.

-Si te digo quien es...Tu no se lo dirás a nadie, y, me contaras quien es él.

-Eres un fastidioso -lo golpeo de juego en el hombro -Tu tampoco le dirás a nadie, es un trato. - Sonrió

-Pan, yo...a mi me gusta...Tu amiga ¿Bra? - Confesó más nervioso de lo que esperaba y con las mejillas rojizas. Pan sonrió.

-¡Lo sabía!, es solo que quería escucharlo de ti. Y tío Goten, ¿te digo algo?

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó curioso

-Bra dice que lo siente, y que también te extraña. -le respondió con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, Goten imitó la sonrisa, pero sus ojos acompañados de un brillo que reflejaba su felicidad. Se lanzó sobre Pan y le dio un gran abrazo de oso.

-¡Es la mejor noticia que me has dicho en todo el día! ¡sobrinita eres la mejor! ¡Te adoro!, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Lo había olvidado -contesto apenada. -Bueno, no es que te este corriendo pero, tengo que alistarme, veras, tengo una cita con Gabe. -El rostro de Goten se tornó serio y miró fijamente a la chiquilla de cabellos negros.

-Pan, se que tu tienes a alguien más...Yo también traté de olvidar a Bra saliendo con chicas, el plan resultó un fracaso. Ve con Gabe, pero después me dices como te fue, no quiero entristecerte pero algo me dice que ese chico no cambiará las cosas. Será todo peor pequeña. Tratarás de buscar a esa persona en él, y lamento decirte que no funcionará, no te acobardes y piensa bien...¿Quién es él? hicimos un trato ¿recuerdas?. -Ella asintió resignada.

-Esrunks -murmuró bajito

-¿quién?

-tu amigo...

-Tengo muchos amigos Panny

-¡Es Trunks! -gritó desesperada.

* * *

ring...ring...ring

-¿Hola?

-¡Mamá!

-¡Bra!, que bueno escucharte, ¿cómo están Trunks y tu por allá? ¿ya hiciste nuevos amigos?

-Estamos muy bien mamá, Moscú es preciosa. Sí, he hecho nuevos amigos, de hecho todos son muy amigables conmigo...Pero te llamaba a parte de para saludarte quería decirte que Trunks y yo les haremos una visita este fin de semana ¿qué te parece?

-Es una fabulosa idea Bra -contestó una entusiasmada Bulma por volver a ver a su hija. Dos semanas no era mucho pero siempre una madre se preocupa, y en este caso más ya que Bra nunca se había ido de casa.

-Bien, te contaría detalles del viaje...Pero en este momento estoy un poco ocupada y debo colgar. Te enviare por correo electrónico la hora y el día en el que vamos a llegar.

-De acuerdo hija, no te quito más tiempo. Besos, te extraño mucho a ti y a Trunks, mándale saludos de mi parte...Y de Pan también, a veces viene y me pregunta por ustedes.

-Está bien mami, yo también los extraño, saludos a ustedes de mi parte igual. Nos vemos -se despidió la oji-azul al otro lado de la línea.

-Nos vemos mi niña. Cuídate

Bra colgó el teléfono y observo con una risilla burlona a su hermano.

-No te rías Bra, de verdad estoy nervioso, es la primera vez que me siento así.

-jajajaja -Es que es inevitable ver a un adulto de 29 años nervioso por llamar a una chica, jajaja -se volvió a burlar. -Vamos Trunks, solo tienes que tomar tu teléfono, mercar el número de Pan, y decirle con una vocecita dulce que la extrañas, que iremos de visita este fin de semana y que quieres pasar tiempo con ella. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser eso hermanito?

-No tienes idea -hablo él mientras estrellaba su cabeza contra la pared frustrado. -De acuerdo, a la cuenta de uno -tomó el teléfono -dos -lo ayudo Bra, marcando el número de su amiga - ¡tres! - dijeron al unísono cuando Trunks presionó el botón de llamar y esperó muy atento a que la chica Son contestara.

_-¿hola? _-contestó una voz masculina. Trunks frunció el seño.

-¿Quién habla? -preguntó con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora

-_¿Quién eres? ¿Con quién deseas hablar? -_Respondió el sujeto con indiferencia

-Disculpe creo que me equivoqué de número -dijo el pelilila apenado. Pero después_...-¿Gabe?, ¿qué haces con mi celular? - _se escuchó la voz de Pan al otro lado de la línea.

_-Lo siento, es que lo escuche sonar y como estabas en el baño decidí contestar.-_Pan le dio una mirada molesta y contestó el teléfono. Mientras tanto Trunks trataba de no salir volando por la ventana y darle al chico la paliza de su vida por andar tanto con Pan. Sin embargo su rabia fue des iza al escuchar la dulce voz de _su _chica.

-_¿Hola?, ¿Quién habla?_

_-_¡Hola Panny!

-_¿Trunks? ho-hola _-Ahora era Pan quién se encontraba nerviosa. Desde que Trunks se había ido nunca la había llamado...Esto la inquieto lo suficiente como para cancelar su cita de estudio con Gabe. _-mmm...Me das un segundo, no cuelgues, espera un poco ¿si?._

_-C-claro -_respondió el chico pegándose en la cabeza con su mano derecha mientras se decía internamente "_torpe,_ _torpe, torpe_" _¿por qué tartamudeas pareces un adolescente otra vez?. _Luego su corazón casi se sale al escuchar la conversación entre Gabe y Pan.

-_Gabe dejamos la cita de estudio para otro día ¿quieres?_

_-mmm...Pero luego tendrás que salir conmigo para compensarlo ¿te parece? -_se escuchó decir a Gabe con voz melosa.

-_De acuerdo -_Dijo Pan sabiendo que si se negaba el insistiría sin dejarla en paz. _-Nos vemos_

_-Nos vemos. -_Se despidió dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla. Sin embargo Trunks creyó que fue en los labios, cambiando su estado a supersaiyajin y destruyendo su teléfono movil con la mano.

-_Trunks...¿Trunks? -_Pan frunció el seño al ver que él no le contestaba y la había hecho cancelar con Gabe. Con un nudo en la garganta colgó y empezó a estudiar por si sola esta vez.

* * *

-¡¿Trunks?! ¿qué te sucede? ¡Trunks responde!, ¡CALMATE! . Entonces Bra sintió su corazón encogerse al ver a su hermano dejar el estado de supersaiyajin y derramar abundantes lágrimas de dolor, pero no físico, sino un dolor en el alma. Trunks se tiró en los brazos de su hermana, intercambiando rolles, ella como la que consolaba y él como el niño pequeñito, el necesitado.

Bra dejó que llorara en su abrazo. Lloró y lloró por un largo tiempo hasta que se calmo. Fue entonces cuando la princesita se dejo llevar por la intriga. -¿Que te dijo para ponerte así?. - A Trunks le costaba a hablar, trataba pero entre más se esforzaba más lágrimas salían disparadas de sus ojos azules.

-Ella...snif, snif. Está con otro. -le contestó tratando inútilmente de contener nuevas lágrimas. Bra se compadeció de su hermano, ella lo entendía más que nadie, era como un deja-vu. Algo que ella había vivido cuando vio a July con Goten. Sabía cómo se sentía su hermano, pero lo ayudaría, ahora sabía cómo hacerlo. -Trunks, ¿tu quieres a Pan?.- El asintió como un niñito.

-No te escucho tontito.

-siiiii ¡la quierooo! -Dijo muy seguro de sus sentimientos

-¿Piensas dejar que ese te la robe?. - El rostro de Trunks cambió a uno enfadado para la suerte de Bra, el plan funcionaba, era mejor que se pusiera súper celoso a que llorara.

-No -habló parando de llorar y con la voz firme.

-¿Piensas rendirte?, ¿piensas dejarlo ganar?, ¿vas a dejar que se lleve a _tu _chica?, ¿vas a quedarte aquí llorando sin hacer nada mientras ese la está besuqueando?

-¡NOOO! -ésta vez gritó asustando un poco a Bra, y cuando estaba dispuesto a salir volando por la ventana...

-Tranquilo tigre -sonrió sujetándole del brazo. -Iremos este fin de semana ¿recuerdas?, vas a ganarte a Pan limpiamente ¿entendiste?, esa será tu oportunidad para demostrarle quién es el mejor.

-Te quiero hermanita, no sé qué haría sin ti. -la abrazó muy fuerte haciendo sus huesos crujir. Bra no se quedó atrás haciéndolo a él crujir también. -Sin mi estarías perdido hermanito. -sonrió.

* * *

-Señor, el plan pronto dará comienzo, sin embargo su duración es algo prolongada...-informó a su amo el chico de cabellos verde agua.

-Bien. El tiempo es lo que menos me importa, he esperado muchos años, solo es cuestión de ser paciente Marcus...Y dime, ¿a qué distancia los has estado observando?

-Lo suficiente. De hecho se podría decir que me hice "amigo" de una de las hembras. Sin embargo el saiyajin puro casi me sorprende una vez. He investigado y hablado con unos cuantos cómplices, tengo entendido que el tal Kakarotto se fue hace ya un tiempo. Me parece que murió, seguro que fue una muerte común y corriente, su poder de energía no logra ser captado por el más avanzado de los scouters.

-¿Acaso tú no sabes sentir el poder de energía? -preguntó molesto

-Si sé señor, tampoco logro sentirlo. En éste miserable planeta solo existen seis saiyajins, y entre ellos solo uno es puro. Los demás tienen un poder bastante desarrollado, esto indica que se entrenan. Pero el poder es lo que menos importa ahora, solo necesito engañar a esa chica, succionaré su poder como una esponja. Cuando los demás se den cuenta irán tras de mí. Pero solo será una trampa para llevarlos a su propia perdición, no tienen idea de con quién están tratando, jajajaja.

-Aún así no te confíes. Recuerda que ellos fueron quienes asesinaron a Lord Freezer y su padre King Cold. No te atrevas a tomarte esto a la ligera insecto.

-Kakarotto fue quien venció a Lord Freezer. Ahora que él no está no tenemos ningún inconveniente...Si me disculpa amo, estaré en el cuartel de investigación, me informa si sucede algo inesperado. Aunque lo dudo, la nave está muy bien oculta bajo este campo de energía.

Marcus se dirigió hacia el cuartel para estar solo, necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos. _He venido a éste insignificante planeta para vengar la muerte del ser más repugnante del universo. Recuerdo cuando era un niño y me notificaron que Freezer y su padre habían muerto...Yo tan solo era un triste huerfanito, uno más de sus esclavos, por lo qué me importó un bledo su muerte y la de su padre. Mi amo Paragus me llevó consigo para escapar de aquel planeta que iba a ser destruido, no sé porque el anciano tenía tal cariño para conmigo. Decía que desconocía mi raza. Hasta ahora yo tampoco se cual es, pero Paragus notó un gran poder en mí que debía ser liberado cuanto antes para así enfrentarnos junto a su hijo Broly contra el príncipe Vegeta y otros saiyajins y terrícolas...Me contó toda su historia, lo que él y Broly tuvieron que pasar. Ellos fueron mi única familia y fueron eliminados por esos malditos saiyajins. Logré esconderme para cuando ellos llegaron al supuesto "nuevo planeta de Vegetasei", Paragus me lo advirtió, mis poderes todavia eran muy debiles, así que me escondí cuando se dio la batalla entre Broly y Goku...Luego de percatarme de que no había rastro de nada, decidí escapar a un planeta lejano, no habitado. O eso es lo que yo creía, pero para mi desgracia en ese planeta se encontraba Sadic, mi actual amo, alguien que me propuso viajar hasta este planeta para vengar la muerte de Freezer. Este hombre era como un primo hermano de Freezer o algo así...Pero lo que lo hacía destacar era su gran inteligencia, logró después de varios años desarrollar una especie de botón que succionaba energía y construyo su propia nave también obteniendo las coordenadas hacia la Tierra. Durante esos años yo solo me dediqué a entrenar, a fortalezerme, el odio es el único sentimiento que vive en mí. Voy a matar a esos saiyajins, pero no lo haré para vengar la muerte del maldito de Freezer, si no para vengar a mi "padre" Paragus. Después de hacerlo me convertiré en el ser más poderoso del universo, como una vez Paragus quería que Broly fuese. ¿Sadic?, solo lo usaré por su inteligencia y lo llamaré "amo". Cuando mi plan este completo lo convertiré en mi esclavo. Sería inútil matarlo sabiendo que su capacidad mental me sería útil en alguna que otra ocasión. Hasta ahora el plan marcha a la perfección, ya conocí a una de las hembras saiyajins, después de usarla como carnada y extraer su poder...Tal vez me la quede de sirvienta._

* * *

Pan estaba recostada en su cama. Tenía una clase de presentimiento, ¿qué sería?, lo que fuera la había estado desvelando ya por dos noches. Primero la angustia se debía a la llamada de Trunks, él la llamó, algo raro ya que no lo había hecho desde su partida, luego cuando contesto el ¿colgó?. No, ¿qué habría pasado?, y si estaba en problemas. El hecho de que él le hubiese colgado de tan extraña manera, y ese presentimiento...Miedo. ¿De qué?, no lo sabía, pero sabía que el presentimiento no era en vano, algo estaba por suceder. Era eso o se estaba volviendo loca.

Y su mente no podía dejar de pensar en aquel extraño sujeto que se encontró en el centro comercial...

/Flashback/

Eran las 5:30 pm. Pan y Gabe se encontraban en el centro comercial, Pan estaba molesta, no quería ir pero le había dicho a Gabe que le compensaría por cancelar la cita de estudio...

_Todo por tu culpa Trunks. -_Pan, voy a comprar unos helados, vuelvo en un segundo preciosa.

-De acuerdo Gabe -dijo desinteresada. _"¿preciosa?", no estoy acostumbrada a que me llamen así, y no me agrada para nada...Se nota que Gabe no me quiere para ser su amiga. El quiere algo más, primero le quería dar una oportunidad. Pero después de la charla con Goten...El me dio esperanzas, me dijo que ¿por qué no intentar?, yo no quiero ser una cobarde ¡No soy una cobarde!. Voy a intentar algo con Trunks, pero tampoco quiero lucir como una desesperada. Lo siento Gabe, pero tu no eres para mí. Está será nuestra última cita...Ojala sigamos siendo amigos._

La saiyajin caminó hacia una de las mesas para sentarse y esperar a Gabe. Sin embargo en el camino se tropezó con alguien. -¡Hey, mira por donde caminas!

-Discúlpeme jovencita, no me fue mi intención. -Pan quedó helada el escuchar esa voz, el chico era amble pero, su voz era oscura, sombría. Fría.

El chico ayudó a Pan a levantarse del suelo y la miró detenidamente, como inspeccionándola. Pan se sintió incómoda al ser observada por el sujeto extraño. -¿acaso tengo algo en la cara?

-Lo siento, es que eres muy bonita...-Pan lo miró incrédula. -No me he presentado, me llamó Marcus -se presentó estrechándole la mano.

-Mi nombre es Pan. -respondió Pan un poco más calmada y observando al chico...Atractivo, tenía los cabellos de color verde agua, sus ojos eran verde claro tirando a azul, su nariz era pequeña y perfilada, era blanco de espalda ancha y cuerpo tonificado...Le recordaba a Trunks. Ese hombre tenía una exótica apariencia, parecía de otro planeta.

-Pan ya traje los helados. -Apareció Gabe con el seño fruncido al verla hablando con ese extraño.

-Ehem...Sí, disculpa Marcus. Gusto en conocerte. Adiós. -se despidió la pelinegra siendo tomada del brazo por Gabe.

-El gusto es mío Pan, nos vemos. -Le contestó el chico misterioso. Esto dejo perpleja a la menor de los Son, ¿nos vemos?

/Fin del flashback/

Luego de eso "terminó" con Gabe, si así se le puede llamar a la ruptura de una pareja que ni siquiera era pareja. ¿Qué haría ahora?, quería dejarse llevar por sus impulsos adolescentes y gritarle a Trunks que estaba enamorada de él, pero a la vez sentía miedo de ser rechazada.

ring, ring, ring

-¿hola?. -Contestó su teléfono móvil saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-_¡Pan!, que gusto escucharte, trate de llamarte ésta mañana pero no contestaste._

-Bra, hola ¿cómo estás?

-_mejor que nunca _

-Wow, te escucho de buen humor, a que se debe...¿Un chico Bra?

-_¿¡Qué!?, no no, es que te tengo una sorpresita Panny querida -_sonrió mientras su hermano la miraba fijamente tratando de adivinar que decía Pan al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Una sorpresa? -ahora la chica Son estaba bastante intrigada -¡Bra no me gustan las sorpresas!, dime que es o no podre dormir esta noche, porfavooooor. -Suplicó aniñada.

-_jajaja, bien, lo que pasa es que éste fin de semana Trunks y yo los vamos a visitar_

_-¡_Ahhh!, que buenísima noticia, los estaré esperando amiga...Pero Bra, con una condición

-_¿Cuál condición? _

-Que no sea uno de tus intentos para que este con tu hermano ¿sí?

_-¿Por qué ha de ser uno de esos intentos? -_Preguntó tratando de sonar tranquila y observando de reojo a su hermano mayor que la había obligado a poner el teléfono en altavoz y casi se le sale el corazón al escuchar lo último que dijo la pelinegra.

-mmm...No lo sé Bra, la verdad ya dejé de salir con Gabe, así que estoy soltera y no me molestaría uno de tus intentos. -Sonrió nunca imaginándose de que Trunks la escuchaba. Este al oír lo que dijo se le dibujo una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y le brillaron los ojos.

-_Wow Pan jajaja, y dime ¿desde cuando estas tan valiente? -_preguntó con la esperanza de ella ser valiente también.

-Bueno todo fue gracias a mi tío Goten, el me confesó algo hoy, lastimosamente no te puedo decir que me confesó porque yo también le confesé algo y los dos juramos no decir nada...Pero el me dijo que no debía ser cobarde, que debía atreverme, que si no lo hacía después me arrepentiría. Pero no te tomes a pecho lo que te dije del intento con Trunks, aún estoy insegura, tengo miedo a un rechazo. -Confesó con la voz quebrada al decir lo último.

Bra se sorprendió al escuchar a su amiga sincerarse tanto con ella. -_Te entiendo...¿Sabes qué?, yo también utilizaré el consejo de Goten, aunque sería raro usar su propio consejo con él, jajaja._

-Jajaja, sí, pero no perderemos nada intentándolo...Estoy segura de que tu no lo harás. -Esta vez se mordió la lengua al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando más de la cuenta.

_-¿Sí?, ¿por qué estas tan segura?_

-mmm...Yo...Bra lo siento debo colgar, mi mamá me está llamando, los espero este fin de semana, nos vemos. -Dijo bien rápido mientras colgaba nerviosa por casi revelar el secreto de su tío.

* * *

-Hola cariño. -Saludó a su esposo que apenas llegaba del trabajo.

-Hola amor, ¿cómo estuvo el día? -preguntó después de darle un corto beso en los labios a la pelinegra.

-Igual que siempre, agotador... -respondió a Gohan mientras lo arrastraba a sentarse con ella en el sillón de la sala.

-¿Y Pan?

-Está en su habitación, llegó cansada, estaba en el centro comercial con Gabe. -Dijo restándole importancia a medida que se acurrucaba en el pecho del hijo mayor de Goku.

-¿De nuevo salió con ese chico? -frunció el seño un tanto enojado.

-A mí también me cuesta un poco creerlo mi amor, pero nuestra pequeña está creciendo, a cambiado tanto, ya no es una niña. Debes entenderlo, le estarías haciendo un daño si le prohíbes algunas cosas que aunque te parezcan incorrectas son etapas que nosotros pasamos y ella debe pasar.

-Lo sé Videl, pero es imposible quedarse de brazos cruzados, no quiero perder a mi niña...Sin ella me quedaría con nada.

-¿Y quién a dicho que la vas a perder?, sí, tal vez la pierdas si actúas de un modo indiferente con ella. Cosa que no debes hacer, debes dejarla explorar nuevos mundos, debes hacerlo por su bien...De los errores se aprende, ella te quiere mucho, nunca te abandonaría.

-No sería nadie sin ti. -Le besó el cuello, ella sonrió por los cambios de actitud repentinos en su esposo.

* * *

-Ya deja esa sonrisa tonta hermanito, no te lo tomes para tanto -Lo regañó Bra al ver que no se le despegaba la "tonta" sonrisa de la cara.

-Lo siento, ¡es que estoy tan feliz! -Gritó lleno de alegría levantando a su hermana del suelo y dándole vueltitas en el aire.

-¡Ya suéltame Trunks! -Trunks la soltó con un poco de miedo. -Escúchame bien, creo que escuchaste lo suficiente como para saber que ella teme tu rechazo, y eres consciente de como yo me puse cuando...El punto es que si tú te atreves a lastimarla por más que seas mi hermano te juro que nunca te lo perdonare ¿me escuchaste? -Lo amenazó.

El trago saliva y asintió torpemente con la cabeza. -Yo nunca me atrevería a lastimarla. _Pero me preocupa que al darle ese beso, yo no sienta nada...Y por lo que le escuché decir, ella ¿también quiere intentar algo conmigo?, si yo cambio de opinión ella sufriría mucho. Y no quiere hacerte sufrir Panny. Aunque ¿y si ella era la indicada?, tal vez era porque ella lo amaba como ninguna otra chica con la que había salido lo había hecho...Tal vez era por eso. Era un amor puro._

* * *

toc, toc, toc...

- ¿Gabe? - preguntó con sorpresa al ver al chico que había rechazado.

- Hola Pan, lamento molestarte. Es que quisiera hablar contigo...Mira, yo ya entendí que tu no quieres que lleguemos a ser más que amigos, y me parece bien que así sea. No te miento, yo quería llegar a algo más, eres una chica inteligente y muy bonita, de verdad lo siento por tener esas intenciones contigo. Pero solo te pido que esto no altere nuestra amistad, quisiera por lo menos ser un amigo para tí. Puedes confiar en mi pase lo que pase.

Pan se quedó muda al escuchar las dulces palabras del chico. No esperaba que el quisiera seguir siendo su amigo...Se le partió el corazón al percatarse de lo cruel que había sido, mas lo echo, echo estaba... - Lo siento Gabe, de verdad lamento si te herí, pero no podía seguir engañándote en cuanto a mis sentimientos. Me alegra que quieras ser mi amigo, yo se que puedo confiar en ti. - Le dijo finalmente tras un rato de silencio.

- ¡Gracias Pan! - El chico mostró alegría y abrazó a Pan. Ella lo abrazó tímidamente por poco tiempo, para después soltarse y carraspear un poco.

- ¡Oh!, lo siento...Es que, me alegra tener una amiga como tú.

- Yo pienso lo mismo de ti. - Sonrió ahora un poco más calmada.

* * *

- ¡Vegeta, te dije que me acompañaras para ir de compras! - Gritó la científica con rabia.

- Mujer, no pienso ir como tu mayor domo cargándote las bolsas. Soy el príncipe de los saiyajins no tu sirviente.

- ¿A si?, bueno, entonces ve acomodándote las sabanas en el sofá, porque ahi es donde dormirás Veggi... ¿Me acompañaras al centro comercial?

- Hmph. - El saiyajin solo se resignó y tras un bufido, abrió la puerta de la cámara de gravedad, para ver a una Bulma sonriéndole en son victorioso.

Luego de tomar una ducha y ponerse un atuendo limpio, Vegeta y Bulma fueron en una de las "torpes aéreo naves", ya que Bulma se negaba a que la llevara volando.

- ¡Vegeta mira qué lindo vestido! - exclamó la mujer escandalosa. Cuando Vegeta estaba dispuesto a contestarle que dejara de gritar como una loca, sintió una especie de energía extraña. Se dio la vuelta y vio a un hombre mirándole desde una esquina...Por alguna razón el rostro del hombre le parecía familiar. Entonces recordó esa tarde...

/Flashback/

Vegeta estaba recién saliendo de la cámara de gravedad, cuando escucho el ruido de alguien escalando la cerca de la casa. Primero pensó que era otro de los patéticos humanos que se disponían a robar en la casa, mas luego su expresión facial cambio, al ver a un hombre que al percatarse de su presencia, corrió hacia la calle a una velocidad nada común en un humano. Quiso seguirlo, sin embargo el sujeto y su ki desaparecieron como por arte de magia. (*1).

/Fin del _mini _flashback/

Ahora Vegeta lo reconoció, era ese sujeto...Se dispuso a ir hacia el hombre pero fue interrumpido de sus intenciones por la científica loca.

- ¡Vegeta!, ¿!Como es posible que seas tan poco amable de cargar las bolsas de una mujer tan bella como yo!?. - El príncipe rodó los ojos y le arrebató _dulcemente _las bolsas, para después voltearse de nuevo hacia el sujeto...Pero éste ya no se encontraba. Había escapado de nuevo.

* * *

**Nota de autora**

Aquí regreso con un nuevo capítulo :D

Como siempre agradezco a los que se toman un tiempo para leer mis ocurrencias y me dejan reviews, los quiero MUCHO :P

El asterisco (*) Lo pondré para aclarar cualquier cosa o poner un link. En este caso el único que puse en éste capítulo, es para aclarar porque el sujeto que Vegeta vio desapareció "como por arte de magia", bueno, en el capítulo mencione que la nave en la que habían llegado tenía una especie de campo de energía…Lo que pasó fue lo mismo, este campo de energía anula el ki, para que así los saiyajins no los puedan sentir…¿entienden?, si no me se explicar me preguntan cualquiera cosa que no haya quedado clara.

No sé como tomen la aparición de este nuevo personaje (Marcus), pero la idea vino a mi rara cabecita y se quedo ahí a la fuerza negándose a salir, es una idea dura al igual que mi cabeza XD

Dije que mi límite eran 20 días pero creo que voy a estar actualizando cada 9 o 10 días. Escribo muy lento, de poquito a poquito, para no aburrirme tanto.

¿Qué les pareció la idea de que fuera como el hijo adoptivo de Paragus? esa idea solo se coló cuando estaba escribiendo el origen de Marcus, no sabía que poner y de repente "tlin" se me prendió el foquito jajaja.

En el siguiente capítulo viene la tan esperada aparición de Trunks y Bra en Japón O.O pero creo que el capítulo que viene va a ser distinto a como se lo imaginan...Mi cabecita no deja de darme ideas, pero lo que cuesta es ordenarlas.

Por aquí también aprovecho para agradecer a los que han leído el prólogo de "¿Quién es Marron?, esta idea también apareció de la nada...¡Pero basta del bashing con la rubia!, debo admitir que en una de mis historias favoritas ella aparece de mala, pero la historia está muy buena, solo me imagino a la mala como alguien que no es Marron ¡y listo! XD.

Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo

P.D: Sasha Briefs, gracias por el consejito del flashback, lo voy a tomar en cuenta ya que uso el flashback bastante en este fic...Un día de estos corrijo el del capítulo pasado. ¡Gracias!

att: Vane

09/19/2012


	5. Me gustas

**...Nosotros...**

**Cap.5**

**"Me gustas"**

* * *

Abrió sus ojos perezosamente, hoy era el día en él que más quería dormir y que ironía que tenía que ser el mismo día en el que debía despertarse temprano. Tras un bostezo se incorporó y entró a la ducha. Al sentir el agua tibia en su piel, su cuerpo se relajó, últimamente había estado muy tensa.

Salió del baño al escuchar la voz de su hermano llamarla desde a fuera de la habitación. - ¡Bra, apresúrate, debemos salir temprano al aeropuerto para alcanzar el avión!.

- ¡YAAA VOOOY! - gritó fuerte para que el pelilila la escuchara. Quizá demasiado fuerte, logrando que su voz hiciera estremecer el edificio.

Se vistió con un elegante y simplista vestido casual (*1) y fue a la cocina. - ¿Que desayunaremos?

- Buenos días para ti también hermanita. - Le respondió en tono sarcástico. - Bueno, como te demoraste una eternidad bañándote, vistiéndote, y acabándote todo tu maquillaje no tendremos tiempo para desayunar, así que lo haremos en el aeropuerto, abrieron un café en donde venden comida deliciosa.

- Para ti todo está delicioso cuando tienes hambre...Pero no quiero comer allá, no me voy a llenar, si como al igual que una saiyan me van a dar por hambrienta y glotona. ¡Eso arruinaría mi reputación! - Hizo un berrinche de niña chiquita.

Trunks exhaló profundo. - Bien, entonces pasaremos a comprar comida en el camino. ¿Te parece? - Tratando de complacer a la princesa.

- Mucho mejor...¡¿oye por qué dices que utilicé todo mi maquillaje?!, para tu información, mi maquillado es suave y elegante, es digno de la realeza y solo dices que no te agrada porque te pones celoso de que me arregle. Aunque pensándolo bien ¿por qué no ponerte celoso?, es que tienes una hermana irresistible jajaja...Uff si te pones así con tu hermanita como será con tu novia, pobrecita Pan. - Dijo molestándolo

- Bra, Pan no es mi novia

- Pero tiene un 80% de posibilidades de llegar a serlo Trunks.

* * *

- Hija, ¿a dónde vas tan temprano?

- Mamá ya son las 12:30 pm, no es tan temprano - informó

- Pues si es temprano si se trata de ti, verás tu no sueles levantarte a ésta hora, ¿a qué se debe que hoy has _madrugado? _

_-_ ¡Hey! - Exclamó indignada. - No es nada importante, lo que sucede es que quiero ir al centro comercial.

- ¿De nuevo Gabe te convenció? - Preguntó refiriéndose a la vez en la que Pan lo hizo por cancelar una cita de estudio.

- No mamá, ésta vez voy a ir sola. - Respondió.

- Me parece bien, solo recuerda llegar temprano porque iremos de picnic como a las 4:30 con tu abuela Chi-chi y Goten.

- De acuerdo mamá, adiós.

- Adiós.

Pan alzó el vuelo en dirección al centro comercial, se sentía tan rara. No acostumbraba salir mucho si no fuese con su amiga Bra o con Gabe. Pero ésta vez la razón era porque su instinto de chica le decía que tenía que verse bonita para Trunks. Iba extrañamente dispuesta a comprar un atuendo estilo Bra. Algo sexy que dejara a Trunks prendado, algo que la hiciera lucir como dice Bra "irresistible".

Aterrizó en un callejón cerca del centro comercial para no ser vista. Caminó hasta llegar a la entrada y recordó una de las boutiques a las que Bra siempre iba. Entró un poco tímida, observando la diversidad de ropa exótica y joyas finas que tenían. En seguida la atendió una señora como de unos 40 años, alta y de cabellos rubios.

- ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo jovencita?

- Sí, necesito un atuendo para una pequeña visita, no lo quiero tan extravagante. Algo más bien casual.

- Mmm...Creo que tengo uno que iría perfecto con su figura. - Comentó la señora buscando un vestido. Se lo enseñó Pan, era negro arriba de la rodilla, de mangas largas y tela fina. Pan lo observó detenidamente, ¡era perfecto!, Bra la hubiera regañado y convencido a buscarse uno más provocador, pero ese no era su estilo. En cambio este negro no era tan provocador pero tampoco era un vestido inofensivo. - Bien, voy a probármelo.

Se fue al vestidor con el traje en la mano, se lo puso y se miró al espejo una y otra vez. Al salir la mujer solo se dedicaba a alagarla diciendo que se veía fantástica. Tal vaz solo para vender el vestido (*2), pero Pan debía admitir que no se veía nada mal.

Siguiente parada: calzado. Se compró unas botas cortas en color negro que hacían juego perfecto con el vestido. Después se dirigió a un salón de belleza...Paso alrededor de dos horas en esa _tortura, _pero era todo por amor. Gasto bastante dinero en vestidos, calzados, joyas y salón de belleza. Era la primera vez que hacía eso, no le gustaba para nada. Pero si Trunks caía en sus redes...

* * *

- Vegeta voy a salir para ir por Trunks y Bra al aeropuerto, ¿piensas acompañarme? - Tomó su bolso de la mesa y miró amenazadora como esperando un si o si.

- ¡Pues claro que no!, es patético que en lugar de volar como dignos saiyans prefieran trasladarse como miserables humanos en una nave de porquería que viaja a velocidad mínima. Y tras eso me pides que te acompañe a buscarlos. Ni creas que iré.

Se formó una media sonrisa en el rostro de Bulma que enfureció aún más al orgulloso príncipe. Pero cuando este iba a abrir la boca para continuar replicando, su mujer se le acercó peligrosamente rodeando su cuello con sus delgados brazos y acercando su rostro al de él. Trató de resistirse al beso, pero no pudo. No podía rechazar los deliciosos labios de la humana. - No creas que así me vas a convencer.

- ¿A no?, bueno, entonces me voy...Si sigo no te voy a convencer ¿No es así?

Vegeta sonrió de medio lado y la sujetó con fuerza de la cintura antes de que pudiera escapársele. La besó con pasión saiyan, acariciando su espalda y estrechando su frágil cuerpo contra el musculoso de él.

Pero Bulma no respondía a los besos que este le daba, cosa que lo irritó. La oji-azul, con mucha dificultad se separó de su hombre para dedicarle una sonrisa soberbia. - ¿Me vas a acompañar?

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

- ¿Acaso esta noche no quieres terminar lo que empezamos? - Le susurró mordiendo ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja con voz seductora.

- Y lo terminaremos con broche de oro. - le dijo con voz ronca antes de besarla una vez más.

* * *

- Damas y caballeros por favor tomar asiento, en unos escasos 30 minutos estaremos despegando en Japón. Gracias. Ladies and gentlemans, please...

- Bra. Bra despierta, ya estamos por llegar... - Al ver que no despertaba, movió ligeramente su hombro izquierdo. Nada, su hermanita tenía un sueño pesado. _¿Cómo es que puede conciliar el sueño?, yo he tratado de dormir en todo el viaje y no he podido. Tengo los nervios de punta, ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan tímido?, ¿es que acaso nunca he invitado a una chica a salir?. La mayoría de las veces ellas son las que se acercan a mí, aparte de que no las vi en pañales. ¿Por qué de todas las mujeres tuvo que ser Pan la que logró conquistarme? -_ Sonrió con ese pensamiento. Era como si Pan hubiese ideado un plan o algo así. Ella era tan inocente, esa era una de las muchas _cosas _que le atraían. Sin darse cuenta la pequeña había crecido tan rápido. ¿Hace cuanto viajaron juntos por el espacio?

Miró por la ventana, se podía ver su ciudad...Nunca había tenido esa sensación que ahora corría por su pecho. Le causaba tantas emociones: miedo, felicidad, inseguridad...Era excitante. Era excitante saber lo que el amor te hacía hacer, retroceder a la época de su adolescencia, en donde apenas empezaba a descubrir sobre la vida. Así se sentía, como un novato. Iba a decirle a una niñita que ella lo estaba volviendo loco y por más que intentaba no podía sacarla de su cabeza...Y pensar que viajaba con la intención de _comprobar _si sus sentimientos eran reales dándole un beso. Ni siquiera la había visto todavía y ya sentía que estaba seguro.

* * *

- ¡Hola!, lamento la demora, ¿y mi tío Goten? - Preguntó después de saludar a sus progenitores

- Veo que me llaman más admiradoras.

- Jajaja, si claro. - Comentó en tono sarcástico.

- Hola abuelita. - Le dio un beso a su abuela en la mejilla.

- Hola Panny. Te estábamos esperando, bueno ahora si estamos todos, vamos a comer.

Así todos los Son se sentaron en el verde pasto a las orillas del río Paoz. Videl abrió las dos enormes canastas que traía con comida para saiyans e iniciaron a comer a lo grande, a excepción de Videl y Chi-chi.

Terminaron de comer en un santiamén. Y después de charlar un poco sobre trivialidades Gohan se despidió junto a Videl y Chi-chi de Goten y Pan, quienes habían decidido quedarse un rato más.

- Bien, ya se fueron. ¡Sobrinita ayúdame! - Se agarró los cabellos desesperado.

- ¿Cómo?, creí que querías quedarte para entrenar un poco. - Dijo fastidiándolo.

- ¡¿Acaso te volviste loca?!, ¿cómo que entrenar?, que no entiendes que Bra y Trunks llegan hoy en unos minutos.

- Wow, ¿te sabes la hora y todo? - Rió divertida.

- ¡Pan esto es serio! - Gritó.

- Ya ya, no te enfades que pareces viejo cascarrabias. Mira, entiendo que te guste mucho Bra y todo eso, pero tu eres el menos indicado para estar nervioso, ¿dime con cuantas chicas has salido?, ¿cómo es posible que no puedas con una _niñita _como tú nos dices?

- Tienes razón...

- Siempre la tengo - Alardeó.

- ¿Oye y si vamos al aeropuerto a recibirlos? - Preguntó.

- Mmm...Ve tú. Bra una vez me dijo que algo así te haría parecer una desesperada.

- ¡Hey!, ¿y dices que pareceré un desesperado?

- No, tu no. Puedes decir que fuiste por Trunks.

- Y tu puedes decir que fuiste por Bra, jajaja, ¡te atrapé!. Tú estás aún más nerviosa que yo y por eso no quieres ir a recibirlos, ¿no es así?

- ¡Ugh!, eres un fastidio. ¿Si voy me dejarías en paz? - Lo miró desafiante e irritada.

- Pues claro pequeña. - Cerró el trato triunfante.

* * *

Iban caminando para buscar sus maletas. Trunks con ojeras en sus ojos por no haber dormido, todo lo contrario a Bra, quién tenía los ojos achinados de tanto dormir y el cabello alborotado. Sí, ambos eran un desastre, nunca imaginándose que Goten y Pan los esperaban en la parte delantera del aeropuerto.

* * *

Goten y Pan ya habían llegado.

- Mira, allá están Bulma y el señor Vegeta. - Avisó el pelinegro.

- Vamos. - Respondió la nieta de Satán.

- ¡Vegeta mira quienes vinieron!. - Exclamó Bulma saludando desde lejos con una mano a los Son. Estos se dirigieron hacia ella y la saludaron.

- Me da gusto que hayan venido.

- Si bueno...Yo tenía que venir a ver a mi mejor amiga, hehe. - Rio nerviosa. No sabía pegar mentiras.

- Disimula Pan. - Le susurró su tío al oído.

- Lo siento. - le susurró también. Nunca creyó estar tan nerviosa.

- ¡Pero Pan que linda te ves!, no me había dado cuenta. Luces genial, te queda muy bien ese vestido.

- Gracias Bulma. - Respondió nerviosa mirándose su vestido. Llevaba puesto el que se había comprado en la mañana junto con las botas y se había maquillado levemente.

- Ahí vienen los mocosos. - Anunció Vegeta mientras miraba a Bra y Trunks llegar. Estos abrieron los ojos como platos al ver a los dos Son esperándolos. Se miraron a sí mismos, percatándose de su apariencia y comparándola con la de los pelinegros.

- ¡Hola! - Gritó una Bulma emocionada tirándose para darle un abrazo a sus _bebes._

- Hola - Contestaron los dos al unísono. Vegeta les hizo una seña con la mano en señal de saludo, ellos le sonrieron de vuelta.

- ¡Bra, Trunks me alegra que nos hayan venido a visitar tan pronto! - Exclamó Pan abrazando a ambos. Si bien se sentía nerviosa, pero no debía mostrar nerviosismo. Tenía que actuar con naturalidad.

Trunks se sorprendió al sentir unos brazos _ahorcándolo _a él y a su hermana. Pero luego deseó que esos brazos nunca lo soltaran, que lo siguieran _ahorcando_. Que indo sería morir ahorcado por esos brazos. Para sorpresa de Pan, Trunks correspondió muy bien al abrazo, rodeando su cintura con sus fuertes brazos y estrechándola con más fuerza de lo normal.

Bra salió del abrazo, ella ahí estaba colada. Luego más atrás vio a Goten que la miraba con una de sus típicas adorables sonrisas. Lo miró más detenidamente, observando lo guapo que se veía con ese atuendo (*3). El se acercó y le dio un corto pero tierno beso en la mejilla. Bra sintió que flotaba en una nube, sonriendo como una tonta . - Que gusto verte Goten. - Se alegró porque al menos había logrado no tartamudear.

- El gusto es mío princesa. - Hizo una reverencia como si se tratara de la reina y delicadamente tomó su mano y la besó. Ahora Bra sentía que se enamoraba cada vez más de él.

Trunks y Pan se percataron de que llevaban un tiempo más largo de lo normal en el abrazo y un poco avergonzados se separaron. - Te extrañe mucho. - Le confesó el pelilia.

- ¿Tanto?, solo han pasado dos semanas Trunks. - Sonrió.

- Bueno, me imagino que deben de estar cansados. Vayamos a casa para que puedan descansar del viaje. - Sugirió la mayor de las mujeres.

- En realidad no mamá. Me la pasé todo el viaje durmiendo, no tengo ni una pizca de sueño. Pero no diría lo mismo de Trunks.

- ¿Entonces a dónde irás? - Preguntó el chico Son. - ¿Tienes planes?

- Pues...No, en realidad no tengo. - Respondió la peliazul imaginándose a que quería llegar el hijo de Goku.

- Bueno, que dices si vamos a dar un paseo...Ya sabes, debo aprovechar cuando nos vienes a visitar.

- Me parece bien. Entonces...Iré a mi casa para cambiarme de atuendo y luego...

- Te paso a buscar. - La interrumpió ansioso.

- De acuerdo. - Le regaló una de sus más coquetas sonrisas y después de despedirse se fue junto con sus padres y Trunks.

- Nos vemos. - Le dijo Trunks a Pan, extrañamente con una actitud distinta.

- Nos vemos.

* * *

- Marcus...¿Crees que deberíamos arriesgarnos desde ya? - Le pregunto el hombre de cabellos azul oscuro puntiagudo y piel morada.

- Mi señor, con todo respeto. Pienso que no debería ser así. Usted aún no ha terminado el aparato succionador. ¿No es así?

- Así es. Pero es que estoy impaciente, de acuerdo, me podría llevar alrededor de tres años terminar con el aparato y construir uno más para ti.

- Entonces, ¿qué haré yo en este tiempo?

- ¿La respuesta no te parece obvia?, tu tienes que acercarte cada vez más a los saiyans...Pienso que se te hará más fácil con las hembras. ¿O me equivoco?

- No señor...

- Mira lo haría yo mismo, pero tienes que recordar que mi apariencia no se asemeja para nada a la de los terrícolas, no así como la tuya. Solo ponte el anillo para que no sientan tu poder de pelea y actúa "normal". Y más te vale no levantar sospechas. ¿Entendido?

- Si señor, no lo defraudare.

- Eso espero.

* * *

Se bajaron del auto. Bra con una sonrisa y Trunks un tanto amargado. Bra lo notó pero pensó que debía de ser por la falta de sueño que tenía, que seguro por eso estaba malhumorado. Restándole importancia, entró a la casa y subió los escaleras hacia su habitación.

Se sentía tan especial, Goten la trataba como si fuera la única chica en el mundo. Pero no debía ilusionarse más de la cuenta _¡Pero si ya me ilusioné!, ¿Goten por qué diablos tienes que ser tan encantador?. - _Se miró al espejo.- _Que fea estoy. - _Pensó tocándose los cabellos.

_¡Goten vendrá pronto a buscarme!, ¡Tengo una cita con Goten!. _- Rápido abrió su maleta en busca de un atuendo que llamara la atención del chico. Busco y busco, y se probó los atuendos uno a uno, hasta que finalmente escogió el indicado.

...

Mientras tanto un hombre de cabellos lilas se encontraba acostado en la cama de su habitación, con sus azules ojos cerrados con fuerza. Deseando no volver a abrirlos, no ver más esa bella sonrisa, no se la merecía. ¿Cómo es que no lo había pensado antes?, estaba tan cegado...¿Qué pasaría ahora?, Bra y Goten iban por buen camino, sin embargo para Pan y él la historia era muy diferente. No tenía caso intentar _algo _con Pan, sabiendo que si eso llegara a pasar, el aún así tendría que regresar a Rusia, los tres años no habían pasado, faltaba tanto. ¡No!, no era capaz de hacer sufrir a Pan, de decirle sus sentimientos y luego alejarse de ella nuevamente. _Lo que menos deseo es hacerla sufrir, jamás me lo perdonaría. Ella es joven, puede encontrar a alguien más, alguien que no la lastime como yo lo haría al irme de nuevo._

Se escuchó a alguien tocando la puerta de la habitación. - ¡Mocoso abre la puerta. Tengo que hablar contigo!. - Malhumorado abrió sus ojos y se dirigió hacia la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con un Vegeta con el ceño fruncido. ¿Su papá quería hablar?, ¿Sobre qué?, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, y de hacerlo, su padre no era el más indicado.

- ¿Qué quieres papá? - Le preguntó sin rodeos.

- No quiero preocupar a tu madre, así que tu eres mi segunda opción. - Ahora Trunks se mostró confundido. ¿Preocupar?, ¿Por qué razón su madre se preocuparía?.

- Dime todo de una vez, no estoy de ánimos para perder mi tiempo. - Contestó sorprendiendo a Vegeta con su actitud.

El Padre sonrió de medio lado. - Veo que hay algo que te tiene enfurecido. No me interesan tus estúpidos problemas, lo que te voy a decir es serio mocoso, así que más te vale cambiar esa actitud para conmigo y mostrarte interesado. Escúchame bien, te haré una pregunta y más te vale que me la respondas.

- ¿Y dime que pregunta es esa? - Preguntó con voz irónica. Sí, hoy Trunks estaba insoportable. A Vegeta se le sopló una vena, cosa que a Trunks le causo diversión, burlándose en la cara de su propio padre. Pero entonces esa sonrisa se borró al sentir un fuerte puñetazo en su mejilla que lo hizo estrellarse contra la pared de la habitación.

- Te dije que te mostrarás interesado. Ahora respóndeme ¡¿Acaso existe alguna clase de material que haga desaparecer el ki?!. -Trunks ahora estaba más que enfadado por el cebero golpe departe de su progenitor. - ¿Acaso quieres que te haga algo así para que puedas ocultar completamente tu ki y desarrollar alguna nueva técnica?, ¿se trata de otra de tus inútiles estrategias para volverte más fuerte?. - Otro golpe, esta vez más fuerte en la nuca, logrando dejarlo inconsciente. Vegeta no iba a tolerar esa actitud de irrespeto departe del hombre de cabellos lavanda. Se volteo y salió de la habitación...Más tarde le preguntaría nuevamente, y esta vez si no le respondía no lo iba a dejar inconsciente, lo haría entrenar tan duro que le sudara sangre del cuerpo.

El príncipe saiyan bajó las escaleras para volver a su cámara de gravedad. Pero antes de llegar escuchó el timbre de la puerta principal ser tocado.

Camino y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con el "mocoso" de Kakarotto un tanto nervioso. - Puedes regresar a tu casa, Trunks se encuentra "dormido"...Seguro por el "agotador" viaje. - Dijo lo último con un tono sarcástico.

- Mmm...Bueno, señor Vegeta...Yo en realidad busco a Bra. - Tragó saliva sintiendo que un miedo recorría su cuerpo.

-¿Para que la buscas? - Lo interrogó un tanto molesto. Su pequeñita venía a visitarlos y no podía pasar el tiempo debido con ella porque desde ya se la estaban arrebatando.

Antes de que Goten pudiera articular una excusa barata, la princesa bajó las escaleras sonriente. - Papá, solo iremos a dar un paseo. Pan también irá. - Le explicó, diciendo en parte la verdad, y mintiendo porque Pan no los acompañaría.

- De acuerdo. Pero no llegues tan tarde, tu madre se preocuparía. - Mentira, el que se preocuparía sería él.

- Claro papi. - Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la casa llevándose a Goten de la mano y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. - Hola Goten. - Lo saludó con la misma sonrisa con la que había bajado las escaleras.

- Hola princesa, te ves muy bonita. - Se acercó y deposito un beso en su frente.

- Gracias, ¿Y bueno a dónde iremos? - Preguntó curiosa.

- Mmm...Bueno, pensaba que podríamos ir a dar un paseo en la playa. ¿Qué te parece la idea?

- ¡Me encanta!

Así los dos alzaron el vuelo en dirección a la playa. En el transcurso Bra se sentía radiante, así se veía también. ¡Estaba en una cita con Goten!, antes habían salido pero siempre iban su hermano y Pan también. Pero esta vez era diferente, por eso era especial.

Goten por otro lado solo se dedicaba a verla, su lacio cabello ser golpeado por el viento al volar. Su hermosa sonrisa adornando su cara, sus ojos con un brillo especial...Tan solo perfecta.

_Me gusta tu estilo, medio despistado _  
_pecado, pecado sería no soñar, también _  
_poder tocar tu cuerpo _  
_de cuerpo y alma, como me gustas _  
_me gustas._

Descendieron en la arena. - ¿No te parece precioso ese atardecer? - Le preguntó la peli azul viendo el horizonte.

- Si, pienso que eres preciosa. - Le sonrió haciendo que Bra se enrojeciera levemente...Y ese sonrojo, la hacía ver tan inocente, tan femenina, indefensa, delicada...Como la flor más bella.

De pronto el viento sopló llevándose consigo el sombrero playero que llevaba la princesa. Esta empezó a correr detrás, tratando de alcanzarlo. Goten al verla la imitó. Ambos corrían detrás del sombrero, sintiendo el viento en su rostro, salpicando sus pies al borde del mar.

Goten solo la seguía. Ya habían alcanzado el sombrero, pero seguían corriendo, para disfrutar la magia del momento.

_Me gustan tus manos cuando te saludo _  
_y tiemblo, tiemblo de nervios de pensar _  
_que pudiera tocar tu alma _  
_me gusta tu alma, tu alma me gusta, me gustas._

De pronto Bra se detuvo cansada. Siendo sorpresivamente rodeada por la espalda por los fuertes brazos de su media naranja. - ¿Cansada princesa? - Su voz estaba agotada y se escuchaba su respiración agitada, al igual que la de Bra.

- ¿Y tu no? - Respondió burlona volteándose para ver al Son.

- No - Esta vez entrelazó sus manos con las de ella. - Nunca me podría cansar de ti.

_Me gusta amanecer pensando que me quieres _  
_y soñarte sin soñar sería el mayor _  
_de mis placeres _  
_me gusta todo, todo me gusta de ti._

Bra después de estas palabras, subió sus manos hasta su pecho acariciando con un toque suave y lleno de ternura al hombre, provocándole una sensación electrizante, continuó hacia arriba llegando a su cuello y luego a su cabello. Lo acarició delicadamente.

Esto fue suficiente para que Goten empezara a acercarse a su rostro...Ambos se acercaban cada vez un poco más. Como imanes, siendo atraídos el uno por el otro. Goten la sujeto de la cintura. Y así sus labios se unieron por primera vez, embriagándose con el dulce néctar que en ellos había. Saboreando con dulzura la boca del otro, era un beso lento, lleno de amor...Era suave, era el primer beso.

_Me__  
__gustan tus ojos, me gusta tu boca__  
__me aloca, me aloca el roce de tu piel__  
__tu presente tu ayer, me gustas__  
__me gusta todo, todo me gusta de ti._

Cuando se separaron del beso. Bra lo miró con dulzura. Solo con ver sus ojos se dio cuanta...Ella sentía lo mismo que él, la amaba, y ella a él.

- Me gustas. - Le dijo finalmente.

- Y tú a mí. - Le contesto ella. Y cuando iba a decir algo más, sus labios fueron robados sin previo aviso, nuevamente por el pelinegro. Cerró los ojos disfrutando tocar nuevamente esos tentadores labios...Esos con los que había soñado tanto. Y no se había equivocado, los labios de Goten eran los más dulces que había probado.

_Me gusta amanecer pensando que me quieres _  
_y soñarte sin soñar sería el mayor _  
_de mis placeres _  
_me gusta todo, todo me gusta de ti _  
_me gusta todo, todo _  
_me gusta...de ti..._

De pronto el beso se había tornado más apasionado, de uno tímido y suave a uno salvaje. Goten recorría con sus manos la espalda de la princesa, tocando cada milímetro de piel expuesta. Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados deseando que el momento nunca acabara, disfrutando del tacto. Todo era perfecto.

Continuara...

**Nota de autora**

¿Como están?, los extrañe muchooo, espero que no encuentren fatal el capítulo. La última parte la hice con una canción que me inspiró, por eso el capítulo lleva su nombre ("Me gustas"), es de Mario Guerrero, alguien que me ha enamorado de sus canciones románticas, ¡Las adoro!, si quieren escúchenla, me parece que es ideal para el fic y este capítulo en sí.

Como siempre agradezco a todos los que me dejan sus lindos reviews. ¡Los adoro!, me hacen muy feliz, me encanta leerlos:

**Pan-dbgt: **Me puso muy feliz saber que lees mi fic. Gracias por comentar los dos capítulos :D sobre los tres años...Pienso pasarlos ni tan rápidos ni tan lentos.

**Eccho: **¡Hola bonita!, me alegra saber que lees el fic y desde ya seas una fiel lectora. Gracias por tus lindos reviews en cada uno de los capítulos.

**Afrodita19: **Me alegra que te guste el fic :) y aún más sabiendo que eres una gran escritora, espero que te guste este capítulo. Besos.

**Sasha Briefs: **La última pero no menos importante XD ¡yo también te amodio! jajaja, ¿por qué tienes que tener tanta razón?, sí, U.U voy a leer los capítulos más detenidamente antes de actualizar para que así Sasha Briefs no se tenga que molestar corrigiéndome. Jajaja, es broma vecinita te quiero mucho, adoro tus lindos reviews. Por eso este capítulo va dedicado a ti.

Bueno creo que ya no me falta nadie...

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

**_Vane-.-16_**

09/29/2012


	6. Los labios de Pan son los más dulces

**...Nosotros...**

**Cap.6**

**"Los labios de Pan son los más dulces"**

* * *

De pronto el beso se había tornado más apasionado, de uno tímido y suave a uno salvaje. Goten recorría con sus manos la espalda de la princesa, tocando cada milímetro de piel expuesta. Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados deseando que el momento nunca acabara, disfrutando del tacto. Todo era perfecto.

Continuara...

Se separaron en busca de aire. Se miraron a los ojos una vez más, azules y negros, negros y azules. Ella tan inocente y excitada, experimentando nuevas sensaciones, unas diferentes a cualquiera que hubiese sentido antes. El con dulzura en la mirada, acariciando delicadamente con su mano la mejilla de la peli azul.

De pronto Bra tomó la mano que sostenía su mejilla, y la llevó sobre la ropa justo en el medio de sus pechos. —Te odio Son Goten. —Pero sus palabras no afectaban al Son, porque las mencionaba con amor.

—¿Y qué ha hecho este tonto para que lo odies? —Le preguntó divertido, pero con un leve rubor en sus mejillas por tener la mano en _ese _lugar.

—¿Acaso no sientes mi corazón latir más rápido de lo normal? —Su voz era entrecortada, hablaba con su boca pegada a la de Goten, aguantándose las ganas de explorar nuevamente ese orificio.

—... —No respondió, solo se dedicó a sentir como su mano subía y bajaba debido a la respiración de la chica.

—Tú eres el culpable. —Esta vez se puso de puntitas llegando a su oído. —Por tu culpa estoy así de excitada. —Le susurró suave, haciendo a Goten excitarse al sentir su cálido aliento.

—Te equivocas. —La tomó con ambas manos por la cintura, y hundió su rostro en su cuello. —La culpable aquí serás tú... Has crecido demasiado rápido. —Ronroneó rozando sus labios con la delicada piel de su cuello.

Bra tembló al sentir el roce. Suspiró tratando de calmarse, mas no pudo, era algo imposible. Inclinó su cabeza sacando a Goten de su cuello para robarle sus labios una vez más. Este correspondió al tentador beso, mordiendo el labio inferior de la princesa, la cual gimió excitada, sintiendo puntadas en su vientre bajo. Arqueando su espalda inconscientemente, para así sentir la dureza del sexo de su amado.

Goten gimió al sentir el arqueo, bajando sus manos hacia la cadera de la joven, apretándola contra su miembro endurecido. Esto hizo que se escuchara un audible gemido de placer departe de la oji-azul. Ya sofocándose por el calor provocado por ambos cuerpos, el peli negro acaricio el muslo de la chica con fuerza, tratando inútilmente de controlarse, levantó el muslo enrollándolo en su propia cadera. Bra automáticamente lo enrollo con el otro por completo. Teniéndolo a ahorcadas, moviéndose, dejándose guiar por el instinto. Creando fricción.

De pronto Goten se detuvo, logrando un quejido de parte de Bra. Le sonrió con ternura, y la bajo de sus caderas. —Aún no princesa. —Le sonrió una vez más. —No podemos ir tan rápido, yo no puedo ir rápido contigo. ¿Me entiendes? —La peli azul frunció el ceño.

—Primero debo tener el permiso de tu familia, debemos mantener una relación formal...¿Tu quieres ser mi novia? —La princesa se abalanzó y lo beso con pasión. —¿Qué soy tan obvia? —Le preguntó.

El negó con la cabeza. —Si fuera así, no te estuviera preguntando para asegurarme.

—Entonces ¿cuándo hablarás con mis padres? —Su voz era temerosa, temía por Goten, sabía muy bien que su padre era celoso.

—Tranquila, nada me pasará. —Le acarició la mejilla. —Te lo prometo. —Bra cerró los ojos al sentir su mano. Goten se dedicó a observarla, la noche ya había caído, y el rostro de _su _princesa estaba decorado por la luz de la luna.

—Ya es tarde princesa, tus padres se preocuparán. —Le advirtió. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Nos vemos mañana? —Le preguntó con miedo a despertar del sueño.

—Por supuesto Bra. —La besó en los labios por última vez, y así se despidieron.

* * *

No quería sentirse así. ¡Odiaba sentirse así!, pero necesitaba a su hermanita. No podía salir adelanta solo, ella lo entendía y hacía sentir mejor.

Tocó la puerta de la habitación de su hermana, pero nadie abría. La abrió y estaba vacía. Se concentró en sentir el débil ki de su madre. Estaba en la cocina preparando la cena. —Mamá ¿Dónde está Bra? —Le preguntó al no sentir el ki de su hermana en la casa.

—Ella salió con Goten, ¿No recuerdas?

—Oh...Lo había olvidado. Es que necesito hablar con ella.

—Espera un poco, seguro no tarda en llegar. —Bulma acertó de maravilla ya que a los pocos minutos Bra llegó a la casa Brief.

—Hola mamá —Abrazó a su progenitora y le dedicó una sincera sonrisa a su hermano. —Hola Trunks. —Lo abrazó como a su madre.

Bulma y Trunks sonrieron al ver a la princesa de tan buen humor. Vegeta llegó de la cámara de gravedad, y así se dispusieron a cenar.

—Gracias por la comida. —Dijo Bra levantándose de la mesa en dirección a su habitación. Esta era la oportunidad de Trunks para hablar con ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó al igual que su hermana.

Tocó la puerta de la habitación, como había hecho anteriormente. La princesa le abrió. —Bra necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Conmigo? ¿Sobre qué? —Le preguntó sentándose en la cama.

—Bueno...Verás, lo que sucede es que...¿Estabas con Goten? —Cambiando el tema. Le interesaba saber cómo iba la relación de su hermanita y su mejor amigo.

—Sí, estuve con él. —Le respondió emocionada.

—¿Y?

—...

—Bra. ¿Le dijiste lo que sentías por él?

—No. —Mintió. Trunks alzó una ceja. —Bueno...¡Si le dije! —Confesó eufórica.

—Y pienso que él no te rechazó, juzgando tu actitud. —La princesita sonrió, mostrando sus blancos dientes.

—Pues claro que no me rechazó. ¿Dime quién podría rechazar a la irresistible Bra Vegeta Brief eh?

Trunks negó con la cabeza mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa. —Bra...No sé como decirle a Pan.

—Trunks. Primero tú tienes que estar seguro.

—Bra, la prueba del beso es infantil y no me parece eficaz.

—¡Entonces bésala en los labios! —Exclamó.

* * *

Goten estaba sentado en el tejado de su casa, observando las estrellas...Bra, si antes creía difícil sacarla de sus pensamientos ahora lo creía imposible. En su boca aún sentía el dulce sabor de esos labios, su hermoso y suave cuerpo...Su respiración agitada, su rostro colorado, el movimiento de sus pechos subir y bajar, sus ojos con un brillo que demostraban lo excitada que estaba...Cuanto lo deseaba, como él a ella.

Cerró los ojos recordando lo que había pasado hace unas horas. Las imágenes de tan bella muchachita, sin proponérselo, su miembro se endureció una vez más. Se pegó en la frente con la palma de la mano, _¿Cómo es que ella logra causar tanto efecto en mí? Tendré que bañarme una vez más. _

...

Después de la ducha, Goten volvió al tejado. Ahí era en donde se sentaba a meditar, bajo las estrellas se sentía comprendido. De pronto sintió un ki muy conocido acercarse. —T-trunks. —Tartamudeó. Se sentía avergonzado con su amigo por casi haber tenido sexo con su hermana.

—Goten debemos hablar. —Le dijo él mientras aterrizaba en el tejado y lo miraba serio.

—Ha-hablar...¿Sobre qué amigo?

—¿Dime mi hermanita besa bien? —Le preguntó con tono sarcástico, logrando que a Goten le palideciera el rostro.

—Trunks...Yo puedo explicarte.

—NO. Escuchame Goten, tienes a mi hermana enamorada de ti y por más amigo que seas no permitiré que te atrevas a lastimarla. ¿Me estas escuchando?

—No me atrevería a lastimarla. —Aseguró un poco menos nervioso.

—Esa respuesta no me conforma. Mira, yo sé perfectamente de todas tus andanzas, se con cuantas chicas te has llegado a acostar, se a cuantas las has lastimado...—Lo miró fijamente a los ojos. —Y te conviene que mi hermana no sea solo "una más", si en realidad la amas, te vas a comprometer a cambiar, vas a mantener una relación formal con ella y no la lastimarás. Porque ya la has hecho sufrir lo suficiente. Y te juro por kamisama que si la llego a ver llorando por tu culpa, me las vas a pagar.

Goten tragó saliva. Su amigo hablaba muy enserio, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuán importante era Bra para él. —Yo la cuidaré con mi vida, nunca la lastimaré, jamás la veré como a una más. —Dijo esto con la mano alzada como un juramento. —La amo.

—Más vale que así sea _cuñado_ —Le sonrió el peli lila. El Son se mostraba serio, algo que pocas veces hacía, eso le dio la confianza de que si sentía más que solo atracción por su hermana.

—Así será _cuñado. —_Le respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Bien...Hasta pronto. —Se despidió alzando el vuelo nuevamente.

—Hasta pronto amigo.

...

Siguió volando por el cielo, sintiendo en su cuerpo el refrescante frío de la noche. Se concentró en el ki de la persona que buscaba...Pan. Aterrizó al frente de la casa Son-Satán, se concentró en los kis de Gohan y Videl y se dio cuenta de que ya estaban dormidos.

Voló hacia la única ventana en la que la luz aún estaba encendida, era la habitación de Pan, había cambiado mucho a como la recordaba. Antes solía cuidarla de pequeña en esa misma habitación, ahora esta era diferente, en las repisas ya no habían peluches, ahora habían libros. La pared seguía siendo anaranjada, el color favorito de Pan, pero la tonalidad era menos fuerte. La colcha de la cama hacia juego con las cortinas...La decoración era muy bonita. Pudo ver desde la ventana un cuadro en la mesita de noche, en este había una foto del viaje espacial. Se encontraban Pan, Goku, Giru y él. Giru, sonrió al recordar al pequeño robot, Pan había decidido quedárselo y hace tiempo no lo veía...Solo a veces cuando iba a pedirle más tuercas para comer.

Frunció el ceño percatándose de que la habitación estaba vacía. ¿Dónde estaba Pan? entonces la vio saliendo del baño, con solo una toalla rodeando su cuerpo, miró detenidamente su cuerpo, como había cambiado, era tan tentador.

Reaccionó al ver que Pan pretendía quitarse la toalla. Quería verla desnuda, no podía negarlo...Pero era demasiado caballero como para faltarle así el respeto a Pan. Con MUCHA dificultad se dio la vuelta para no ver a la muchachita.

Pan sonrió cuando él se volteó.

_Estaba en el baño cuando sintió un ki familiar en su ventana...Se demoró un poco para finalmente salir en toalla, debía comprobar si tenía alguna oportunidad con él. _

_Se hizo la que no lo había visto y decidió hacer como si se iba a quitar la toalla. Él se volteó, la respetaba, eso era algo bueno. _

Mientras Trunks estaba de espaldas Pan se vistió rápidamente. Triunfante, se acercó a la ventana y la abrió, Trunks se sorprendió al escuchar la ventana abriéndose y se volteó, topándose con una Pan con cara burlona, y él totalmente avergonzado y con las mejillas enrojecidas al ver la diminuta pijama de Pan.

—¡Pan! y-yo, yo solo pasaba por aquí y... —Trataba inútilmente de inventar una excusa.

—¿Decidiste pasar a espiarme? —Le sonrió acercándose un poco más al peli lila.

—...—Ahora ya no tenía excusa, Pan lo había descubierto.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te volteaste? —Le susurró al oído.

—Pan...¿Acaso creíste que sería capaz de faltarte así el respeto? —Hundió su cabeza en el cuello de la peli negra. Ella sonrió alejándose a propósito de él. —Buenas noches Trunks.

—Dulces sueños mi pequeña. —Le dio un beso en la mejilla para desconcierto de Pan y voló aparentando haberse ido lejos.

Pan sonrió, _Estaba nervioso, eso quiere decir que si causo algún efecto en él. _Apagó la luz y se acostó en su cama, cerró los ojos tratando de dormirse, su respiración se volvió más pausada, y su cuerpo se relajó. Pero aún no estaba del todo dormida...

Trunks regresó a la ventana. —Tú no eres cualquiera, por eso me voltee. —Abrió la ventana una vez más y con mucho cuidado se sentó en la cama de la pelinegra, acarició su largo cabello azabache con sus dedos. —Eres tan bonita Panny. —Susurró acercando su rostro al de ella. Apretó sus labios contra los de ella, y cuando estaba a punto de saborearlos, Pan abrió sus ojos, ocasionando que el saltara de la cama y la mirara horrorizado.

Pan se restregó los ojos, ¿Estaría soñando?. No. No era un sueño, podía sentir el ki de Trunks. Esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó al chico de cabellos lavandas. —¿Por qué te pones así? —Le preguntó acercándose a él.

Trunks ahora no se encontraba avergonzado, la mirada tranquila de Pan le había hecho perder el miedo. —¿Acaso eso importa? —La atrajo hacia él sosteniéndola de la cintura.

—Me interesa saber porque te pones así...Porque me importas. —Le confesó rodeándolo con sus brazos del cuello.

—Y tú a mí. —Le contestó uniendo sus labios con los de ella por primera vez. Ella no se esperaba eso, cerró los ojos sintiendo como los labios de Trunks acariciaban los de ella.

toc, toc, toc.

Se separaron tan rápido como un rayo. —Es mi papá. Debes irte. —Trunks asintió, le dio un corto beso en los labios y salió por la ventana.

* * *

Se levantó de la cama con pesadez. Esa noche no había podido dormir bien, si bien su plan era besarla y comprobar que estaba equivocado, que no la amaba, que podría irse de nuevo sin problema alguno. Todo había resultado como un total fracaso. El plan había finalizado, había comprobado algo que no debía, _Los labios de Pan son los más dulces. _

Todo había quedado en la nada..._Faltarte el respeto ._Se había dejado guiar por sus instintos sin pensar en las consecuencias. Una niña de 16 años, ¿Era algo malo? ¿Era malo enamorarse?..._La misma que viajo conmigo por el espacio, la misma que vi crecer, la misma testaruda...Sin embargo la de los labios más dulces que he probado en mi vida. Sigo pensando que se debe a su inocencia, nunca había "estado" con una niña de 16 años...Solo una vez, y la mujer era una completa puta con su corta edad de 19 años. _

_¿Pero qué debo hacer ahora? Pan es muy joven, ¿Ella sentirá lo mismo que yo? es normal que una persona se tropiece con la incorrecta, ¿Será que Pan solo se tropezó? que solo es un amor de niña, mientras que el sentimiento de él no era nada inofensivo. Y Gohan...Solo de imaginarse a él diciendole a su "hermano mayor", que le gustaba su "primita", eso sí que era una locura._

—Señor Brief, tiene una llamada en espera del señor Brad. —Le avisó su secretaria por el intercomunicador.

—En seguida atiendo la llamada. —Contestó como si se tratara de un robot.

—¿Hola?

—_Señor Brief, que gusto me da escucharlo. Verá ha ocurrido un inconveniente en la nueva sucursal. Y necesitamos urgentemente su firma para uno de los contratos._

—¿Urgentemente?

—_Sí, lo necesitamos a más tardar pasado mañana señor._

—Bien, estaré allá dentro de poco.

* * *

—¿Y cómo se encuentra? —Pregunta una alarmada Videl.

—Cariño, no tengo idea de lo que pasó. —Le responde a su esposa igual de asustado.

—Pero Gohan, por lo menos dinos que no está tan grave. Que esto se puede solucionar. —Le suplicó a su hermano.

—¡GOTEN EN EL HOSPITAL NO LA AYUDARAN!, las heridas lamentablemente son demasiado graves. —Ahora estaba histérico.

—Hay que llevarla donde Bulma inmediatamente. —Sugirió Chi-chi entre sollozos.

* * *

—Mamá, papá, les tengo una sorpresa. —Exclama feliz la peli azul llevándole a sus progenitores el desayuno a la cama.

—¿Y a que se debe que hoy estas tan cariñosa con nosotras? —Preguntó Vegeta con sospecha.

—¡Oh Vegeta!, ¿Que no ves que nuestra niña quiere hacer algo lindo por sus padres? —Dice una sonriente Bulma, dándole un mordisco a una tostada.

—Hmph —Vegeta al ver la deliciosa comida, se resigna y toma la taza de café bajo la atenta mirada de su hija, y justo cuando va a darle el primer sorbo...

—¡AYUDA! —Se escucha, un grito de auxilio proveniente del jardín de la mansión. Bra confundida mira por la ventana y ve una escena horrorosa.

Vegeta y Bulma la siguen y contemplan la escena. —¡Que ha pasado! —Grita la mayor de las peli azules bajando a velocidad humana por las escaleras, dirigiéndose hacia el jardín. Bra horrorizada se tiró por la ventana y cayó en el jardín para encontrarse con los Son.

* * *

—¡No me interesan tus vagas excusas! ¡As cometido un PÉSIMO error Marcus! ¡NUNCA TE LO PERDONARE! —Gritó Sadic a todo pulmón.

Marcus seguía cayado, como un niño regañado. En su mente solo divagaban los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

/Flashback/

_Según su amo le había dicho, tenía que acercarse a los saiyans. Bien, empezaría por esa peli negra, para después ir acercándose a la peli azul débil. Aunque era alguien muy fuerte y dedicaba cada segundo a entrenar para lograr su venganza, aún no podía sentir los kis con claridad. Así que sin más opción, se puso el router para localizar a esa chiquilla. _

_Voló por el oscuro cielo, siguiendo ese insignificante poder femenino. O eso es lo que él creía, ya que los saiyans podían ocultar su poder, y mantenerlo en un nivel bajo. Cuando por fin llegó, se asomó por la ventana y vio a la chiquilla, esta estaba haciendo algo muy extraño...Parecía que se estuviera "comiendo" la boca del otro, estaban amarrados por los labios, la hembra y el hijo de Vegeta._

_Eso le pareció demasiado extraño. Y los ojos de ambos estaban cerrados, ¿Pero por qué? no entendía la mínima cosa, ¿Se trataba de una regularización de poderes? Entonces lo recordó, su amo le había contado que Vegeta y Goku podían volverse uno, y así incrementar sus poderes...Fusión, nunca supo cómo se realizaba esa asombrosa técnica, pero estaba seguro de que la explicación más lógica, era que la técnica se hacía uniendo sus labios y regulando su poder para así volverse uno. Seguro era eso..._

_¿Pero por qué querían fusionarse? Seguro se habían percatado de la presencia del intruso. ¡Lo estaban esperando! Se ocultó en la rama de un árbol esperando que lo atacaran. Pero el saiyan se fue, por suerte no lo descubrió. Qué raro, si no lo habían visto ¿Por qué querían fusionarse?_

_Lleno de curiosidad, se asomó en la ventana de la muchachita. Espero a que el padre de la chica se retirara, para entonces entrar a la habitación. _

_Pan sintió miedo ¿Se trataría de un simple ladrón? esa respuesta era realista, pero no la convencía. Ese era el hombre que se había encontrado en el centro comercial. Ese sujeto misterioso de apariencia sofisticada...Marcus. _

_—¿Quién eres y que quieres de mí? —Preguntó la confundida peli negra._

_—Creí que ya nos habíamos presentado. Soy Marcus, y deseo que me enseñes la fusión. _

_—Yo no sé hacer algo como eso. Es una técnica complicada. —Ahora estaba aún más confundida._

_—¡No seas mentirosa! Te he visto hacerla con el hijo de Vegeta._

_—¿Cómo? ¿Con Trunks? —Asustada a más no poder, Pan incrementó su ki, como una señal de socorro. Pero el hombre no la dejó. La tomó por el cuello y le puso un collar que anulaba su ki. Igual que el que él utilizaba._

_—No intentes llamar a alguien para que te socorra. Intentaras conmigo la técnica de fusión. —Sin dejar que la peli negra replicara, la tomó por la nuca y capturó sus labios...1...2...3...¡Nada! nada ocurría, no sentía más poder. _

_Pan no correspondió al beso. No podía sentir el ki de ese hombre, pero sabía que superaba sus poderes. Finalmente Marcus la soltó. —¡Concéntrate! No te atrevas a resistirte, ¡FUSIONATE! Pude sentir como tu energía y la del hijo de Vegeta se volvían una sola al tocar sus labios. ¡USTEDES ESTABAN A PUNTO DE FUSINARSE! ¿Por qué no se volvieron uno solo? No juegues conmigo miserable._

_La besó con furia una vez más...1...2...3...4...5...¡Aún no sucedía nada! Los labios se esta chica eran dulces, nunca había tenido una sensación así. Sin embargo no sentía su ki incrementar, no se estaban fusionando. No pasaba lo mismo que paso con Vegeta y Goku._

_Furioso y sin más paciencia, arrojó a Pan contra la pared. Le propinó un enorme puñetazo en el rostro, haciendo que le sangrara el labio inferior. —Las pagarás por no obedecerme. —Más, y más puñetazos en el rostro de la muchachita. Así fue bajando para pegarle en el estomago, haciendo que esta escupiera sangre. Pan no podía hacer nada, trataba inútilmente de esquivar los golpes, pero la velocidad de su contrincante era asombrosa._

_Así se paso la noche torturándola...Amenazándola, tratando inútilmente de que ella le dijera el secreto de como fusionarse._

_/_Fin del flashback/

—Perdóneme amo. Solo quería saber el secreto de la fusión. —Se disculpó una vez más.

—¡Esto no tiene perdón! Debiste de preguntarme a mí. Aquí en la tierra, se encuentran unos aretes que te permiten la fusión.

—La fusión es elemental en nuestro plan. No podía esperar a saber cómo era, y pienso que usted tiene mucha culpa por no haberme comentado de esos famosos aretes señor. —Contestó a la defensiva.

—¡¿Pero cómo se te pudo ocurrir que era uniendo labios?! ERES UN IMBECIL. Lo que presenciaste, es solo una etapa primeriza de la fase de reproducción terrícola.

—Señor con todo respeto...¡¿Cómo iba yo a saber eso, si en mi especie, al igual que en la de los nameks, solo existe un tipo de sexo?!

—NO ME GRITES, no eres nadie para faltarme el respeto. —Con una vena soplado en su rostro. Le propinó un severo golpe en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente.

* * *

Ring, ring, ring.

—¿Hola? —Contestó su teléfono móvil.

_—¡TRUNKS ES UNA EMERGENCIA!_

—¿Bra? ¿Qué sucede? —Pregunta alarmado al escuchar el desgarrador grito desesperado de su hermana.

—_Es Pan, snif, snif._ —Solloza. —_¿Trunks?._

Trunks dejó caer el aparato. Solo las palabras "Emergencia Pan" le habían dado la bienvenida a un estado de preocupación extremo. Abrió la ventana de su oficina y trató de sentir el ki de la chica...Nada, no lo percibía. Ahora aún más preocupado, voló hacia el ki de su hermana.

* * *

—Pero no entiendo ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió? —Preguntó Bulma, mientras miraba a Pan en el tanque de regeneración.

—En realidad nosotros tampoco sabemos con exactitud qué fue lo que le ocurrió a Panny...Solo sé que entré a su habitación y...

/Flashback/

_Había ido a darle las buenas noches. Pan se encontraba bien, todo era normal. Despreocupado me fui a mi habitación. Pero...Tuve un mal presentimiento, así que me concentré y traté de sentir su ki para verificar que se encontraba bien. Pero no podía sentirla y esto me alarmó. Desperté a Videl con la esperanza de que había algo mal conmigo y ella si podía sentir el ki de Pan._

_—Videl...—Al ver que no reaccionaba, la sacudí por los hombros desesperado. _

_—¿Humm? —Esta fue su respuesta, aún adormilada._

_—¿Puedes sentir el ki de Pan? —Le pregunté con un nudo en la garganta. Ella suspiró y se incorporó para luego bostezar. Se restregó los ojos y se concentró._

_—N-no ¡¿Gohan por qué no puedo sentirlo?! —Me preguntó con desesperación y la voz quebrada. _

_No le dije nada. Me levanté de la cama y corrí en dirección a la habitación de mi hija...Entonces presencie la imagen más horrible de mi vida, Pan se encontraba tirada en el suelo, con heridas que le sangraban sin control. Me acerqué rápidamente a ella, poco después apareció Videl, que al verla rompió en llanto._

_¿Quién le había hecho eso a mi hijita? ¡¿Quién fue el bastardo que lo hizo?! —Pan, estarás bien, ¿de acuerdo? te lo prometo. —Ella derramó una lágrima, tenía la respiración entrecortada, buscaba aire con dificultad. Videl se acercó también y le acarició el rostro._

_—Tu padre tiene razón. Mi niña vas a estar bien...vas a estar bien. —Fue entonces cuando Pan cerró los ojos, quedando inconsciente, con riesgo a morir._

_/_Fin del flashback/

—¿Entonces dices que no viste quien fue el que le hizo esto tu hija? —Le preguntó el príncipe, terminado el relato de Gohan.

—No, no sentí ningún ki extraño...

—¿Y por qué no podías sentir el ki de Pan? —Cuestionó la mejor amiga de la víctima.

—Por esto. —Sacó de su maleta el collar que Marcus le había colocado a Pan. —Pan lo tenía en el cuello, cuando se lo quitamos pudimos sentir su débil ki. Seguro el tipo que la atacó también usa algo así, para esconder su ki.

—Lo sabía. —Gruñó el saiyan mayor. —Por esa razón quería que Trunks investigara si existía algún material que pudiese anular el ki.

—¡¿Cómo que lo sabías?! —Gritó el hijo mayor de Goku. —¡Si sabías que se acercaba una amenaza debiste advertirnos! ¡Si nos hubieras avisado Pan no estaría así Vegeta! —Sus ojos reflejaban furia, una que pocas veces mostraba, pero que tenía siempre guardada.

—Hermano cálmate. Ya lo hecho, hecho esta. Ahora lo más importante es que Pan logre recuperarse. —Le dice Goten, con una mano en su hombro.

—Hmm...Voy a estudiar ese collar. —Gohan asintió un poco más calmado y se lo entregó a Bulma. Esta se retiró a su laboratorio, no sin antes verificar que todo andaba bien en el tanque de regeneración.

De pronto se escuchó la puerta abrirse con fuerza saiyan, de ahí salió un Trunks con una cara que reflejaba su gran preocupación por la chica de cabellos azabache. —¿¡Donde está Pan!? —Preguntó desesperado tratando de localizarla con su mirada.

—Tranquilízate Trunks, ella ya se encuentra en el tanque de regeneración, y está en un estado de recuperación progresivo. —Le explicó su hermana, tratando de calmarlo. Cuando iba a decirle como había sucedido todo, Trunks corrió como un rayo en busca de la chica Son.

Entró a la pequeña enfermería que había en su casa, una fundamental si se vivía con saiyans, especialmente si se trataba de Vegeta.

Buscó con sus ojos cristalinos el tanque de líquido verde...Ahí estaba, su pequeña se encontraba dentro, con el cabello hacia arriba, siendo movido por el agua, con su cuerpo desnudo, viéndose borroso por el espeso líquido. Esa era la chica, la de los labios dulces, los que ahora estaban cubiertos por esa máscara de oxigeno, esa era la que tenía su mente ocupada las 24 horas del día.

Tocó desde afuera el vidrio del tanque, con la yema de los dedos, con la mano temblorosa. Si su hermana lo había llamado llorando no era por nada, seguramente las heridas de Panny eran graves.

—Te pondrás bien pequeña. —Le dijo observándola fijamente. Posterior a esto apretó sus puños, tan fuerte que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Si él hubiese estado ahí, si se hubiese percatado de él descenso del ki de la muchachita...Él debía protegerla, así como Gohan se lo encargó cuando se fue con él y el señor Goku al espacio exterior, así como lo hacía cuando las dejaban a ella y Bra con él y Goten...Pero esta vez había fallado.

—Todo es mi culpa. —Susurró. No sabía quien había dejado a su chica así...Pero no importaría de quien se tratara, él lo eliminaría por haberse atrevido a lastimar así a Panny. Lo torturaría despacio, para que su muerte fuera dolorosa, vengaría las heridas del hermoso cuerpo de la Son.

—No, no te sientas así. —Bra apareció detrás, después de presenciar la escena de culpabilidad protagonizada por el peli morado. —Nadie tuvo la culpa. Lo importante aquí es que Pan se recupere, y después de eso...

—¿Después que?

—Te prometo que conseguiremos nuestra venganza. Nadie se mete con los saiyans sin recibir su merecido castigo. —Le dijo con una sonrisa malévola, típica de la hija de Vegeta.

* * *

Marcus se encontraba en la celda, su amo le había hecho pagar por su castigo encarcelándolo. Suspiró pesadamente, ¿Cómo era posible que había sido tan tonto? ahora como consecuencia, Sadic lo hacía pagar su grave error, encerrado en una asquerosa mazmorra.

Se supone que no debían ser descubiertos hasta que el plan estuviera listo. Sin embargo ahora estaba seguro de que los saiyans lo buscarían, eran seres demasiado orgullosos, y los saiyans defendían a los de su especie. Si lo descubrían, él y su amo pagarían muy caro por lo que le hiso a esa muchachita.

El hombre de cabellos verde agua, solo quería aprender la técnica de la fusión. Esta técnica era fundamental en su plan, ya que al extraer los poderes de los saiyans, estos se convertirían en una sola bola de poder, y luego el debía fusionarse con esa bola, pero para poder hacerlo, debía saber la técnica de fusión.

Que irónico, él, viniendo de una especie de un solo sexo y besando a una chiquilla. Eso sí que era una verdadera e imperdonable locura. Y por esa locura, ahora había despertado la furia de los saiyans.

Rozó sus labios una vez más con la yema de sus dedos, en su boca aún sentía el sabor de la boca de la saiyan...Y debía admitirlo, sus labios eran dulces.

* * *

Si bien estando inconsciente...Diversos recuerdos de su niñez pasaban por su mente.

—_Oye Bra ¿En serio crees que si nos ponemos estos ridículos vestidos lograremos llamar la atención de Goten y Trunks?_

—_¡Pues claro que sí! —Gritó la peli azul convencida. —Siempre dicen que las mujeres con vestido de novia se ven preciosas Pan._

_—Bra, pero si solo tenemos 11 años. —Renegó la Son._

_—Pero ahora no. Estamos vestidas como una novia, somos irresistibles amiga. —Afirmó la princesa._

_—¡Pero el traje me incomoda y me queda muy grande! —Dijo mirándose al espejo con el traje de matrimonio que había usado su mamá._

_—Hmm...Tienes razón, a mí tampoco me queda muy bien el de tu abuela. ¡Ya sé, no los pondremos con tacones!_

Continuara...

* * *

**_Nota de Autora_**

_Hola :D_

_Bueno...¿Qué puedo decir? ni siquiera yo tenía planeado esto en el fic. El fic que se creó en mi cabecita era muy distinto a este. Cuando escribimos algo nos damos cuenta de que a medida que avanzamos más ideas vienen a nuestras cabezas, y al final lo que escribes es totalmente diferente a lo que tenías escrito en el borrador, esto es lo que me ha pasado a mí. _

_Espero que les guste este capítulo, en este me he inspirado más que en otro. La idea es hacer que vaya entrando el drama a la historia, en realidad se supone que es "Romance/Friendship" pero pienso que va a tener de todo un poquito. _

_Giru...¡Me había olvidado del adorable robotsito! tal vez es un poco tarde, pero el va a incluirse en el fic. Que Marcus sea de una especie de un solo sexo...¿Qué les pareció esa loca idea?_

_Goten y Bra ¿Creen que van demasiado rápido? discúlpenme si es así, pero es que fantaseo escribir un primer lemmon, pero aún no...Más adelante. Trunks y Pan, bueno...¿Qué les puedo decir? ellos van más complicados (?) Ustedes sabrán cuando escriba más de lo que le sucedió a Pan. ¡Oh, lo olvidaba! una cosita más, solo para los que tienes curiosidad: Este capítulo ocupa 17 páginas en word (Times new roman 14)._

_¿Notaron que ahora uso el guión largo? jajaja ¡¿Vane a quién le importa? !...En fin, como siempre agradezco sus reviews. Cualquiera duda que tengan pronto se aclarará en el transcurso del fic._

_Bueno me despido, de nuevo gracias por leer el fic. Besos._

_10/08/12_

**_Vane-.-16_**


	7. Me invade la culpa

**...Nosotros...**

**Cap.7**

**"Me invade la culpa"**

* * *

Si bien estando inconsciente...Diversos recuerdos de su niñez pasaban por su mente.

—_Oye Bra ¿En serio crees que si nos ponemos estos ridículos vestidos lograremos llamar la atención de Goten y Trunks?_

—_¡Pues claro que sí! —Gritó la peli azul convencida. —Siempre dicen que las mujeres con vestido de novia se ven preciosas Pan._

_—Bra, pero si solo tenemos 11 años. —Renegó la Son._

_—Pero ahora no. Estamos vestidas como una novia, somos irresistibles amiga. —Afirmó la princesa._

_—¡Pero el traje me incomoda y me queda muy grande! —Dijo mirándose al espejo con el traje de matrimonio que había usado su mamá._

_—Hmm...Tienes razón, a mí tampoco me queda muy bien el de tu abuela. ¡Ya sé, no los pondremos con tacones!_

Continuara...

—¡Trunks!

—Mamá no estoy tan lejos, no hay la necesidad de que grites. —Dice tapándose los oídos.

—Hasta que por fin alguien me entiende. No por nada digo que tu madre es una mujer escandalosa.

—¡No soy escandalosa! ¿¡Que no ven que mientras ustedes holgazanes se quedan ahí parados, yo me quemo las pestañas trabajando en el inútil collar!? —Exclamó enojada la peli azul, haciendo que a los dos saiyans se les aturdieran los oídos.

—Olvídalo, ¿y cómo vas con el collar?

—Es por eso que te llamaba. ¡Está listo! deberías sentirte orgulloso todos los días de tener una madre tan inteligente y bonita como yo. —A Trunks y Vegeta se les escapo una gota de sudor. —Logre crear collares iguales para ustedes, y además una clase de radar que indica donde se encuentran estos collares. Esto quiere decir que así podrán encontrar al enemigo ya que este usa collar.

* * *

—No llores Videl, no deberías estar así, ya veras que Pan pronto saldra de ese tanque. —La consolaba la hija de Bulma, después de haber entrado a ver a su amiga y encontrarse con la madre de esta llorando mientras veía a su hija a travez del vidrio.

—Lo sé, gracias Bra. No me gusta llorar en frente de alguien...Pero es inevitable sentirme así como madre que soy. ¡Ya ha pasado una semana! y ha sido la semana más larga de mi vida.

—Te entiendo.

—¡Aggh! ojala conservara la fuerza que tenía cuando estaba más joven, para así poder quebrarle un brazo con mis propias manos a ese hombre que dejo a mi hijita así.

Bra sonrió. —No te preocupes, de eso nos encargaremos Trunks y yo.

* * *

—¿¡Que haces aquí!? ¡SIGUE ENTRENANDO! ahora debes incrementar tus poderes, que haya pasado una semana no significa que a los saiyans se les olvidó. Seguro nos buscan, y gracias a nuestros collares no pueden detectar nuestra presencia. Pero tarde o temprano encontrarán nuestro escondite, y debemos estar preparados. ¡Todo el plan se dañó gracias a ti! —Gritó enfurecido a más no poder. El simple hecho de que un plan de tantos años estaba cerca de fallar por la culpa de un tonto. Le daba asco recordar...

/Flashback/

_—¡Marcus! ¿Donde se metió ese imbécil esta vez? —Se preguntó. Entonces se empezó a preocupar ¿Sería que los saiyans lo habían atrapado? con su router busco el poder de pelea de los saiyans...Qué raro, falta una de las hembras...¡Oh no!_

_Tal vez a Marcus se le había pasado la mano y la había matado —¡NOO! —Encolerizado alzó el vuelo lo más rápido posible, guiándose por el poder de pelea de los padres de la hembra._

_Por fin había llegado a la residencia Son-Satán. Entonces escucho un poco de ruido en el segundo piso de la casa, al igual que cierto peli morado, el intruso entro por la aún abierta ventana. —¡MARCUS! —Gritó a todo pulmón al ver a su discípulo manchado de sangra ajena._

_El hombre parecía no hacerle caso, estaba cegado de ira por que la miserable saiyan no le confesaba el secreto de la fusión. —Maldita simio, ¡Dime como puedo fusionarme! —Le daba una y otra cachetadas en la cara con una mano, mientras que con la otra la sostenía por la nuca._

_Al ver que el asexual seguía con lo suyo, le disparó un potente rayo que lo dejo inconsciente. Este rayo no solo lastimó a Marcus, sino que la pobre Pan fue víctima de él abrasador fenómeno._

_A el poco le importó si la saiyan estaba o no herida, ahora solo temía el haber despertado la furia de los saiyans. Por lo menos Marcus no estaba tan loco, y había puesto un collar a la muchachita._

_/_Fin del flashback/

—Señor, no debería alarmarse tanto. Con todo respeto, dudo que nos puedan encontrar sin detectar nuestra presencia. Además, si nos encuentran por casualidad, bastaría con usar un tayoken y correr lejos sin ser vistos, luego al tratar de buscarnos no nos encontrarían por el uso de los collares. —Trató de explicarle, pero solo se gano una cachetada en la mejilla.

* * *

—Bra, pienso que es demasiado arriesgado. Trunks y yo podemos vencer al enemigo sin la necesidad de que tu vayas princesa.

—¡Yo quiero pelear! se trata de mi mejor amiga, no me impidas que pueda darle el puñetazo en la cara que le llevo guardado desde hace tiempo. —Replicó.

—Si vas, me prometerás que si ves que el enemigo es demasiado fuerte para ti...—No pudo terminar de hablar, porque sintió como sus labios eran arrebatados por los carnosos de la hija de Bulma.

—Te prometo que todo estará bien. No tienes por qué preocuparte. —Le susurró al separar sus labios. —Cof, cof, cof. —Se escuchó una toz fingida departe del hermano de la enamorada.

—Lamento interrumpir, pero ya es hora de irnos. Colóquense los collares. —Aviso el hijo de Vegeta, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Aún no se acostumbraba a ver a su hermana y amigo "juntos".

* * *

Y más recuerdos...

_—¿Verdad que esa fea enfermedad nunca volverá a atacar a mi abuelito? —Los ojos de la pequeña empezaban a aguarse, y su boquita hacia un puchero._

_—No, no llores Panny. Me pediste que te contara con exactitud la historia de Mirai Trunks, y los androides...Pero ya sabes que gracias a Mirai Trunks, tu abuelo no morirá de esa enfermedad. El ya se sano, y la enfermedad no lo atacara nuevamente. ¿Entiendes hija?_

_—Si papi. —Le contesto ahora menos preocupada. De pronto siente un ki muy conocido acercarse a su casa. Rápidamente se seca las lágrimas para recibir al guerrero._

_—Papá, iré a jugar con mi abuelito. ¿Verdad que puedo?_

_—Pero Pan, prometiste que primero me acompañarías a la librería para escoger un nuevo libro de cuentos infantiles, pero esta vez este será con un nivel más avanzado. Así te divertirás leyendo y a la vez aprenderás. —La niñita puso ojos de cachorrito, unos a los que sabía, su padre no podría resistirse._

_—De acuerdo. —Suspiró derrotado._

_—¡Gracias! —Le contestó feliz después de darle un cariñoso abrazo. Prefería irse a entrenar con su abuelo, darle la vuelta al mundo en un tiempo record, subirse encima de "lindos" dinosaurios...Vivir sus propias aventuras, eso era mucho mejor a leer unas ajenas en un libro._

_Se miró al espejo, para comprobar que no había rastro de llanto, nunca permitirá que su abuelo la viera llorar. Ella tenía que ser fuerte como él. ¡Voy a ser fuerte!_

* * *

Los tres saiyans estaban a punto de despegar en busca del enemigo, para así cobrar su venganza...Sin embargo esta idea se tuvo que posponer al escuchar el grito de alegría de la hija de Satán.

_—_¡Pan se ha recuperado!

Bra y Goten corrieron hacia la enfermería para recibir a la pelinegra. Sin percatarse de que Trunks no los seguía...

—¡Pan! —Gritaron los dos tortolitos al unísono antes de abalanzarse sobre la muchachita en un caluroso abrazo de bienvenida.

Pan devolvió el abrazo con alegría, ya había saludado a sus progenitores minutos antes...Pero alguien le faltaba. —¿Donde está Trunks? —Preguntó Pan un poco dolida, esperaba que al salir de ese tanque que la había mantenido encerrada durante tantos días, al menos su amor platónico la esperaría de brazos abiertos. Pero él no estaba.

—Debes tener hambre, acompáñanos, tu abuela preparó una comida deliciosa. —La invitó su amiga peli azul.

—Ehem...Los alcanzo en un rato, debo vestirme. —Respondió mirándose con solo una toalla. Los dos asintieron y se fueron dejando a la menor de los Son sola, para poder vestirse.

Busco en una maleta la ropa que su mamá le había traído. Se puso un short jean con una camiseta anaranjada y unas sandalias bajas.

Se sentía demasiado confundida después de todo lo acontecido...Y estaba segura de que la interrogarían para preguntarle por lo sucedido, ¿Pero que diría si ni ella misma sabía que había pasado?

Una maldita lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla. Se la limpio rápidamente y se volteo para ir con los demás. Sin embargo vaya sorpresa que se llevó, al ver a Trunks frente a ella, cara a cara. Ambos estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia.

—Trunks. —Susurró. El solo la miro, sintiéndose culpable por no haberla protegido.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó. Pan entendiendo de inmediato le dijo —No es tu culpa Trunks. —Esto se lo dijo acercándose aún más a su rostro, golpeándolo con su suave aliento.

Trunks le sujetó el cuello y atrajo sus labios a los de él, besándola para desahogarse, para tratar de no sentirse tan culpable. Ella correspondió al beso gustosa, adoraba los labios del oji-azul.

Se separaron al ver como Bulma entraba a la enfermería. —¿Que hacen ustedes dos? —Preguntó al verlos extraños. —No importa, solo vengan a comer, la mesa ya está servida.

—Sí. —Respondieron los dos al unísono.

Caminaron detrás de Bulma hacia la mesa, en donde todos se encontraban. Pan se sentía incomoda con todas las miradas sobre ella. Se sentó a lado de su padre, en frente de Trunks.

El almuerzo fue silencioso, demasiado incomodo para la nieta de Goku. Nadie hablaba, ni siquiera parecía que comieran, solo miraban con ojos nostálgicos a Panny, esta trataba de concentrarse en la comida para que su mirada no se cruzara con las que la invadían.

Una vez terminó de comer, se levantó del asiento dispuesta a irse. —¿A dónde crees que vas? tu te quedas aquí, pvas a contarnos quien te dejo así de malherida. —La regañó su "tío" Vegeta.

Ella miró a sus padres con ojos suplicantes, como tratando de decirles "déjenme ir, no quiero hablar con nadie, porfaaa". —No Pan —Dijo Gohan como leyéndole la mente. —Es cierto lo que dice Vegeta, tienes que decirnos quien fue el maldito que te atacó.

—Siéntate hija, confía en nosotros. —Le pide su madre. Pan miró a Trunks justo como hizo con sus progenitores. El peli morado asintió.

—Bien...lo que paso fue que...—Respiró profundo, se sentía nerviosa. Los Brief y los Son presentes, se mantuvieron en silencio, escuchando atentamente a la chica.

—Estaba en mi habitación...Entonces vi como alguien entro por mi ventana —Trunks abrió los ojos nervioso, el había entrado por la ventana de su habitación ¿Pan iba a contar eso?.

—Era un hombre de cabellos color verde agua, y ojos verde claro, yo ya lo había visto antes. —Al principio el hijo de Vegeta se calmo por saber que Pan no iba a contar lo que suponía...

—¡¿QUE?! —Preguntó Trunks, celoso y enojado, deseando tomar a ese hombre por el cuello y asfixiarlo.

—Pan ¿Dices que lo habías visto antes? ¿por qué no nos dijiste desde la primera vez? —Esta vez pregunto Goten.

—Bueno, lo que sucede es que la primera vez...Yo iba caminando distraída en el centro comercial, cuando me tropecé con un sujeto muy extraño, musculoso y atractivo. —Ahora todos los hombres presentes a excepción de Vegeta se sentían celosos por la pequeña Panny, en especial cierto empresario de cabellos lilas.

—¿Tu saliste con él? —La curiosidad invadía a la hija de Bulma. —¿Ustedes tuvieron...Ya sabes "algo"? —Preguntó nuevamente.

—¡PUES CLARO QUE NO! ¿¡Bra como se te ocurre!? —Negó la muchachita de cabellos azabache, con el rostro totalmente colorado.

—Ya, ya está bien Pan, no te pongas así. Solo dinos que fue lo que sucedió después. —Habló Videl con la intriga a un máximo nivel

—Bien, el se disculpó, y me nos presentamos, me dijo que se llamaba Marcus...Y que yo era bonita. —Lo último lo dijo con voz bajita.

—¡¿QUE TE DIJO QUE?! —El mejor amigo de Goten alzó la voz. Todos lo miraron, extrañados por su actitud, este se sintió apenado y bajo la cabeza.

—Continua. —Pidio Bulma.

—No lo entiendo...Ese día no paso nada. Al parecer ese hombre sabe sentir los kis de las personas, y por eso dio con nuestra casa. —Explicó mirando a su mamá. —Como les había dicho antes, él entró por la ventana y... —Ahora lágrimas penosas salían de sus ojos, eran lágrimas llenas de furia, no deseaba recordar como ese hombre la había tratado.

Gohan la abrazó. —Tranquila. Dinos ¿qué te hizo?. —Trunks mantenía los puños cerrados, no soportaba ver a Pan llorar.

La peli negra respiró profundo y siguió su relato. —Él venía con la idea de que yo le enseñara la técnica de la fusión.

—¡¿La técnica de la fusión?! —Habló por primera vez Vegeta.

La nieta de Goku asintió. —Así es...No sé por qué, pero él pensaba que la técnica se hacía cuando dos personas se besaban. —A todos les cayó una gota de sudor.

—Entonces me besó, trate de liberarme pero era muy fuerte. Durante la noche me beso repetidas veces, me decía que hiciera la técnica de la fusión...Yo le respondía que no sabía cómo hacerla, pero él no hacía caso y me pegaba y gritaba mentirosa...—Terminado el relato, Pan miró a todos en la mesa, los que la miraban con ojos asombrados, siguió hasta llegar al sitio en donde se suponía Trunks estaba, sin embargo no lo encontró. Se había ido.

—Encontraremos a ese sujeto, y lo eliminaremos. —Dijo Gohan convencido.

—¡Pues claro que sí! —Respondió Goten.

Después de esto todos se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares. A excepción de Pan, quien obligada por Bra, tuvo que quedarse.

Las dos amigas se encontraban en la habitación de la peli azul, viendo una película. Bra se sentía intrigada y quería saber más sobre el maldito que había atacado a su amiga, sin embargo no quería preguntarle a Pan así por así, solo con recordar las lágrimas que a la peli negra se le habían salido al relatar le daba lástima, y no quería verla llorar nuevamente.

—Bra. —La llamó.

—¿Si?

—Hay algo que se te ha olvidado contarme. —La miró con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿A si? ¿qué? —Le preguntó distraída.

—¡Que tu y Goten están dándose besitos a cada rato!

—Ehem...¿Y tu como sabes eso? —Le preguntó sonrojada. —Que yo sepa, el único que sabe es Trunks.

—Bra, pobre e ingenua Bra jajaja. A ti y Goten los conozco lo suficiente, y a ambos se les ve intercambiando miradas a cada rato, y con un brillo en los ojos, que no es usual tener si no estás enamorado.

—Bueno...Creo que vamos avanzando, ahora ya una persona más sabe que estamos saliendo...—Bra se calló, y un incómodo silencio para la peli negra, se adueño de la habitación. La chica de ojos azules la miro fijamente y sonrió.

—¿Qué? —Le preguntó.

—Panny...Creo que la semana que estuviste inconsciente te afecto un poco, no te has dado cuenta de un detallito muy importantes.

—¿De qué hablas? —Más confundida que nunca.

—Ahora es mi turno, "Pan, pobre ingenua Pan". —Pan alzó una ceja. —¡Pan en dos días es tu cumpleaños! vas a cumplir diecisiete añitos tontita.

—¿En serio? ¿Mañana es dieciséis? —Se había olvidado de su propio cumpleaños.

Bra se pego con una mano en la frente y negó con la cabeza. —Wow, a mi hermanito le gustan despistadas.

—¡Bra! —Se enojo.

—No te enojes. —Le sonrió. —Mira, ya es hora de que sepas que Trunks te adora, ¿sabes lo preocupado que estuvo cuando te la pasaste una semana en el tanque de regeneración?. —Pan la miró incrédula. —Pan cuando lo llame para decirle que estabas mal, vino volando en menos de un minuto, entro a la sala como un loco desesperado y corrió hacia la enfermería para verte. Se sintió culpable por no haberte protegido.

A Pan se le formo una bella sonrisa. —No debe sentirse así, voy a hablar con él.

—¡Alto ahí!

—¿QUE?

—Si llegara a pasar algo...Importante entre ustedes, tú me lo dirías, ¿verdad?

—ehem...C-claro. —Se sintió un poco culpable por no haberle contado a Bra, la visita que Trunks le había hecho la misma noche del incidente.

La peli azul no sospechaba nada, solo quería asegurarse de que su amiga le contaría todo. Pero al escuchar la respuesta de esta.

Abrio sus ojos grandes por la sorpresa. —¡SÍ PASO! ¿no es así? —La miró fijamente.

Pan le sonrió como un sí. —Después te cuento. —Le dijo sin más, dejándola con la intriga, y saliendo de la habitación en busca del hermano de su amiga.

* * *

Trunks se encontraba en una montaña meditando. No, no era culpa lo que sentía. Más bien, era una profunda rabia hacia el tal Marcus, se sentía celoso, había besado a su pequeña, y la había torturado. Era un hombre despreciable, y no lo dejaría vivo por el simple hecho de ser el culpable de que Pan ya no le mostrara una de sus bellas sonrisas, solo le regalaba lágrimas.

Y ese dolor que sentía la peli negra, lo llegaba a sentir él, sentía ese nudo en el pecho. Sentía la humillación que invadía a Pan.

Por eso no dejaría a ese hombre con vida...Pero aún no lo mataría, no quería ir a buscarlo, quería que ese miserable se atreviera a acercarse a Pan o a cualquiera una vez más, y entonces estaría ahí para proteger a esa persona, y expulsaría toda su ira con cada minuto de tortura, con cada grito de dolor.

Detuvo sus pensamientos al sentir el más bonito ki acercarse hacia él. La chica Son aterrizó en frente a él.

Solo se dedicaron a mirarse el uno al otro, ambos compartían la misma angustia. —Trunks, debemos hablar.

—Lo sé. —Susurró.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Le preguntó sentándose en el césped e invitándolo a sentarse a su lado. Él se sentó y le tomo las manos con las de él.

—Pues...Temo por ti. —Soltó una de sus manos y le acomodo un mechon del cabello que era alborotado por el viento.

—Entiendo. —Le dijo bajando la mirada y con la voz baja. No le gustaba que le tuvieran lástima, no le gustaba que la cuidaran demasiado...Pero debía entender que después de lo sucedido, nadie la trataría igual, contando a Trunks, quien desde siempre se preocupaba por ella.

—Pero aunque sientas que debes protegerme...No es así, en ti no cae ninguna responsabilidad, y tí no eres el culpable de lo que me paso, Trunks no te sientas culpable solo porque Marcus te menciono. —Se mordió la lengua, había hablado de mas.

—¿Cómo? ¿Dices que me menciono? —La miro confundido.

—Ehemm...Pues, no, no, me refiero...El menciono a todos los guerreros Z, incluyéndote.

—Pan no eres buena mintiendo. —Le dijo percatándose de que su voz sonaba nerviosa y la mano que le agarraba estaba sudando.

Cuando Pan iba a abrir la boca para protestar con una vaga excusa, ambos sintieron como el ki de Videl disminuía rápidamente.

—Mamá

—Videl

Ambos, volaron a la velocidad de un rayo para ver que sucedía. Ahora con un enemigo cerca podía pasar cualquier cosa.

Después de un rápido aterrizaje, entraron a la casa. Al parecer los demás también habían sentido el débil ki de la humana, estaban Goten, Gohan y Chi-chi (esta última se había enterado por Goten).

—¿Que ha sucedido? —Pregunta Pan.

—Tranquila pequeña, no es nada grave. Verás tu madre estuvo muy deprimida el tiempo que estuviste en el tanque de regeneración, casi no comía nada y es por eso que al cortarse el dedo se ha desmayado. —Le explico su abuela.

Pan suspiro y con culpa miro a su progenitora acostada en el sofá en los brazos de su padre.

* * *

—Hmm...Así que debido a lo que le paso a tu madre, ¿no pudiste hablar con Trunks? —Resumió la peli azul, después de una larga explicación por parte de Pan de lo sucedido.

—Así es, si lo dices así suena más sencillo. —Sonrió un poco apagada.

—Bien...Ahora cuéntame ¿Por qué el que te atacó menciono a mi hermano? —Le pregunto con curiosidad.

—Ehem, bueno es que...—Ahora sus mejillas estaban rojas y se tapaba la cara con las manos de la vergüenza. —Sucede que antes de que él me atacara Trunks y yo, el y yo...y el y yo.

—¡¿Que sucedio?! —Gritó impaciente la princesa saiyan.

—El y yo nos besamos Bra. Creo que Marcus nos vio y pensó que eso era la fusión. Antes estaba confundida y no sabía que tenía que ver Trunks con eso, ni por qué ese hombre me besaba. Pero después algo en mi cabeza hizo "click" y entonces lo supe.

Bra pestañó varias veces. —Wooow, con que tu y mi hermanito andan de melositos desde aquella vez eh...Jajaja, pobre loco el hombre que pensó que eso era fusión. Por ser tan TORPE merece una gran azotada en el trasero. —Sonrió. —Aunque eso tiene sentido, es por eso que Trunks estaba tan nervioso cuando tu contabas lo sucedido, temía que contaras lo del beso, de seguro. ¡Qué lindos! ¡Ahora son novios como Goten y yo!

De pronto el rostro de Pan pareció entristecerse. —Bra, el y yo no somos novios, no estamos saliendo ni nada. Tengo miedo de que él no me ame y solo le interese mi apariencia...Ya sabes, lo carnal.

—¡Por Kamisama Pan! no pienses eso, Trunks te adora, yo lo sé porque soy su hermana, y deberías estar ciega si no te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que te quiere...De lo mucho que te ama.

—Tal vez sea así...Pero me gustaría escucharlo de él.

_Me invade la culpa. _—Pensó el hombre de cabellos lavandas después de haber escuchado desde el otro extremo de la puerta toda la conversación entre las dos chicas.

Sí, no era correcto espiarlas, pero quería saber que tanto hablaban, sabía que Pan le debía una explicación de por qué Marcus lo había mencionado, y ya tenía la respuesta. _Si no hubiera besado a Pan, nada de esto hubiera sucedido. Si hubiera escuchado a mi padre y hubiera investigado sobre un material que ocultara el ki, el tendría todo bajo control y ese insecto ya no estaría con vida. Si hubiera estado más atento al ki de Pan y me hubiera percatado de su ausencia…Si la hubiera protegido. _

—Giru, Giru, ¿Por qué Trunks espía a Pan y Bra?

—¿Eh? ¿Giru desde cuando estás aquí? —Preguntó al ver al robot a su lado.

—¿Trunks puede darme algo de comer?

—Giru, siempre tienes hambre, ¿acaso Pan no te alimenta?

—Giru, Giru ya comió, pero tiene hambre de nuevo. —Le suplicó.

—Bien, vamos a ver que tuercas encontramos para que te comas esta vez.

—Giru, Giru, Giru. —El pequeño robot giró alrededor de Trunks de alegría y lo siguió.

Continuara...

* * *

_Nota de Autora_

_¡Hola!_

_Primero que todo lamento la demora, (solo fueron dos días de retraso, creo que merezco que me perdonen U.U)_

_¿Tengo que dar excusas? bien, se las daré: sucede que estuve de viaje fuera del país...Y bueno hace poco que regreso, y fue para encontrarme con una pila de tareas :(_

_Sip, tuve una semana dura, para recuperar los días perdidos...Muy poco tiempo para escribir, y en ese poco tiempo la inspiración no me ayudo mucho._

_No me agrada mucho este capítulo, más bien lo veo aburrido...Por eso les prometo que el otro viene ARRASANDO XD_

_¿Que se me olvida? ¡Claro! ¡Mil gracias por los lindos reviews!_

_Sasha Briefs: Muax ;D Me alegra mucho leer que estoy mejorando. De los errores se aprende, y creo que ya llevando seis capítulos tenía que mejorar :D, que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, perdóname por no dedicártelo…En realidad se me paso XD_

_Vegetable lov3r: ¡Gracias! Ahora que dos escriben que estoy progresando, me pongo muy feliz :D. Sip, un asexual enamorado jajaja, aunque Trunks y Bra quieren su venganza, no dejare morir a Marcus…Mejor no digo más :$, en el próximo capítulo hay una sorpresa XD_

_Bego-Bura-xD: ¡Qué lindo tener a una nueva lectora! Gracias por el review, ¡A mi también me encanta el Goten por Bra! En este capítulo no los toque mucho, pero en el próximo tal vez si un poco más :D_

_Eccho: ¡Hola, gracias por el review! Jajaja, sí, a Pan le deben gustar las golosinas XD__. Uff, me imagino a Goten contándole a Vegeta ¡Pobrecillo! Besos, Gracias por leer ;D_

_Vane-.-16_

_10/19/2012_


	8. Mi nuevo aminemigo

**...Nosotros...**

**Cap.8**

**"Mi nuevo aminemigo"**

* * *

_Sí, no era correcto espiarlas, pero quería saber que tanto hablaban, sabía que Pan le debía una explicación de por qué Marcus lo había mencionado, y ya tenía la respuesta. Si no hubiera besado a Pan, nada de esto hubiera sucedido. Si hubiera escuchado a mi padre y hubiera investigado sobre un material que ocultara el ki, el tendría todo bajo control y ese insecto ya no estaría con vida. Si hubiera estado más atento al ki de Pan y me hubiera percatado de su ausencia…Si la hubiera protegido. _

_—Giru, Giru, ¿Por qué Trunks espía a Pan y Bra?_

_—¿Eh? ¿Giru desde cuando estás aquí? —Preguntó al ver al robot a su lado._

_—¿Trunks puede darme algo de comer?_

_—Giru, siempre tienes hambre, ¿acaso Pan no te alimenta?_

_—Giru, Giru ya comió, pero tiene hambre de nuevo. —Le suplicó._

_—Bien, vamos a ver que tuercas encontramos para que te comas esta vez._

_—Giru, Giru, Giru. —El pequeño robot giró alrededor de Trunks de alegría y lo siguió._

_Continuara..._

**—**Bulma, de verdad te agradezco mucho. —Abrazó a la peli-azul llena de alegría, no se esperaba algo así. Se la había pasado todo el día de compras con Bra, supuestamente ese era su regalo de cumpleaños (uno que no le había gustado para nada). Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que había sido solo algo para mantenerla ocupada mientras le hacían la fiesta sorpresa.

—No hay de que. Ya tienes 17 años, eres toda una mujer, y eso merece celebración. Además yo adoro organizar fiestas. —Le contesto tomándola del brazo para que así saludara a los invitados. Estaban todos los guerreros Z, eso puso muy feliz a Pan.

Después de recibir regalos y muchas felicitaciones, Pan se encontraba en una mesa hablando de trivialidades con la hija de Krillin. Desde que la rubia se había ido a estudiar al extranjero no la veía, y era una de sus mejores amigas aunque no la viera muy seguido.

—Lo siento mucho. —Dijo con voz triste, mirando a su amiga.

—No te preocupes ya lo supere, así son los hombres. Jake no era mi tipo, de seguro encontrare a alguien mejor.

—¡Pues claro que sí! —Exclamó contenta la peli-negra.

Desde lejos Trunks miraba a la cumpleañera. Hace una hora que había llegado de Rusia, había tenido que ir debido a la llamada del señor Brad hace unos días, y había volada hasta Corporación Cápsula solo para darle a Pan el regalo que tanto había tardado en escoger. Aún no había felicitado a la hija de Gohan, después de llegar, entro inmediatamente a la mansión para darse una ducha y ponerse una mejor ropa para la ocasión.

Ahora solo se dedicaba a observar a Pan desde la puerta de la casa...La chica estaba muy bonita este día, llevaba un traje azul con escote, llegaba arriba de sus rodillas y lo acompañaba con un cinturón negro grueso. Que hacía ver su figura como toda una diosa.

—¿Y tú no tienes a alguien especial por ahí? —Le pregunto la hija de la androide.

—Ehem...Pues en realidad...—No pudo terminar la frase, ya que su mirada se poso en unos ojos azules recién llegados. Sintió como él la observaba, y cuando las miradas se entrecruzaron ella decidió ir a saludarle. Se sentía aliviada al saber que se había acordado de ella y por lo menos había asistido a su cumpleaños.

—¿Me disculpas un segundo? necesito ir al baño. —Le mintió a su amiga.

—Claro ve, pero cuando vuelvas queda pendiente la respuesta. —Le advirtió.

—Bien. —Aceptó resignada antes de levantarse de la silla y dirigirse hacia peli-morado.

* * *

—Siento la presencia de demasiadas personas en este lugar...Pero todos se encuentran en el jardín, si entramos por la puerta principal nos verán.

—¡Ya se! he venido a espiar a esta casa antes amo. —Le explicó el hombre. —Por la parte delantera hay una clase de pasadizo que conduce a un laboratorio subterráneo, si entramos por ese lugar, podremos subir al primer piso de la sala sin ser vistos.

—¡¿Por qué no dijiste eso antes inepto?!

—...

—¡Aghh! olvídalo, solo entremos. —Dijo ya sin paciencia a su esclavo.

Así los dos se adentraron al laboratorio de la científica. Buscaban algo que les sirviera, tenían entendido que en ese sitio se encontraba la mejor tecnología del planeta, una que los ayudaría a confeccionar un dispositivo lo suficientemente resistente como para extraer el poder de un saiyan.

Se toparon con una puerta de acero. Esta tenía en ella un teclado, y en el monitor decía "escriba la contraseña".

—¡NO! —Gritó el científico agarrando el brazo de Marcus, que estaba dispuesto a romper la puerta.

—¿Por qué no? —Preguntó frunciendo el seño.

—Eres un cabeza hueca, ¿Qué acaso no ves eso? —Le señaló unas bocinas ocultas en la pared, dispuestas a emerger un estruendoso ruido si la contraseña no era la correcta, o si la puerta era golpeada o forcejada a abrirse.

—¿Que hacemos entonces? no conocemos la contraseña. —El de cabellos verde agua dijo lo obvio. Para su no tan sorpresa, su amo sonrió maléficamente.

—Nos encargaremos de secuestrar a alguien que la sepa y ¡listo!

—¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo haremos algo así sin que los saiyan se den cuanta?

—Que tonto eres Marcus...Tú, te encargaras de hacer de cebo, mientras YO me llevo a la humana de Vegeta.

—¡¿De cebo?! ¡Pero ellos me mataran y no se inmutaran en buscarlo porque no saben que somos dos!

—¡Exacto! al final tu morirás, pero Marcus, morirás con honor, y satisfecho ya que yo vengare a Lord Freezer.

—¡NO! Ese monstruo no me interesa en lo más mínimo, que se pudra en el infierno. Yo solo quiero vengar a Paragus y a Broly. —Sadic alzo el brazo para darle una cachetada, sin embargo el la esquivo.

—Ya no voy a dejar que me uses como una marioneta viejo maldito. —Marcus sonrió maléficamente. —Ahora invertiremos los rolles, yo seré el amo, y tu el esclavo.

Sadic solo lo miro atemorizado, sabía perfectamente que los poderes del muchacho superaban los suyos. —No me interesa armar un aparato extraedor de poder. ¡No me interesa! vengare a mi "padre" limpiamente, yo no les quitare el poder a los saiyans, voy a entrenar cada día, y cuando esté listo, demostrare ¡Que yo Marcus, supero los poderes de un saiyan!

—¡Estás loco! ¡Eso nunca lo podrás hacer! —Fue callado al recibir un golpe en la nuca que lo dejo inconsciente.

* * *

Con cada paso que daba se sentía más nerviosa. Y antes de darse cuenta, ya se encontraba frente a Trunks, este le sonreía encantadoramente.

—Feliz cumpleaños Pan. —Le dijo mientras le daba un cálido abrazo, Pan correspondió a este.

—Gracias. —Respondió finalizado el abrazo. Temerosa de que el peli-lila le reclamara sobre la conversación que tenían pendiente.

—No tenías por qué molestarte. —Hablo avergonzada, mirando la pequeña cajita de regalo que Trunks le entregaba.

—Pues claro que si, eres muy importante para mi Pan. —Le sonrió tiernamente insistiendo a que lo abriera.

Pan lo abrió con delicadeza, como si se fuera a romper. A dentro vio una preciosa cadena de oro blanco, la que llevaba un dige ovalado, lo miro más fijamente y se dio cuenta de que este se abría. Miro a Trunks confusa.

—Ábrelo. —Le dijo impaciente a ver su reacción. Pan lo obedeció, y abrió el dige, dentro de este había una pequeña fotografía, en donde se encontraban todos los guerreros Z, de jóvenes. Ella se encontraba junto a Goten y Trunks, en la fotografía Trunks la miraba divertido al ver su mejilla embarrada del helado de chocolate que tenía en la mano.

Sonrió nostálgica, no se esperaba ese regalo de Trunks. —¿Te gusta? —Le preguntó el hijo de Vegeta.

—No Trunks. —Dijo con una voz irónica.

—¿No? —Trunks frunció el ceño, creyéndose lo que la chica le había dicho.

—¡Me encanta tontito! —Sonrió Pan, abalanzándose a los brazos del chico, en un nuevo abrazo, este más efusivo que él anterior.

Trunks no conteniéndose, beso su mejilla sonoramente. Pan se sonrojo ante esto y se separo avergonzada. El peli-lila tomo el collar y se lo puso.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado.

* * *

—Así es, Bra regresa a Rusia junto a Trunks mañana. —Le explicó Bulma a Chi-chi.

Bra, quien también se encontraba en esa mesa, sintió como sus ojos se abrían, y le daban paso a la realidad. Se supone que solo se quedarían hasta el cumpleaños de Pan, Trunks había tenido que viajar hace unos días, y había regresado hoy. A buscarla, así era como debían ser las cosas.

Pero no quería, sentía como si estuviese a punto de despertar de un sueño, del que no quería despertar. Ahora que Goten por fin sabía sus sentimientos, ahora que había logrado tocar sus labios. ¿Que sentía? ella podía regresar cuando quisiera a verlo...¿Entonces que era? ¿Sería desconfianza?

Goten tenía fama entre las mujeres, sabía muy bien de todas las que lo perseguían...Y tan solo llevaban unos días de estar saliendo...La desconfianza era algo normal, si la relación aún iba empezando, no se sentía segura.

Sentía que debía fortalecer más el lazo entre ella y su peli-negro antes de partir. Aunque él había confirmado sus sentimientos, aunque él le había demostrado su amor, aunque le había pedido ser su novia...Ella no se sentía como su novia.

¿Cómo? ¡si tan solo llevaban días! la relación ya iba demasiado rápido, y eso no le agradaba. Conocía a Goten como su amigo. Pero Goten como su pareja era totalmente diferente, se sentía indefensa estando en sus brazos, se sentía inexperta, se sentía avergonzada.

Tenía miedo de negarle algo a Goten, y que este se enfadara. Pero a la vez no se sentía segura de avanzar una relación con él, siendo la primera de vez de tener un novio, sintiéndose inexperta e insegura.

Sí, la respuesta de todo lo que sentía eran dos palabras: _Desconfianza e inseguridad_.

* * *

Y así sucedió todo, tal y como tenía que ser. Bra y Trunks partieron nuevamente...Sin embargo esta vez la despedida entre ellos y los dos Son no fue triste, en el aire se sentía la esperanza.

Una esperanza que crecía en los corazones de las dos soñadoras. Primero Pan, Trunks no la había vuelto a besar, pero su amor no se transmitía con besos...Solo con saber que había asistido a su fiesta, que se había acordado de traerle un obsequio, al saber que ese abrazo que le dio, y ese beso en la mejilla...No era solo "amistoso".

Ahora la esperanza se mantenía intacta, no sabía porque Trunks no había querido hablar con ella sobre el tema. Sin embargo sabía que él ya no la miraba como a una niña...Con recordar como se puso al verla en toalla, con recordar como la beso dulcemente. Eso le bastaba, sabía que todo estaba bien, y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que cayera en sus redes.

Lo único que le asustaba era que la olvidara con alguien más, sabía que ella no era la única que quería seducir al gran Trunks Brief, pero ella tenía un punto muy importante a su favor. Ella lo amaba, mientras que las demás solo se fijaban en su dinero y fama.

Del otro lado estaba Bra...La peli-azul no sentía exactamente lo mismo que Pan. Su mente le estaba jugando malas bromas, y temía de que Goten solo la quisiera por un rato.

* * *

—_Mi amor, nuestro amor nunca podrá funcionar._

_—¿Por qué no? Sebastián yo te amo._

_—No se trata de eso...Nuestras familias, nadie lo aceptara._

_—No me importa lo que piensen, ¿que no lo ves? nos amamos, si nos amamos nada importa._

Pan cerró los ojos e hizo el libro que leía a un lado...Necesitaba despejarse, necesitaba dejar de pensar en cierto hombre de cabellos lavandas, que ya se había ido hace seis meses.

_Pan no te dejaras deprimir tan fácilmente...Ni una sola llamada, ni una sola visita ¿y eso qué?. Soy joven, puedo divertirme y ser feliz, ¿por qué tengo que estar amargada solo por la culpa de Trunks? ¿Su culpa? él no tiene la culpa de haberme enamorado._

Decidió que lo mejor sería ir a entrenar, así podría despejar su mente y des estresarse. Voló hacia un lugar despejado, parecido a un desierto.

Allí paso alrededor de dos horas entrenando sin parar, desahogando su furia, por medio de puños, patadas, y ataques de energía.

Al sentirse demasiado agotada, se acostó en el suelo rocoso, y miro el atardecer. Suspiro pesadamente, sentía que su vida no tenía sentido, sentía que había defraudado a su familia..._¿Será que Trunks sabe y por eso está enojado conmigo? —_Se preguntó recordando lo que le había pasado en esos seis meses...

_Era el día del cumpleaños de Pan, hace tan solo seis meses. Después de cantar el dulce, se sintió la presencia de un ki maligno. Todos los guerreros se dirigieron hacia el dueño de esa energía...El primero en ir tras el sujeto fue Trunks, quien había jurado no dejarlo con vida por haber herido a Pan._

_Fueron hacia el laboratorio de Bulma, lugar de donde provenía el ki. Ahí se encontraron con un hombre de aspecto por demás extraño, este se encontraba en estado de shock, al parecer no sabía ocultar su ki, y por algún extraño motivo se había roto el collar suspensor de energía._

_Trunks no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a torturarlo, muchos trataron de pararlo...Incluso el mismísimo Vegeta. Quien no estaba de acuerdo que su hijo fuese tan sanguinario._

_Otros solo voltearon para no ver, y prefirieron dejar que el hombre hiciera lo que quisiera con su víctima...Así, tortura, tras tortura, Sadic finalmente murió._

_Pan había ido también, y grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que ese hombre no era el mismo que la había atacado. Pero no dijo nada...De igual forma, sabía que cuando llegara el momento en que lo volviera a ver, ella misma se encargaría matarlo, y si veía que no podía, entonces llamaba a los demás guerreros._

—Pero mi plan no salió como esperaba...—Susurró al hombre invisible, mientras se tapaba la cara con una mano, y seguía recordando.

_Era otro día de entrenamiento, una semana desde que Trunks y Bra se habían ido de nuevo. La hija de Gohan se encontraba tirándole patadas a Uub, el joven estaba de visita, y la peli-negra aprovecho la ocasión para invitarlo a un buen entrenamiento._

_Ambos se movían rápidamente, esquivando y propinando golpes y patadas, apareciendo en uno y otro lado del claro cielo._

_—¡Uub tienes una llamada telefónica! —Anuncia Videl dirigiéndose al jardín. Pan rodo los ojos al ver a su madre interrumpiéndolos._

_Uub sonrió al darse cuenta del gesto. —Debe ser mi mamá, estoy demorando más de lo debido. Lo siento Pan, debo irme, dejamos el entrenamiento para otro día._

_—De acuerdo. —Dijo resignada. Le agradaba la compañía del moreno. Él, junto con Marron y Gabe, eran los que la habían salvado de la soledad en la ausencia de los Brief. Sus mejores amigos, pero ni a ellos se abría para contarle sus sentimientos, para eso estaba Goten, y aún así él no era el más indicado._

_Daba gracias a Kamisama que Uub estuviera estudiando en ciudad Satán, al igual que Marron, y que Gabe siguiera siendo su amigo. Pero aunque los tenía a ellos tres junto con su tío Goten, sentía que le faltaba algo._

_¿Quién lo diría? Podía ser una de los seres más poderosos del universo...Y le temía a la soledad. Le aterraba quedarse sola, ¿Debería seguir esperando a Trunks? o...Acaso ese fue el final de algo que nunca inicio. Si lo pensaba más detenidamente, ¿Como irían Bra y Goten? sentía que Goten estaba más feliz que otras veces, pero por alguna razón sentía que su felicidad era falsa, que solo se estaba guardando algo detrás de una máscara._

_¿Y qué hay de Bra? ¿Sufriría a solas al igual que ella? ¿y si solo se trataba de una etapa? "Pronto todo pasara, y entonces encontrare a alguien que me pueda llenar el vacío, no tengo por qué buscarlo...Yo se que él llegara"_

_—_¡ugh! ¿Por qué de todas las personas tú fuiste quien llego? Aunque debo admitir que...Te quiero, al que una vez vi como alguien despiadado, al que una vez odie por haberme lastimado, ahora decides abrirte a mí, y veo quien eres en realidad...Pero no cambia el hecho de que todo esto está mal guerrerito. —Seguía hablando sola, recordando...

_Era otra tarde solitaria de entrenamiento...Esta vez Uub no la acompañaba, hace poco se había enterado de que él y Marron eran novios, y la noticia no le agradaba del todo._

_Se sentía feliz por ellos y todo eso pero, ahora estaba más sola que antes, hoy los dos tortolitos habían salido a la playa, y la habían invitado, pero no se sentía cómoda rodeada de dos melosos...Y ella sin pareja._

_Por otro lado estaba Goten, quien extrañamente se había puesto muy trabajador, y ahora no tenía tiempo para nada...No sabía que se traía el peli-negro entre manos._

_Y Gabe...El chico por fin la había superado, y la veía como una gran amiga. Pero lastimosamente, hoy el chico estaba ocupado, viendo una de las universidades que le habían ofrecido beca. Estaba feliz por él, era alguien muy inteligente y se lo merecía._

_Todos estaban bien, vivían felices ¿pero por qué ella no? —¡Kamisama que injusticia! —Grito lanzando un ataque de energía._

_Pero esta vez algo extraño sucedió. Al parecer accidentalmente le envió su ataque a alguien que casualmente entrenaba al igual que ella cerca de ahí, es solo que la persona que entrenaba ocultaba su ki. _

_Sin embargo al sentir el ataque venir hacia él, se vio obligado a aumentar su ki y esquivar el ataque rápidamente. Pan se asusto al darse cuenta de que no estaba sola, pero con valentía se atrevió a llamar al intruso._

_—¡¿Quién está ahí?! —Gritó acercándose._

_El hombre trato de huir, pero para su desgracia, la chica desapareció y reapareció frente a él, fue entonces cuando Pan vio quien era el intruso. _

_Se tapo la boca sorprendida, pero esta vez no mostro miedo como la primera vez que lo vio en su habitación. Al contrario, esta tarde se divertiría dándole la paliza de su vida a ese hombre._

_Sintió como la ira corría por sus venas, un aura dorado inicio a rodearla, y sin darse cuenta sus cabellos parpadeaban entre dorado y negro._

_—¿chiquilla desde cuando eres tan fuerte? —Preguntó Marcus asombrado._

_—¡AHHH! —Grito fuerte, expulsando todo su poder, logrando por primera vez convertirse en súper saiyan._

_—¿Con que quieres pelear eh? —El peli-verde sonrió y se puso en posición de combate, no le venía mal un entrenamiento con un oponente real._

—Así fue como te conocí Marcus. —Se dijo para sí misma sonriendo. —Recuerdo cuando empezamos a pelear, nuestros poderes eran casi iguales, yo tenía a mi favor la velocidad...Y tú la fuerza.

_El combate era agotador, y excitante. Ambos disfrutaban la pelea, sonreían satisfechos cada vez que su oponente se levantaba y seguía la pelea, cuando incrementaba su ki...Cuando demostraba su orgullo._

_Pan cansada de que su oponente no cedía a la derrota, decidió usar su técnica más poderosa, la técnica que su abuelito le había enseñado... —KA-ME-HA-ME-¡HAAAA! —Grito expulsando en una bola de energía la poca cantidad de poder que le quedaba._

_Marcus agotado, no pudo esquivar el ataque y cayó al suelo herido, se salvo de que Pan estaba agotada y el ataque no había sido mortífero...Creyó que iba a morir, ya que estaba muy herido como para poder esquivar un nuevo ataque departe de la niña._

_Sin embargo este nunca llego, ya que cuando el polvo causado por la explosión se disipó, pudo ver a su contrincante tendida de rodillas en frente a él, al parecer estaba demasiado agotada como para continuar la pelea, y con esa última técnica había usado todo su poder._

_Respiraba entrecortadamente, con unos cuantos mechones de cabello pegados a la cara debido a la transpiración, y su rostro se encontraba de un rojo acalorado._

—Yo estaba demasiado agotada como para seguir luchando...Ya no podía hacer nada para defenderme, y no había nadie que me ayudara, ya que yo me encontraba lejos de casa. No quería que mis padres se preocuparan al sentir mi ki aumentar demasiado, así que decidí entrenar en una selva...No sé exactamente en qué lugar del mundo estaba, pero era uno perfecto para entrenar. ¿Cómo saber que tu entrenabas en ese mismo lugar? Todo fue obra del destino.

_—¡Mátame! —Gritaron los dos al unísono._

_—¿Qué? —De nuevo al unísono._

_—¿Por qué no me matas de una vez? —Preguntó una vulnerable Pan._

_—¿Qué caso tendría matarte? —Dijo acercándose a ella._

_—No lo sé. ¿Es porque me necesitas viva para que te cuente como fusionarte! ¡PUES NO SE COMO! ¡PERO SI SE QUE NO ES BESANDOME! ¿O lo que quieres es aprovecharte de mí?_

_—Claro que no, a mi no me vienen bien las fieras. —Bromeo el oji-turquesa._

_Pan por primera vez sonrió con la broma del hombre, mostrando su linda sonrisa. Marcus la observo detenidamente, no sabía porque bromeaba con la chica, ni porque no la había matado aún...Sí, estaba débil como para matarla, pero si pudiera hacerlo, no lo haría._

_De pronto la sonrisa de Pan se borró. ¿Cómo era que ese hombre la había hecho sonreír después de tantos meses sin una sonrisa tan sincera?_

_No se podía confiar, no era tonta. Tal vez el sujeto solo la estaba engañando para que bajara la guardia y entonces atacar. _

_Marcus se sentó de rodillas en frente a ella. Estaban a un escaso metro de distancia, ambos sentados, se miraron a los ojos serios, fijamente, desconfiados._

_—¿Y tú por qué no me matas? Cuando me viste te pusiste tan furiosa que creí que me ibas a asesinar...Me diste miedo mujer._

_—Te gusta hacer bromas, ¿no es así? —Le preguntó con voz dura. —¿Quién eres tu Marcus? dime la verdad, no pareces alguien tan malo...¿Quién era ese hombre que estaba muerto cerca del laboratorio de Bulma?_

_—¿Por qué habría de decírtelo? ni siquiera te conozco, como se que no iras a decirle a tus amigos que me viste y que se preparen para matarme...¿Cómo se que no me has matado, solo porque quieres sacarme información?_

_—Buena pregunta...En primer lugar, si quisiera matarte ya lo habría hecho, si.n la necesidad de llamar a mis amigos. —alardeó orgullosa _

_—Amigos...—Susurró. —¿Acaso tú tienes? No es la primera vez que te veo entrenando sola...Dime, entrenabas para matarme algún día, ¿o solo lo haces porque estás sola al igual que yo?_

_—Yo si tengo...Es solo que ellos no están en este momento._

_—¿Por qué entrenas? —Preguntó más calmado, y mirando a la peli-negra._

_—Es una forma de olvidarme de los problemas, de des estresarme...Además siempre me ha gustado entrenar, y hacerlo me recuerda a mi abuelito._

_—Goku. —Susurró apretando los puños, fue ese sujeto quien asesino a Paragus._

_—¿Lo conociste? —Preguntó confundida, Marcus había mencionado el nombre de su abuelo con un dejo de rencor en su voz._

_—Si...Pero no puedo desquitarme contigo, tú no tienes la culpa de que tu abuelo haya sido un asesino y miserable._

_—¡¿Cómo?! ¡MI ABUELO NO FUE NINGÚN ASESINO! —Grito furiosa amenazando a Marcus con el dedo índice._

_—Pues déjame informarte pequeña Pan. —Dijo también furioso haciendo a un lado el dedo de Pan. —¡Que TU abuelo asesino a mi padre, y me dejo huérfano!_

_—Mientes. —Susurró._

_—Por supuesto que no mien.. _

_—¡MIENTES! —Le grito dándole una cachetada._

_—¿Con que después de todo si me quieres matar eh? —Le pregunto mientras ambos se levantaban y se ponían en posición de combate._

_—¿Por qué mentiría con algo así? —Le preguntó dejando la posición de pelea._

_—Porque mi abuelo nunca pero nunca asesino a alguien en vano. El salvaba a las personas de los villanos crueles que se disponían a atacar la tierra. ¡El protegía a su familia! ¡Y nunca dejaría a un niño huérfano!_

_—¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué mato a mi padre? —Dijo aún más molesto._

_—¡¿QUIEN DIABLOS ERA TU PADRE?!_

_—¡PARAGUS! —Pan se tapo la boca, ella ya había escuchado la historia de Broly._

_—Te equivocas. —Susurró. Marcus vio la verdad en los ojos negros de la muchachita._

_—¿De qué hablas? —Pregunto en voz baja._

_—¿Quieres saber lo que en realidad paso con tu padre?_

_—..._

_—Tu padre vino a la tierra con el propósito de ser el rey de los saiyans. _

_—¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Y nunca estuve de acuerdo! ¡¿Pero quién lo mato?!_

_—Broly. _

_—¿¡Broly!? —Pregunto incrédulo._

_—Así es, creo que deberías saber que Broly no podía controlar sus poderes. Es por eso que Paragus utilizaba un collar para controlarlo, sin embargo cuando fueron al que sería el nuevo planeta Vegita, Broly expulso su poder, sin poder controlarlo...Paragus al ver la situación, tenía planeado escapar en una nave, sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Broly perdiendo la razón, lo asesino. Mi abuelo logro acabar con Broly, pero no fue él quien mato a tu padre...Ni siquiera sabía que Paragus tenía otro hijo._

_—El no era mi verdadero padre, ahora lo entiendo todo...El me quería solo por mis poderes, ¡Maldición! ¡Sadic siempre me engañó! —Pan se asombro al ver al hombre dejar escapar una pequeña lágrima, que limpió rápidamente._

_—¿Sadic?_

_Marcus asintió. —Era el hombre que el hijo de Vegeta mató. El fue mi amo desde que Paragus murió, el me engaño, me dijo que había sido Goku quien asesino a Paragus. Lo hizo con el fin de que yo lo odiara y asesinara, ya que él es uno de los pocos soldados que quedaron después de la muerte de Freezer, y quería vengar su muerte._

_Un silencio invadió la escena, Pan sentía lástima por Marcus... —¿Y qué harás ahora? —Se atrevió a preguntarle._

_—Tranquila...No tengo intenciones de destruir este planeta, me dedicare a entrenar._

_—¿Con que propósito?_

_—Para olvidarme de mis problemas, y des estresarme. —Pan sonrió al escuchar al hombre decir la misma frase que ella._

—Y ese día me di cuenta de que tenía a un nuevo amigo, ese día sentí la necesidad de reconfortarte con mis palabras...Yo no te conocía, pero sentía conocerte, sentía lo mismo que tu. La soledad.

_Paso un mes desde ese día en que Pan y Marcus se habían encontrado...No se habían vuelto a ver, pero ambos sentían las ganas de verse una vez más, de seguir platicando, de entrenar juntos._

_—¡Hola Bra! —Saludo a su amiga por el teléfono._

_—¡Pan! te extraño mucho amiga, ¿puedes creer que en unos meses nos graduamos?_

_—Jajaja, sip. Estoy emocionada, lástima que tú te graduaras en Rusia y yo aquí._

_—No importa, ¡Igual nos graduamos!, a propósito...¿Que sabes de Goten?_

_—Oh...Bueno, el se ha puesto muy cambiado, me refiero a que ahora está más serio, pero igual sigue feliz. Siempre que nos vemos me pregunta por ti._

_—Aww...Mi terroncito, no puedo esperar a verlo. Después de la graduación, mi mamá quiere que los venga a visitar porque quiere organizar una fiesta para nosotras dos por habernos graduado._

_—¿En serio? ¡Wow que divertido!_

_—Oye...Pan, cuando vaya ¿crees que puedas hablar con Trunks?_

_—¿Por qué? ¿le sucede algo? —Trató de disimular estar calmada, pero con solo escuchar el nombre de Trunks sentía ganas de llorar._

_—Bueno, el ha estado muy raro últimamente, ¿ustedes han hablado?_

_—Pues...rpcrorpcps...Bra, no sé que le pasa a la señal, crrrpcrrrp, se está cortando...Biiiip...—Pan colgó el teléfono y boto la envoltura de confite que había utilizado para hacer el ruido de la señal cortada. La verdad no quería hablar con Bra ni con nadie sobre sus sentimientos...Y sobre todo si se trataba de Trunks._

_Decidió ir a ver a Marron, necesitaba hablar con alguien. Pero antes llamó a la rubia por teléfono, para avisarle que iría._

_—¡Mamá, voy ir a visitar a Marron! —Le aviso a su mamá después de confirmar con la hija de la androide mientras abría la puerta de la casa para salir a ver a su amiga, que aunque no sabía de sus sentimientos, sabía hacerla reír._

_—De acuerdo Pan, pero recuerda regresar temprano para la hora de cenar._

_—Claro mami, nos vemos. —Salió de la residencia, y alzo el vuelo hacia la casa de la rubia, ya no vivían en Kame-house, se habían mudado a una bonita casa en ciudad Satán_

_Decidió desviarse, y rodear la ciudad por un atajo, así no tendría problemas de que alguien la viera volando. El atajo pasaba por una hilera de montañas y un bosque espeso...Se detuvo en seco al sentir un ki familiar cerca. Marcus._

_¿Estaría bien ir a verlo? Antes de poder decidirse, vio como el hombre aparecía frente a ella._

_—Necesito una compañera de entrenamiento. —Le dijo, y sin dejar que ella respondiera, la cargo en sus brazos hacia una de las montañas que se encontraban cerca._

_Pan se dejo hacer por el peli-verde, no lo conocía bien...Pero sentía que confiaba en él._

_Sin decirse nada, ambos se pusieron en posición de combate e iniciaron a pelear..._

_—_Y ese día me di cuenta de que adoraba tu compañía...Siempre me ha gustado pelear, pero al hacerlo contigo todo era diferente, me sentía comprendida, sentía que había encontrado a una clase de gemelo, a alguien que se sentía igual que yo.

_—Pan. —Susurró el peli-verde sosteniendo un puño de la Son en la pelea._

_—¿Si? —Pregunto _

_—Quiero hablar contigo_

_—¿Conmigo? ¿sobre qué? —Ahora confundida._

_—Sígueme. —Le pidió el extraterrestre. Así ambos descendieron en un prado lleno de flores de diversos colores._

_Se sentaron, y hubo un rato de silencio en el que lo único que se escuchaba era el soplar del viento y la dulce melodía de las aves y demás animales._

_—¿Te encuentras bien? —Le pregunto la de cabellos azabaches. _

_—Exacto, a eso me refiero._

_—¿De qué hablas? _

_—A la pregunta Pan, me preguntas si me encuentro bien. Eres la única persona que me pregunta eso, eres a la única a quien le importo aunque sea un poco...Nunca creí que diría esto, pero yo...Me siento solo._

_Pan sintió que el corazón dejaba de latirle, ¿acaso ella era la persona más cercana a Marcus? y esta apenas era la segunda vez que se veían. Y sin proponérselo, se había encariñado de ese "extraño", y al parecer el también de ella._

_—Te entiendo._

_—No, ¿acaso no me dijiste la vez pasada que tenías amigos?_

_—Sí, y si los tengo pero...Aún no tengo uno que se sienta igual que yo._

_—Yo sí._

_—¿Cómo?_

_—Me siento satisfecho, de que por lo menos tenga una amiga...Nunca había tenido una, y tal vez no me consideres un amigo...Pero yo si a ti. —Y lo dijo, dijo lo que se había guardado la primera vez que ambos pelearon hace un mes, dijo lo que no le había dicho a nadie más._

_—Sí._

_—¿Qué cosa? —Pregunto confundido._

_—Si te considero mi amigo. —Le sonrió agarrándole una mano._

_Marcus sorprendido, acepto la mano de la chica. Ambos desviaron la vista de sus manos para mirarse a los ojos y sonreír._

—Ya no estábamos solos Marcus, especialmente tu.

_Continuara..._

_Nota de Autora_

_¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? disculpen si fue decepcionante, pero este ha sido uno de mis capítulos favoritos :D_

_Tranquilos, en el próximo ya se acaban los recuerdos XD_

_En este capítulo solo me enfoque en Marcus y Pan, pero en el que viene veremos qué es lo que pasa con la vida de los otros personajes (?)_

_Gracias por los reviews_

_Sasha Briefs: Vecinita, yo también te extrañe ;D gracias por el review. ¿Paranormal activity? woow que valiente, yo no veo esas películas porque sé que soy muy floja jajaja XD ¡Besos!_

_cynthia20fanfiction: ¡Gracias por el review! me alegra que hayan nuevas lectoras. _

_maria: ¡Otra nueva lectora! agradezco el review, que alegría que te guste el fic :D ¡Saludos!_

_Vegetable lov3r: Jajaja si, Giru lo atrapo XD sobre Trunks, tranquilita el no va a resistir mucho tiempo sin Pan. Aquí esta lo planeado para Marcus, espero que te haya gustado la idea de amigarlo con Pan. ¡Besos, y gracias por el review!_

_Vane-.-16_

_10/29/2012_


	9. Te amo pero no te puedo amar

**...Nosotros...**

**Cap.9**

**"Te amo...Pero no te puedo amar"**

* * *

_—Me siento satisfecho, de que por lo menos tenga una amiga...Nunca había tenido una, y tal vez no me consideres un amigo...Pero yo si a ti. —Y lo dijo, dijo lo que se había guardado la primera vez que ambos pelearon hace un mes, dijo lo que no le había dicho a nadie más._

_—Sí._

_—¿Qué cosa? —Pregunto confundido._

_—Si te considero mi amigo. —Le sonrió agarrándole una mano._

_Marcus sorprendido, acepto la mano de la chica. Ambos desviaron la vista de sus manos para mirarse a los ojos y sonreír._

—Ya no estábamos solos Marcus, especialmente tu.

_Continuara..._

_—_¿Dices que vas a irte?

—Solo de visita, ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?

—No puedo Bra, no tengo tiempo.

—¿Cómo que no? Si tienes, es solo que no quieres ir, ¿Por qué Trunks? ¿Por que de pronto te has vuelto tan distante? ¿Por qué cuando mamá llama me pides que le diga que no estás? ¿Por qué no has vuelto a hablar con Pan? ¿Por qué?

—Me siento confundido, eso es todo.

—¿Confundido? ¿Cómo es eso? Explícame Trunks, tal vez pueda ayudarte.

—No, no puedes, no voy a ir y se acabo.

—Bien. —Trunks alzó una ceja, no se esperaba esa respuesta de su hermana, creía que ella seguiría insistiendo e insistiendo.

—Que bueno que lo entiendas. —Le dijo mirándola triunfante.

—Así es...Entiendo todo, te quieres hacer el difícil, quieres estar solo por un tiempo, quieres seguir saliendo con una y otra chica...Y quieres que al cansarte Pan este ahí, sin embargo ya será muy tarde. Ella no te va a esperar para siempre, y cuando la veas con alguien más, no tendrás derecho a enfurecerte porque TU te lo ganaste. —Lo señaló amenazadoramente con el dedo índice y le dedico una mirada estilo Vegeta.

Trunks frunció el ceño y enfurecido salió de la habitación de su hermana para ir a la suya. Abrió la puerta pesadamente, sintiéndose mal. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?

Estaba _atascado, _no estaba avanzando, y si seguía así pasaría lo que le había advertido su hermana...¿Pero por qué estaba atascado? ya habían pasado seis meses, y ya no pensaba tanto en Pan, sentía que todo había sido temporal.

¿Pero cómo el sentimiento tan grande que había nacido en él a principio de año, de pronto se había esfumado? creyó que amaba a Pan, pero ahora solo se había olvidado de ella...O tal vez no, sí, aún pensaba en ella, pero lo hacía de una manera diferente, ahora la veía de nuevo como a una hermana...¿Por qué?

Pensándolo bien eso era algo bueno, no era del todo correcto estar enamorado de la hija de Gohan...Y si viajaba con su hermana podría arreglar las cosas, podría decirla a Pan que todo había sido una pequeña equivocación. Trataría de decírselo de la manera más dulce para no lastimarla, le explicaría que no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos aún.

Habían pasado seis meses ya, era hora de arreglarlo todo...

Se encamino nuevamente al cuarto de su hermana para avisarle que iría, pero se detuvo en la puerta al escuchar a su hermana conversando con alguien por teléfono.

—¿Y es lindo?...Lo siento es que ya me lo imagino jajaja...No, no cambiaría a Goten es solo que la curiosidad invade...¿Cómo que solo amigos?...Con que si te gusta ¿eh?...No, no...Es solo que lo describes como solías describir a mi hermano...Claro, lo veré cuando vaya...¿Cómo se llama?...¿Por qué no me lo puedes decir...Bien, pero más te vale que al llegar me lo digas...Veo que tienen muchas cosas en común...Me alegro mucho por ti...Lo olvidaras...Yo también te extraño...No él no vendrá...Bien, nos vemos...Saludos a todos...De acuerdo, hasta pronto. —Dicho esto la peli-azul colgó su teléfono móvil.

—¿Con quién hablabas Bra? —Preguntó el hijo de Vegeta entrando en la habitación.

—¡Hey! ¿acaso estabas espiando? —Lo miró acusadora.

—No, solo que de casualidad escuche un poco de la conversación.

—Hablaba con Pan, le dije que iría a visitarlos...Y ella me dijo que quería presentarme a un nuevo "amigo". — Lo último lo dijo con vo irónica.

—¿Cómo un nuevo amigo?

—Te lo advertí. —Lo cortó.

—Bra, está bien...Igual venía a decirte que quería ir a Japón y así entonces arreglar los asuntos con Pan.

—¿Terminarán?

—Nunca empezamos Bra. —Afirmó.

* * *

Era otra tarde de otoño en la montaña Paoz, las ojas café decoraban el paisaje y la brisa fresca soplaba en el ambiente. La menor de los Son se encontraba en una tienda de disfraces junto con Gabe.

—¿En serio crees que esto es necesario?

—Pues claro que sí, Pan no seas aburrida...Además hazlo por mí. Mi primo vendrá este fin de semana y me pidió que le organizara una fiesta de disfraces para conocer amigos aquí en Japón.

—¿Pero eso no es algo infantil? Digo, ¿Cuántos años tiene tu primito?

—Jajaja, tiene nuestra edad. —A Pan la cayó una gota de sudor. Gabe siguió hablando. —Verás, mi primo considera esta fiesta tan importante como la navidad, y casi nunca lo veo...Quisiera hacer algo por él. Hace poco fue su cumpleaños y pienso celebrárselo en grande ¡Por favor Pan! —Le suplicó.

—No lo se, siento que me estoy rebajando, ¿una cita? ni siquiera se su nombre.

—Su nombre es Jake.

—Eso aún no me convence...Enséñame una foto.

—Por supuesto. —Gabe sacó su teléfono móvil y le enseño a Pan una fotografía en donde aparecían su primo y él. Pan la observó detenidamente...No estaba mal, lo haría. Pero solo lo hacía por Gabe, no le gustaba salir con alguien que no conocía.

—Bien, ahora tu disfraz.

—¿Un disfraz?

—Pues claro, es una fiesta de disfraces y tú siendo la cita de mi primo eres la que más debe preocuparse por un disfraz.

—¿Pero cuál?

—Hmm...A ver pruébate este. —Le enseño un vestido de hechicera.

—¿una bruja?

—Corrección, una hechicera, te disfrazaras de la novia de Harry Potter…

—¿Y tu primo se disfrazara de Harry Potter?

—Así es. —Le sonrió.

—No me parezco a la hermana de Ron, mi cabello es negro mientras que el de ella es rojizo.

—Eso es lo de menos, puedes ponerte una..

—¡No me pondré una peluca!

—Bien entonces parecerá que eres la ex de Harry.

—Eso no importa.

—Como tú digas.

Pan se probó el disfraz y le quedo muy bien. Gabe se compro uno de Ron y también le compraron el de Harry Potter a Jake y uno de Germagony a Bra.

—Bra se molestara contigo.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunto con voz inocente.

—Tú y yo sabemos que Ron y Germagony son novios.

—Solo son disfraces, yo se que ella está con tu tío, incluso invite a Goten pero me dijo que ese día tenía una reunión importante de Corporación Capsula.

* * *

El día de la gran fiesta había llegado, Gabe charlaba con Marron y Uub, mientras Pan lo hacía con Luigi y Payton. Derek había llegado también a la fiesta, en compañía de una chica nueva que había llegado de intercambio a la escuela hace tres meses, se llamaba Kim y era de Australia, era rubia de ojos celestes y estatura media. Mientras Derek era de cabello anaranjado y ojos color miel.

—¿Y dónde está tu famoso primo? —Preguntó Payton.

—Oh, tengo que ir a buscarlo al aeropuerto, su vuelo llega en...—Miro su reloj. —Oh oh.

—Vas tarde ¿no es así? —Confirmo Uub.

—Me temo que sí.

—Y Pan, ¿Cuando viene Bra? —Pregunta Derek.

—Oh oh.

—Son tal para cual. —Dice Kim con una sonrisa.

—Vamos y venimos. —Avisa Pan, Gabe y ella se fueron camino al aeropuerto a buscar a sus amigos. Se supone que Pan tenía que ir a buscar a Bra, ambas habían coordinado para que ella la buscara y le diera su disfraz para ir a la fiesta, y fue una casualidad que el primo de Gabe viajara en el mismo vuelo que los Brief.

* * *

Bra y Trunks se encontraban en el avión camino a Japón.

—No sabía que conocías al primo de Gabe.

—Bueno, en realidad no somos amigos...Apenas lo vi una vez, es hijo de un empresario.

—¿Sabías que la fiesta que se va a realizar es para él por su cumpleaños?

—No, creí que se trataba de una fiesta de Haloween, no sabía que también era un cumpleaños. Igual, yo no iré a esa fiesta...¿Cumple en Haloween? —Preguntó.

—No, en realidad su cumpleaños fue hace cinco días, pero decidieron celebrárselo hoy, Pan también irá.

—¿Conocen a Son Pan? —Preguntó Jake sentándose en su asiento, acababa de regresar ya que estaba en el baño.

Trunks alzo una ceja, preguntándose como Jake conocía a Pan. —Sí, es amiga de nosotros. —Contestó Bra.

—¿La conoces? —Pregunta Trunks curioso.

—Bueno, en realidad no la conozco...Es solo que Gabe me dijo que ella será mi cita en la fiesta.

—Wow, Pan no me menciono eso cuando llamo para invitarme. —Habló Bra sorprendida, ya que nunca se imagino que Pan fuera a una cita a ciegas.

Trunks en cambio se sintió un poco incómodo...Que raro, se supone que él no sentía nada por ella ya.

* * *

El avión ya había aterrizado y en el aeropuerto Pan y Gabe esperaban al anfitrión de la fiesta y los hermanos Brief.

—Se están tardando mucho ¿no crees? —Dice la peli-negra cansada de la espera.

—Hmm...Mira allá vienen. —Gabe volteo para mirar a Pan, pero esta ya se encontraba saludando a Bra. —¿Cómo corrió tan rápido? —Se preguntó confundido.

Las dos amigas se saludaron amistosamente. Pan miro a Trunks detrás de Bra, este le sonrió débil, ella le devolvió la sonrisa, pero esta igual de débil y falsa.

—¡Jake hermano! —Gabe saluda a su primo.

—¿Qué tal? —Jake devuelve el saludo y luego mira a una linda peli-negra. —¿Y tus modales Gabe?

—Oh, lo siento...Jake, ella es Pan.

Gabe sonrió al escuchar esto, le agradecería mucho a su primo por conseguirle tan bonita pareja. —Mucho gusto. —Dicho esto, toma la mano de Pan y la besa. Pan se sonroja y sonríe.

Trunks apretó los dientes sintiéndose más que confundido. Era obvio que estaba celoso, ¿Pero por qué razón lo estaba? Él y Pan no eran nada, se habían besado unas cuantas veces...No se habían confesado amor ni nada por el estilo, su pequeña relación había sido solo algo pasajero.

—Bueno, es hora de irnos, la fiesta ya comenzó y no podemos perdérnosla. —Avisa Gabe ayudando a su primo con las maletas.

—¿Trunks te gustaría venir también? —Lo invita Jake. Trunks sonríe malicioso. —Me encantaría ir. —Pan frunce el ceño y lo mira, tratando de adivinar que pasaba por su cabeza...Nada bueno.

* * *

Payton y Luigi charlaban animadamente en una de las mesas decoradas. **—**Ahora vuelvo dulzura, traeré ponche para ambos. —Luigi se fue en busca de ponche mientras Payton quedo en la mesa esperando.

—Disculpa, ¿de casualidad conoces a Pan? —Le pregunto a Payton un hombre de cabellos color agua.

—Sí, ella se fue a buscar a una amiga, ¿Cómo te llamas? —Preguntó curiosa mirándolo de los pies a la cabeza.

—Eh...Mi nombre es Marcus. —Respondió sintiéndose incómodo con la pelirroja mirándolo.

—Mi nombre es Payton, no te había visto antes, ¿Eres amigo de Pan?

—Sí, ella me invito a esta fiesta...Al principio le dije que no vendría pero después pensé que no estaría mal venir para conocer, es solo que no le avise que vendría y la he estado buscando desde que llegue.

—Mmm...Entiendo, si quieres puedo presentarte a unos amigos. —Le dijo amistosamente. Marcus un poco indeciso acepto y así Payton se encargo de presentarle a Luigi, Kim, Derek, Uub y Marron. Estos dos últimos no tenían idea de que el hombre era el mismo que había atacado a Pan hace alrededor de un año.

Trunks, Bra, Pan, Gabe y Jake llegaron un poco después a la fiesta. Bra se la paso con Gabe, como amigos obviamente, así se divirtieron y pasaron el rato junto con otros invitados de la fiesta, y compañeros de la escuela.

Por otro lado, Jake y Pan se la pasaron bailando en la pista, Pan debía admitir que el chico era lindo y tenía una personalidad graciosa, la hacía reír y se sentía a gusto bailando con él...Pero aún así, una que otra vez, desviaba su mirada para posarla en un hombre de cabellos lavandas, que bailaba también con una chica que había conocido en la fiesta, y de vez en cuando ambos cruzaban miradas para desviarlas rápidamente de nuevo.

Pero aún la Son no se había percatado de otra mirada posada en ella, Marcus, quien la vio cuando llego pero después se percato de que la chica venía acompañada por un tal Jake. No sabía por qué, pero no le agradaba verla reír con otra persona, le encantaba cuando ella reía, pero cuando reía por su causa y no por la de otro.

Apretó los puños un poco, ella no lo había visto, bien la saludaría. Se acercó a donde bailaba los dos adolescentes y toco con su mano e hombro de Jake.

—¿Me permita bailar con la señorita? —Dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

—Marcus. —Pan se sorprendió al verlo en la fiesta.

—¿Acaso es tu novio? —Dice Jake empezando a molestarse.

—En realidad...—Pan iba a aclarar que eran amigos pero Marcus la interrumpió.

—Así es, Pan es mi novia. —Pan frunció el ceño al escuchar lo que había dicho su amigo, sin embargo no discutió.

—Discúlpame mucho, pero tu novia hoy es MI cita. —Le responde Jake desafiante.

—¿A sí? —Marcus levanta una ceja.

—Así es, ahora te sugiero que te vayas, si no quieres que te eche de MI fiesta.

—De acuerdo, me voy, pero conmigo me llevo a la señorita. —Dijo tomando el brazo de Pan.

—Ella no va a ningún lado. —Contesto tomándole a Pan el otro brazo. Pan vergonzosa al ver que estaban iniciando a llamar la atención con la escena decide parar.

—Jake vuelvo en un segundo, esto es importante. —Dicho esto se fue con Marcus, quien llevaba una sonrisa triunfadora en su rostro.

Trunks frunció el ceño al observar a Pan irse con un hombre que no conocía, y no sabía por qué, pero la apariencia de ese sujeto no le parecía "normal"

Con mucha cautela, siguió a los dos amigos para espiar, algo que ya se le estaba haciendo una costumbre...Una ventaja que esta vez Giru no se encontraba para atraparlo.

Así, Marcus y Pan salieron al jardín trasero...

—¡Marcus! Que bueno que hayas venido, ¿Por qué no me avisaste? —Pan lo abrazó, feliz de ver a su mejor amigo. Pero el hombre no le respondió al abrazo, y se apartó rápidamente y con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó la peli-negra confundida.

—¿Con quién bailabas? —Levanta una ceja desafiante.

—Se llama Jake, es primo de Gabe...Es mi cita, lo acabo de conocer y parece alguien muy agra...—Antes de que pudiese terminar de hablar, Marcus la interrumpió.

—¿Lo acabas de conocer y estas teniendo una cita con él? —La interrogó molesto.

—Se llama cita A CIEGAS y solo lo hago porque Gabe me lo pidió...Además no tiene nada de malo. —Le respondió también empezando a enojarse.

—¿Parece agradable? Para tu información Pan, las apariencias engañan. Piensas que es alguien genial y un día te das cuenta de que no es así.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Y más importante ¿A qué viene esta conversación? Creí que venías aquí para divertirte...Para divertirnos ¡Pero lo único que haces es discutir por algo que no tiene sentido!...

—... —Marcus no dijo nada, era cierto, ella tenía razón. El discutía por algo sin sentido, y ni siquiera sabía por qué lo hacía.

Trunks, escondido tras unos arbustos miraba la discusión entre Pan y el sujeto que se hacía llamar Marcus...Si seguía discutiendo con ella, él mismo se encargaría de darle su merecido castigo.

—¡ALTO! —Pan gritó de la nada. —¡Si tiene sentido! estas CELOSO Marcus. —Sonrió triunfadora acercándose a él, con el dedo índice señalándolo acusadoramente.

—¿Yo? ¿Celoso? ¡Pues claro que no! —Negó lo que la Son decía.

—¿A no? —Alzó una ceja. —Entonces, no te importará que vaya a la pista de baile de nuevo y le dé a Jake un besote en los labios ¿O sí?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! ¡Ni siquiera lo cono...! —No pudo terminar su frase porque unos dulces labios se posaron sobre los suyos. Al principió abrió sus ojos sorprendido, pero la sensación fue más fuerte y terminó sujetando a la peli-negra por la cintura y besándola con la misma pasión.

Trunks giró la cabeza, no queriendo ver la escena. Apretó los puños para contenerse y no gritar, finalmente se fue volando a corporación cápsula...No podía seguir en esa fiesta con el "amigo" de Pan ahí.

Se separaron en busca de aire, ambos sonrieron. Pan insatisfecha, enredo sus brazos en el cuello del peli-azul y acercó su rostro en busca de otro beso. El gustoso la beso, disfrutando del momento, apretó a Pan contra su pecho, y escuchó como ella pronunciaba su nombre con la respiración entrecortada.

Fue entonces cuando el guerrero se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y se apartó de ella de manera brusca. Ella lo miró con ojos confundidos...Y heridos.

—Lo siento Pan. —Le susurró tocando su cabello.

—¿Por qué lo sientes? ¿Acaso te arrepientes de lo que paso?

—No Pan...—Fue interrumpido.

—¡¿Entonces por qué?! ¡¿Por qué me lastimas así?! !¿Por qué cuando todo va bien pasa algo?! —Preguntó alterada y con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas...No lloraba solo por lo que había pasado, la chica se encontraba en una lucha interna, con miedo a ser rechazada, con miedo a que jugaran con sus sentimientos, así como un hombre de cabellos lavandas la había lastimado.

El sin saber que le pasaba a la chica, y sintiéndose culpable, la abrazó con fuerza y le acarició el cabello. Ella no rechazó el abrazo, y lloró en el pecho de su amigo, del hombre que en los últimos meses, la había ayudado a olvidar a Trunks, el que con su dulzura la había enamorado...Y el que ahora la había rechazado.

Después de un rato Pan dejó de llorar, se separaron y Marcus pudo ver los ojos rojos de la chica por tanto llorar, al verla así sintió su corazón partirse, y solo se dedicaron a observarse. Pan respiró hondo y se sentó al pie de un árbol, Marcus la imitó y se sentó frente a ella.

—Pan...

—Está bien, ya he sido rechazada otras veces...Fui una tonta al pensar que tu sentirías algo por mí. —No lo dejó explicarse y le dijo esto sin mirarlo a los ojos. Ella no soportaría mirar esos ojos cristalinos, tan parecidos a los de Trunks. Esos ojos que la curaban y hacían olvidar al Brief, y que a la vez le hacían recordar.

—No Pan, te equivocas...Yo te amo. —Le dijo tomándola de la barbilla para que ella lo mirara. —Te amo, pero no puedo amarte.

—Si no me amas solo dilo, no entiendo eso de "no puedo amarte" —Dijo molesta.

—Pan escúchame, yo no soy como ustedes los humanos o saiyans. —Trataba de explicarle.

—Si te refieres a que en tu cultura el amor es signo de debilidad, entonces para mí eso no es excusa.

—No Pan...En mi raza si hay amor, pero es el amor de padre a hijo, no él de pareja. —Confesaría su más profundo y triste secreto si con ello no perdería su amiga...A su única amiga.

—No entiendo. —Dijo sin comprender, ni tener la mínima idea.

—Pan yo soy asexual. —Le dijo por fin, con un dejo de tristeza.

—¿Asexual? —Aún no procesaba bien la información en su memoria.

—Cómo los nameks Pan, en mi especie hay un solo sexo.

—Es por eso que...—Lo miró a los ojos, y lloró por su amigo...Lloró por haber creído que él la había rechazado, y lloró más al entender el concepto de "Te amo pero no te puedo amar"

* * *

Pan se encontraba en su habitación pensando en lo acontecido..._Marcus es asexual_. Las cosas habían quedado bien entre ellos dos, ya lo había decidido, entre Marcus y ella había amor, pero no era el que siente una pareja, y tampoco era el que se siente por un amigo. Era más fuerte que eso, era un amor en el que no se necesitaban actos de afecto, era un amor más fuerte que la amistad, pero no era más débil que él de una pareja...¿Algo confuso? tal vez sí, pero ella lo entendía. Amaba a Marcus, en un sentido u otro.

De pronto Pan siente una mirada sobre ella, alza la cabeza y ve a Trunks en su ventana, observándola...Ahí en el mismo lugar donde lo vio esa noche cuando se besaron por primera vez, esa noche en que conoció a Marcus.

Restregó sus ojos sabiendo que estaba alucinando...Pero no era así. Ya que podía sentir el ki del hijo de Vegeta con claridad. Confundida y a la vez nerviosa, fue hacia la ventana y la abrió, al hacerlo trato de disimular su nerviosismo y lo saludó.

—¿Trunks se te ofrece algo? —Le preguntó, no tenía intenciones a seguir amándolo...Ya no sería lastimada de nuevo, después de estos seis meses.

—Necesito hablar contigo. —Le dijo serio, y un poco ¿molesto? _¿Qué le sucede? Yo soy quien debería estar enojada con él. —_Pensó la peli-negra.

Primero dudó en acceder a hablar con él, pero sabía que necesitaba hacerlo, que era uno de esos pasos que tenía que hacer para seguir hacia adelante. Después de un momento de silencio, asintió con la cabeza y le indicó con la mano para que la siguiera, salió por la ventana con Trunks detrás, y se dirigieron a las orillas del río Paoz, ese en donde Goku la llevaba a pescar y entrenar.

—¿Sobre qué quieres hablar? —Le preguntó al oji-azul después de que ambos se sentaron en el césped a orillas del río, bajo las estrellas que iluminaban la noche.

—Sobre lo que paso entre nosotros. —Le dijo con voz seria y un nudo en la garganta. Estaba dispuesto a perderla, ese era su plan, la razón por la que había vuelto a Japón...Pero nunca creyó que sería tan difícil.

—Está bien, lo que paso no significa nada Trunks...Tal vez alguna vez tuve sentimientos por ti, pero es mejor dejar las cosas así.

Trunks se sorprendió, eso era justo lo que él le tenía que decir a ella, y que ironía que ahora ella se lo decía a él...Y no le agradaba para nada, debía hacer algo para..._¡No! Maldita Bra, ¿Por qué siempre tienes la razón? —_Pensé el peli-lila al recordar lo que le había dicho su hermana antes de ir a Japón...Y lamentándose por no haberla escuchado.

_—No, no puedes, no voy a ir y se acabo._

_—Bien. —Trunks alzó una ceja, no se esperaba esa respuesta de su hermana, creía que ella seguiría insistiendo e insistiendo._

_—Que bueno que lo entiendas. —Le dijo mirándola triunfante._

_—Así es...Entiendo todo, te quieres hacer el difícil, quieres estar solo por un tiempo, quieres seguir saliendo con una y otra chica...Y quieres que al cansarte Pan este ahí, sin embargo ya será muy tarde. Ella no te va a esperar para siempre, y cuando la veas con alguien más, no tendrás derecho a enfurecerte porque TU te lo ganaste. —Lo señaló amenazadoramente con el dedo índice y le dedico una mirada estilo Vegeta._

Pero ya el error estaba hecho...Después de haber visto a Pan besándose con Marcus lo comprendió, comprendió lo que su hermana le había dicho. Ahora tendría que aceptar que Pan estaba con otro que no era él, y que no podía hacer nada para tenerla a su lado, ya que la amaba demasiado como para herirla causándole problemas con ese "tipo".

Suspiró pesado. —¿Seguiremos siendo amigos? —Le preguntó. Tal vez no podía tenerla como quería, pero se conformaría con ser su amigo, con el tiempo la olvidaría.

—Si Trunks, olvidaremos todo lo que pasó. —Pan sonrió débil Trunks le devolvió la débil sonrisa, y asintió.

—Sí. —Dicho esto, acercó su rostro a ella, Pan retrocedió sintiéndose incómoda, el se acercó aún más y la tomó de la barbilla, acercó su rostro y toco sus labios con los suyos. El beso fue suave, y lento, Pan se lo devolvió y después ambos se separaron.

—Solo amigos. —Susurró Trunks.

—Solo amigos. —Repitió Pan. Así, Trunks alzó el vuelo de vuelta a Corporación Cápsula, mientras volaba una pequeña lágrima escapó de sus cristalinos ojos...Por ese beso...Ese último beso.

* * *

Bra había llegado a la mansión Brief a las 2:30 am. Se había divertido como nunca en esa fiesta, extrañaba salir así con sus amigos. Se encontraba en su habitación poniéndose pijama y lista para dormir, cuando de pronto escuchó su teléfono móvil sonar.

Frunció el ceño, _¿Quién me estará llamando a esta hora? —_Se preguntó la peli-azul, tomó el celular y miró a la pantalla, esta indicaba que la llamada era de...¿Goten? ¿_Será que le sucedió algo? —_Ahora preocupada, contestó por fin la llamada.

—¿Hola?

—_Bra...¿Crees que me puedas hacer un favor? —_Escuchó la voz del hijo de Goku, al otro lado de la línea.

—¿De qué se trata? —Preguntó preocupada, ya que la voz del peli-negro se escuchaba rara.

—_¿Crees que puedas venir a mi casa? —_Le pidió deseando que ella aceptara.

—¿Ahora?

—_Si_

—Voy para allá. —Sin decir más, colgó y se fue volando hacia la montaña Paoz, Goten no la llamaría así por nada. Algo le pasaba a su peli-negro y ella estaría ahí para ayudarlo.

_Continuara_

_Nota de Autora_

_Bien, primero que todo les pido disculpas por tardar más de lo debido en actualizar, aquí en Panamá se celebraron fiestas patrias y yo tuve que desfilar...Y luego de eso llegaron los mensuales y las noches de desvelo estudiando._

_En mi perfil, anuncie que actualizaría ayer, pero no tuve tiempo y tuve que esperar hasta hoy. También mencione que el capítulo sería larguito...De nuevo disculpen, ya que no es el más largo._

_En fin, espero que no me maten o me descuarticen (eso va para ti Sasha XD) por haber hecho que Trunks y Pan no avanzaran en su relación, pero este paso es fundamental para lo que viene más adelante (?)_

_¿Qué será lo que le pasa a Goten? También más adelante, ¡Que mala! jajaja :D_

_Como siempre agradezco a mis queridas lectoras por sus reviews, que me hacen tan feliz, hoy no puedo responderlos pero será para la próxima._

_¡Besos!  
vane-.-"16_

_11/19/12_


	10. Todo ha cambiado

**...Nosotros...**

**Cap.10**

**"Todo ha cambiado"**

* * *

—¿Guerrerito? —Susurró la peli-negra mientras se asomaba a la pequeña pero bonita cabaña en el bosque, una que le hacía recordar al antiguo hogar de su querido abuelo.

—Panny, ya era hora, te atrasaste un poco, ya me estaba preocupando. —Le dijo el peli-azul saliendo de la cocina.

—Lo siento, es que me distraje mientras venía en camino. —Se disculpo algo apenada, porque en realidad se había olvidado de que había quedado de irse a pescar con su amigo.

—Lo sé, últimamente has estado algo...Distraída. —Pan frunció el ceño sin entenderlo. —Me refiero a que estas ausente, ¿me explico?. —Ella asintió porque la verdad no lo entendía nada.

—Hay algo que me ocultas, que no me has dicho...

—¿De qué...?—Lo interrumpió un poco incómoda.

—Déjame terminar. —La interrumpió también. —Ese algo te tiene distraída, te mantiene pensativa, te mantiene...¿Preocupada?

Pan se sorprendió al darse cuenta de cuán bien la conocía Marcus, sin necesidad de preguntárselo, el siempre sabía que le pasaba. Era de esperarse después de tanto tiempo...¿Cuánto había pasado ya? ¿Tres años? Aún no se lo creía, eran tres años desde que conoció a Marcus.

_/FlashBack/ _

_POV Pan_

Desde que conocí a Marcus mi vida cambió como yo nunca me lo hubiese esperado. Desde la noche en que decidí no seguir amando a Trunks.

Recuerdo a la perfección el siguiente día, yo no me creía que el hijo de Vegeta se había ido a Rusia nuevamente, se supone que se quedaría más tiempo en Japón, pero no fue así, al siguiente día se había ido. Yo no dejaba de pensar que tal vez lo había hecho por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero otra parte de mí decía que no era por esa razón.

Seguro ocurrió algo importante allá en Moscú, que requería de su presencia. Así que descarte la idea de que él había acortado su visita por mi culpa.

Le pregunte a mi mamá por Bra y me dijo que esa mañana había ido a visitar a mi tío Goten, cuando tocó la puerta del departamento de mi tío, nadie abrió. Así que utilizo la llave que ella tenía, una que mi padre se había quedado ya que según él, con lo distraído que es mi tío, era mejor tener una llave por cualquiera cosa.

En fin, mi madre me conto que entro al departamento y llamo a Goten, este no respondía...Así que ella entró a su habitación pensando que seguro este debía de estar dormido, me dijo que fue una gran sorpresa entrar y ver a Bra y Goten dormidos, abrazados.

Al parecer Bra se despertó por el sonido de la puerta de la habitación al abrirse, cuando vio a mi madre se sonrojo tanto que según mi mamá parecía un tomate.

Esa mañana me reí de los dos tortolitos como ningún otro día, solte una carcajada que se escucho por toda la casa. Más tarde decidí que al estar aburrida, iría a molestar un rato a Bra, y a sacarle información. Quería saber con detalle, que había ocurrido la noche anterior entre ellos dos.

Al llegar a corporación capsula, Bulma me recibió sonriente y me dijo que pasara, que Bra estaba arriba en su habitación. También me dijo que Trunks se había ido, yo me hice la sorprendida, como si no supiera la noticia, en realidad mi papá me lo había dicho esta mañana.

Subí a la habitación de mi mejor amiga, esta se encontraba en su peinadora, alisando su suave cabello celeste y mirándose al espejo.

—¡Hola Bra! —La salude efusiva, haciendo que ella pegara un ligero saltito del susto.

—¡Pan! Un día me va a dar un infarto por tu culpa. —Dijo actuando dramática y con una mano en su pecho. Yo sonreí, satisfecha por haber logrado asustarla. Pero la diversión solo estaba empezando, yo moría de ganas por preguntarle cómo había dormido esta noche, si acaso se había "desvelado".

Las dos vimos por un rato la televisión, en donde había un especial sobre una actriz a la que Bra afamaba, y yo ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba. Empezando a aburrirme, decidí tocar el tema que tanto había esperado cuando el especial dio su fin.

—Bra, ¿no dormiste bien esta noche? —Le pregunte, frunciendo el ceño, como confundida.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Me preguntó sin entender.

—Bueno, no lo se...Se te ven unas ojeras, como si no hubieses podido descansar bien...O que descansaste más de la cuenta. —Levante una ceja.

—Eh...Bueno, es que ayer me acosté muy tarde, porque llegue tardísimo de la fiesta de Jake...Sobre eso, el estaba preguntando por ti ayer, al parecer te fuiste a hablar con alguien y lo dejaste plantado. —Ahora ella era la que me estaba incomodando.

—Oh no Bra, no cambies el tema...No tienes nada que ocultar, de hecho mi mamá ya me conto un poco. —Solté la sopa antes de lo que tenía planeado, pero es que no aguante.

Bra tragó saliva, se puso tan roja como mi mamá me la había descrito, y yo no pude evitar soltar la misma carcajada que solté cuando mi linda mamá me conto sobre su visita a mi tío Goten...Y a Bra.

—¡No te rías Pan! —Me gritó avergonzada, escondiendo su rostro en las almohadas de su cama.

—Ya, ya, no me rio...Y dime, ¿Cómo es que la pasaste? —Le pregunte con ganas de que la diversión nunca acabara.

—No paso nada Pan, es solo que Goten me llamo ayer muy tarde...Me preocupe por él y fui a verlo, entonces...—No puedo terminar porque yo la interrumpí.

—Entonces se dejaron llevar por sus hormonas. —Sonreí burlona.

—¡Pan! ¡Claro que no! —Gritó enojada. —Goten tenía pesadillas Pan, no sabes lo triste que fue entrar a su habitación y verlo sentado en una esquina y temblando.

Ahora estaba preocupada —¿Pesadillas? —Le pregunte sin creérmelo.

—Sí Pan, fue muy deprimente. Me acerque a él y trate de consolarlo, lo abrace y el me conto lo que le sucedía.

—¿Y qué soñó? —No entendía que podía haber soñado mi tío para ponerlo así.

—Lo siento Pan, siento que eso es algo intimo de él. Me pidió que no le contara a nadie, yo se lo prometí, y por más que seas mi mejor amiga, no puedo romper mi promesa.

—Entiendo. —Comprendía a Bra, tendría que ir y preguntarle yo misma a Goten.

—Me pidió que me quedara con él, y eso hice, pero lo único que hicimos fue dormir. —Continuó explicándome con la cara sonrojada.

Me encargaría de decirle a mi madre que no había pasado "algo" esa noche, no quería que ella pensara que mi mejor amiga era una fácil, y que mi tío se aprovechaba de una "niña", aunque Bra ya estaba por cumplir los 18 años, la mayoría de edad. Era mejor aclarar las cosas, por si llegaba a oídos de Bulma o algo así, no estaba diciendo que mi mamá era una chismosa, pero mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Los días pasaron y Bra tuvo que marcharse a Moscú nuevamente, al final nunca le pregunte a mi tío que había soñado esa noche, pero no lo creí necesario, que yo sepa, no ha vuelto a tener pesadillas desde ese entonces.

Bra nos venía a visitar a menudo, pero Trunks no, y cuando lo hacía solo es para supervisar como van las cosas en la sucursal de Japón, y luego regresar a Rusia el mismo día. Recuerdo una vez que fui a visitar a Bulma, ya que le había prometido ayudarla con un nuevo invento en el laboratorio, no era que fuese experta, pero la mecánica no se me daba mal, y mi padre me había enseñado unas cuantas cosas.

Toque la puerta esperándome recibir a Bulma, pero me encontré con una mujer joven de cabellos dorados y ojos color miel, estatura mediana y piel ligeramente tostada.

—Hola. —Le dije indiferente.

—Hola.—Me respondió ella de la misma manera. —¿Se le ofrece algo? —Me preguntó. No sé por qué, pero esta pregunta me enojo, es como si se creyera dueña y señora de la casa, no estaba diciendo que yo lo fuese, pero para Bulma yo era mejor dicho su familia, y podía entrar a Corporación Cápsula cuando quisiera sin la necesidad de que me diera el premiso una mujer de cabello con teñido artificial y haciendo rol de "recepcionista".

—Lidi, ¿Por qué demoras tanto? — Se escucho una voz masculina detrás de la rubia, mi corazón inicio a latir más fuerte, al percatarme de que esa voz no era de nadie más que Trunks Brief. Sin embargo deseche la idea de correr, le haría ver que puedo estar muy feliz sin él. ¿Por qué pienso así? se supone que ya habíamos arreglado nuestros asuntos y éramos solo amigos, pero por alguna razón me sentía celosa de esa mujerzuela, y no le daría el gusto de hacerme sentir incómoda.

—Pan. —Susurró sorprendido al verme, era obvio que él ya sabía que yo estaba ahí, solo estaba fingiendo estar sorprendido, yo también podía jugar ese juego. Me pare de puntitas y le di un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de sus labios, pude ver de reojo que la tal "Lidi" frunció el ceño, eso no se lo esperaba.

—Hola Trunks, cuánto tiempo sin verte, ¿está tu madre en casa? Venía a ayudarle en el laboratorio.

—Eh...S-si, pasa ya sabes dónde queda. —Me respondió tartamudeando y con su cuerpo aún tenso después del beso en la mejilla. Sonreí satisfecha de haberlo incomodado, y sin más, me dirigí al laboratorio para encontrarme con Bulma.

Después no supe nada más de el hombre de cabellos lavandas, en el laboratorio Bulma me había dicho que la chica se llamaba Lidiana y era novia de Trunks, eso no me sorprendió, al parecer Trunks no aguantaba estar mucho tiempo solo. Unos días después, su ki se había alejado, había regresado a Rusia.

¿Quién lo diría? Al parecer de tal palo tal astilla, ya que unos meses después Goten y Bra terminaron, Goten había ido a darle una sorpresa a Bra, fue a visitarla a su departamento...Lo que se encontró fue a Bra abriendo la puerta de departamento, cubriendo su cuerpo con la camisa de un hombre. Más atrás vio a Jake, el primo de Gale, este solo vestía unos boxers.

Goten paso una semana encerrado en su habitación, de verdad que estaba dolido, nunca llego a creer que el amor sería tan doloroso. ¿Dónde se fue ese niño divertido que adoraba reírse? Ahora mi tío Goten se ha convertido en un robot, por el día trabaja en Corporación Cápsula, al salir en la tarde pasa a cenar a casa de mi abuela y a veces a la nuestra. Luego se va, pero no a su departamento. Sé que por las noches sale con una u otra mujer, pero no es nada comprometedor. Tengo entendido que no quiere volver a enamorarse. Lo que sucedió con Bra arruinó su relación con Trunks, y Gabe siendo el primo de Jake, tuvo que aguantar los malos tratos de Goten. Poco a poco se soluciono todo entre ellos, y Goten se lleva muy bien con Gabe.

Por otro lado, Marron se fue este verano con Uub para conocer a su familia. Por el momento solo tengo a Payton y kim, Luigi se fue a estudiar a una universidad en Inglaterra, por otro lado Derek y Kim terminaron, al parecer no había química entre ellos. Los años pasaron y Bra y yo nunca volvimos a hablarnos, nunca le perdonare lo que le hizo a Goten. Payton y Kim demostraron ser grandes amigas, y ahora son como mis hermanas, ya que me mude a la capital del sur para estudiar en su universidad, fue mera coincidencia que Payton y Kim también decidieran estudiar aquí, es por eso que compramos un apartamento bastante espacioso y cerca de la universidad, es ahí donde vivo ahora en compañía de mis amigas.

A mis padres les pareció bien la idea de mudarme para ir a la universidad, y que fuese independizándome. Por las tardes trabajo en la empresa de mi abuelo Satán, y los fines de semana con Bulma en el laboratorio. Muy poco he sabido de los hermanos Brief, tengo entendido que casi nunca vienen a visitar a sus padre, y cuando lo hacen se van muy rápido, y no saludan a nadie.

Es triste que todo haya terminado así, pero ahora no debo entristecerme por eso, debo pensar en las personas que en realidad me aman. Mis padres, que siempre me han apoyado...Mis "hermanas" que me adoran al igual que yo a ellas...Marron y Uub, que aunque no los vea mucho, siempre que lo hago me hacen muy feliz...Mi tío Goten, quien se ha comportado conmigo como un verdadero amigo...Gabe, que aunque sea primo de Jake, hemos resuelto nuestras diferencias, y seguimos siendo amigos...Y por último Marcus, quien cada día me demuestra cuanto me quiera, y se ha convertido en mi mayor confidente, en quien puedo contar para decir lo que siento, sin que me juzgue

_/Fin del Flashback/_

—¡TIERRA LLAMANDO A PAAAAN!_ —_Me sobresalte al escuchar a mi amigo gritandome.

—¿Eh? Lo siento estaba un poco distraída. —Le respondí sacudiendo mi cabeza para sacarme completamente de mis pensamientos.

—¿Distraída? —Me preguntó con voz burlona. —Yo diría que estabas en la luna...

—Lo siento. —Le dije cortante, comenzando a enojarme. —Ya vamos a pescar, se va a ir la tarde y todavía no hemos salido de la casa.

Estábamos pescando, bueno en realidad Marcus pescaba, mientras yo solo nadaba y jugaba siguiendo a los peces y golpeando a los más grandes...Cuando de pronto, mi mejor amigo rompe el silencio.

—Así que es por él que estas tan ida. —Me dijo con los dedos en el mentón y la mirada interrogante.

—A que te refie...¡Oh! —Ya habían vuelto. Después de tres largos años los hermanos Brief por fin habían regresado a Japón. Bulma me lo había contado esta mañana, yo trate de tomarlo con normalidad, pero evidentemente sentía una mezcla de sentimientos confusos, mentiría si digo que no los extraño. Y cada día me lamento por haber dañado mi amistad con los Brief...Otras veces me decía a mí misma que nada era mi culpa, y los culpaba a ellos. Después razonaba y me daba cuenta de que era la culpa de ambos.

—Sí, "Oh! —Repitió mi voz burlón. Se había dado cuenta de que los Brief ya habían regresado, porque seguramente Trunks se encontraba con Vegeta en la cámara de gravedad, razón por la que su ki estaba por las nubes.

* * *

—¿Estas lista? —Le preguntó el peli-lila a su hermana menor.

Esta suspiró profundamente. —Estoy lista, ambos lo estamos. —Sonrió, una sonrisa que indicaba que estaba convencida, porque Bra Brief se proponía algo y lo cumplía.

—Lo haremos Bra, recuperaremos a los Son. —Sonrió Trunks.

—Los recuperaremos. —Afirmó ella optimista.

Bra se había graduado de la escuela hace unos años, y ahora continuaría su carrera en la universidad de la Capital del Sur, donde su madre le había dicho que Pan estudiaba. Le había comentado que tenía un apartamento ahí con unas amigas. Eso al principio la desconcertó, pero lograría recuperar a su mejor amiga, sabía que sería difícil pero lo haría.

Respecto a Goten, con él era más complicado, ya su relación no sería la misma, pero trataría que fueran amigos por lo menos.

Trunks tenía metas similares a las suyas, quería recuperar la amistad de su amigo Goten, y el amor de la menor de los Son. Los Brief deseaban que todo saliera bien, ya que todos estos años les habían enseñado a valorar a las personas que tenían a su alrededor "No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes", y pensaban recuperar eso que habían perdido, sabían que les llevaría tiempo, pero no estaban dispuestos a fracasar.

* * *

—Panny, sé que no te gusto la noticia, pero tenías que decírmelo. ¿Confías en mí?

—Claro que confío en ti, eres mi mejor amigo guerrerito...Pero me siento nerviosa por volverlos a ver, de verdad quisiera que las cosas fueran como antes.

—Pueden ser como antes, solo debes tragarte tu orgullo y admitir que los quieres, que la princesa mimada es tu mejor amiga, y que el pedazo de idiota te vuelve loca. —Pan soltó una sonora carcajada al escuchar como su confidente llamaba a los Brief, esa era una de las virtudes de Marcus, SIEMPRE la podía hacer reír.

—Bra no es mimada, y Trunks no es un idiota. —Trato de que su cara mostrara seriedad, pero fue en vano ya que empezó a reír a lo grande nuevamente.

—Lo que tu digas Panny. —Sonrió el hombre.

—¡MIERDA! —Exclamó Pan al ver que ya era hora de almorzar, y había quedado en ir a la casa de su abuela Chi-chi.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó confundido por la reacción de su amiga.

—Tengo que irme ya, he quedado en ir a almorzar donde mi abuela. —Dijo mientras incrementaba su ki para secar su ropa mojada.

—De acuerdo no te preocupes...Y no le digas que estabas conmigo.

—¿Por qué no? —Preguntó confundida.

—No le agrado a tu abuela, entiendo que cuando me presentaras a tu familia nadie me quisiera porque yo fui el que te torturo una noche, pero después todos me perdonaron...Sin embargo ella aún me guarda rencor y le tengo algo de miedo, mas cuando me cuentas que lograba dominar al hombre más fuerte del universo, de verdad respeto al señor Goku. —Dijo dramático llevándose una mano al pecho.

Nuevamente le había hecho reír. —Tranquilo, no es así, ella no te odia. Toma como ejemplo a Vegeta, el hizo cosas peores que tú, y míralo ahora, todos lo adoran, incluyendo a mi abuela.

—¿tu abuela adora a Vegeta? —Rió divertido.

—Bueno...No lo adora, pero tampoco lo odia. —Sonrió por lo absurdo que era saber que Marcus estaba preocupado porque no le agradaba a Chi-chi.

—Como sea, no te quito más de tu tiempo. Nos vemos mañana Panny. —Le dio un beso en la mejilla. Entre ellos ya no había ni pisca de atracción sexual, eran como hermanos, Pan amaba a Marcus como un hermano, como su mejor amigo.

Voló hacia la casa de su abuela, al tocar la puerta la recibió su madre. —Hola cariño, llegas un poco tarde.

—Lo siento, el tiempo se me paso volando. —Se excusó con cara de cachorrito triste.

—¿Estabas con Marcus? —Le preguntó su padre, aunque lo decía más como una afirmación. Ella asintió, y después de saludar a Goten se sentaron todos en la mesa a comer.

—Pan tenemos que hablar. —Le dijo Goten cuando habían finalizado el almuerzo. —Espera un segundo. —Respondió la peli-negra para ir a buscar un pote de helado.

—Pan suelta el helado, esto es urgente. —La nieta de Goku suspiró resignada, y sin más siguió a su tío al patio de la casa para poder hablar con más privacidad, sin embargo se llevó el helado de todos modos. Tenía 19 años y seguía siendo la misma niña terca de siempre, algo que le enorgullecía, ya que después de todo mantenía su esencia.

Se sentó en el verde pasto y Goten la imitó sentándose en frente, no le preguntó de qué quería hablar, ella ya sabía que se trataba del regreso de los Brief, y que el peli-negro la estaba pasando igual o peor que ella.

—Bra no muerde Goten. —Le dijo dirigiéndose al grano.

El hombre sonrió para después suspirar. —No, es mucho peor...Ella no lastima físicamente.

—¿Tú crees que exista la posibilidad de que nosotros...?

—No. —La cortó el hermano de Gohan. —No podemos volver a ser los de antes, los trataremos como si fueran solo conocidos, no tiene por qué haber amistad.

—Pero Goten, tal vez si lo intentáramos...

—No. —La interrumpió nuevamente. —Pan tu sabes cuánto Bra me lastimo. Y con respecto a Trunks, un día lo viste con una de sus novias cuando vino de visita, y lloraste toda la noche, ¿Crees que me trague el cuento de que lo hacías porque ibas mal en la escuela? Pan si verlo con una novia te puso así, ¿Cómo será si sucede algo más? ¿Cómo te sentirías si te hace lo que Bra me hizo? No dejare que te lastimen Pan, y es mi última palabra. —Sentenció Goten iniciando a molestarse.

—Lo siento, no quería que te enfadaras, se que solo tratas de cuidarme. Tranquilo te hare caso, a veces ser terca no es la mejor solución. —Sonrió triste.

—Me alegro que lo entiendas pequeña.

* * *

—Capitán, se ha comprobado que el soldado Marcus ha sido infiel a la misión. Sadic está muerto. —Dijo el hombre de cabello purpura.

—¡MALDICIÓN! —Golpeó con fuerza la consola de mandos y se llevó las manos a la cara en gesto de estrés.

—Señor no todo está perdido, tengo entendido que Sadic está muerto pero la máquina sigue funcionando, al parecer ql ignora su existencia. El plan no está perdido, tal vez no tengamos a Sadic, pero la máquina sigue en pie, y nadie lo sabe. Eso es una ventaja, solo faltan unas semanas y todo estará listo. Además tenemos las coordenadas hacia el planeta tierra.

De pronto el cuerpo del capitán se relajo, mostrando una malévola sonrisa.

* * *

—¡NOOO! —Se levantó de un salto de la cama. —¡Maldición otra pesadilla! —Maldijo el tío de Pan. Estaba empezando a preguntarse si se estaba volviendo loco o que. Recordó su primera pesadilla como esta, unos tres años atrás, al despertar Bra estuvo ahí para consolarlo. Luego no la peli-azul se fue, y las pesadillas empezaron a repetirse y repetirse. Y lo peor de todo es que siempre era la misma pesadilla...Y tenía miedo de que esta se volviera realidad.

Sabía que tenía que salir de sus dudas, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, se concentró en el ki de Marcus. No estaba entrenando, pero tampoco estaba dormido.

Sin más preámbulos, salió en dirección a la cabaña de su amigo, eran las 5:00 am, pero tenía que salir de dudas. Ya no soportaba despertar gritando como un loco.

_Continuara..._

* * *

**_Nota de Autora_**

_Primero que todo, mil disculpas por haber tardado más de lo normal en actualizar, pero estuve muy ocupado debido a los exámenes finales, sin embargo ya salí de vacaciones, eso quiere decir que ahora tendré más tiempo para actualizar nuevos capítulos._

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, este es un capítulo importantisimo, ya que con este la historia avanza bastante, con este se marca el nudo de la historia._

_Sé que han quedado varios cabos sueltos, pero a medida que pasen los capítulos ustedes se irán enterando. ¿Como Bra pudo serle infiel a Goten? ¿De que tratan las pesadillas del peli-negro? ¿Qué tiene que ver Marcus con ellas? ¿Cuál es el plan de Trunks y Bra para acercarse a los Son? ¿Quienes son los nuevos enemigos? ¿Podrá algún día Chi-chi dejar de atemorizar al pobre Marcus XD? _

_MUCHAS gracias por todos los reviews:_

_Sasha Briefs_

_dbzangie4ever_

_Eccho_

_Les agradezco mucho, para mí es muy lindo saber que les gusta mi fic :D_

_Bueno...Hoy estoy un poco corta de palabras, espero que les guste el capítulo. ¡Besos!_

_Vane-.-16_


	11. ¿Una invasión?

**...Nosotros...**

**Cap.11**

**"¿Una invasión?"**

* * *

_—¡NOOO! —Se levantó de un salto de la cama. —¡Maldición otra pesadilla! —Maldijo el tío de Pan. Estaba empezando a preguntarse si se estaba volviendo loco o que. Recordó su primera pesadilla como esta, unos tres años atrás, al despertar Bra estuvo ahí para consolarlo. Luego no la peli-azul se fue, y las pesadillas empezaron a repetirse y repetirse. Y lo peor de todo es que siempre era la misma pesadilla...Y tenía miedo de que esta se volviera realidad._

_Sabía que tenía que salir de sus dudas, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, se concentró en el ki de Marcus. No estaba entrenando, pero tampoco estaba dormido._

_Sin más preámbulos, salió en dirección a la cabaña de su amigo, eran las 5:00 am, pero tenía que salir de dudas. Ya no soportaba despertar gritando como un loco._

_Continuara..._

Aterrizó en frente a la casa del peli-azul, este ya lo esperaba en la puerta, somnoliento y con una cara de confundido como diciéndole "¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?"

—¿Goten?

—Marcus necesitamos hablar. —Marcus no discutió, ya que se notaba que el Son hablaba muy en serio. Empezando a preocuparse, se hizo a un lado para que el peli-negro pasara y ambos se sentaron en los sencillos muebles de la sala.

—¿Qué sucede Goten? Estas preocupándome.

—¿Estás seguro de que Sadic y tu eran los únicos participando en el plan para destrozar a los saiyans? —Lo miró a los ojos fijamente, tratando de salir de su interrogante.

—S-si, no-no entiendo por qué dices eso Goten...Que yo sepa solo éramos dos. —Dijo la verdad, pero sintiéndose temeroso y confundido debido a que sabía que Goten no le preguntaba sin sospechar algo.

—La nave en la que vinieron ¿Está destruida? —Alzó una ceja.

—No, no lo está. —Esta vez habló más seguro

—¿Crees que podamos ir a verla? —Ahora el tío de Pan ya no se sentía tan aterrado, si Marcus decía que solo estaban él y Sadic, entonces así era. Pero de todos modos quería ver la nava...Esa nave en donde en su pesadilla Bra moría.

—Claro...Pero Goten ¿A qué viene esto? ¿Acaso después de estos años no confías en mí? ¿Piensas que los voy a traicionar? —Discutió el nuevo integrante de los guerreros Z, iniciando a enojarse.

—No Marcus como crees. Confío en ti, es solo que he tenido pesadillas, y en ellas una clase de escuadrón ataca a la tierra...Y sus naves tienen un símbolo que me pareció a haber visto alguna vez...—Marcus frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué clase de símbolo? —Preguntó ahora sospechando.

—¿Tienes lápiz y papel?

—No, pero me parece que Pan dejó su bolso aquí ayer por la tarde, planeaba devolvérselo hoy...Tal vez ahí tenga algún cuaderno. —Dicho esto, buscó la pequeña bolsa en color rojo, y encontró una libreta y una cartuchera con bolígrafos.

Marcus le dio a Goten la libreta, y un bolígrafo en negro. Pasado unos minutos, Goten le enseño el dibujo...El peli-azul palideció al ver el símbolo de el escuadrón que había atacado uno de los planetas en los que había estado...

/_Falashback/_

_POV Marcus_

Me encontraba en el planeta Tragus, recuerdo que Sadic y yo habíamos aterrizado en aquel planeta marrón, para descansar y proveernos para continuar nuestro largo viaje hacia el planeta tierra.

Me encontraba recostado en la nave, bebiendo agua y pensando en vengar a Paragus. Cuando escuché una clase de explosión no muy lejos de donde estaba. Sadic, quien se había ido a buscar una pieza para el collar que estaba fabricando, llegó a donde estaba.

—Vamos muchacho, debemos irnos YA. —Me dijo entrando muy rápido a la nave.

—¿Que sucede? —Pregunte extrañado.

—No hay tiempo para preguntas, o subes o serás parte de una invasión hacia este planeta- —Entendiendo la gravedad del asunto, subí a la nave y despegamos a toda velocidad.

—Debemos irnos por otra ruta, si nos ven nos atraparan. —Le dije a Sadic al ver que el se dirigía al lugar de la explosión.

—No nos harán nada. —Sentenció.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —Le pregunte incrédulo.

—Porque la explosión que viste fue una trampa, para que los habitantes de este planeta fueran a esconderse a la dirección contraria, y es ahí donde ellos los esperan.

—¿Y tu como sabes eso?

—Soy anciano, tengo experiencia. Y esa es una táctica muy común. —No del todo convencido con su respuesta, guarde silencio y no le preste atención al asunto, Sadic era muy inteligente, por eso me convencí de que él había supuesto que eso harían los invasores

Cuando pasábamos por la atmosfera del pequeño planeta, pudo ver una gran hilera de naves, y distingue una clase de símbolo, este en cada uno de las naves. Era una especie de ojo, uno muy alargado y con el iris rojo, en la pupila negra resaltaban llamas anaranjadas.

/_Fin del Flashback/_

Y ese ojo rojo, era el mismo que Goten había dibujado, solo que este era todo negro debido al color de la pluma, sin embargo en la pupila el Son le había dibujado pequeñas llamas.

—Yo ya lo he visto. —Le dijo.

—Lo sabía, sabía que tenía que ver contigo, pero no quería creerlo, porque si mi pesadilla se cumple estamos muertos literalmente...¿De dónde lo has visto?

Así le conto a Goten su anécdota, logrando que ambos se preocuparan al saber que había la posibilidad de que la tierra fuese invadida.

—Hay que hacerle una visita a tu nave. —Sugirió el hijo de Goku. Marcus asintió, y así los dos emprendieron el vuelo hacia la nave abandonada.

* * *

—Señorita Son, alguien la busca. —La llamó la profesora

Pan frunció el ceño ¿Quién la buscaría? Salió del salón de clases, y se encontró con...¿Trunks? ¿Qué hacía él buscándola?

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Le preguntó cuando se acerco.

—Hola Panny, yo también te extrañe mucho. —Respondió sarcástico.

—No estoy para sarcasmo Trunks, bien sabes que hace más de un año que no nos vemos, y luego apareces aquí diciendo venir a buscarme e interrumpiendo mis clases. —Contraatacó tratando de mostrarse fría, recordando las palabras de Goten.

Trunks no pareció molestarse por la forma en que la Son le había hablado, todo era parte del plan, y esa era la reacción que esperaba departe de la peli-negra.

—Disculpa pequeña, no quería que te enfadaras. Recuerdo que cuando estabas en la escuela adorabas que yo interrumpiera tus clases para acompañarme a comer un helado o a volar un rato. —Sonrió recordando las excusas que le inventaba a los profesores para poder llevarse a Pan.

—Estaba en la escuela Trunks, ahora estoy en la universidad. —Siguió indiferente.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia? —Preguntó incrédulo. —¿Quieres regresar a tu aburrida clase en lugar de ir conmigo a comer un helado? —Siguió hablando, rogando que Pan aceptara.

La chica lo pensó, a quien engañaba, odiaba esa clase. —De acuerdo, pero no quiero que Goten lo sepa. —Respondió visiblemente nerviosa.

—¿Qué pasa con Goten? —Preguntó confundido.

—A él no le agrada la idea de que nosotros volvamos a ser los de antes, y a mí me parece bien su opinión, ya que aunque lo intentáramos no lo volveremos a ser.

Trunks la miraba atónito, el plan sería más difícil de lo que hubiese imaginado.

—Yo creo que si podemos volver a ser los de antes, solo es cuestión de quitar todo el rencor que sentimos, y darnos una oportunidad. —Respondió tranquilo.

—Como digas. —Dijo cortante.

—¿Vamos en mi auto o prefieres volar?

—De hecho prefiero volar, necesito aire fresco. —Respondió, y era cierto necesitaba aire fresco. Porque estando con el Brief sentía que se asfixiaba.

—Como tú quieras.

Así, ambos emprendieron el vuelo. Aterrizaron en un callejón para que nadie los viera, y se dirigieron al parque en donde vendían los helados.

—¿Qué sabor quieres? —Preguntó el peli-lila, al llegar al puesto de los helados.

—Chocolate. —Respondió Pan haciendo a Trunks sonreír.

—¿De qué te ríes? —Le preguntó molesta.

—Es que sabía que dirías chocolate, desde pequeña ese es tu sabor favorito. —Respondió Trunks entregándole el cono con helado de chocolate. Pan se sonrojo, haciendo a Trunks sonreír nuevamente.

Él se compró uno de vainilla, y así ambos se sentaron en una de las bancas del parque, que se encontraba aislada a las demás, para así tener más privacidad.

—Y...¿Cómo va la universidad? —Preguntó Trunks tratando de romper el incómodo silencio.

—Eh...Bien

—Pan, se que hace varios años que no nos vemos, pero ahora que Bra y yo hemos regresado, me gustaría poder dejar el pasado atrás, que volviéramos a ser los cuatro mejores amigos que éramos antes.

—Trunks...No me agrada guardar rencor, y créeme que trato de hablarte como antes pero me resulta difícil después de lo que ha pasado.

—Pero...

—Déjame terminar. —Lo interrumpió. —Mira, no es fácil, y no puedo olvidar todo de la noche a la mañana.

—Y no te pido que lo hagas, solo déjame acercarme, y con el tiempo tu decidirás.

—De acuerdo. —Respondió.

—Gracias pequeña. —Le dijo estrechándola en sus brazos.

Un carraspeo los hizo separarse. Pan sintió su cara palidecer, ahí en frente a ellos se encontraban Marcus y Goten.

—Pan, necesitamos que veas algo, es urgente. —Le habló Marcus con seriedad que la hizo preocuparse.

—Tienes que venir con nosotros, después hablaremos sobre esto. —Le dijo Goten visiblemente enojado, mirando fijamente a Trunks. Sin embargo el hijo de Vegeta le hacía caso omiso, ya que se encontraba estudiando a Marcus, Trunks no tenía ni idea de quién era el peli-azul.

—Lo siento Trunks, debo irme. —Se disculpó mirando a Marcus fijamente, tratando de descifrar su mirada. A Trunks le molesto el hecho de que le peli-negra le hablara mientras miraba a otro.

—Está bien, mañana seguimos hablando. Nos vemos Panny. —Se acercó a ella, no dispuesto a perder, y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios. Pan se sonrojo bajo la atenta mirada de los tres hombres. Goten alzó una ceja, Marcus frunció el ceño, y Trunks satisfecho solo sonrió.

Sin embargo la sonrisa del peli-lila, fue reemplazada por una cara de asombro al ver a los tres emprender el vuelo. ¿Ese tipo sabía volar? Percibió su ki y se dio cuenta de que era bastante fuerte, ¿Quién demonios era ese? De pronto su cabeza hizo "click" al recordar tres años atrás.

_—¿Tu saliste con él? —La curiosidad invadía a la hija de Bulma. —¿Ustedes tuvieron...Ya sabes "algo"? —Preguntó nuevamente._

_—¡PUES CLARO QUE NO! ¿¡Bra como se te ocurre!? —Negó la muchachita de cabellos azabache, con el rostro totalmente colorado._

_—Ya, ya está bien Pan, no te pongas así. Solo dinos que fue lo que sucedió después. —Habló Videl con la intriga a un máximo nivel_

_—Bien, el se disculpó, y me nos presentamos, me dijo que se llamaba Marcus...Y que yo era bonita. —Lo último lo dijo con voz bajita._

_—¡¿QUE TE DIJO QUE?! —El mejor amigo de Goten alzó la voz. Todos lo miraron, extrañados por su actitud, este se sintió apenado y bajo la cabeza._

¡Marcus! ¡Ese era! ¿Pero entonces a quién él había asesinado tres años atrás? No estaba dispuesto a quedar con la interrogante. Estaba a punto de alzar el vuelo para desenmascarar todo el misterio, cuando su teléfono móvil sonó.

—¿Hola? —Contestó malhumorado.

_—¿Qué sucede? ¿No te pone feliz escuchar la dulce voz de tu hermanita? —_Dijo la voz de la gran Bra Brief al otro lado de la línea.

—Bra, en realidad NO. ¿Se puede saber a que se debe tu llamada princesa?

—_La fase uno del plan empieza hoy, ya convencí a mamá para que invitara a los Son a cenar_. —Sonrió victoriosa.

—Bien, yo ya me adelante un poco y hable con Pan.

_—¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! ¿Cómo está? ¿Te habló? ¿Preguntó por mí? ¿Me odia_? —Esto último lo dijo con la voz quebrada.

—Tranquila Bra, ella no te odia, voy para allá para contarte todo pero prométeme que pase lo que pase no te deprimirás y el plan seguirá, no podemos rendirnos.

—_Lo se...Lo prometo_. —Susurró.

—Nos vemos. —Se despidió el hijo de Vegeta.

—_Sí, nos vemos_. —Contestó la peli-azul un poco más calmada.

* * *

—Oigan ¿Qué sucedió? Están empezando a asustarme. —Comentó una temerosa Pan, mientras volaba siguiendo a los dos hombres.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó por enésima vez en el camino.

Los dos hombres no decían nada, solo se limitaban a negar con la cabeza y seguir volando. Se les notaba a ambos en la cara un dejo de preocupación.

Resignada, decidió no preguntar más. Se limitó a volar detrás de ellos en silencio, le dirían todo a su tiempo.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida al percatarse de que la habían guiado hasta una nave...La nave de Marcus. Frunció el ceño, tratando de buscar una explicación, el por qué la habían traído ahí.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó. —¿Van a decirme para que me trajeron aquí o tengo que adivinarlo todo yo sola?

—Entremos, así entenderás todo. —Le dijo Goten con un tono enfadado, seguro porque la había visto con Trunks. Sintiéndose incómoda, buscó la seguridad en los ojos de su mejor amigo, este asintió con la cabeza, brindándole coraje, y así tomados de la mano siguieron al peli-negro y entraron a la nave.

Pan se sorprendió al ver lo bien que estaba conservada, por afuera parecía una chatarra cubierta de moho y oxidada debido al descuido en los últimos tres años. Sin embargo por dentro todo estaba en un buen estado, no era como nueva, pero no parecía que hubiese estado abandonada por tres años y sin mantenimiento alguno.

Estaba todo oscuro, ya que la nave no tenía ventana que facilitara el paso de la luz del sol, sin embargo, de pronto Marcus jalo una palanca, y así la nave se iluminó cuando unos focos se prendieron.

—¿Cómo es que hay electricidad? —Preguntó la hija de Gohan incrédula.

—Sadic planeaba quedarse aquí en la tierra un buen tiempo, fue muy ingenioso e hizo que el sistema de la nava trabajara con luz solar. —Explicó su amigo. Ella asintió, aún sin salir de su asombro.

Miró confundida a Goten, quien tecleaba una computadora de la nave. Después de unos minutos...—¡Bingo! —Exclamó el Son orgulloso, al tiempo que la computadora dejaba ver una video llamada.

—Pan miró atenta a la pantalla, en donde aparecía un hombre de piel pálida como un papel, cabellos grises lacios que caían hasta sus hombros, y...Unos ojos que la dejaron aterrorizada, por ser de un color rojo sangre.

El hombre empezó a hablar en un idioma extraño, la chica no entendía nada y cada vez que decía algo lo único que hacía era confundirse más. Miraba de Goten a Marcus, y de Marcus a Goten, ambos muy concentrados en las extrañas palabras del hombre.

El video finalizó y la pantalla de volvió negra. Miró con ojos interrogantes a Marcus, como exigiendo una explicación a todo este embrollo.

—Es una video llamada. —Respondió.

—¡Oh! No me digas. —Le contesto irónica.

Marcus sonrió y siguió hablando. —Como ya te diste cuenta, es en otro idioma, es el idioma de un planeta llamado Tragus, Sadic y yo nos alojamos en ese planeta cuando veníamos de camino a la tierra. Yo aprendí a hablar esa lengua cuando estaba pequeño, ya que Paragus vivió en ese planeta un tiempo, y me enseño el idioma.

—¿Y qué dice esa video llamada? ¿Cuando fue enviada? —Preguntó la hija de Gohan impaciente.

—Según lo que dice en la pantalla, fue enviada hace tres años, la noche en la que Sadic murió. El mensaje era para él, pero nunca fue recibido. —Respondió Goten.

—Y...—Pan lo invitó a continuar.

—En el mensaje, él le pregunta a Sadic como va la máquina de extracción de poder, le dice que tiene un ejército listo para atacar la tierra, y que solo esperaba su respuesta para poder atacar cuando la máquina este lista. También le dice que le envíe las coordenadas a la tierra ya que al parecer no las tenían. —Explicó Marcus, finalizando el relato por el peli-negro.

Pan guardó silencio después de escuchar a su amigo, ¿Una invasión a la tierra? ¿Un ejército? Eso si que no se lo imaginaba, y tal vez sonaba inmaduro de su parte, pero se sentía emocionada por una batalla, era obvio que era la nieta de Goku.

—No entiendo porque se preocupan, se supone que no saben las coordenadas, así que nunca llegaran a la tierra. Además la tal máquina esa, seguro no fue terminada, ya que Sadic está muerto y el era el único con los conocimientos suficientes para hacerla. —Respondió Pan, después de haber meditado un rato.

—Ese es el problema Pan, descubrimos que las coordenadas si fueron enviadas. —Le respondió su Tío.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Pero quién las envió?! —Preguntó atónita.

—La computadora posee de una tecnología muy avanzada y fue capaz de enviar las coordenadas por sí sola. Pero eso no es todo, Sadic no sabía que los collares anuladores del ki que nosotros usábamos, no solo servían para anular el ki sino que también podían usarse como una clase de rastreador. El capitán Shuo sabe de la muerte de Sadic, debido a que este fue asesinado cuando tenía el dispositivo puesto. —Explicó Marcus.

Pan se llevó las manos a la boca, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, sentía angustia ¿Qué pasaría si la tierra fuera invadida? Es obvio que ella lucharía, ¿Pero y las personas débiles? Pensó en Payton y en Kim, pensó en su abuelo Satán, pensó en Gabe, pensó en Marron, incluso en Bra que también era débil.

—¿Sugieres algo? —Le preguntó Marcus. Pan asintió con la cabeza.

—Hay que prepararnos, tal vez la máquina ya no este, pero el ejército sigue en pie y las coordenadas han sido enviadas, hay que entrenar para estar preparados por si una invasión se avecina. Hay que avisarle a todos los guerreros Z...Si quieren guerra, guerra les daremos. —Habló la ya no tan pequeña Pan, con un aire de autoridad que sorprendió a ambos hombres. Estaba decidida, defendería a su planeta y no se rendiría, seguiría los pasos de su abuelo, y triunfaría cueste lo que cueste.

De pronto el teléfono móvil de la chica vibró, anunciando tener un nuevo mensaje. Se fijó, y era de Videl.

_Pan, Bulma nos ha invitado a su casa a cenar hoy. Tengo que salir a hacer un recado y al finalizar me ire directamente a Corporación Cápsula a cenar. Así que cuando llegues a casa no estaré, vístete presentable Pan, y cuando llegues trata de no ser tan indiferente con Trunks y Bra, Bulma me dijo que ellos quieren volver a ser amigos._

Pan frunció el ceño después de leer la nota, pero luego sonrió. Conocía muy bien a Bulma, y sabía que había invitado a todos los guerreros Z. Esta sería la ocasión perfecta para informarles a todos sobre la invasión.

Levantó la mirada y vio a Marcus y Goten. —Hoy todos estamos invitados a una cena en Corporación Cápsula, ahí les diremos a todos sobre la invasión.

Ambos asintieron.

* * *

—Mocoso a la cámara de gravedad, se nota que estando en Rusia no has entrenado nada, la mocosa de Kakarotto te ganaría fácilmente en un combate...Incluso lo haría el que no es saiyan. —Le dijo Vegeta a su hijo.

Trunks frunció el ceño. —¿Cómo es que todo paso? ¿A quién asesine hace tres años? —Preguntó.

—Tengo entendido que ambos venían con el fin de atacar la tierra. Se llama Marcus, es el mismo que atacó a Pan, pero él se rebeló y desobedeció las órdenes de Sadic, el tipo que tu mataste. No entiendo muy bien que pasó después, solo sé que se convirtió en el compañero de combate de la mocosa, y ahora es parte de lo que tu mamá llama "Familia" o "Guerreros Z" —Le respondió Vegeta desinteresado.

Trunks guardó silencio pensando y luego "click" ese era le mismo hombre que la había besado en la fiesta de Jake. ¡Era el mismo desgraciado que le robo a Pan! ¿Cómo es que la peli-negra podía estar con él después de todo lo que le había hecho?

Apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos de la presión ejercida. Aprovecho toda su irá para expulsar su poder, y darle a Vegeta un buen entrenamiento en la cámara de gravedad. Se sentía furiosa, humillado, decepcionado.

Después de todo lo que hizo, no se fue a Rusia hasta asegurarse que el sujeto que había torturado a Pan estuviese muerto, y ahora resultaba que había asesinado a la persona equivocada, y que el maldito se había hecho "amigo" de Pan. Oh no, esto no se quedaría así.

* * *

—¿Panny? —Escuchó la voz de Goten a fuera de su habitación.

—¡Pasa! —Le gritó.

El peli-negro entró y al verla frunció el ceño. La peli-negra llevaba un vestido color que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, con un pequeño escote. Lo acompañaba con unos tacones del mismo color y su cabello iba suelto. Sus pestañas con un rimel que las hacía ver mucho más largas, los labios color carmín, y una sombra de ojos con tonos negros y blancos.

—¿Por qué te vistes así? —Preguntó un celoso Goten, pensando en que su sobrina se quería mostrar provocativa ante el hijo de Vegeta.

_—Porque quiero que Trunks sepa lo que se pierde. —_Pensó. —Porque luego de cenar en Corporación Cápsula, ire a una fiesta con Payton y Kim.

—¿Una fiesta? —Goten alzó una ceja incrédulo.

—Sí, una fiesta. Irán compañeros de la universidad.

—¿Pan has visto el control del televisor? —Preguntó Kim entrando a la habitación de la Son.

—¿Por qué tu no estas vestida para ir a la fiesta? —Preguntó Goten, mirando a Payton que llevaba unos simples shorts gastados, y una camiseta dos tallas más grande que ella.

—¿De qué...?

—La fiesta es a las 9:00 pm, no tiene por que arreglarse desde ya. Yo solo lo hago porque como ire a cenar a Corporación Cápsula no tengo tiempo. Ella se arreglara después ¿Verdad Kim? —Pan miró a la rubia fijamente pidiéndole que la cubriera en su pequeña mentirilla.

—Oh..S-si, yo me vestiré después, no me llevará mucho tiempo porque ya tengo mi atuendo elegido y solo debo ponérmelo y maquillarme un poco. —Respondió la oji-celeste.

Kim salió de la habitación dejando a Goten con Pan. —Confío en ti Pan, sabes que hago todo esto porque te quiero y no quiero que alguien te lastime.

—Lo se. —Respondió ella en un susurro.

—Bien, háblale a Trunks. Pero no dejes que se acerque tanto, no le des tu confianza aún. Yo no te puedo prohibir eso, pero te pido que si se la vas a dar, hazlo cuando estés 100% segura. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. —Pan abrazó a Goten, ellos dos se habían vuelto más unidos que nunca. Y el peli-negro la protegía demasiado, ella sabía que lo hacía porque la quería, y se sentía culpable por haberle mentido con respecto a la supuesta fiesta.

—Ya debo irme, tengo que ir a mi departamento a darme una ducha y ponerme un poco presentable para ir a la cena. —Sonrió. —Nos vemos Panny. —Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Sí, nos vemos. —Le sonrió también.

Minutos después la puerta de abrió de golpe. Dando entrada a Kim y Payton. —¿Y bien? —Preguntó Kim. —¿Por qué no me dijiste que había una fiesta? —Preguntó con sarcasmo.

—¿Una fiesta? —Dijo Payton creyéndose todo.

Pan sonrió. —No Pay, no hay ninguna fiesta, es solo una pequeña mentira que le dije a Goten.

—¿Y entonces porque estas vestida así? —Preguntó la peli-roja, a la que no se le escapaba nada.

—Quiero impresionar a alguien ¿Sí? —Respondió un poco avergonzada.

—Así que Trunks regreso ¿Eh? —Preguntó la rubia tocándose su cabello rizado. Pan se sorprendió por lo intuitiva que era Kim.

—¿Trunks regresó? —La siguió Payton.

—Sí. —Susurró. Ambas guardaron silencio, sabían que su amiga aunque lo negara, aún tenía sentimientos por el peli-lila.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó Kim. Ella asintió con la cabeza, aunque mentía.

—Oh ven acá. —Payton la atrajo hacia sus brazos, y la meció en ellos como si fuera una niñita. Le acarició la espalda tratando de calmarla.

—Estoy bien. —Dijo Pan separándose.

—Sí, claro que lo estas. —La animó Kim, para no contradecirla.

_Continuara..._

* * *

_Nota de autora_

_¡Hola! aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo :P_

_Antes que nada, como ya se habrán dado cuenta al principio del cap, en el título dice "NOSOTROS" este nombre no me gusto mucho para mi fic, lo hayo muy poco original. Por eso lo cambie a "Te quiero solo para mí" sin embargo tampoco estoy satisfecha con este título :( ustedes díganme, si lo dejo como esta, o si le pongo "NOSOTROS" de nuevo, o sugiéranme un título que les guste y se identifique con el fic...No lo se, estoy indecisa._

_Otra cosita: Pasen a leer mi nuevo fic, se llama "Mi Último intento" es una adaptación, espero que les guste el primer capítulo y las tenga de lectoras allá también :D_

_Ahora, sobre este nuevo capítulo no hay mucho que decir, aún hay bastantes detallitos inconclusos pero al tiempo todo se aclarara. El fic cada vez avanza más, y así se forma la historia (Una muy diferente a la que yo me había planteado escribir en un principio). A medida que escribo me voy llenando de ideas :)_

_Esta vez he actualizado rápido por dos motivos: 1) Porque alguien por ahí está de cumpleaños hoy y es lo menos que puedo hacer XD 2) Quería compensarle a todas mis lectoras por los capítulos que demore en actualizar anteriormente. Igual, como dije hace unos días, salí de vacaciones y ahora tengo mucho más tiempo para escribir :D_

_Un millón de gracias a todas por sus reviews:_

_Sasha Briefs:¡Feliz cumpleaños feliiiiiiz! ¿Ya no estás resentida? ¿Me vas a dejar un review largo? XD Aquí un capítulo dedicado a ti por tu día :) gracias por ser tan fiel al fic, desde el primer capítulo, por leer mis locuras :D Que sigas cumpliendo muchos años más vecinita. Y no es todo, espero que te guste mi otro regalito (mi nuevo fic) el primer capítulo estaba terminado hace tiempo, pero me aguante para subirlo en tu cumpleaños :) espero que te guste, solo que los caps son algo cortos, pero actualizare rápido._

_Gabriela: Hola, que lindo tener nuevas lectoras. Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que te guste y me dejes otro review n.n_

_dbzangie4ever: Hola, gracias por el review. Goten siente rencor hacia Bra porque ella le fue infiel O.O En los próximos capítulos se explicara con más detalle la respuesta a tu pregunta. Jajaja, ¡si! No creas que porque Trunks tenga la cara bonita lo tendrá todo fácil, vamos a hacer que sufra jajaja ¡Saludos!_

_12/21/12_

_vane-.-16 _


	12. Juegos Peligrosos (Parte1)

**...Nosotros...**

**Cap.12**

**"Juegos Peligrosos Parte1"**

* * *

_—¿Trunks regresó? —La siguió Payton._

_—Sí. —Susurró. Ambas guardaron silencio, sabían que su amiga aunque lo negara, aún tenía sentimientos por el peli-lila._

_—¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó Kim. Ella asintió con la cabeza, aunque mentía._

_—Oh ven acá. —Payton la atrajo hacia sus brazos, y la meció en ellos como si fuera una niñita. Le acarició la espalda tratando de calmarla._

_—Estoy bien. —Dijo Pan separándose._

_—Sí, claro que lo estas. —La animó Kim, para no contradecirla._

_Continuara..._

Pan miró a Kim, con sus rizos rubios y ojos celestes. Y luego a Payton, la peli-roja de ojos verdes. No sabía que haría sin sus amigas.

—¿Lo amas? —Preguntó Payton.

—Ni siquiera yo lo sé. No sé qué me pasa, creí que lo había superado, pero solo saber que regresaba me altero tanto. —Suspiró la peli-negra.

—No se lo pongas fácil. —Dijo Kim con voz dura tras un silencio.

—¿Cómo? —Indagó Pan confundida.

—Si quieres estar con él hazlo, pero no se lo pongas fácil. No dejes que te lastime de nuevo, si trata de acercarse a ti permíteselo, pero NO se lo pongas fácil. —Dijo Kim con decisión en su voz. A veces la dulzura de Payton era muy reconfortante, pero Kim era quien tenía carácter, era quien sabía cómo dar los mejores consejos y quien explicaba la cruda realidad aunque doliera. Pan admiraba el fuerte carácter de la rubia, ambas se parecían en ese aspecto.

—Quiero provocarlo. —Dijo Pan de pronto.

Payton y Kim sonrieron malévolas. Y arrastraron a Pan hacia la habitación de Payton, quien tenía TODO lo necesario para darle a la peli-negra un gran cambio de look. Se asegurarían de que su amiga se llevara la atención de la fiesta.

Para eso estaba Payton, la loca de la moda. Y aunque Kim no fuera muy util en eso trataba de ayudar a la pequeña demonio peli-roja.

Pan tuvo que soportar varias horas de tortura, pero valió la pena, ya que al momento en que se vio en el espejo era otra persona.

—Waoh. —Dijo sorprendida. Payton sonrió triunfante, y Kim solo levanto sus pulgares aprobando el look de su amiga, que consistía en un vestido negro que llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, dejando expuestas sus largas y firmes piernas. El vestido era ajustado, marcando las curvas de su cuerpo y tenía un escote pronunciado, sin llegar a ser vulgar. El maquillaje que llevaba era el mismo que se había puesto antes, y de calzado llevaba unos tacones del mismo color del vestido —Bien, ahora nosotras tenemos que arreglarnos. —Dijo la rubia.

—¿Cómo? —Preguntó Pan confundida.

—Kim y yo tenemos un plan, después de la cena las tres iremos a la discoteca nueva, Gabe dice que está súper. —Explicó Payton, Pan rodó los ojos. Gabe conocía cada discoteca de Japón.

—No sé si tenga ganas. —Dijo la hija de Gohan.

—No Son, no vas a escaparte. —Le dijo Kim desafiante. —Vas a ir, y vas a invitar a los Brief también.

—¡¿Qué?! —Preguntó atónita.

—Como oíste, Payton y yo también iremos. Esta será tu oportunidad para darle celos a Trunks, pídele al bombón que tienes de mejor amigo para que te ayude con eso. —Pan abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Quieres que le diga a Marcus que me ayude a provocar a Trunks? —Preguntó aún sin poder creérselo, a veces Kim le daba miedo.

—Así es. —Dijo Payton quien había estado callada. —El no se va a negar, es demasiado bueno.

Pan sonrió, Payton y Kim adoraban a Marcus. A veces sentía pena por él cuando sus amigas lo acosaban.

* * *

Se miró al espejo por enésima vez, comprobando que todo estuviera en orden. Sus cabello azul recogido en una coleta alta con rizos en las puntas. Sus ojos delineados perfectamente y sus parpados decorados con sombra color plateada, sus mejillas rosadas, sus pestañas encrespadas, sus labios rosa puro. Y finalmente su atuendo, no podía verse provocativa, Goten la veía como una zorra pensando que le había sido infiel, y un vestido provocativo no ayudaría.

Trataría de verse lo más inocente posible. Por lo que opto por un vestido color rosa, sin escote. Sin embargo la fina tela delineaba el contorno de su cintura y caderas. En la parte inferior, el vestido caía bajo sus rodillas, y lo acompañaba con unos pequeños tacones plateados.

Sí, todo lo contrario a Pan.

—¡Bra! —Escuchó la voz de cierto peli-lila llamándola.

Abrió la puerta y sonrió al ver que Trunks la había obedecido, y se había puesto la ropa que ella había elegido.

—Veo que me hiciste caso. —Comentó la peli-azul.

—¿Acaso tenía opción? —Respondió si hermano.

—En realidad no. —Sonrió divertida.

El timbre de la puerta interrumpió su pequeña conversación, anunciando la llegada de sus invitados. Trunks y Bra se tomaron de las manos y se dieron un ligero apretón, brindándoles soporte para afrontar lo que venía.

Así los hermanos Brief se dirigieron a la puerta, al abrirla ambos suspiraron al encontrarse con los invitados equivocados, los que acababan de llegar eran Krillin y N°18.

Los invitaron a pasar tratando de ser lo más amables posibles, aunque no podían combatir las ansias por la llegada de los Son.

Pasados 15 minutos el timbre de la puerta anuncio la llegada de otros invitados. Ambos hijos de Vegeta y Bulma corrieron como desesperados hasta esta. Justo antes de abrir, sintieron los kis y comprobaron que esta vez si eran los descendientes de Goku.

Abrieron la puerta y ahí estaban...Goten y Pan, quienes habían ido juntos a la cena. Ambos miraban a los Briefs expectantes. —¡Pan! —Exclamó una contenta peli-azul tirándose a los brazos de su amiga.

Pan se sorprendió por el gesto, pero la furia la carcomió antes que la alegría. ¿Cómo la peli-azul podía actuar con tanta naturalidad? Como si fueran las mismas adolescentes de hace tres años, las mejores amigas, las soñadoras de príncipes azules. ¡No! bien sabía Bra que eso ya no era así, todo había cambiado. Y a Pan le molestaba como la princesa actuaba.

¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta de la tensión del momento? ¿Cómo abrazar a alguien con quien no has hablado en tres años y sentirte cómoda? Hipocresía, esa era la respuesta que llegó al pensamiento de la hija de Gohan, Bra no estaba actuando con sinceridad, simplemente estaba siendo hipócrita.

Oh eso era lo que Pan creía...

Pero ella también podía jugar el mismo juego, así que correspondió al abrazo tratando de ser lo menos sincera posible. Sin embargo su actuación fracaso, ya que la calidez del abrazo la hizo sentir bien, en el abrazo sintió sinceridad, sintió amistad y no odio. ¿Es qué acaso Bra no le mentía? ¿Bra estaba siendo sincera? No lo sabía, pero sentía que la peli-azul no estaba siendo hipócrita.

¿Pero a quién creerle? ¿Al corazón o a la mente? Hace tres años confió en lo que dictaba su corazón, acercándose más de lo debido a cierto peli-lila. Y de los errores se aprende, ella ya tenía experiencia, ahora confiaría en su mente, en la razón. Bra estaba siendo hipócrita y la calidez que sintió no tenía nada que ver.

El abrazo terminó. Bra miró a Goten y le sonrió lo más sincera, este la ignoro y se dirigió a Trunks. Aunque a quien engañaba, fue muy difícil quitar los ojos de la peli-azul, el vestido que llevaba la hacía ver como un ángel. Pero sabía que las apariencias engañaban, y que la Brief no era ninguna Santa...Aunque luciera y actuara como una. —Buenas noches Trunks, Bra. Si nos disculpan, debemos darles las gracias a Bulma por invitarnos a cenar. —Habló el peli-negro con voz fría.

Pan sintió una punzada de dolor al oírlo hablar así. ¿Dónde estaba ese Goten que alguna vez pareció ser feliz? Culpaba a Bra. Asintió con la cabeza ante las palabras de su tío, y así lo siguió entrando a la mansión para saludar a Bulma.

Agradecieron a la mayor peli-azul, esta vez siendo sinceros. Saludaron a Krillin y N°18, ambos sonriendo, algo que lastimó a Bra y Trunks, porque con los demás parecían ser los de antes. Los _verdaderos _Son, pero cuando trataban de entablar conversación con ellos, simplemente les contestaban con monosílabos y miradas frías.

Más tarde, el timbre sonó una vez más. Pan saltó del sofá feliz y se dirigió a abrir al sentir el ki del recién llegado, y Goten la siguió sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.

Pan sonrió y se abalanzó a los brazos de su mejor amigo. Este la recibió feliz y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, le dio a Goten un "abrazo de hombre" que consistía en unas palmaditas en la espalda y luego se dirigió a la sala en donde los demás guerreros Z estaban. Sonrió burlón al ver la mirada de Trunks cuando se sentó en el sofá junto a Pan y la abrazo por los hombros.

Marcus amaba a Pan, pero era un amor fraternal, la quería como si fuera su hermana, ella era su familia y no dejaría que alguien la lastimara. Después de haber crecido en una vida de hipocresía desde su niñez, faltante de amor, lo que Pan había hecho por él jamás podría agradecérselo lo suficiente. Ella no lo había juzgado como habían hecho los demás, ella le había dado su amistad después de como él la ataco esa noche. Y luego había pasado de amistad a algo incluso más fuerte, amor fraternal. Daría su vida por Pan, ella era la persona que él más amaba en el mundo. Su especie era asexual, una que no podía sentir un amor romántico, pero eso ya no le molestaba, con los años lo había superado. Porque en su vida ahora había amor, y sabía que Pan también lo amaba como él a ella, con los años habían desarrollado la dependencia del otro, un amor fraternal podía ser más fuerte que cualquier otro.

La peli-negra le había contado a Marcus sobre su plan para provocar al peli-lila. El hombre accedió encantado de enfurecer al hijo de Vegeta, pero con la condición de que si este la lastimaba de nuevo, el mismo se encargaría de dañar a golpes esa linda carita.

Unos minutos después, llegaron los Son que faltaban: Gohan, Videl y Chi-chi. Cuando estuvieron todos incluido Vegeta que acababa de salir de la cámara de gravedad.

Goten, Marcus y Pan intercambiaron miradas. Este era el momento perfecto para decirles a los demás acerca del posible peligro al que estaba expuesto su planeta.

—Tenemos algo sumamente importante que decirles a todos. —Inició Marcus mirando a los guerreros presentes.

—¿Y qué es eso sumamente importante? —Preguntó Trunks, con una voz muy lejos de ser amable y con cierto sarcasmo.

Pan frunció el ceño al escuchar el tono de voz del peli-lila. No permitiría que el tratara así a su guerrerito. —Mira Brief, si no te interesa puedes irte. Estoy segura que los demás si quieren saber ya que es algo de vida o muerte, así que mejor vas dejando de lado esa actitud de niño mimado porque ya estas lo bastante grandecito como para poder comportante cuando se trata de un tema su-ma-men-te IMPORTANTE.

En la sala reinó un silencio sepulcral, Goten y Marcus disimuladamente sonrieron al ver como la peli-negra ponía en su lugar a Trunks. El peli-morado se había quedado sin habla y estaba en una clase de estado de shock. Mientras que Bra solo lo miraba y murmuraba cosas en su oído. Por otro lado los demás seguían expectantes a saber que era lo que los tres (Marcus, Goten y Pan) tenían que decir.

—¿Y bien? ¿Van a contarnos, o van a quedarse ahí sin hacer nada? —Preguntó Vegeta impaciente.

—Marcus y Goten encontraron un video enviado a la nave de Marcus desde el planeta Tragus —Explicó Pan.

—Marcus logro entender la lengua con la que se comunicaba quien había enviado la video-llamada. Así, pudo traducir el plan de invasión. —Continuó Goten. Estaban siendo muy breves y habían decidido ir al grano.

—¿Una invasión a la tierra? —Preguntó Krillin sorprendido.

Marcus asintió con la cabeza. —Sadic planeaba junto con el comandante del planeta Trsgus, Shuo, una invasión a la tierra. El propósito de nuestro viaje era para ver a que enemigos nos enfrentábamos, o eso creía yo. Sin embargo, al parecer Sadic me ocultaba que estaba trabajando en una especie de máquina con el objetivo de extraer los poderes saiyan, afortunadamente la máquina no llegó a construirse ya que Sadic murió.

—Ya que tú lo asesinaste. —Dijo Gohan.

—En realidad yo lo deje malherido, Trunks fue quien lo asesinó. —Explicó el peli-azul, a lo que Trunks alzó una ceja.

—¿Y por qué tu y el mocoso de Kakarotto se encontraban en la nave? —Preguntó Vegeta alzando una ceja, a este no se le escapaba nada.

Goten suspiró pesado. —Llevaba varias noches teniendo pesadillas, el lugar de mis pesadillas era la nave de Marcus. Así que decidí ir de una vez por todas para ver si daba con la respuesta a mis noches de desvelo.

—Y encontraste la respuesta. —Susurró Bra que estaba completamente aterrorizada al saber que _su _peli-negro aún seguía teniendo pesadillas y que era posible que estas se hicieran realidad.

—¿Fue como una clase de aviso? —Preguntó 18.

—Los saiyans tenemos un sexto sentido. Yo desde hace días tenía un mal presentimiento. —Contestó Vegeta. —Trunks y Goten entrenaran conmigo todos los días. —Sonrió. —Al fin tendremos una buena batalla.

—¿Pan no entrenara con nosotros también? —Preguntó Trunks. Sabía que su padre le tenía mucho aprecio a Pan y habían entrenado juntos varias veces, por eso le sorprendía que Vegeta no la mencionara.

—No. Es obvio que ella ya tiene planes para entrenar con Marcus. —Dijo Vegeta.

—Así es, también le diré a Uub que nos acompañe. —Habló Pan a lo que Marcus asintió.

Después de que todos hicieran preguntas sobre el tema, y se decidieran a entrenar, Bulma los llamó para que fueran a la mesa ya que la cena estaba lista y los saiyans ya tenían hambre.

Pan se sentó entre Goten y Marcus, quedando en frente a Trunks, quien estaba en el medio de Bra y Bulma. En el ambiente se sentía la tensión que había entre los antes mejores amigos.

—Bra ¿En qué universidad estudiaras? —Preguntó Chi-chi, siempre interesada por el tema de los estudios.

—Oh, bueno aún estoy pensando en cual escoger. —Respondió la hija de Vegeta.

—¿Por qué no vas a la de la capital del sur? En esa estudia Pan, es una muy buena universidad y además en el departamento de Pan hay espacio para alguien más, es para cuatro personas pero solo están Pan, Payton y Kim. ¿Verdad que sí Pan? —Preguntó una inocente Videl.

Bra sonrió y agradeció mentalmente a Videl. Por otro lado Pan se atraganto con la comida y empezó a toser roja. Marcus la miró preocupado y le paso un vaso de agua mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda. —¿Panny te encuentras bien? —Le preguntó cuando la Son recupero su color.

—Sí, gracias. —Le sonrió sincera. Trunks sentía su sangre hervir "Panny" pensaba que él era el único que la podía llamar así.

—Eso es una muy buena idea Videl. —Dijo Bulma volviendo al tema de la universidad. —¿Tu qué opinas Pan? —Preguntó Goten para que los demás se dieran cuenta de que la decisión no le pertenecía a ellos sino a la peli-negra.

—Pues...En realidad yo no tengo ningún problema. —Se sorprendió por la claridad de su voz, no se demostraría cohibida ante los Briefs. —Pero debo consultarlo también con Kim y Pay, tal vez ellas no estén totalmente de acuerdo ya que no conocen a Bra.

—De hecho Payton me conoce. —Dijo Bra, ya que ella conocía a la peli-roja desde que estaban en la escuela, en realidad todo el mundo conocía a Payton, la chica era demasiado amigable y popular.

—Pero ustedes no se ven desde hace varios años, además que yo sepa no tenían una amistad tan cercana. Además Kim tiene un carácter algo difícil. —Discutió Goten.

Hubo un silencio en la mesa, para Trunks y Bra las cosas no estaban saliendo como lo planeado, sabían que sería difícil ganarse a los Son de nuevo, y que les costaría más que una cena familiar. Sin embargo no imaginaron que los peli-negros fueran tan cerrados.

El silencio se rompió cuando el timbre de la puerta principal anunció la llegada de alguien más.

—Que raro, yo no invite a nadie más. —Dijo Bulma extrañada mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

—¡Hola Bulma! —Desde el comedor se escuchó la chillona voz de Payton y la risa de Kim. Pan saltó de la silla feliz de que sus amigas habían llegado, aunque algo nerviosa porque aún no había invitado a los Brief a salir.

Las dos chicas entraron y saludaron a los Son. —¡Hey Pan! ¿Lista para la diversión? —Preguntó una alocada Kim con sus rizos dorados.

—¿Van a salir? —Gohan alzó una ceja, Pan no le había dicho nada. Entendía que estaba grande, pero él aún la trataba como su pequeña niñita.

—Ah, sí...Olvide decirtelo. Ire con Kim y Pay a una discoteca, para divertirme un poco. Esta última semana ha sido algo estresante. —Explicó la peli-negra.

—¿Y van ustedes tres solas? —Preguntó Gohan frunciendo el ceño. —No está bien que vayan solas. —Se preocupaba por las tres, ya que en estos tres años Payton y Kim eran consideradas familia también.

—Oh, no te preocupes tío Gohan. Marcus ira con nosotras para cuidarnos. —Dijo Payton

Gohan suspiró aliviado. —En ese caso son libres de ir y divertirse. Marcus no las pierdas de vista. —Le dijo al peli-azul.

—No lo hare Gohan. —Respondió Marcus sonriendo. Trunks frunció el ceño, ¿Cómo es que Gohan podía tenerle tanta confianza?

—¿Goten por qué no nos acompañas tu también? —Preguntó Kim sonriendo coqueta. Pan sonrió para sus adentros, Kim le había contado el plan a Goten y ella se encargaría de darle celos a Bra.

Bra se molestó al ver como la rubia agarraba a Goten del brazo y se le pegaba. Puaj, no veía la hora de decirle a Trunks que fueran a esa discoteca a vigilar a los peli-negros.

—¿Por qué Trunks y Bra no nos acompañan? —Preguntó Payton con su voz inocente. Kim y Pan tenían que reconocer que la peli-roja era una actriz excelente.

Bra sonrió malévola, iría con ellos y le haría la vida imposible a la tal Kim. Le enseñaría a Goten lo que se estaba perdiendo. Trunks se asustó al ver la sonrisa bien conocida de su hermana, sin embargo no tardo en unírsele al imaginarse a Marcus con un gran moretón en el ojo, cortesía de su puño.

—Nos encantaría. —Aceptó el peli-lila.

Pan, Marcus, Goten y Kim se fueron en el auto de Payton. Mientras la peli-roja se fue con los hermanos Brief en el auto de Trunks.

—Ehem. —Trunks tosió un poco para aclarar su voz, y miro por el espejo retrovisor a la Payton en el asiento trasero. —Y...¿Pan y Marcus son novios? —Preguntó tratando de sonar casual. Bra miró a la peli-roja desde el asiento del copiloto, expectante por una respuesta.

Payton tuvo que morderse los labios para no dejar escapar una risilla, el plan de Kim estaba funcionando. —Sí. —Dijo cortante, quería que los Brief llegaran a la discoteca furiosos.

—¿Y desde cuándo? —Preguntó el peli-lila nuevamente.

—Hmm...Ya llevan tres años, dentro de poco cumplen cuatro. Esos dos con inseparables. —Respondió mintiendo ya que los guerreros no estaban saliendo, y diciendo la verdad debido a que hace tres años se conocían y eran inseparables.

Trunks asintió con los músculos tensos y la mandíbula apretada. —¿Y qué hay de Goten y esa rubia? —Preguntó Bra celosa.

Payton sonrió malévola, el juego estaba solo comenzando...

* * *

—Si se sobrepasa contigo no dudes en...

—Guerrerito. —Lo sermoneo Pan. —Marcus no pasara nada...

—No, es cierto lo que dice Pan y estoy de acuerdo si sientes que se pasa los límites Marcus y yo le romperemos esa cara de niño mimado. —La interrumpió Goten que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con el peli-azul.

La peli-negra suspiró resignada, esos dos eran unos cabezas duros. —Goten en vista de que eres demasiado despistado, te recuerdo que esta noche no puedes andar buscando chicas, recuerda que se supone que tu y yo estamos saliendo. Si quieres poner a la doncellita celosa tienes que cooperar. —Dijo Kim dura para que Goten no lo olvidara.

Pan sonrió ante la actitud de su amiga. —Y en cuanto a ti. —Ahora Kim apuntó a Pan con el dedo índice amenazante. —No quiero que andes con una cara de boba detrás del culo-bonito, debes concentrarte en Marcus para ponerlo furioso, recuerda que viniste a enfurecerlo no a subirle el ego. ¿Entendido? —Pan se limitó a asentir con la cabeza nerviosa a lo que decía la dominante rubia.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino, Goten aparcó el auto en uno de los estacionamientos que quedaban cerca de la entrada trasera, y a su lado Trunks estaciono. Los siete se encaminaron hacia la puerta y entraron en el lugar.

No fue una gran sorpresa encontrarse a Gabe en la discoteca. El castaño los saludó sonriendo y poso sus ojos en Pan, habían pasado tres años y cada vez que la veía quedaba anonado de lo bella que era, sin embargo debía admitir que hoy la peli-negra estaba cumpliendo un record. Nunca la había visto con un vestido tan sexy.

—¡Hey Gabe! —Lo saludó la siempre efusiva Payton. Sonrió a su amiga peli-roja, no sabía que le estaba pasando, en los últimos meses se había comportado muy diferente con la chica. Cada vez que la veía sentía un nudo en el pecho y unas ganas gigantes de besarla. Payton no era alguien que le llamara la atención como Pan, lo que sentía por Pan solo era atracción física, en cambio Payton había logrado despertar en él sentimientos nuevos. Si bien, sabía que se estaba enamorando de la peli-roja, pero no se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso, temía que su amistad se fuese al caño, temía herirla...Pero lo que más le preocupaba, temía que ella no le correspondiera.

Dejando sus pensamientos de lado, abrazó a Pay y la invitó a bailar, la chica aceptó encantada. Y luego de que el par se fue quedaron los seis (Marcus, Pan, Goten, Kim, Trunks y Bra).

Bra miraba a Kim como si quisiese asesinarla, las palabras que Payton le había dicho en el auto cuando estaban camino a la discoteca, aún hacían eco en su cabeza y se sentían frescas como si la peli-roja estuviese diciéndoselas justo ahora...

_Trunks asintió con los músculos tensos y la mandíbula apretada. —¿Y qué hay de Goten y esa rubia? —Preguntó Bra celosa._

_Payton sonrió malévola, el juego estaba solo comenzando...—¿Oh Bra no lo sabías? —Preguntó sonando inocente._

_—¿Saber qué? —Preguntó la peli-azul confunfida y empezando a preocuparse-alterarse._

_—No creo que sea mi deber decirte. Goten es tu amigo ¿No es así? A él es a quien le corresponde darte la noticia. No quiero que se enoje conmigo por andar diciendo sus asuntos personales a "cualquiera". —Dijo Pay haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, tal vez se estaba excediendo un poco pero todo sea por ayudar a los Son._

_—No creo que sea algo tan importante, después de todo él te lo contó a tí, eso quiere decir que no se molestara si se entera cualquiera. —Respondió la Brief, no sabía como es que Payton le había caído bien en un pasado, estaba de más decir que era una zorra al igual que la tal Kim. No entendía como Pan podía considerar a ese par sus amigas._

_Trunks permanecía callado, escuchando atentamente la conversación de las dos. Sujeto la mano de Bra para darle apoyo, tenía un mal presentimiento de lo que la peli-roja estaba a punto de contar._

_—Bien, veras Goten lleva ya varios años enamorado de Kim. —Comentó Payton, era una admirable mentirosa. —En este último año se animó para oficializar su relación._

_—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "oficializar"? —Preguntó la princesa._

_Payton sonrió. —Oh, bueno. Creí que conocías a Goten un poco mejor ¿No creerás que el se quedo con las ganas por dos años? Es obvio que esos dos tienen su historia. —De nuevo sonró pícara. —No era por nada que cada vez que cuando se iban de fiesta junto con Marcus, Pan, Gabe y yo...De la nada los dos desaparecían a la mitad de la fiesta, y no era una casualidad que Kim no pasaba esa noche en el apartamento y según lo que Pan me contó, cada vez que Goten la visitaba, se iba a la habitación de Kim con e pretexto de "joderla" ya que supuestamente decía que adoraba "molestarla". Es solo que este año por fin formalizaron su relación, supongo que Kim se cansó de que hubieran tantas perras sueltas pensando que Got estaba disponible. —Finalizó con una sonrisa triunfante al ver que la peli-azul se había quedado helada, sin habla. Payton no se caracterizaba por ser alguien cruel, pero haría a Bra pagar por haberle sido infiel al peli-negro._

_Bra ahora no solo odiaba a Kim, ahora Payton también había ingresado a su lista negra por haberle confesado eso con claros propósitos de herirla, ya que la peli-roja se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Goten, o tal vez por el simple hecho de haberlo llamado "Got" ¡Puaj! sentía ganas de vomitar al imaginarse a SU Goten en los brazos de otra chica. Ya no aguantaba más, hoy mismo se encargaría de decirle a Goten lo que en realidad sucedió en esa visita inesperada. ¿Pero el Son sería capaz de creerle?_

—Bra. —La voz de su hermano la hizo volver nuevamente a la realidad. Lo miró y le sonrió triste tratando de convencerlo de que estaba bien.

Trunks la abrazó. —Se que te afectó lo que la bruja roja dijo. —Bra sonrió un poco por el apodo, Trunks le devolvió la sonrisa feliz de haberla hecho sonreír. Luego su cara se tornó seria y continuó. —Lo sé porque a mí me afecto tanto como a ti. Si no te sientes cómoda podemos irnos ahora mismo. —Le sugirió el peli-lila apretando los puños al ver la pista de baile.

Marcus y Pan bailaban demasiado cerca y el peli-azul le susurraba cosas al oído a lo que la peli-negra sonreía y se pegaba más a él si eso era posible.

* * *

—Tenemos público que entretener. —Susurró Marcus cuando disimuladamente vio a Trunks observándolos con cara de pocos amigos. Pan sonrió y se pegó más a su amigo. Este la estrechó y murmuró en su oído. —Brief me ve como si quisiera asesinarme.

Pan soltó una carcajada al escuchar a su amigo. —No tienes nada que temer guerrerito, sabes que yo no dejare que te lastime, pero hay que admitir que es divertido verlo celoso.

—Sí, es divertido. —Sonrió —Aunque se siente raro tenerte tan cerca, eres una pésima bailarina, ya mis dedos no alcanzan a contar las veces que me has pisado. —Le dijo divertido.

Pan llevó su rostro hacia el pecho del peli-azul para ocultar su sonrojo. Lo escuchó carcajearse y le golpeó el hombro juguetona.

* * *

Trunks apretó su mandíbula cuando vio a Pan esconder su rostro sonrojado en el pecho de otro hombre. Su cara se puso roja de la furia. —Iré a buscar unas bebidas Bra, ahora vuelvo. —Dijo no queriendo ver más al par.

Su hermana asintió y él se fue.

Mientras tanto la peli-azul luchaba una batalla interna. ¿Cómo haría para decirle a Goten lo que sucedió cuando fue a visitarla? Sabía que debía de ser sincera. ¿Pero y si Goten no le creía? ¿Cómo probar que lo que le diría era verdad?

De pronto su cuerpo se congeló al ver a Kim y Goten besándose. La escena era de lo más repugnante, apretó sus puños tanto que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Al diablo con el plan que Trunks y ella habían creado, al diablo con la Bra buena con todos.

Ya no actuaría amigable, si la rubia quería guerra entonces eso le daría. Le demostraría a Goten lo que se perdía. Decidida se levantó de la silla y se encaminó hacia el par.

* * *

—Kim creo que el plan no está funcionando. —Dijo Goten después de mirar a Bra disimuladamente. La hermana de Trunks mantenía su cara fría y no demostraba emoción alguna al verlo bailando con la rubia.

—Si funciona, es solo que al parecer la doncellita sabe muy bien como ocultar sus emociones. —Respondió la oji-celeste después de dar un vistazo. Luego sonrió y miró al peli-negro. —Mi plan no va a fallar Goten, pero tal vez hay que hacer que esto se vea más real.

—¿Más real? —Preguntó incrédulo. La rubia asintió. —Bésame Goten, finge que ella no está aquí y bésame. Te aseguró que eso será la gota que derrame el vaso.

El hijo de Goku, un poco inseguro, decidió confiar en la rubia y sin más la besó. Pareció solo cuestión de segundos cuando un carraspeó los interrumpió. Kim sonrió triunfante.

Goten abrió mucho los ojos al ver a Bra delante de ellos con los brazos cruzados y mirando a Kim con cara de pocos amigos.

_Continuara..._

* * *

_Nota de Autora_

_¡Hola bonitas! n.n aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, que personalmente disfrute mucho escribiendo y he quedado satisfecha con el resultado. Espero y les guste :)_

_Pan y Goten han decidido jugar con fuego contra los Brief con la ayuda de Kim, Marcus y Payton, ya que esta última también ayudo con la conversación que tuvo con Trunks y Bra._

_Sin embargo, no en vano hay un dicho que dice "Si juegas con fuego te vas a quemar" XD Díganme ¿Las deje intrigadas? ¿Qué hará Bra? y ¿Que fue lo que en realidad pasó en esa visita de Goten?_

_Bien, en el próximo capítulo Bra explica que fue lo que paso, además veremos que pasa con Trunks y Pan, ya que siento que no los mencione mucho en este capítulo, me divertí escribiendo sobre personajes diferentes como Kim, Payton, Gabe y Marcus XD_

_Gracias a todas por los review:_

_dbzangie4ever: Bueno, en el capítulo 10 cuando Pan empieza a recordar lo que ha pasado en esos tres años, es ahí cuando Goten le hace una visita a Bra y por la forma en que la encuentra, bueno sumas 2+2. Pero no todo es lo que parece, en el próximo capítulo se explica que paso esa noche. ¿Hacer a Trunks sufrir? Bueno un poquito de tortura no haría daño XD No te preocupes por Marcus, el no entra en esto jajaja._

_Sasha Briefs: Ok, Payton es la pelirroja de ojos verdes y media despistada, y Kim es la rubia de ojos celestes a la que no se les escapa nada n.n ¿Acaso tu lees mi mente o qué? ¿Cómo sabías que tenía una clase de razón oculta? En serio Sashita sirves de detective, o vez muchas novelas jajaja. _

_Cynthia: Hola, me alegra que te haya gustado, espero leer nuevamente rus reviews n.n_

_Eccho: Jajaja, ¡Sí, paso de todo! pero quería salir rápido de esos tres años para que el fic avanzara n.n Me alegro que te guste el giro de ha dado el fic, ¡Yo también adoro a Marcus! Sobre el título, ya vez lo cambie de nuevo. Este si se queda permanente es el que más me ha gustado, ocea el mismo pero le agregue lo de amor y amistad para sentirlo más completo.._

_¡Besos a todas! Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo._

_01/15/2012_

_vane-.-16_


	13. Por una camisa

**...Nosotros...**

**Cap.13**

**"Por una camisa"**

* * *

_—¿Más real? —Preguntó incrédulo. La rubia asintió. —Bésame Goten, finge que ella no está aquí y bésame. Te aseguró que eso será la gota que derrame el vaso._

_El hijo de Goku, un poco inseguro, decidió confiar en la rubia y sin más la besó. Pareció solo cuestión de segundos cuando un carraspeó los interrumpió. Kim sonrió triunfante._

_Goten abrió mucho los ojos al ver a Bra delante de ellos con los brazos cruzados y mirando a Kim con cara de pocos amigos._

_Continuara..._

Una batalla de miradas se desarrolló entre Kim y Bra, entre la rubia y la peli-azul, entre la amiga y la ex-novia, entre la actriz y la espectadora. Bra la miraba como si quisiera asesinarla, cualquier otra se hubiera echado a correr del miedo que daba la intensa mirada de la hija de Vegeta. Sin embargo, Kim no era una de esas, la rubia la miraba con superioridad, dándole a entender que no le tenía miedo y que ella también sabía jugar feo.

Ninguna de las dos desvío la mirada, sino hasta que Goten las interrumpió. —¿Se te ofrece algo Bra? —Le preguntó tratando de sonar burlón, sin embargo sonó serio y hasta un poco preocupado.

—En realidad, me preguntaba si podías hablar conmigo sobre un _asunto importante. —_Goten afirmó con la cabeza, Kim seguía ahí parada. —A-SO-LAS. —Exigió la princesa. Kim miró a Goten con ojos interrogantes; Traducción: ¿Quieres que me vaya? ¿Te sientes listo para encarar a la doncellita?. A Bra le molestó este gesto, sin embargo Goten asintió, y sin más replicar la rubia se fue en dirección a donde se encontraban Marcus y Pan.

Un silencio incómodo se formó entre Goten y Bra cuando Kim se fue. La burbuja en la que se había encerrado el peli-negro, de pronto "Ka-Bum" se había explotado.

—¿De que quieres hablar? —Preguntó mirando a todos lados excepto a Bra. Gesto que enojo a la princesa.

—Al menos mírame a los ojos, después de haberme restregado en la cara como la pasabas rico con esa perra. —Explotó la chica con la cara roja de la furia.

Goten se enojo tanto como ella. ¿Cómo tenía la poca vergüenza de ir a reclamarle cuando entre ellos no había ni siquiera una amistad de por medio? ¿Cómo podía ser tan hipócrita? Después de haberlo apuñalado por la espalda, esperaba que él le fuera leal como si se tratara de su perro faldero.

—No tienes derecho a reclamar nada, tu y yo no somos NADA. ¿Cómo te atreves a venir acá y actuar celosa cuando me engañaste? —Le preguntó enojado.

—¡No estoy celosa! —Dijo tocando el pecho de Goten con su dedo amenazadoramente.

—¿Ah no? —Preguntó burlón. Tiró del brazo de la chica y la atrajo para qué su pecho tocara el suyo.

—¡NO! —Refunfuñó la hermana de Trunks, ¿Aunque a quién engañaba? le pegó con ambos puños en el pecho tratando de liberarse en vano.

—¿No? —Susurró Goten en su oído, a la vez que mordía el lóbulo de su oreja. Bra sintió su cuerpo temblar ante el contacto del cálido aliento del peli-negro en esa tan sensible piel.

Goten bajó su rostro para que quedara a la altura del de Bra, haciendo que sus narices y frentes chocaran, y sus labios rozaran. Bra cerró los ojos, esperando que él peli-negro la besara. Sin embargo, no sucedió nada, abrió los ojos y lo vio con cabeza hacia atrás y mirada burlona.

Esto la enojo, el muy cretino estaba jugando con ella, engreído al saber el efecto que tenía sobre ella. —¿Decías no estar celosa? —Le preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa decorando sus labios.

—¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Ella no me llega ni a los talones. —Contestó arrogante.

—Hmm...Pues déjame decirte que ella es más guapa. —¿A quién engañaba? Goten no veía mujer más bella que Bra Brief.

—¿A sí? Eso lo dudo querido Goten. Desde aquí le veo celulitis en sus muslos expuestos, y su rostro sería un desastre sin maquillaje. —Mintió. Debía admitir que la rubia era muy guapa, pero ella era Bra Brief.

—No lo creo, conozco esos preciosos muslos mejor que nadie y no tienen una sola celulitis, y su rostro no requiere ni una pizca de maquillaje, aunque debo admitir que adoro cuando sus labios los pinta de rojo, me recuerda a como se ponen de exuberantes después de tanto besarnos. —Ugh, le iba a crecer la nariz como a Pinocho.

Bra hervía de la rabia, pero no lo dejaría ganar. —¿Estás seguro que los conoces mejor que nadie? Porque yo creo que esa zorrita tiene una gran lista de turistas en su cuerpo.

—¿Si? ¿Igual que tú? —Le preguntó desafiante, alzando una ceja. Sentía la rabia correr por sus venas, cada vez que miraba a la peli-azul, la veía en el apartamento con la camisa. Ella bajo la mirada.

Ouch, eso había dolido. Sabía que Goten pensaba que ella era una zorra, pero escucharlo era otra cosa. Sintió como si el peli-negro le hubiese tirado un cuchillo en el pecho. Y se dio cuenta; este no era el hombre que ella amaba, ella amaba al Goten de antes, al que se preocupaba por ella siempre, al que hacía a todos reír, al que representaba inocencia, un corazón puro sin rastros de tristeza. El mismo niño que jugaba con su hermano y que comía como Goku.

Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con un Goten diferente, este la miraba con ojos preocupados y culpables. Levó su mano al rostro de Bra, y fue entonces que la chica se dio cuenta de que su rostro estaba mojado por las lágrimas. No dejaría que Goten sintiera lástima por ella, ya no quería mostrarse vulnerable.

Apartó la mano de Goten de su rostro y tomo se decisión. Hoy todo comenzaría de nuevo, volvería a ser la Bra caprichosa de siempre, la chica que adiaba salir al centro comercial con Pan ¿Y qué si la peli-negra no estaba? No dejaría que su espíritu se fuera, sería la chica orgullosa de su descendencia, la chica popular del instituto, la loca de las portadas en las revistas ¿Por qué hundirse en el pasado?

Hoy cambiaría su vida para bien, confesaría a Goten lo que en realidad había pasado, se quitaría ese peso de los hombros de una vez por todas. Lo encararía, si el hombre lo entendía, bien, y si no lo hacía, también.

Desde lejos vio que Trunks la observaba interrogante, ella asintió y le propino una sonrisa sincera. Respiró hondo, puso su mano en su corazón y luego la extendió hacia el peli-lila. Trunks sonrió desde lejos y asintió. Esta era una señal, una que los hermanos habían creado, y significaba que todo estaba bien, que su espíritu seguía y que no se dejarían vencer.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó Goten, se sentía culpable por haberla hecho llorar. Pero por otro lado, quería que la chica sufriera como él lo había hecho.

Bra asintió con la cabeza. —Vamos a hablar a un lugar más privado. —Sugirió.

—Bien. —Ambos salieron de la discoteca y se encaminaron hacia los estacionamientos desiertos. —Aquí no hay nadie. —Dijo Goten. —Aunque no creo que lo que vayas a decirme sea tan importante. —Su voz sonaba fría.

—Es sobre lo que paso esa noche, cuando fuiste a visitar...—No pudo terminar porque Goten la interrumpió.

—¡No lo menciones! ¡De eso no hay nada que hablar Bra! ¡¿Cuando lo vas a entender?! —Exclamó furioso, nunca pensó que después de tres años la chica insistiera en explicarle lo que paso cuando era más que obvio lo que había pasado. El luchaba día a día por enterrar esa memoria, y ahora ella venía a refrescarla. Estaba furioso.

La chica también se enojó. —¡Deja de comportarte como un crío!

—¿Cómo un crío? ¡¿Acaso no fuiste tu la que me engaño?! ¡¿Qué no sabes lo difícil que eso fue para mí?! ¡Verte ahí con ese perro! ¡¿Cómo pudiste dejar que él te tocara?! ¡Me das asco! ¡Te burlaste de mí! ¡Me apuñalaste por la espalda! ¡¿No se te ocurrió que verte así me heriría?! —El rostro de Bra cada vez estaba más rojo de la furia al escuchar a Goten. —¡¿Cuando planeabas decirme que me engañabas?! ¡¿Desde cuándo jugabas un triángulo amoroso!? ¡Claro! ¡Como yo no estaba en Rusia, necesitabas a alguien más! ¡Como yo no me atreví a hacerte mía pensando que eras virgen! ¡Pero qué equivocado estaba! ¡Tú no eres más que otra zorra del montón!

Paró de gritar cuando sintió la mano de la hija de Vegeta estampar en su rostro. Sí, Bra lo había cacheteado, y bien merecido lo tenía. Vio a la chica con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos y con la cara color carmesí. NUNCA había visto a la "doncellita" como le decía Kim, TAN enojada.

—¡Cállate! ¡¿Crees que todo gira a tu alrededor?! ¡¿Qué tu eres el único que sufre?! —Suspiró frustrada. —Nunca me dejaste explicarte que sucedió esa noche ¡Nunca me dejaste! ¡Y por TU culpa terminamos!

—¿MI culpa? —Preguntó incrédulo frunciendo el ceño.

—¡SÍ! ¡PORQUE ESA CAMISA ERA TUYA!

—¡¿QUE?!

_Flashback: Tres años antes, primera pesadilla de Goten._

Bra había llegado a la mansión Brief a las 2:30 am. Se había divertido como nunca en esa fiesta, extrañaba salir así con sus amigos. Se encontraba en su habitación poniéndose pijama y lista para dormir, cuando de pronto escuchó su teléfono móvil sonar.

Frunció el ceño, _¿Quién me estará llamando a esta hora? —_Se preguntó la peli-azul, tomó el celular y miró a la pantalla, esta indicaba que la llamada era de...¿Goten? ¿_Será que le sucedió algo? —_Ahora preocupada, contestó por fin la llamada.

—¿Hola?

—_Bra...¿Crees que me puedas hacer un favor? —_Escuchó la voz del hijo de Goku, al otro lado de la línea.

—¿De qué se trata? —Preguntó preocupada, ya que la voz del peli-negro se escuchaba rara.

—_¿Crees que puedas venir a mi casa? —_Le pidió deseando que ella aceptara.

—¿Ahora?

—_Si_

—Voy para allá. —Sin decir más, colgó y se fue volando, Goten no la llamaría así por nada. Algo le pasaba a su peli-negro y ella estaría ahí para ayudarlo.

En 10 minutos, la chica ya había llegado. Preocupado por su chico, entró sin siquiera tocar y se encaminó a la habitación del hijo de Goku. La escena que vio fue deprimente, Goten se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la oscura habitación, en una posición fetal, sudando y temblando.

—¿Goten? —Susurró con la voz quebrada, trago saliva y se dijo que debía ser fuerte para el peli-negro. Caminó hasta la esquina, se inclinó de rodillas en frente al chico y lo atrajo hacia sus brazos.

—¡Bra! —Goten acababa de salir de una especie de trance, sintió la cercanía de Bra y la estrechó en sus brazos fuerte. Necesitaba sentirla, necesitaba saber que ella estaba bien, viva a su lado. _Solo fue una pesadilla _Se repetía una y otra vez, pero todo había sido tan _real. _Que le costaba creer que tenía a la Brief en sus brazos, susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras y acariciando su cabello.

Desesperado, el hijo de Goku rodeo el rostro de Bra con sus manos y la atrajo hacia él para poder unir sus labios. El beso era urgente, necesitado, una batalla de lenguas tomo inicio, suspiros de placer se escucharon en la silenciosa habitación. Finalmente se separaron ambos en busca de aira.

Apoyaron su frente en la del otro y cerraron los ojos, ambos tratando de normalizar su respiración entrecortada. Fue entonces cuando Goten abrió los ojos y pudo observar el atuendo de Bra, la chica preocupada por Goten se había ido en pijama...Bueno, no era una pijama en realidad...

_Mini-Flashback dentro de flashback_

—Buenos días cariño. —Saludó sonriente Bulma, a Bra que acababa de salir de su habitación después de haberse vestido para ir al centro comercial con Pan.

—Buenos días mamá. —Sonrió al ver el desayuno en la mesa, tenía hambre. Y aunque no comiera tanto como Vegeta o Trunks, de igual forma tenía genes saiyans.

—¿Quieres chocolate caliente?

—Sip, gracias mami.

—Aquí tienes. —Bulma le entregó la delicada taza de porcelana.

—¡BOOM! —Se escuchó un estruendo y luego un temblor que hizo que a Bra se le regara el chocolate en su blusa.

—¡Vegeta! —Gritó Bulma enojada. —¡Sal de una maldita vez de esa cámara de gravedad!

—Está bien mamá. —La calmó Bra. —Tengo otra blusa que combina con este atuendo. —Dijo sin darle importancia.

—Oh, ¿Te refieres a la banca de rayas negras?

—Si, irá a mi habitación a buscarla.

—No cariño, esa está en el cuarto de lavandería. Ya está planchada, solo que no te la había llevado a tu armario todavía.

Bra fue hacia el cuarto de lavandería en busca de su blusa de rayas negras, cuando la encontró, noto una camisa guindada a su lado. Esta no era de Trunks, lo sabía porque ella misma había inspeccionado el armario de su hermana, y la camisa era mucho menos de Vegeta.

¿Entonces de quién? La mente de Bra hizo "click". —Goten. —Susurró. Se puso la blusa de rayas, y se dirigió hacia la cocina con la camisa de Goten en las manos.

—¿De quién es esta camisa? —Preguntó haciéndose la que no sabía. Bulma se giró para ver la prenda que su hija tenía en las manos.

—¡Oh! Esa es de Goten, la vez pasada tu padre los obligo a él y a Trunks a entrenar. Trunks le prestó ropa limpia después del entrenamiento, y su camisa se le quedó.

—¿No ha preguntado por ella?

—Jajaja, no. Con lo despistado que es ese muchacho. —Rió Bulma. —¿Crees que puedes llevársela a Trunks para que él se la entregue?

—Claro.

Lo que Bulma no sabía es que Bra nunca le entregó la camisa a su hermano.

_Fin del mini-flashback dentro del flashback._

—Lindo atuendo. —Le dijo el Son.

Bra sintió como sus mejillas ardían, llevaba puesto un pantalón de pijama y la camisa azul de Goten. —Y-yo... —No pudo terminar de explicarse ya que sus labios fueron arrebatados por los del chico.

—¿Quieres que te la devuelva? —Preguntó Bra una vez que se separaron, ella misma se sorprendió por el tono de su voz.

Goten se mordió el labio inferior, apoyo su frente en la de la chica y susurró contra sus labios con voz ronca. —Me encantaría que algún día lo hicieras...Pero puedes quedártela por un tiempo. Me encanta como se te ve.

_Fin del Flashback._

—¿Todavía tienes mi camisa? —Preguntó Goten.

—Sí, y es la misma camisa que tenía puesta cuando te abrí la puerta esa noche.

Goten frunció el ceño. —Eso no explica porque había un hombre semi-desnudo acompañándote.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas a Pan?

Goten alzo una ceja. —Explícate ¿Qué tiene que ver Pan con todo esto?

_Flashback-Tres años atrás: Visita de Goten a Bra. Rusia. Apartamento de los Brief. 10:30 pm._

—No Myna, ambos exámenes serán mañana y...Sí, por supuesto que me hare en grupo contigo...La respuesta de la pregunta A7 se encuentra en la página 186...Sí, es difícil pero con suerte solo será la primera parte...De acuerdo, nos vemos...No tranquila, no estaba dormida...Adiós.

Bra colgó su teléfono móvil y dirigió su mirada al enorme libro sobre su escritorio, los exámenes empezaban al día siguiente y estaba muy estresada. Salió de su habitación para ir a la cocina a prepararse un café que la ayudara a no quedarse dormida.

Se sentó en la mesa con la taza de café en sus manos, cuando se dio cuenta de algo; Eran las 11:00pm y Trunks aún no había llegado. ¿Se habría ido a alguna fiesta? lo usual era que el la llamara si iba a demorar o si iba a salir. Justo cuando iba a tomar su celular para llamar al peli-lila, escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta del apartamento.

Suspiró y se preparó para regañar a Trunks por haberla preocupado. Pero al abrir la puerta, la idea se desvaneció. La escena; Trunks borracho, diciendo incoherencias y tambaleándose, mientras a su lado Jake, el primo de Gabe, trataba de sujetarlo para que no se cayera.

Bra se hizo a un lado para que Jake pudiera entrar y dejara a Trunks en el sofá, el peli-lila inmediatamente quedo dormido. —¿Qué sucedió? —Le preguntó Bra a Jake.

—Bueno, creo que es evidente que a tu hermano se la pasaron las copas. —Dijo el chico en tono burlón. Bra enfurecida, le pegó en el brazo.

—¡Claro que se eso idiota! Pero me resulta raro, Trunks no suele beber así, nunca lo había visto en este estado, me pregunto que sucedió para que esto pasara.

—No tengo idea...Pero aceptaría un "Gracias Jake" de tu parte, por haber salvado a tu hermano y no dejarlo tirado cuando lo vi en el bar diciendo incoherencias.

—Gracias Jake. —Repitió Bra, se sentía mal por haberle dicho idiota cuando él le había traído a Trunks.

Jake sonrió. —De nada.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, ambos observando a Trunks dormido en el sofá. —¿Podrías ayudarme para llevarlo hasta su habitación? —Preguntó Bra aprovechando que Jake estaba.

—Claro. —Se inclinó y tomo a Trunks como a un bebé, Bra lo guió hasta la habitación y así dejaron al peli-lila en la cama.

Ambos bajaron a la sala de nuevo. —Bueno, es mejor que me vaya ya. —Bra miró el reloj y vio que eran las 12:15am.

—Es tarde, si quieres puedes pasar la noche aquí. Tenemos una habitación libre. —Ofreció.

—¿En serio? —Bra asintió.

—Gracias.

Así, Bra le enseñó a Jake la habitación en donde dormiría, y luego se dirigió a la suya. Exhausta, se un baño caliente y saco la camisa de Goten.

Se la puso y aspiró el aroma masculino, extrañaba demasiado al Son, pero era bueno tener algo que le recordara a él. A diferencia de otras veces, esta vez no se puso pantalones. Hacía calor y así se sentía más cómoda.

Se tiró a la cama y cerró los ojos, para luego volverlos a abrir 15 minutos después por el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta. ¿Quién sería? eran las 12:35am, olvidándose de que no llevaba puesto pantalones, la chica se levanto y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

Al abrirla abrió mucho sus ojos de la sorpresa y una gran sonrisa se formo en sus labios. —¡Goten! —Se lanzo a los brazos de Goten, estaba demasiado feliz...Entonces se dio cuenta de que el peli-negro no respondía a su abrazo.

Se separó de él y lo vio con el ceño fruncido viendo a su camisa. Bra se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que no llevaba pantalones y la camisa la quedaba bastante corta, a penas cubría su trasero.

Pero después vio que Goten miraba algo detrás de ella. Siguió la mirada del Son y vio a Jake atrás de ella, con mirada somnolienta, se había despertado por el ruido y había ido a ver qué sucedía.

Bra no le dio importancia a eso y se acercó a Goten con la intención de besarlo. El chico se alejo de ella. —¡¿Cómo pudiste Bra?! —Fue entonces cuando sumo 2+2 y se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba. Todo su mundo se vino abajo. Goten no reconocía su camisa, y Jake estaba en su ropa de dormir; Boxers.

No valieron las típicas aunque sinceras frases de "Goten no es lo que crees" "Por favor déjame explicarte" "Te ruego que me escuches" "Esto solo es una terrible confusión" "Te amo Goten"

A la mañana siguiente Bra despertó con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, a duras penas fue a la escuela, y no le fue de lo mejor en sus exámenes.

Al regresar al apartamento, se encontró a Trunks en la cocina. Este ya había despertado y estaba en el sofa de la sala con la mirada ausente.

—¿Por qué te emborrachaste? —Le preguntó sentándose a su lado.

Trunks suspiró. —¿Por qué has estado llorando? —Le respondió con una pregunta al notar que su hermana tenía los ojos hinchados y había ido a la escuela usando gafas.

—Yo pregunte primero. —Insistió. Le preocupaba el hecho de que su hermano había bebido tanto, él no solía hacerlo y sabía que no lo haría sin una razón. Además no se sentía con ganas de contarle al peli-lila sobre la visita de Goten.

Trunks se llevo sus manos a ser cuero cabelludo, en gesto frustrado. —Ayer recibí un mensaje de texto...

_Mini -Flashback dentro de flashback. _

_9:30 pm. Corporación Cápsula-Sucursal de Rusia_

—Señor Brief, el señor Kahuo ya llego, ¿Lo hago pasar a su oficina? —La voz de su secretaria se escuchó a través del comunicador.

—Sí.

El señor Kahuo, un hombre de estatura media, cabello rubio y mediana edad. Otro de los tantos accionistas con los que tenía que lidiar.

Tras una larga y aburrida hora, Trunks por fin terminaba el trabajo por hoy. Empaco su laptop, papeles y carpetas en su maletín, y salió de Corporación Capsula. Se dirigió a los estacionamientos y subió en su automóvil último modelo.

Buscó su teléfono móvil para ver si tenía algún mensaje...Alguna llamada perdida. ¡Sí! tenía alrededor de 8 llamadas perdidas y 15 mensajes de texto. Cruzó los dedos deseando que entre uno de los mensajes de texto o una de las llamadas perdidas pertenecieran a Pan. Los dedos no le alcanzaban para contar cuantas veces le había dejado a la chica mensajes y llamadas nunca contestadas.

¿Será que cambió de número? No, ya se lo había preguntado a Bra, y ella le había dicho que Pan seguía teniendo el mismo número. Entonces eso significaba que la chica lo estaba evadiendo, y demonios, eso sí que dolía. Creyó que al menos con el 'Solo amigos' de la última vez bastaría, pero no solo había perdido a Pan como su chica, sino también como su amiga.

8 llamadas perdidas y 14 mensajes de texto, y ninguno de ellos pertenecía a su peli-negra. Frustrado, y son esperanzas, vio el quinceavo mensaje y ¡Sorpresa! después de tantos meses la chica se había decidido a contestarle. Con un nudo en la garganta, debido al nerviosismo, leyó el mensaje...Y oh, como hubiera deseado no haberlo hecho...

_Trunks, no sé qué está pasando por tu cabeza ahora mismo. Cada día tengo un mensaje tuyo en mi celular, en cada uno dices cosas distintas...Y me confundes, me confundes demasiado. En unos te expresas como un amigo, en el otro como algo más. Pero lo que me molesta es que con cada mensaje que me envías es como si me estuvieras apuñalando en el estomago._

_Lo siento Trunks, pero no quiero ser...Lo que sea que fui para ti antes, y lo de ser tu amiga no creo que funcione. Simplemente me gustaría que dejaras de insistir, que perdamos contacto. Es lo mejor para mí...Para ambos. No sé que pasara cuando regreses, eso todo dependerá de lo que decidamos ambos para ese entonces, pero no llegara a ser más que una amistad lejana._

_No puedo fingir que nada paso y solo recordar que somos 'solo amigos'. Aquí en casa, estoy haciendo nuevos amigos, conociendo otras personas, y me hace bien distraerme, me hace bien olvidar. Pero tus constantes mensajes y llamadas me hacen la tarea difícil, así que ya no lo hagas más. Yo solo quiero olvidar, y comenzar todo desde cero. Lamento si te di a entender algo diferente, si no me supe expresar bien en el pasado, pero es así como quiero que siga mi vida, con un nuevo comienzo._

_Pan._

Sintió un sabor metálico en su boca, se había mordido sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar. Su puño estaba apretado sobre el asiento de cuero del piloto, fuerza saiyan= asiento dañado.

Negándose a dejar que el dolor lo embragara, se dirigió al bar más cercano. Y dejo que el alcohol se hiciera cargo de aliviar sus penas, de hacerlo olvidar así como Pan decía.

_Fin del mini-Flashback dentro del Flashback._

_Continúa el Flashback._

Bra abrazó a su hermano después de leer el mensaje que Pan le había enviado, sin pensarlo dos veces, lo borro y en ese momento, odio a su amiga por lo que había hecho.

—La perdí Bra, ahora perdí también su amistad…Ahora te toca a ti contarme. ¿Por qué estabas llorando? —Le preguntó con preocupación en su voz.

—Goten terminó conmigo. —Susurró, a la vez que sus ojos se aguaban.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Por una camisa...

_Fin del Flashback._

Goten miró a Bra con los ojos llenos de culpa. _Mi princesa ¿Qué te he hecho? ¡¿QUÉ HE HECHO?!_

_Continuara..._

* * *

Nota de Autora

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, este capítulo lo explica todo. Claro, aún hay varios detallitos que faltaron que voy a agregar en más flashbacks.

Hay una canción de Victoria Justice, que a mí personalmente me gusta mucho, se llama BFB. Quiere decir "Best friend´s Brother" trata de una chica que está enamorada del hermano de su mejor amiga n.n y apenas la escuche ¡Boom! inspiración para el fic, me imagine a Pan y a Trunks, y luego un pocotón de ideas para el fic XD escúchenla si quieren.

Eso es todo, hoy estoy cortita de palabras, agradezco a todas por los reviews:

Sasha Briefs: Sip, soy mala jajaja pero Kim era perfecta para darle celos a Bra, y me entretiene escribir escenas de celos jajaja XD Bien, aquí esta tu respuesta, esto fue lo que paso en la visita de Goten. Espero que te haya gustado Sasha. Yo también quisiera que fuera todo felices por siempre, pero sino no sería divertido n.n

Julyett: Me alegro que te haya gustado. Bueno, al principio el fic se llamaba "Nosotros" luego cambie en nombre a "Te quiero solo para mí" nunca me gusto el segundo nombre, y lo cambie de nuevo al primero solo que le agregue "Amor y Amistad" para que fuera más completo, este si no lo cambio jajaja. Hmm...¿Cuál autora eres?

dbzangie4ever: Hey, hola angie, gracias por el review. Aquí el nuevo cap, espero que te guste n.n Me cuentas que te pareció este capítulo, aquí la detallada explicación de lo que paso en la visita de Goten :O

Eccho: Hola bonita, muchas gracias por el review. Sip, pobrecillos los Brief sufriendo, pero tranquila la tortura ya está acabando (creo XD) Uy, Vegeta debe estar dando brinquitos jajaja, en este capítulo solo me enfoque en Bra y Goten y un poco en Trunks, pero en el que viene si incluyo a los demás n.n

¡Besos a todas! Las quiero muchooo n.n

01/29/2013

vane-.-16


	14. Juegos Peligrosos (Parte 2)

**...Nosotros...**

**Cap.14**

**"Juegos Peligrosos (Parte 2)"**

* * *

_—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_

_—Por una camisa..._

_Fin del Flashback._

_Goten miró a Bra con los ojos llenos de culpa. Mi princesa ¿Qué te he hecho? ¡¿QUÉ HE HECHO?!_

_Continuara..._

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Aún le costaba procesar la información que Bra la brindaba.

Confundida, frustrada, irritada ¡FURIOSA! Así es como la chica se sentía. Al fin le había dicho todo a Goten, debería sentirse aliviada ¡Feliz! Pero era todo lo contrario.

Ahora que se lo había contado, recordaba lo mal que lo paso. Y luego la conversación con Payton de nuevo hacia espacio en su cabeza.

_Bien, veras Goten lleva ya varios años enamorado de Kim._

"Enamorado" ¿Sabrá en realidad el peli-negro como se siente estar en _esa _condición? Porque pareciera que el hombre no tenía la mínima idea, hace unos años decía estar ¿enamorado? No...él nunca le dedico un "Te amo"

_Me gustas..._

Esa era la única frase que le había dicho. Ella atraía a Goten físicamente, solo era algo superficial. De lo contrario, él no la hubiera abandonado por todos esos años, él se hubiera tragado su orgullo, y le hubiera dado chance para explicarse...Pero las cosas no fueron así.

—Trate de hacerlo y tu bien lo sabes. —Sus ojos tiraban cuchillas. Oh así se sentía para Goten —¡Nunca me dejaste explicarte! ¡Dejaste que todo se acabara! —Ahora todo el dolor que había sentido la chica en el transcurso de los años, se había transformado en odio. — ¿No lo dijiste hace poco? ¿Qué yo era una zorra del montón? ¡Tú me creíste capaz!

El rostro de Goten estaba pálido. —Bra y-yo...—Abría y cerraba su boca, pero nada salía. Ya que se encontraba sin palabras. Hace años, hubiera deseado esto, que todo hubiera sido una simple confusión. Ahora deseaba que Bra lo hubiera engañado, para así no sentir que la culpa lo mataba.

—¡NOOO! ¡No tienes que decir nada! —Miro a Goten fijamente a los ojos y suspiró profundo. Las palabras resonando en su cabeza, el beso repitiéndose.

_Oh, bueno. Creí que conocías a Goten un poco mejor ¿No creerás que él se quedo con las ganas por dos años? Es obvio que esos dos tienen su historia..._

—No tienes que decir nada. —Repitió ahora con voz calma y la mirada fría. Goten hubiera preferido que Bra le gritara, que lo cacheteara de nuevo, porque al oír la voz de la chica la piel se le puso de gallina. —Se nota que estas a gusto con Kim, que bueno que ella pueda darte lo que sea que yo no.

_—_Espero que seas muy feliz Goten. —Y sin decir una palabra más, se fue antes de que Goten pudiera reaccionar. Dejándolo helado, en shock.

Aún con dificultad para procesar todo lo que la chica le había confesado. Era demasiado para él, sentía un agudo dolor de cabeza y ganas de vomitar.

—¿Estás bien Goten? —No se había percatado de que Kim había vuelto y lo miraba con preocupación.

—N-no. — ¿Por qué mentir? No se sentía nada bien, es mas nunca se había sentido peor.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? — La rubia sabía que el peli-negro se encontraba mal, y necesitaba desahogarse.

—Sí. —Suspiro cansado. —Unas copas me vendrían bien.

Así trago tras trago, fue olvidándose del dolor. Era lo que necesitaba, olvidar. Un rato después empezó a ver borroso y reír, sabía que ya no podía luchar contra el efecto del alcohol, y no quería luchar...Lo que necesitaba era dejarse llevar.

Empezó a reír aún más fuerte, carcajada tras carcajada. Tanto que le dolía el estomago, pero no le importaba, prefería reír que lamentarse, ¿De qué se reía? No lo sabía, tal vez de su propia miseria.

—K-kimmm, no bajesss la guuardiaa. ¡Atenta Kimmm! B-braa ¡Va por tiiiiii! —Le advertía a la rubia mientras soltaba otra carcajada.

Sentía sus ojos pesados, y sabía que pronto caería. —Goten, ven conmigo te llevare a tu apartamento. —Escuchó la voz de la amiga de Pan desde lejos.

—¡Quierooo que me devueeelv-va mmmi camisssaaa!

Kim negó con la cabeza, y agarró al Son con la ayuda de Gabe y Payton, lo dirigieron hacia su auto y lo llevaron a su apartamento. En donde fue la tarea de Gabe vestirlo y dejarlo en su habitación, mientras Payton y Kim conversaban preocupadas por Goten en el living.

— ¿Qué crees que la doncellita le habrá dicho para dejarlo así? —Preguntó Kim visiblemente molesta.

— ¡Ugh! ¡Esa perra! Después de cómo lo engaño tiene la poca vergüenza de acercársele y dejarlo así. —Protesto Payton.

— ¿Qué le dijiste Pay?

—¿Ah?

—Se que tu tuviste que haberle dicho algo para que me mirara como si quisiera matarme.

—No, TÚ fuiste quien beso a Goten, yo solo hice mi parte del plan al provocarla durante el trayecto a la discoteca. —Explicó la peli-roja.

—¿No crees que tal vez te pasaste un poco? —Preguntó Kim.

—Tal vez...—Demostró un tamaño pequeño con sus dedos pulgar e índice. —¿Solo así de poquito? —Continuó.

Kim alzó una ceja. —¿Segura Payton?

La chica suspiró derrotada. —¡Ugh! Sí, tal vez me pase ¡Pero ella se lo merece Kimy-Chimy.

—Sí, no me agrada ni un poco...¡Y no me digas Kimy-Chimy! Sabes que odio los sobre nombres.

—Te puedo llamar como yo quiera Kimy-Chimy. —Le respondió con una voz burlona y sacándole la lengua.

En ese momento Gabe salió de la habitación de Goten y se sentó junto a ellas en el living.

—¿Ustedes saben que fue lo que le paso? —Preguntó el castaño.

Claro, Kim y Payton olvidaban el detalle de que no le habían contado nada sobre el plan a su amigo. —Es por la doncellita. —Gruñó Kim enfadada.

—¿Ah? —Preguntó Gabe sin entender.

—Se refiere a Bra. —Aclaró Payton.

—No sé como ella pudo hacerle eso a Goten, fue un golpe muy bajo para él. —Dijo el primo de Jake.

—No tiene corazón ¡Eso es lo que sucede! A ella le importó un bledo si hería o no los sentimientos de Goten. —Kim estaba roja de la furia.

—¿Sabes Kim? Bra ha cambiado mucho, Gabe y yo la conocimos primero que tú. Y ella era muy diferente. Se veía...Más alegre, especialmente cuando estaba saliendo con Goten, desde lejos se le notaba que lo amaba. Ella salió con Derek un poco antes de salir con Goten, y cuando estaba con Derek no se le notaba ese brillo en los ojos que tenía al estar con Goten. —Explicó Payton, recapacitando.

—¡Ugh! No me interesa la comparación de su relación con mi ex y con Goten. Porque si ella lo amaba tanto como tú dices, entonces no lo habría engañado. —Atacó la rubia.

Gabe solo las miraba curioso, no atreviéndose a intervenir.

—Lo sé Kim. —Susurró Payton. —Es por eso que yo no me lo podía creer cuando me lo contaron.

—¡Pues créetelo! —Kim estaba histérica.

—Hay veces que pienso que se merecen una segunda oportunidad. —Continuó la peli-roja ignorando a su amiga. —No solo Goten está mal, Bra está igual o peor que él. Pero otras veces pienso que una segunda oportunidad solo los dañaría más...Es que solo miren como Goten terminó hoy, y Bra no se veía muy bien cuando la vi salir de la discoteca con Trunks.

—Con respecto a Trunks... —Kim se preguntaba si el peli-lila se había puesto celoso como en el plan se debía.

—Cuando salió con Bra lo vi borracho. —Contesto Gabe.

—Entonces el plan resultó. —Se le escapó decir a Payton.

—¿Qué plan? —Gabe alzó una ceja.

—¡Pay! —Kim le pegó en el brazo.

—¡Ouch! ¡Lo siento, pero no tienes que ser tan mala! —Se quejó.

* * *

Pan se sentía muy bien, el plan había quedado olvidado para ella. No le interesaba si Trunks la estaba viendo o no. Hace rato que lo había perdido de vista. Y no le importaba, estaba disfrutando bailar con Marcus.

—¿Dónde está Goten? —Preguntó al haber dejado de sentir el ki de su tío en el lugar.

—Se fue junto con Kim, Payton y Gabe. —Le respondió Marcus. Pan asintió, Goten estaba bien con sus amigos. Pero aún seguía preocupada.

—Tranquila Panny, él estará bien. No sé qué le habrá pasado, pero sé que con el tiempo las cosas se arreglaran. Ya verás. —Le acaricio suavemente su mejilla.

—Tengo ganas de irme ya. —Respondió.

—De acuerdo.

Ambos salieron de la discoteca y emprendieron el vuelo en la fría noche hasta llegar al hogar de Marcus.

Entraron a la cabaña y Marcus encendió el fuego en la chimenea con la leña que había cortado esa misma tarde. Buscó una frazada en el armario de su habitación, y luego regresó a la sala, en donde Pan y él se sentaron en la suave alfombra frente al fuego y se cubrieron con la cálida frazada de algodón.

Marcus abrazó a Pan por la cintura, y ella recostó su cabeza en el hombro del peli-azul.

—Guerrerito. —Susurró Pan tras un silencio.

—¿Hmm? —Preguntó alzando su quijada que estaba apoyada en la cabeza de la peli-negra.

—¿Qué crees que pasara?

Marcus suspiró y besó la cabeza de la chica. Se alejó de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos. —No puedo decirte un simple "Todo va a estar bien" porque no se que pasara, es bueno ser optimista. Pero a veces hay que ser un poco negativos para estar preparados para lo que viene.

Pan asintió. El acarició su mejilla y siguió hablando. —Si es respecto a Brief, te aseguro de que él volverá a ti. Solo será con el tiempo, nadie se puede resistir a tus encantos cachetona. —Le sonrió y le apretó el cachete haciéndola a ella reír también.

—¿Y sobre la invasión? —Preguntó Pan nuevamente, se sentía ansiosa y a la vez una ola de miedo la asechaba de vez en cuando.

—De eso nos encargaremos nosotros, entrenaremos cada día. Para que cuando ellos lleguen, seamos capaces de defender nuestro hogar con valentía, con fuerza y determinación. Así como te lo enseñó el señor Goku.

Pan sonrió y lo abrazó. Marcus siempre sabía cuales palabras eran las correctas, la hacía sentir mejor. Y le daba un hombro en el que apoyarse.

—¿Pasaras la noche aquí? —Le preguntó él.

—¿Quieres que me quede? —Ella le sonrió divertida.

—Sabes que si quiero cachetona. —Le respondió tirándola y haciéndole cosquillas en las costillas, justo donde sabía que le hacía efecto a la chica.

Pan reía sin parar, tanto que le dolía la barriga. Trataba de quitar las manos de Marcus, pero él era más rápido y la tenía a su merced.

—¡NO! jajajaja ¡Marcus ya para! ¡Guerrerito detente! ¡Ya, me rindo! ¡Me quedo, me quedo!

Por fin Marcus la soltó y le apretó en el cachete derecho una vez más.

—¿Qué tienes con mis cachetes? No creo estar taaan cachetona.

—Si lo estas, y más cuando te sonrojas. —Le sonrió con amor en sus ojos. —Te ves adorable. — Pan se sonrojo y el rió y le besó la mejilla.

—Ya déjame, me avergüenzas. —Susurró ella ruborizada.

—Esa es la idea. —Le respondió él.

Pasaron un rato más frente al fuego, hasta que Pan bostezó cansada. —Veo que tienes sueño. —Ella asintió.

Se dieron las buenas noches, y Pan se dirigió a su habitación. No le alcanzaban los dedos para contar cuantas veces se había quedado a dormir a la casa de Marcus. Y como era la única que hacía esto, tenía su propia habitación a lado de la del peli-azul.

Entró a la habitación y abrió el pequeño armario de madera que tenía ropa de ella. Siempre dejaba, para poder cambiarse cuando entrenaba con Marcus.

Sacó un pantalón largo de algodón negro, cómodo. Buscó pero no encontró una camiseta. —¡Guerrerito!

—¡¿Sí?! —Respondió él desde su habitación.

—¡¿Tienes una camiseta que me prestes?!

—¡Sí! ¡Ya voy! —Pasado unos segundos, Marcus deslizó una camiseta gris por debajo de la puerta. Pan se la puso, le quedaba un poco grande pero estaba cómoda.

—¡Gracias! ¡Te amo guerrerito! —Le dijo divertida.

—¡También te amo cachetona!

* * *

Bra había regresado a Corporación Cápsula junto a un Trunks borracho. Cargó a su hermano hasta el sofá del living, tal vez no entrenaba como Pan, pero seguía teniendo genes saiyans y era capaz de soportar el peso de Trunks.

—Maldito debilucho. —Gruñó Vegeta al entrar al living y sentir el olor a alcohol posterior a ver a su hijo en el sofá dormido.

—Hola papá. —Lo saludó Bra inexpresiva, no tenía las energías suficientes para fingir que todo estaba bien.

—Hola princesa. —Vegeta se acercó a su hija y le dio un beso en la frente. Decidió no preguntarle que le ocurría y darle su espacio. —Ve a tu habitación a descansar, yo me encargaré de llevar a Trunks a su habitación luego.

Bra asintió y subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación y tratar de dormir.

Una vez solo, Vegeta se giró hacia la ventana de la cocina, desde donde Bulma lo observaba. —Voy a salir un momento. —Le dijo a su mujer.

—¿A dónde pretendes ir a esta hora? —Preguntó una vez estando a su lado.

—Necesito ir a hablar con el hijo de Kakarotto.

—¿A hablar Vegeta?

—Sí. —Gruñó.

—¿Sobre qué? —Insistió.

—¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan entrometida?!

—¡¿Por qué se te hace tan difícil contarme la verdad?!

—¡Bien! —Suspiró estresado. —El mocoso de Kakarotto es el culpable del cambio de comportamiento de Bra ¿Recuerdas de lo que hablamos la vez pasada?

—Sí, Bra ha tenido un comportamiento extraño desde que llego y estábamos tratando de averiguar a qué se debía. ¿Pero por qué crees que Goten tiene algo que ver con esto?

—No lo creo, lo sé. Es atracción saiyan. —Respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Bulma siguió en silencio para que él continuara explicándole, pero no dijo nada más.

—¿Y?

—Te lo explicare después, tengo que ir y hablar con el mocoso, ya te lo dije. —Replicó molesto. El príncipe de los saiyans no se caracterizaba por su paciencia, y esta era una cualidad requerida a la hora de hablar con esta mujer.

—Dudo que puedas hablar con Goten, de seguro está en la misma condición de Trunks. —Explicó ella.

Vegeta frunció el ceño y se concentró en el ki del tío de Pan. Bulma tenía razón, su ki era débil, así como el de Trunks, debido al efecto del alcohol.

Suspiró estresado sabiendo que ahora no tendría excusas para evadir a la peli-azul.

—Supongo que eso significa que tenía razón. —Sonrió triunfante. Tomó la mano de Vegeta y lo guió con ella hasta uno de los cómodos sofás de la casa. Se sentó a su lado y lo miró alzando una ceja. —Te escucho Veggie.

—A los hombres saiyans les atraen las mujeres fuertes. En el planeta Vegita encontraban a su pareja por medio de las batallas, su poder les atraía.

—¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con...? —Fue interrumpida antes de poder formular su pregunta.

—No me interrumpas mujer, que si quieres saber calla y escucha. TODO tiene que ver, de no ser así no te lo estuviera contando.

—¡No me hables así! ¡Solo fue una simple pregunta!

—¡No me grites mujer escandalosa! ¡Estoy harto de tus gritos!

—¡¿Tú?! ¡La que debería estar harta soy yo, por tener a un grosero viviendo conmigo!

Vegeta alzó una ceja. —¡¿Qué no te has escuchado a ti?! Yo no te llego ni a los talones siendo grosero. —Le contesto divertido, adoraba pelear con esa mujer. Se veía tan sexy con esa arruga en la frente y los labios fruncidos.

Bulma trato pero no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que se formo en sus labios. —Pues si no quieres que siga siendo grosera entonces explícate mejor.

—Bien. Como te decía su poder les atraía. Trunks, Goten, Bra y Pan, los cuatro tienen sangre saiyan corriendo por sus venas, y la sangre llama. El poder corre en sus genes, Bra y Pan han crecido y se han transformado en mujeres, mujeres atractivas para los ojos de los hombres, en especial para los ojos de los dos mocosos.

* * *

Videl miró el reloj de pared y suspiró. —Gohan, es muy tarde y Pan aún no ha regresado de la discoteca.

—Hmm...—Gohan se removió debajo de las sabanas de la mullida cama, y atrajo a su mujer hacia él. La abrazó de la cintura y hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Videl, aspirando su aroma.

—Tranquila. Siente su ki, está en casa de Marcus, seguro pasara la noche allá. —Habló con sus labios pegados a la delicada piel de la hija de Satán.

Tras un silencio Videl habló de nuevo. —¿Gohan?

—¿Hmm?

—¿Crees que la invasión que se avecina...Sea muy fuerte?

Gohan suspiró y le beso la coronilla. —No sé qué tan fuerte pueda ser, pero si se que pase lo que pase, todos lucharemos hasta nuestro último aliento. Y yo hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para proteger a los que amo.

—Lo sé. Es por eso que me preocupo, Gohan tengo miedo de que puedas terminar como tu padre en muchas ocasiones, sacrificándote por los que amas.

—No tienes por qué temer amor. No sé que pasara, pero sé que pase lo que pase yo siempre estaré contigo y con Pan, nunca las abandonare. —Besó sus labios suavemente, cerrando un pacto.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

...

A la mañana siguiente, Gohan se despertó y encontró el otro lado de la cama vacío. Se levantó de la cama aún adormilado y bajo las escaleras hacia la cocina, desde donde provenía un delicioso aroma a desayuno.

Vio a su esposa de espaldas, friendo unos huevos en la sartén. La rodeo de la cintura y le susurró en el oído un —Buenos días cariño.

Ella le sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y sus buenos días también. Ambos se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina a comer. Gohan una gran cantidad.

De pronto se escuchó el timbre de la puerta. —Yo voy. —Dijo Videl levantándose a ver quién era.

Abrió la puerta sin ver quien era ya que sintió el ki de cierto hijo de Vegeta. —Hola Trunks ¿Vienes a ver a Gohan? —Ella no espero a que el respondiera. —Pasa pasa, él está en la cocina. ¿Ya desayunaste?

Trunks entró a la casa y vio a Gohan en la mesa. —Hola Gohan. —Lo saludó.

—Hola Trunks ¿Ya desayunaste? —Preguntó al igual que su esposa.

—Sí, gracias. Venía a ver a Pan. —Respondió nervioso.

—Oh, lo siento Trunks, Pan paso la noche en casa de Marcus. —Le dijo Videl.

—¿C-como dices?

—Se quedo donde Marcus, ni siquiera llamó paira avisarnos, pero ya Videl y yo estamos acostumbrados, esa niña adora a Marcus. —Gohan negó con la cabeza. Pero se sentía feliz de que su hija tuviera a alguien como Marcus, además no tenía por qué preocuparse, el hombre era asexual y como un hermano para Pan.

Videl sonrió y asintió. —¿No sentiste su ki allá?

Trunks negó con la cabeza, había venido tan decidido a hablar con Pan que no se había percatado de que su ki no se encontraba en la residencia Son-Satán.

—Puedes ir allá si quieres, no tiene caso que la esperes. Algo me dice que se la pasara todo el día con Marcus entrenando. —Le explicó Videl.

—De acuerdo, gracias. —Contestó.

Salió de la casa y se concentró en el ki de Pan. Cerró los ojos y maldijo en voz baja al sentir el ki de la peli-negra y el de Marcus. ¿Cómo es que Gohan le permitía a Pan pasar la noche con ese idiota?

¡Ugh! Solo pensar en Pan en los brazos de ese maldito, dejándose tocar ¡Le daba asco!

Pero lo peor es que no solo lo enojaba, sino que también lo lastimaba, dolía más que un puñetazo de Vegeta en la cara. Porque no dolía el cuerpo, sino el alma.

Ojala solo pudiera olvidarla, así como intento hacerlo hace tres años después de la llegada de ese mensaje.

_Yo solo quiero olvidar, y comenzar todo desde cero. Lamento si te di a entender algo diferente, si no me supe expresar bien en el pasado, pero es así como quiero que siga mi vida, con un nuevo comienzo._

_Pan._

Era tan simple lo que la chica le pedía, y tan difícil de lograr. Él trató ¡En serio trató! pero por más que lo intentara, nunca podía olvidar a esa chica de cabellos azabache y ojos del color de perlas negras, con esa profunda mirada que lo hacía quedar hipnotizado, y esa sonrisa que lo llenaba de paz.

No soportaba la idea de que en todos estos años en los que él no pudo encontrar a alguien que lo hiciera olvidar, Pan encontró a Marcus, detestaba que él podía estar con ella todo el tiempo que quisiera, que él podía ver _esa _sonrisa todos los días y disfrutar de ese amor que se sentía en el ambiente al estar con ella.

¿Era un egoísta por no desearle felicidad a Pan? ¡Pero _sí _le deseaba felicidad...Felicidad junto a él mismo! No junto a ese.

¿Esto es lo que se merecía? Después de todo, fue SU error. Él fue quien le dijo a Pan que solo quería que fueran amigos. 'Lo dije porque la vi besándolo a él' Pensó. Pero si se ponía a recapacitar, desde un comienzo todo había empezado mal, él nunca le expresó sus sentimientos, la hirió al hacerle creer que era como cualquier otra. No pudo llegar a decirle lo especial que ella era para él.

Pero perdió su oportunidad, porque alguien se le adelanto, y con esfuerzo se ganó el corazón de la muchachita. Lo sanó de la herida que él le había causado.

¿Podría él algún día recuperarla? Ya eran tres años, sus posibilidades no eran las más altas.

_Pan adora a Marcus. _'¿Pero lo ama?' —Se preguntó.

No sabía si sería una buena idea ir a la casa de Marcus. Sabía que si lo veía a la cara, no se iba a poder controlar. Y si lastimaba al idiota ese, Pan nunca se lo perdonaría.

Pero necesitaba hablar con Pan, y Videl le había dicho que no tenía caso esperar, Pan se la pasaría todo el día con él.

Suspiró estresado y decidió volver a Corporación Cápsula. Hoy comenzaría el entrenamiento junto a su padre...Y Goten, no sabía cómo actuarían el peli-negro y él. Hace tanto que no hablaban, en realidad extrañaba a su amigo, pero aún no le perdonaba él haber herido a tanto a Bra.

Hmm...Que irónico, la clave de todo era perdonar, si se tragaban el orgullo y perdonaban todo se arreglaría. Empezó a hacer una lista mentalmente.

1- Bra perdonaría a Goten por no haberla escuchado y por haberla creído capaz de engañarlo.

2- Él perdonaría a Goten por haber herido a su hermana.

3-Goten perdonaría a Bra por lo que hizo hace dos años...Aunque tal vez eso no necesitaba perdón 'Después de todo ella tenía todo el derecho' —Pensó. 'Y Goten aún no lo sabe'

4- Él perdonaría a Pan por haber besado a Marcus. 'Eso tampoco necesita perdón, tú fuiste quien te equivocaste'

5- Pan lo perdonaría a él por haber sido un cobarde y no haberle dicho cuanto la amaba 'Cuanto la amo'

6- Goten lo perdonaría por haber lastimado los sentimientos de su sobrina.

7- Bra perdonaría a Pan por haberlo lastimado a él con ese mensaje.

Si eso solo fuera tan fácil como lo era enumerarlo en una lista...Oh no ¡PIIIIIP! Hay un error en la jugada...los cuatro somos saiyans.

Seres demasiado orgullosos como para perdonar así de fácil.

* * *

—Bueno, ya llegamos. —Avisó Uub, una vez que aterrizo con Marron en la pequeña isla en donde se encontraba Kame-house, Marron ya no vivía ahí, pero sus padres sí y tenía que verlos después de haber pasado todas las vacaciones con él.

—Te voy a extrañar. —Murmuró Marron.

Uub sonrió divertido. —No me voy a ningún lado.

—Lo sé, pero tampoco te quedarás aquí conmigo. ¿Es necesario que vayas?

—Sí, es importante que vaya a entrenar con Marcus y Pan. Después de lo que nos dijo el señor Krillin no puedo estar tranquilo hasta que entrene al máximo. —Le contestó, Krillin los había llamado desde Japón para decirles sobre la invasión.

—Me divertí mucho en donde tu familia Uub, tus hermanos son unos encantos. —Marron sonrió al recordar a su pequeña cuñadita. —Ya extraño a Kahori.

Uub se rió y le beso la mejilla. —Podemos ir a visitarla cualquier otro día, además puedes llamarla cuando quieras. Ella te adora.

La rubia esbozó una dulce sonrisa. —Y yo a ella.

Le habían encantado sus vacaciones, al fin pudo conocer el hogar de donde venía Uub, y toda su familia. La trataron muy bien y se había sentido muy a gusto. Lastimosamente se tuvieron que regresar a Japón antes de lo planeado ya que su padre los había llamado con malas noticias.

En ese momento, A-18 salió de Kame-house al sentir el ki de su hija. —Ya era hora de que regresaras, tu padre estaba empezando a preocuparse.

—Hola mamá, también te extrañe. —Respondió sarcástica Marron. A-18 alzó una ceja y miró a Uub, este trago en seco, siempre le había intimidado esa mujer.

—Buenas tardes señora A-18. ¿Cómo está? —Respondió nervioso.

—Preparándome para una invasión. Espero que no te hayas sobre pasado con mi hija. —Le dijo fría y con una mirada penetrante.

—N-no, y-yo. —Respiró profundo para tranquilizarse. —Nunca me sobre pasaría con Marron señora, la amo.

—Bueno, adiós Uub, espero que te vaya bien en el entrenamiento. Me saludas a Marcus y Panny. —Dijo Marron rápidamente tratando de sacar a Uub de esa incómoda conversación con su madre.

Uub suspiró aliviado. 'Te amo Marron' Pensó. —Sí, yo les digo. Nos vemos. —Le dio a Marron un tierno beso en la mejilla y un leve asentimiento con la cabeza a A-18.

* * *

Bra se encontraba dándose un baño de burbujas relajante. 'Relajarme, eso es lo que necesito'. Cerró los ojos y se enjabono su suave cabello azul con su shampoo de coco. Masajeo su cabello y trató de olvidarse de todo, de Goten, de Pan, de Trunks, de Kim, de Payton y de la invasión.

Abrió la ducha y dejó que la espuma se deslizara fuera de su cuero cabelludo con el agua. Una vez removido el shampoo, salió de la bañera y se envolvió en una toalla.

Salió del baño y se dirigió al armario de su habitación. Se secó y buscó una ropa para salir, ya que tenía que ir a matricularse en la universidad de la Capital del Sur. Su madre ya le había comprado un apartamento para ella sola. Pero deseaba que llegara el día en que Pan volviera a hablarle, y pudieran compartir apartamento como tantas veces lo habían soñado de niñas.

Se vistió con unos jeans ajustados y una blusa blanca holgada, acompañada de unos tacones rojos que combinaban con su bolso. Se secó el cabello con su ki y lo dejo suelto con suaves ondas en la parte de abajo.

Se puso un poco de perfume, y cuando estuvo lista, bajó a la sala y salió a los estacionamientos de la parte posterior de su casa, sacó la cápsula que tenía su automóvil de su bolsillo y la activo. Entró a su bonito auto color negro y se dirigió a la Capital del Sur, una que quedaba a media hora de su casa.

En el trayecto hizo lo mismo que en la bañera. Tratar de relajarse y despejar su mente de sus pensamientos. Con un poco de suerte, la música a distrajo bastante. Iba cantando y sonriendo, se había propuestos ser la vieja Bra de antes, y así sería.

Le subió el volumen a la radio aún más, y sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a su destino. La noción del tiempo se había burlado de ella y sintió que había volado. Miró el reloj y había pasado media hora efectivamente. Eran las 4:05 pm y ella había salido a las 3:30 pm.

Se puso sus gafas de sol, ya que aunque ya eran las 4:05 pm, el sol aún estaba fuerte debido a que era verano. Bajó de su automóvil y se entró a la universidad.

Debía admitir que estaba impresionada, la universidad era muy grande, rodeada de áreas verdes y diversos estudiantes. Caminó por un pasillo un poco desorientada sin encontrar la recepción.

Siguió caminando y llegó a la cafetería. Suspiró frustrada, decidió preguntarle a alguien, así que camino hasta una chica rubia que estaba de espaldas.

—Disculpa...¿Sabes dónde queda la recepción?

La chica se giró y le sonrió. —Hola Bra ¿Vas a matricularte?

— ¡¿Marron? —Bra rió al ver a la hija de Krillin. —¡Hola! —Hace tantos años que no veía a Marron, la abrazó y deseó que ella no le guardara rencor como los demás. Suspiró aliviada cuando la rubia le devolvió el abrazo y le sonrió.

—Hola Bra, te he echado mucho de menos. —La saludó cuando se separaron.

—Y yo a ti. —Confesó Bra sincera, aunque Pan fue su mejor amiga, Marron era como una prima y ella y Pan solían pedirle consejos cuando se encontraban en sus difíciles etapas de pubertad.

—Ven, yo te enseño donde está la recepción.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Bra curiosa. —Creí que estabas de vacaciones con la familia de Uub.

—Así era, pero tuvimos que regresar más temprano debido a que Uub tiene que entrenar junto con Marcus y Pan. —Bra asintió pensativa.

—¿Y qué haces en la universidad? —Sabía que Marron ya se había graduado y no entendía que hacía ahí.

—Recuerda que soy diseñadora de interiores Bra, en unas semanas se graduaran un grupo de estudiantes y yo soy la encargada de arreglar el lugar de la ceremonia de graduación.

—Oh, me alegro por ti.

—Gracias.

Habían estado hablando y caminando, así que llegaron pronto a la recepción. En donde Bra lo único que tuvo que hacer fue pagar su matrícula ya que ya había llamado hace unos días.

—¿Quieres ir a la cafetería y comer algo? Ya es tarde, además hace mucho que no nos vemos. —La invitó Marron.

—Me parece bien, ya tengo algo de hambre.

Las dos se dirigieron a la cafetería y pidieron su comida. Bra ordenó un sandwich de pavo con papas fritas y una malta, mientras Marron ordenó tacos y un batido de fresa.

Llevaron su comida a una de las mesas y se sentaron. —¿Y cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones? —Preguntó Bra antes de darle un mordisco a su sandwich.

—Fue muy divertido, la familia de Uub me trató muy bien. Y me encariñe mucho con su hermanita Kahori, es la menor de todos, tiene 10 años y es un encanto. —Sonrió y le dio un sorbo a su batido.

Bra asintió. —Me alegro.

—¿Y tú? ¿Extrañas Rusia? Después de tres años seguro ya te habías acostumbrado a vivir en Moscú.

—No en realidad, nunca me llegue a acostumbrar...Rusia nunca se sintió como mi hogar. —Se sorprendió por lo sincera que fue con Marron. Pero era muy fácil hablar con la hija de Krillin.

Marrón le tomo una de sus manos sobre la mesa, tratando de reconfortarla. —Te entiendo, a mí también me pasó así. Sabes yo también estuve muy lejos por cinco años estudiando mi carrera, y se cómo te sientes.

—Sí. —Susurró. —Está muy rico este sandwich. —Dijo Bra cambiando el tema.

Marron sonrió. —Sí ¿Recuerdas a Kim? Creo que tú la conociste cuando viniste a la fiesta de Jake, sus padres son los dueños de la cafetería de la universidad.

Bra dejó de comer su sandwich al escuchar esto, no quería nada que tuviese que ver con esa rubia. Hablando con Marron había olvidado a Goten y todo lo demás, pero ahora que mencionaba a Kim la pesadilla volvía.

—Sí Kim...La novia de Goten. —Dijo con amargura.

Marron la miró confundida, ella no sabía nada de lo que había pasado en la discoteca. —No Bra, debes estar confundiéndote, entre Kim y Goten no hay nada.

Marron sabía de los sentimientos de Bra hacia Goten, lo sabía desde siempre ya que Bra de chiquita se lo había contado. También sabía lo que había pasado en la visita de Goten hace tres años, pero no le guardaba ni una pizca de rencor a Bra, ya que todo el mundo tenía derecho a equivocarse.

¡¿Kim y Goten?! La rubia y el peli-negro se llevaban como perros y gatos. Era más que obvio que todo esto era un engaño para darle celos a Bra. Marron estaba furiosa, siempre había querido mucho a Bra, y Goten no tenía el derecho de seguir hiriéndola.

Bra frunció el ceño. —¿Cómo que no hay nada? P-pero, yo los vi en la discoteca besándose.

Marron acercó su silla a la de Bra para poder abrazarla. —Lo hicieron para herirte, Goten es alguien muy diferente ahora.

—Me odia ¿No es así? —A Bra se le escapó una lágrima. Se sentía humillada ¿Cómo pudo caer en eso? La habían engañado, habían jugado con ella.

—No Bra no te odia. —Dijo Marron limpiándole la lágrima de la cara con su mano. —Es solo que...Lo que paso hace tres años, lo cambió y lo hirió bastante, tanto que sintió el deseo de herirte a ti también de la misma manera. Pero no te odia, el problema es que aún tiene sentimientos por ti, es por eso que le duele verte. —Explico la rubia mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

—¿Sabes lo que en realidad sucedió en esa visita? —Preguntó dolida y dispuesta a contarle todo a Marron. La rubia negó ya que no le habían contado muchos detalles.

Así fue como Bra le explicó la historia de la camisa. Mientras contaba lo sucedido no pudo evitar derramar unos cuantas lágrimas, que Marron con dulzura secaba y escuchaba atentamente a lo que la hija de Vegeta decía. Una vez terminado el relato, Marron se llevó las manos a la boca sintiéndose muy mal por Bra.

—Lo siento tanto. —Fue lo único que pudo decir ya que se encontraba sin palabras.

—Está bien, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. —Bra tomo su mano.

—Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo Bra ¿No es así? —Le preguntó. Quería que la peli-azul supiera que ella siempre estaría a su lado.

Bra le sonrió sincera. Ahora que no tenía a Pan, sentía que por primera vez podía confiar en alguien a parte de Trunks. —Así es, gracias Marron. —La abrazó.

—De nada. —Se quedaron unos momentos en silenció, Bra se tomo lo que quedaba de su malta, sentía su garganta seca de tanto hablar.

—¿Y qué harás ahora cariño? —Inquirió Marron dispuesta a ayudar a la chica.

Bra suspiró frustrada. —No tengo ni la menor idea...Empezaré a estudiar aquí en la Capital del Sur, viviré sola en un apartamento...

—No. —Marron la interrumpió.

—¿Qué?

—No será así. Mira lo primero que tienes que hacer, es salir de ese estado de depresión y demostrarles a todos lo que en realidad eras.

—Pero todos me ven como una zorra.

—¿Pero tú lo eres Bra? —La miró fijamente.

—No.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué?

—Uub me dijo que Goten entrenara en Corporación Cápsula, en la cámara de gravedad con el señor Vegeta y Trunks. Lo que tienes que hacer es decirle a tu padre que quieres entrenar también, él no te lo negará.

Bra la miró entusiasmada. —¿Y después que debo hacer?

—Después todo es muy simple, solo tienes que divertirte en el entrenamiento. Ignorar la presencia de Goten y actuar como quien eras antes. Si pudiste atrapar a Goten una vez inconscientemente, lo harás de nuevo de la misma forma Bra.

—¿Marron te refieres a que no debo hacer nada?

—¡Exacto! Basta de planes y estrategias absurdas, lo único que debes hacer es ser tú misma. Y si él te ama, caerá a tus pies por quien eres en realidad Bra.

* * *

Trunks se cambió su ropa y se puso algo más cómodo para el entrenamiento, parecida a la ropa que utilizaba su padre.

Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con Vegeta y Goten quien ya había llegado. Goten estaba parado en la cámara de gravedad con una mirada seria en su rostro, pensativo. Goten estaba pensando en lo que Vegeta le había dicho minutos antes de que llegara Trunks...

_—Hola señor Vegeta. —Lo saludó Goten al llegar._

_Vegeta hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza. —Me gustaría hablar contigo._

_Goten frunció el ceño. —¿Sobre qué?_

_—Sobre Bra. —Gruñó Vegeta mirándolo con rabia._

_Goten trago en seco. ¿Cómo Vegeta sabía? ¿Bra le había contado? —¿Qué sucede con ella? —Decidió hacerse el —desentendido._

_—¡No te hagas el inocente! —El grito hizo que Goten saltara del susto y retrocediera unos pasos._

_—L-lo siento señor Vegeta._

_—Mira mocoso, sé todo lo que está sucediendo. Se llama atracción saiyan._

_La curiosidad invadió a Goten. —¿Cómo dice?_

_—Atracción saiyan. Es lo que sucede cuando una hembra saiyan se termina de convertir en mujer, su poder atrae a otro saiyan del sexo opuesto. El caso es que aquí en la tierra los únicos saiyans disponibles son tú, Trunks, Bra y Pan. _

_Ahora Goten empezó a entenderlo todo. —Eso quiere decir... —Dejo la frase sin terminar a lo que Vegeta asintió._

_—Eso quiere decir que tú empezaras a sentir atracción hacia MI princesa, y Trunks hacia Pan. Lo que sucede es que esto es diferente a como lo era en el planeta Vegita, ya que ustedes no son completamente saiyans. Por lo que a parte de la atracción saiyan existe lo que los humanos llaman "sentimientos"_

_Goten suspiró aliviado. Vegeta le estaba diciendo que él "empezaría" a sentir atracción por Bra. Lo que significaba que no sabía nada de lo que había pasado en los últimos tres años._

_—Y cuando eso pase. —Continuó Vegeta. —Ya que es inevitable, tú no te atreverás a sobre pasarte con Bra, porque si haces eso o si la lastimas... —El príncipe saiyan lo acusaba con su dedo índice amenazadoramente. —Pagaras caro. ¿Entendido?_

_Goten asintió nervioso._

El peli-negro salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio a Trunks entrar a la cámara de gravedad.

—Hola. —Murmuró Trunks 'A herido tanto a Bra'

—Hola. —Le gruñó él. 'A lastimado tanto a Pan'

Ambos solo esperaron a que Vegeta oprimiera el botón que activaba la gravedad, y se lanzaron contra el otro. La única parte bueno de este entrenamiento es que podían desquitarse.

_Continuara..._

* * *

_Nota de autora_

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien y satisfechas con el capítulo. Este ha sido el capítulo más largo que he escrito, para compensar que me demore un poco en actualizar, aunque igual yo siempre he tenido claro que puedo demorar hasta 20 días en actualizar._

_En el capítulo anterior recibí más reviews que en cualquier otro capítulo. Eso me puso muy contenta :) De verdad les agradezco a todas las que me dejaron review, ya les envié un PM´s message a:_

_Sasha Briefs_

_Vegetable lov3r_

_dbzangie4ever_

_Julyett_

_Panecita-San_

_Afrodita 19 _

_y Eccho_

_¡Muchas gracias!_

_También a los reviews anónimos que no pude responder por PM´s message_

_lulita: Gracias, me alegro que te guste el fic :)_

_Guest: Gracias por el review, ¡No! Tranquila, no voy a dejar el fic jajaja XD pero siempre he tenido claro que a veces puedo demorar hasta 20 días en actualizar._

_Se necesita de tiempo para organizar mis ideas y escribir lo mejor posible para el lector n.n_

_Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo ¡Besos a todas!_

_02/18/2013_

_vane-.-16_


	15. Entrenamiento

**Hola, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste y dejen reviews. Cuando lean la escena de Goten y Bra en el living, pongan de playback la canción de Taylor Swift "You Belong with me"**

* * *

**...Nosotros...**

**Cap.15**

**"Entrenamiento"**

* * *

_—Hola. —Murmuró Trunks 'A herido tanto a Bra'_

_—Hola. —Le gruñó él. 'A lastimado tanto a Pan'_

_Ambos solo esperaron a que Vegeta oprimiera el botón que activaba la gravedad, y se lanzaron contra el otro. La única parte buena de este entrenamiento es que podían desquitarse._

_Continuara..._

Vegeta resopló al ver la batalla que se presentaba frente a él. Ninguno de los dos saiyans había estado entrenando como se debía, y que ambos estuvieran al mismo nivel, hacía de la batalla una completamente aburrida. Ya que el nivel de ambos saiyan era una vergüenza para el príncipe.

Observó como Goten llevaba su puño directo a la quijada de Trunks, mientras el peli-lila hacía lo mismo solo que su puño se dirigía al estomago del peli-negro. Ambos sin esquivar el golpe del otro, se estrellaron contra las paredes de la preciada cámara de gravedad de Vegeta.

Trunks se limpió con su muñeca el hilo de sangre que brotaba por su labio inferior. Goten respiró el aire que había perdido y ambos volvieron a atacarse. Puños y patadas, codazos, rodillazos. Cada vez la pelea era menos entretenida, más lenta, más suave a medida que los saiyans se iban agotando.

Pero ninguno de ellos pensaba perder. Y como si se hubieran leído la mente, ambos decidieron utilizar la utilería pesada.

—Ka-me...

—Ha-me

—¡HAAAAAA! —Gritaron los dos al unísono a la vez que expulsaban la mortífera bola de energía desde las palmas de sus manos.

Ambos ataques chocaron con el otro, su impacto hizo alumbrar la cámara de gravedad. Los dos saiyans no se rendían, seguían manteniendo el ataque.

Goten, agotado disminuyo un poco la fuerza de su ataque para no perder sus energías tan pronto, Trunks aprovecho esto para aumentar su ataque y avanzar cada vez más. Sin embargo al poco rato tuvo que disminuir su estrategia, ya que ahora se encontraba peor que el peli-negro, quien ya había recuperado un poco sus fuerzas y estaba incrementando su kame-hame-ha.

—¡ALTO! —El grito de Vegeta fue el responsable de que ambos saiyans soltaran el kame-hame-ha que tenían retenido y cayeran al suelo agotados con la respiración entrecortada y los músculos adoloridos.

—¿Qué sucede? Aún no acababa con él. —Preguntó Trunks con voz cansada, si bien sabía que ya no podía más, seguía insistiendo.

—Si yo estaba a punto de vencerte. —Bufó Goten.

—He dicho ¡Basta! Ustedes par de inútiles no saben pelear. Se están dejando cegar por el odio ¡Así nunca lograran nada! No tengo ni la menor idea de por qué no se soportan, y no me interesa siempre y cuando sepan pelear bien. Pero como no saben...Vamos a tener que hacer un cambio. —Vegeta sonrió malévolo mirando a Goten y Trunks, ambos tenían el ceño fruncido.

—¿Un cambio? —Preguntó el hijo de Goku. Vegeta asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí ¿Quién se ofrece a buscar a Pan Marcus y a Uub también?

—¿Para qué? —Preguntó Trunks confundido.

—Ya que ustedes dos no se soportan, necesitaran oponentes diferentes para poder llevar a cabo su entrenamiento.

—Yo voy. —Dijo Goten.

—No, que vaya Trunks. Tú te quedaras conmigo entrenando ya que no has perdido tanta fuerza como él. —Goten arrugó la nariz disgustado a lo que Trunks sonrió triunfante.

—Quita esa sonrisa de tu rostro mocoso, apenas llegues te tocara entrenar conmigo. —La sonrisa de Trunks desvaneció.

Sin embargo Goten no sonrió burlón. Ya que sabía que Vegeta lo asesinaría al momento en que Trunks se fuera, para que él no tuviera la oportunidad de acercarse a Bra. Ya que para Vegeta esta fase de "Atracción saiyan" apenas comenzaba.

—No sé dónde queda la casa de _él. _—Murmuró Trunks con desgana.

—¡¿Acaso eres humano?! ¡Siente su ki! —Le gritó Vegeta con la vena de su frente hinchada.

Trunks asintió como tonto al tiempo que volaba hacia la dichosa cabaña.

Se concentró y fue capaz de sentir con claridad tres kis. Suspiró al reconocer el primero: Pan. El segundo: Uub. Y el tercero...:_ÉL._

* * *

Para Pan hoy había sido un buen día. Cuando se despertó esa mañana, fue a su casa y sintió el ki de Trunks allá.

Aunque Pan ya no vivía con sus padres, tenía ropa en su antigua habitación. Y le quedaba más cerca buscar ropa de su antigua casa que volar hacia su departamento.

Disminuyó todo su ki y entró a su habitación por la ventana. Se dio una ducha y busco ropa para entrenamiento, cuando la hubo conseguido, se dirigió hacia la ventana para ir de vuelta a la casa de Marcus.

Sin embargo se detuvo para escuchar la conversación de Trunks y sus padres. Se preguntaba qué hacía el ahí. Se detuvo en el medio de las escaleras, un lugar donde podía escuchar mejor.

_—Puedes ir allá si quieres, no tiene caso que la esperes. Algo me dice que se la pasara todo el día con Marcus entrenando. —Escuchó la voz de su madre._

_—De acuerdo, gracias. —Contesto su peli-lila._

¡Alto! ¿Acaso estaba preguntando por ella? Esto involuntariamente le saco una sonrisa boba. Salió de su casa nuevamente por la ventana de su habitación y se dirigió a la cabaña de Marcus.

—Vamos a desayunar. —Le dijo su guerrerito cuando la vio llegar.

—¿Cocinaste sin mí?

—Claro que sí, soy capaz de hacerlo solo ¿Cómo crees que me hago el desayuno cuando tú no estás?

—Creí que no desayunabas y luego devorabas la comida cuando almorzabas en casa de mi abuela Chi-chi. —Respondió divertida.

—¡Claro que no! —Exclamó ofendido. —Espera a que pruebes lo que hice.

Marcus decidió desayunar en un mantel tendido en la hierba. Y a Pan le encanto la idea, al final Marcus resulto ser un buen cocinero. Había preparado huevos revueltos con jamón, pancakes con miel de maple, y papas hervidas con mantequilla acompañadas de otros vegetales.

Luego de desayunar, ambos se la habían pasado divirtiéndose en el bosque mientras esperaban a Uub. Este llego alrededor de las 4:00pm y encontró a Pan y Marcus en medio de una pelea de lodo.

—¡Eww! —Fue lo que exclamó el moreno al verlos sucios. Y lo que se ganó fue un gran ¡Splash! de lodo directo a su cara.

Su expresión debió de haber sido muy graciosa, ya que Marcus y Pan se encontraban tirados en el suelo riéndose a carcajadas.

Al final, los dos malvados se compadecieron de Uub y lo llevaron al río para que se limpiara, así como hicieron ellos también.

Después empezó lo que fue el entrenamiento serio. Y los tres le dieron un significado apasionado a pelear. Pero no se podía esperar menos, se estaba hablando de Uub, Pan y Marcus. Las únicas tres personas a parte de Vegeta, que habían entrenado desde siempre sin tener motivo de hacerlo.

¡BUM! Pan estrelló contra una montaña al haber sido pateada por Uub. Sonrió, y con su mano se seco el hilo de sangre que corría desde su frente hasta su labio. Apretó los puños y se impulsó de vuelta para quedar frente a Uub.

Alzó su puño para pegarle en el rostro, pero este fue más rápido y la esquivo desapareciendo, y reapareciendo atrás de Pan propinándole otro golpe más. Pan cayó de boca y se estrello contra la dura tierra.

Furiosa, con un rápido movimiento desapareció del alcance de vista de Uub. Ocultó su ki y observó al moreno buscarla, cuando estaba a un paso de encontrarla. Ella lo sorprendió saliendo de su escondite y propinándole una fuerte puñalada en el abdomen, haciéndolo retorcerse de dolor.

Uub respiró una gran bocanada del aire perdido y se preparó para otro ataque cuando fue interrumpido por Marcus.

—Suficiente Pan, me toca ahora a mí pelear con Uub.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si aún no acabo con él!

Marcus sonrió ante lo adorable de la peli-negra. —Pan necesitas descansar un poco.

—¿Dices que estoy perdiendo?

—No, es solo que tengo ganas de pelear. Me toca.

—¿Por qué no peleas conmigo?

Sabía que debía subir el ego de la chica para que ella lo dejara entrenar con Uub. —Porque quiero dejar lo mejor para el final.

Con esta respuesta, Pan sonrió satisfecha y descendió al suelo.

Tomó agua de su botella y se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras observaba entretenida como los dos hombres peleaban. Intercambiando puños, patadas, codazos, rodillazos y ataques con sus ki.

Sintió su cuerpo tensarse al percatarse del ki que se acercaba.

* * *

Trunks llegó a su destino, encontrando la espaciosa área de Paoz, en la que los tres (Pan, Marcus y Uub) entrenaban.

Desde la distancia, vio las figuras de Marcus y Uub en el cielo, moviéndose con rapidez y agresividad en el combate. '¿Dónde estás pequeña?' Fue entonces cuando bajó su mirada y vio a la peli-negra sentada al pie de un árbol.

Tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la montaña. Y su expresión era inexpresiva, por más que Trunks lo intento, no pudo leerle el rostro a la hija de Gohan.

Sabía que la chica había sentido su ki, sin embargo ella lo ignoraba. Esto obviamente le dolió, pero sabía que no podía dejar que los demás vieran su estado. Así que era preferible permanecer con una máscara de indiferencia, aunque sabía que la tarea era difícil en esta ocasión.

Se acercó aún más al lugar en donde se entrenaba. Provocando que el combate entre Marcus y Uub se detuviera al momento en que los dos repararon en su presencia.

—¿Qué hay Trunks? —Lo saludó Marcus con un aire divertido. Esto hizo que su sangre hirviera, sabía muy bien que el peli-azul estaba tratando de provocarlo al saludarlo con tanta familiaridad.

Pan sonrió al ver como Marcus saludaba a Trunks.

—¡Trunks amigo! Hace tanto que no te veo. —Lo saludó Uub sin sentir la tensión del ambiente. El moreno tenía tres años que no veía al hijo de Vegeta.

—Sí, mucho tiempo. —Respondió Trunks con voz inexpresiva.—Marco, veo que estas entrenando con Panny. —Se burló.

—Es Marcus. —Pan lo fulminó con la mirada.

El hijo de Vegeta chasqueó la lengua. —Marcus. —Le sonrió a Pan. —¿Cómo lo pude olvidar pequeña?

¿Qué le pasaba? Se supone que quería lograr "algo" con Pan, su objetivo no era enfadarla. ¡Pero la Son era tan sexy estando enojada!

—Trunks, interrumpes nuestro entrenamiento. —Le contestó Pan.

—Creo que lo olvide porque apenas lo conozco. No nos hemos presenado formalmente, además yo te creí haber asesinado "Mark", soy Trunks Brief. —Le extendió la mano al peli-azul ignorando a Pan.

Marcus y Pan estaban a punto de replicar cuando Uub los interrumpió. —Emm...Yo creo que ya es suficiente entrenamiento por hoy, debo irme.

—Espera. —Lo paró Trunks. —No puedes hacerlo. —Le dijo recordando que el moreno junto con Marcus y Pan lo debían acompañar para el entrenamiento en la cámara de gravedad por ordenes de Vegeta.

—¿Y por qué no puede irse? —Le preguntó Pan en tono desafiante.

—Uub no tiene ganas en realidad.

—Sí tiene ¿Qué no lo acabas de escuchar?

—Uub NO se ira. ¿Verdad que no Uub? —Fulminó al moreno con la mirada.

—Uub SI se irá ¿No es así Uub? —El tono de voz de la de cabellos azabache era calmado y escalofriante.

—Ehhh...Yo —Uub tragó en seco al verse entre la espada y la pared.

—A Uub le gustaría saber la razón por la que debería quedarse. —Intervino Marcus tratando de ayudar a su amigo.

—Mi padre piensa que sería una buena estrategia para el entrenamiento tener más rivales. Si se trata de una invasión a la tierra, quiere decir que serán bastantes los que vendrán, por lo que nos vendría bien entrenar en conjunto. —Respondió mirando a Marcus con odio.

Marcus en cambio le sonrió como si hubiesen sido amigos de toda la vida. —Bueno Panny, ahora tendrás la oportunidad de demostrar cómo has incrementado tus poderes. —Marcus sabía que Pan no se negaría a una buena batalla con Vegeta.

* * *

Bra llegó a su casa después de su charla con Marron. La rubia la había hecho reflexionar y le había dado la clave de qué es lo que tenía que hacer ahora.

Bajó del auto los libros que había comprado en la librería de la universidad posterior a hablar con la rubia, y entró al living de la mansión Brief.

Al entrar se llevo una gran sorpresa al encontrarse a Giru. —¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con Pan? —No había visto al pequeño robotito desde que se había ido a Rusia y le extrañaba que estuviera en Corporación Cápsula, cuando era Pan quien lo cuidaba...¡Pan!

Bra soltó las bolsas que tenía llenas de libros y salió corriendo hacia el patio trasero. Se escondió en uno de los arbustos que se ubicaba a la derecha de la cámara de gravedad y cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse en los kis que estaban en medio de un combate.

La primera presencia que sintió fue la de su padre, seguida por la de Trunks y la de...¡Rayos! tenía que entrenar más, ya que no lograba reconocer el tercer ki.

El cuarto lo reconoció como el de Uub si no se equivocaba. Y los otros dos eran...¡Goten y Pan!

Nerviosa por la presencia de los dos últimos, Bra entró a la casa de nuevo y se dirigió a su habitación.

Seguiría el consejo de Marron, pero la rubia le había recomendados ser ella misma y unirse a los Son en el entrenamiento. Sin embargo había una ligera falla en el razonamiento de la rubia: Si quería ser ella misma no podía entrenar.

Así que no lo hizo. No tenía caso tampoco, Goten ya sabía la verdad y era cuestión de tiempo para saber que pasaría. No podía vivir cada día con los temores del 'Que pasará' en un futuro.

Relajada y con una forma de pensar diferente a su anterior. Bra Brief salió de su habitación y decidió hacer algo que la despejara.

* * *

¡BUM! Se escuchó el estruendito ruido al momento en que Marcus fue lanzado hacia la pared de la cámara de gravedad, cortesía del puño de Trunks.

Pero al guerrero no le molestaba en absoluto la brutalidad del peli-lila. Él también sabía jugar así, y si Brief quería pelea eso le daría.

La cámara de gravedad se sacudió al momento en que Trunks se estrelló contra el costado de esta.

Pan peleaba con Vegeta mientras miraba asombrada a los dos hombres pelear. Sin embargo su atención se dirigía en la mayoría de veces a Trunks. Hace tanto que no veía al peli-lila pelear, y verlo pelear con tanta rudeza la excitaba. El hijo de Vegeta se veía endemoniadamente sexy.

Salió de su letargo al sentirse lanzada hacia el piso de la cámara de gravedad. Dejo escapar un quejido adolorida al sentir a su cabeza dar vueltas. Se toco la frente con una mano, y sintió entre sus dedos la familiar sensación de el rojo líquido viscoso con olor a metal.

—¡Levántate mocosa! ¡¿Qué es lo que te sucede?! ¡¿Por qué estas tan distraída?! —Le pregunto gritando un enojado Vegeta, al ver que Pan era otra que dejaba que sus emociones la perjudicaran a la hora de pelear.

—Yo...—Trató de explicarse pero se sentía exhausta, así que se resigno a escuchar los reproches de Vegeta.

—¡Trunks! ¡Encárgate de Pan! ¡Quiero comparar sus niveles de pelea! —Gritó el saiyan mayor.

Trunks sonrió y agradeció a su padre internamente. Pan en cambio abrió mucho los ojos y buscó la mirada de Goten en señal de pedir ayuda.

Goten entendió el mensaje de Pan por lo que intervino. —Yo quiero pelear con Trunks señor Vegeta. Me la debe ya que hace unas horas no pude terminar con él debido a que usted lo mando a llamar a los demás.

Vegeta asintió al creer que esto era debido al orgullo saiyan. Y que Goten quería probar que podía superar a Trunks.

Es así como intercambiaron de parejas. Peleando Trunks con Goten, Marcus con Vegeta y Uub con Pan.

Después de tres horas sin respiro, fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Bulma.

—¡VEGETA YA ES SUFICIENTE, DEJALOS QUE DESCANSEN POR HOY!

Aliviados todos, agradecieron a Bulma mentalmente por haberlos rescatado.

Todos salieron de la cámara de gravedad para regresar a sus hogares, a excepción de Pan que se quedo un momento más sentada en el frío suelo. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, se preguntaba si alguna vez podría enamorarse de alguien de nuevo sin verlo como si fuera Trunks Brief.

Tal vez de lo profundo de sus pensamientos, la nieta de Satán lo invocó. Ya que Trunks se regresó a la cámara de gravedad.

—¿Por qué no sales? —Le preguntó.

—Yo...Me distraje un poco. —Le dijo la verdad.

—Has estado distraída en todo el entrenamiento según mi padre. Tal vez eso tenía algo que ver con que no querías pelear conmigo.

—Nunca dije que no quería pelear contigo. —Refunfuño Pan. Y era cierto, no lo había dicho...Sin embargo lo había pensado en voz alta y Goten le había salvado el pellejo.

—No, pero tampoco dijiste que querías. ¿Acaso tenías miedo Panny?

—¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Miedo de ti?! —La chica se rio fuerte, aunque pareció más una risa sicópata. —Venga, el que tiene miedo aquí eres tú. —Lo señaló. —Me diste lastima y por eso no quise pelear contigo.

—¿Y por qué estabas tan distraída? —Inquirió Trunks.

—Estaba pensando en Marcus. —Le respondió ella sabiendo que le provocaría celos.

Trunks sintió su cara enrojecer. Sin embargo se controlo para que la peli-negra no se percatara de lo que le había afectado su comentario. —Y no te culpo por pensar en él, seguro estabas preocupada de que le rompiera esa carita ¿No es así?

—¡Maldito hijo de...! —Fue lo que alcanzó a decir Pan en su impulso llevando su puño a la cara de Trunks.

Trunks fue tomado por sorpresa y se recibió el impacto de lleno en el rostro. Sonrió por instinto saiyan y miró a Pan. Esta parecía poseída, sus oscuros ojos destellaban odio. Perfecta.

—Oh...Veo que ahora si quieres pelear conmigo ¿No es así? —Le preguntó burlón, mientras se posicionaba en posición de combate.

Pan alzó el puño una vez más y justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar el abdomen del peli-lila, este la esquivó. —Ah-ah, ahora es mi turno. —Fue lo que le dijo Trunks antes de propinarle una brutal patada en la costilla.

Pan sintió su camiseta humedecerse con la sangre, pero eso era lo que menos importaba ahora. Se elevó hasta quedar flotando en el medio de la cámara de gravedad y miró a Trunks indicándole con la mirada que hiciera lo mismo.

Y así lo hizo. Ambos estaban frente a frente, con la sed de pelea. Sedientos de sangre saiyan.

No se sabe quién de los dos dio el primer golpe, todo fue muy rápido. Pero lo que sí es seguro es que tras este primer ataque, se desataron muchos más.

Ambos se atacaban el uno a otro. Patada, tras puñetazo, tras codazo, tras rodillazo. Uno incrementaba su ki mientras la otra lo bajaba agotada.

Una se recuperaba mientras el otro sentía su cuerpo cada vez más pesado y adolorido.

En un descuido de Trunks, Pan lo tiró al piso aplastando su cuerpo contra el de él para mantenerlo inmovilizado. El peli-lila forcejó pero Pan no permitiría que este se escapara, por lo que paso sus piernas una a cada lago del torso de Trunks sentándose a ahorcajadas.

Trunks sintió una parte de su cuerpo endurecerse. Suspiró aliviado al ver que Pan aún no notaba su excitación. Pero pronto la notaría, por lo que el hijo de Vegeta saco fuerzas e hizo rodar a Pan, quedando él encima de ella.

Pan forcejó con sus brazos, pero estos fueron aprisionados por los fuertes brazos de Trunks que la encerraban. Viendo que era inútil forcejar, la chica se quedo quieta.

Sentía que se iba a asfixiar debido a lo agitada que se encontraba debido a la pelea. Sin embargo a la hora de exhalar, sentía el aire más pesado y a su corazón palpitar más rápido. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba y miró a Trunks a los ojos.

Se dejó inundar por ese mar azul, mientras él se perdía en las perlas negras. Como si de un imán se tratara, Trunks inclinó su rostro hacia el de Pan. La chica cerré sus ojos al sentir la nariz de Trunks frotando la suya.

No aguantando más la tentación, Pan alzó su quijada para por fin atrapar los labios del peli-lila con los de ella. Pero lo que empezó como un leve roce, se volvió un acto apasionado al momento en que sus lenguas se acariciaron. Trunks atrapó con sus dientes el labio inferior de Pan, lo que hizo a la chica excitarse aún más.

Ella acarició la espalda del hombre con sus delicadas manos. Haciendo que Trunks suspirara cuando se atrevió a pasar sus manos por debajo de su masculina camiseta.

El beso no terminaba. Separaban sus labios un centímetro respirando rápido antes de que la lengua del otro reclamara la presencia de la suya para seguir con el apasionado encuentro.

Trunks bajó una mano hacia las caderas de Pan. Y de ahí descendió acariciando sus muslos a lo largo.

—Trunks. —Jadeó Pan haciendo a Trunks ponerse aún más duro si eso de podía.

Pan sintió los labios de Trunks dejar los suyos y descender por su quijada y cuello. Gimió involuntariamente cuando el peli-lila apartó un poco la manga de su camiseta para poder dejar besos húmedos en su hombro izquierdo.

La chica sintió como una parte de su anatomía se humedecía y palpitaba de excitación. Esto tenía que parar, si seguían así terminarían teniendo sexo. Y eso no podía pasar, le iba a dar una oportunidad a Trunks, pero no lo dejaría ir tan rápido.

Sin embargo no tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para detener esos deliciosos labios.

Nunca había sentido algo así. Nadie la había tocado así alguna vez, y se sentía realmente bien. Su cuerpo era recorrido por un sinfín de escalofríos.

—Pan. —Gruñó Trunks con la voz ronca y la respiración entrecortada. Fue el llamado de su nombre, lo que hizo que la chica reaccionara.

Con un gran nudo de confusiones y sentimientos encontrados, Pan empujó a Trunks con sus brazos y salió corriendo de la cámara de gravedad.

Dejando a Trunks confundido, enojado, triste...Pero más que todo excitado.

* * *

Goten se encontraba en el living de Corporación Cápsula, esperando a que Pan saliera de la cámara de gravedad. Sabía que en este momento la chica se encontraría en una especie de trance, sumida en sus pensamientos.

Un despistado Goten, ignorando el hecho de que ya pasaba mucho tiempo y Pan no salía. Se dirigió a la cocina a comer algo. Estando en Corporación Cápsula se sentía como en su casa.

Estaba a punto de abrir la nevera cuando su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar anunciando una llamada. El peli-negro contestó sin mirar quien era.

—¿Hola?

—_Hola Goten. —_Escuchó la voz de Kim al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

—¿Kim? ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó mientras sacaba de la nevera un trozo de pastel de chocolate.

—_¿Por qué tiene que pasar algo? ¿No puedo llamar a un amigo? —_Le preguntó ella con una voz rara.

—Supongo que tienes razón. —Contestó él confundido mientras le daba una gran mordida al pastel.

Kim se rió. —_Claro que tengo razón tontito. ¿Oye qué te parece si mañana tenemos una cita?_

—¡¿Qué?!

Goten se atoro con el trozo de pastel y empezó a toser.

_—No te asustes tonto, es para darle celos a Bra._

—Ya no quiero darle celos a Bra Kim. —Le dijo él arrepentido de lo que había hecho.

_—¿Pero no quieres hacerla sentir mal Goten? ¡Ella te engaño!_

Goten se enojó al escuchar a la amiga de Pan hablar así de Bra. No iba a dejar que ella juzgara mal a _su princesa. _Aunque él también la había juzgado antes de saber la verdad.

—No Kim. Amo a Bra y ya no quiero lastimarla.

—_Pero Goten..._

_—_Dije que no Kim, es mi última palabra.

Y sin más, el peli-negro colgó. Feliz de haber tomado la decisión correcta

El Son se terminó el pastel en lo que fueron solo unos segundos. Frunció el ceño al no ver a Pan.

Se concentró en el ki de la peli-negra y se dio cuenta de que esta ya se había ido. Ya que el ki de la chica se encontraba en el departamento que compartía con Payton y Kim.

¿Por qué se había ido sin él? Lo normal era que ambos fueran juntos ya él también vivía en la Capital del Sur. Extrañado por el comportamiento de su sobrina, Goten se dispuso a irse.

Pero no logro su cometido, ya que desde el living provenía una dulce melodía. Era un piano, alguien estaba tocando el viejo piano del padre de Bulma.

Embelesado por la dulce canción. El son no se dio cuenta de cuándo sus pies caminaron por si solos y lo llevaron a la entrada del living.

Entonces la vio, de espaldas a él. Bra se encontraba tocando el piano, era ella quien producía la preciosa música. Estaba sentada, inconsciente de su presencia.

Se veía tan natural. Llevaba una bata de dormir fina de color lila, parecía una verdadera princesa. 'Es una verdadera princesa' se corrigió el Son mentalmente.

Sonrió al escucharla empezar a cantar junto con la melodía del piano. Su voz era dulce y calmada. Lo metía en una especie de trance, lo llenaba de paz.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset_  
_She's going off about something that you said_  
_She doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night_  
_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_  
_And she'll never know your story like I do_

No sabía por qué. Pero al escucharla cantar esas estrofas, se vio a él mismo hace unos minutos hablando por celular con su novia falsa. Kim no lo hacía sonreír como Bra lo hacía, ni Kim ni nadie podía lograr lo que Bra sí. Nadie conocía su historia como Bra sí.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_  
_Been here all along so why can't you see?_  
_You belong with me_  
_You belong with me_

'Así es' Pensó él escucuchándola. Él le pertenecía a Bra, y a nadie más. Sentía que ella la cantaba esa canción a él.

_Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans_  
_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_  
_Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself_  
_Hey isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_  
_I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down_  
_You say you find I know you better than that_  
_Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

¿Qué hacía él saliendo con tantas mujeres cuando tenía a la indicada justo frente a él? Era tan fácil hablar con Bra, con ella sentía que era libre de todo, ella no lo juzgaría.

Y era cierto lo que la chica cantaba, cuando él estaba con ella su sonrisa podía iluminar una ciudad entera.

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_  
_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry_  
_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams_  
_I think I know where you belong. __I think I know it's with me._

Sonrió triste al ver como la canción era perfecta para él. Era como si Bra supiera que él estaba escuchando. Ya que en esta estrofa recordó su primera pesadilla, y como Bra fue a su casa a medianoche y lo hizo reír cuando esta a punto de llorar. Bra sabía sus temores, sus sueños, sus canciones favoritas. Bra era perfecta.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_  
_Been here all along so why can't you see?_  
_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe_  
_You belong with me_  
_You belong with me_

"¿Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar que me perteneces?" Le preguntaba en la canción la dulce voz de Bra. 'Sí' pensó él. 'Siempre he sabido que te pertenezco' Se dijo.

La canción lo había curado. Volvía a ser el Goten de antes, ya no había odio.

¿Por qué volvía a ser el Goten de antes? 'Porque ha regresado la Bra de antes' Se dijo, y la sonrisa más divina ilumino su rostro.

* * *

Marron se encontraba en su habitación pensando en los colores ideales para las sillas y mesas del salón de baile que tenía que organizar para la graduación de la universidad. Adoraba ser diseñadora de interiores, y quería que los colores fueran perfectos...

Se puso a ver su departamento, su preciosa y moderna sala, una que ella misma había decorado. Su habitación llamativa y los decorados de la pared.

Entonces vio su alfombra ¡Bingo! Tenía el color perfecto para los globos, y con ese combinaba el blanco, el morado, el negro y hasta el lila.

Sonrió para sus adentros cuando el color le recordó al precioso cabello de Bra. Sentía lastima por la chica, había tenido que sufrir mucho, y esperaba que un día pudiera encontrar su felicidad. Se lo merecía, y si quería a Goten pues esperaba que lo consiguiera.

Estaba segura de que para la Brief sería muy fácil reconstruir su amistad con Pan. Solo necesitaba ser paciente...Y tal vez un pequeño empujoncito.

Sonrió al verse creando un plan. Haría slgo bueno por sus 'primas'. Con un cerebro trabajando a mil sacó su teléfono móvil de su bolso y marcó el número de la menor de los Son.

Tras unos segundos, la chica contesto.

—_¿Hola?_

_—_Hola Pan ¿Qué tal va el entrenamiento?

—_¡Hola Marron! —_La saludó la chica al reconocer su voz. —_Va muy bien. Estoy incrementando mucho mis poderes, y perfeccionando viejas técnicas._

La hija de Krillin se sintió feliz al escuchar el entusiasmo en la voz de la muchachita. —Me alegro por ti. Ya sabes que hace dos meses que no te veo...

Pan la interrumpió. —_¡Sí! Ya vi a Uub ayer, entrenamos Marcus, él y yo. Pero a ti aún no te he visto._

Marron saltó triunfante al escuchar a donde se dirigía la conversación.

—Exacto Pan. Por eso te llamaba para preguntarte si te gustaría venir el martes a mi departamento. Ya sabes para hablar y tal vez vemos una película o algo.

—_Me gustaría mucho Marron, le diré a Payton y a Kim para que se nos unan también..._

_—_¡NO! —Marron la interrumpió.

Pan frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué Kim y Pay no pueden ir?

Marron se pegó en la frente con la palma de su mano. —Es que...yo...no les tengo tanta confianza a ellas, y tengo algo importante que decirte...—Mintió.

Sin embargo al parecer mintió bien, ya que Pan se lo creyó todo. —_Oh. —_Fue capaz de articular la chica a la vez que la intriga y la preocupación la carcomían. —_Y-ya sabes que puedes confiar en mí._

Marron sintió pena al escuchar a Pan tartamudeando, había preocupado a la chica. Pero era lo necesario para que todo saliera bien. —Sí Pan, lo sé. Es por eso que te llamo. —Respondió con voz calmada.

—_Bien...Entonces nos vemos el martes. —_Se despidió Pan.

—Nos vemos Pan. —Dijo Marron después de colgar y llamar a Bra utilizando la misma excusa de tener algo importante que decirle.

Cuando la llamada finalizó, la oji-azul se tiró en su mullida cama y suspiró. No se sentía bien por mentirle a Bra y Pan. Sin embargo el sentimiento de culpa se borraba al saber el hecho de que si el plan funcionaba, les haría a las dos un gran favor.

* * *

Pan se encontraba en su habitación vistiéndose para ir donde Marron.

La verdad es que no quería ir, después de lo que había pasado el día anterior en la cámara de gravedad, la peli-negra solo quería quedarse todo el día encerrada en su habitación pensando.

Sin embargo la rubia la había preocupado al decirle que Payton y Kim no podían ir porque tenía algo importante de que decirle...Se preguntaba de qué se trataba.

Se puso un abrigo ya que el otoño estaba llegando y la temperatura empezaba a bajar. Salió de su habitación y se encontró con sus dos amigas viendo televisión en el living. No les había contado nada sobre lo que le había pasado ayer, y no planeaba en contarles.

Adoraba a sus amigas, pero ella nunca se sentiría segura de contarles algo así. A la única que ella en un pasado podía contarle lo que le había pasado, era a Bra. Sin embargo eso ya no se podía.

Tal vez le contara a Marron. La rubia era como una hermana mayor para ella, sin embargo nunca sería como Bra.

—¿Ya te vas? —Le preguntó Payton.

—Sí, no se preocupen si no vengo a dormir aquí. Es posible que pase la noche donde Marron.

—De acuerdo Panny, me la saludas. —Le dijo Kim.

—Claro. —Respondió la peli-negra sonriente antes de salir del departamento y volar hacia el departamento de Marron.

Entro al edificio y subió en los ascensores para llegar al tercer piso. Llegó a su destino y toco la puerta para que Marron le abriera.

La puerta se abrió...Pero en vez de ver una cabellera rubia, vio una...peli-azul.

Pan no sabía porque lo hizo. Más bien, sí sabía porque lo hizo. 'Porque la quiero, porque la he extrañado demasiado, porque la necesito'

Fue lo que pensó la chica cuando se lanzó a los brazos de Bra y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

Bra se había despertado esa mañana con un buen humor. Ayer le había servido bastante tocar el piano, esa canción había sido perfecta para expresar sus sentimientos. Y se sintió aún más feliz al recibir una llamada de Marron invitándola a su departamento.

Bajó a desayunar y se encontró con sus padres y su hermano.

—Buenos días. —Los saludo a todos con una sonrisa radiante.

Vegeta y Bulma miraron a su hija felices de verla con tan buen humor, y luego ambos se fueron ya que habían terminado de desayunar.

Trunks, en cambio se quedo haciéndole compañía. El peli-lila también estaba teniendo un buen día, ayer Pan le había demostrado que aún tenía sentimientos por él. Y estaba dispuesto a arrebatarla de los brazos de los brazos de Marcus.

—¿A qué se debe que estés tan feliz? —Preguntó Bra.

—Lo mismo pregunto. —Le respondió Trunks sonriendo.

—Ayer me encontré a Marron en la universidad. Y hoy me invitó a su departamento, y me siento feliz de que ella no me guarde rencor.

—Me alegro.

—¿Y tú por qué estas feliz? —Inquirió curiosa.

—Porque se podría decir que estoy a un paso más cerca de Pan. —Sonrió Trunks.

—Oooh ¿Detalles hermanito? —Bra sonrió pícara.

—En tus sueños. —Le dijo él levantándose y dejándola sola con la intriga.

Bra pasó lo que restaba de la mañana ocupándose en distraerse.

Regó los exóticas plantas que habían sido de su abuelo, toco un rato el piano, ayudó a Bulma en el laboratorio, leyó unos cuantos libros de la universidad e incluso trato de cocinar, lo que fue un fracaso porque terminó pidiendo comida tailandesa para almorzar.

Cuando ya era hora de ir donde Marron, se vistió con una falda tejana y una camiseta de tirantes roja.

—¡Hola Bra! —Le dijo Marron al momento de abrirle la puerta del departamento.

Marron le dio un abrazo amistoso y la invito a pasar al living. Charlaron un rato, pero para Bra no paso desapercibido que Marron miraba su reloj a cada rato.

—Ya debería de haber llegado. —Susurró la rubia para ella mimsa. Sin embargo Bra la escuchó.

—¿Estas esperando a alguien más?

—¡No! Y-yo...Pedí una pizza y aún no ha llegado. —Mintió Marron, ya que en realidad esperaba a Pan.

En ese momento, se escucharon golpes en la puerta.

—Debe ser el chico de la pizza. —Dija Bra inocente a los planes de la rubia.

—Sí, seguro es la pizza. ¿Te importaría ir tú a recibirla? No ando con fachas para abrir la puerta.

Bra frunció el ceño mirando a Marron. La chica estaba muy bien vestida...

—De acuerdo. —Dijo algo insegura y se encamino hacia la puerta.

Fue una gran sorpresa encontrarse a Pan al otro lado de la puerta. Pero la mayor sorpresa, fue que la peli-negra la abrazara.

Bra conmovida y con un sinfín de emociones, también abrazo a Pan fuerte.

Ambas se estrecharon por un largo rato hasta que sintieron el flash de una cámara.

Marron sonrió. —Lo siento, tenía que fotografiar este momento.

Fue entonces cuando ambas amigas se miraron a los ojos y se percataron de que estos estaban llenos de lágrimas de felicidad.

_Continuara..._

* * *

_Nota de autora_

_Gracias por leer n.n _

_Recuerden dejar reviews, son los reviews los que me animan a seguir escribiendo...En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._

_Muchas gracias por los reviews:_

_Sasha Briefs_

_Panecita-San_

_dbzangie4ever_

_Julyett_

_vandbz_

_¡Las adoro!_

_Nos le__emos en el próximo capítulo de "Nosotros: Amor y Amistad" _

_¡Saludos!_

_vane-.-16_


	16. Empieza la verdadera tormenta

**...Nosotros...**

**Cap.16**

**"Empieza la verdadera tormenta"**

* * *

_No luches contra tus pensamientos, son más fuertes que tú._

_Si quieres librarte de ellos, acéptalos._

_Las Valkirias._

* * *

Vuelo por el cielo oscuro, la lluvia me moja mi cabello, ahora lo siento más pesado. Tengo mi mente en blanco, es como si esto fuera un sueño...Más bien una pesadilla.

Me preocupe por sentimientos, que aunque no fuesen absurdos, se podían dejar para otra ocasión. Ahora todo me parece surrealista, nada es como _yo _lo tenía planeado. Sin embargo ellos sí sabían que esto pasaría.

Ellos se prepararon hasta el cansancio para la llegada de este momento, yo no lo hice hasta que recapacite y me di cuenta de que todo es _real, _aunque no lo parezca.

_Princesa, _alguien que tiene valor, que es querida, que es respetada. Se podría decir que toda mujer es una princesa, ¿Era ella digna del título de su raza?

No lo sé. Me siento encerrada en una laguna de confusiones. Aún cuando las debería dejar para después estas me siguen asechando. Pero mi vida no avanzara si no las resuelvo ahora.

Sin embargo mi cabeza sigue dando vueltas mientras el viento lluvioso me pega en contra el rostro. ¿Es esto lo correcto? Ya no lo sé, ya no sé nada. Solo sé que pase lo que pase debo seguir, debo ir por ellos, debo ir por _él._

¿Seré considerada un estorbo? No tengo tiempo para arrepentirme, ya la decisión fue tomada. Tomada por un impulso sentimental, un impulso que no fue bien pensado. Pero ya es tarde, y ahora solo queda saber cómo actuar.

Me concentro en sentir los kis. Para saber qué dirección debo tomar, ojala fuera así de fácil saber cual dirección se debe tomar en la vida.

Pero a veces había que hacerle caso a los impulsos.

* * *

_Solo una cosa convierte en imposible un sueño_

_el miedo a fracasar._

_El alquimista_

* * *

Mi rostro está empapado entre una mezcla de lluvia y lágrimas. Esto es como el escenario de una obra, el ambiente describe mis sentimientos. El ambiente describe lo que sucederá si no llego a tiempo...Oh si llego y arruino todo.

Nunca había estado en una situación así. No me prepare para algo como esto, nunca viví algo como esto. Ahora la falta de experiencia me altera, mi inmadurez también lo hace. Mi actitud negativa se le suma.

Pero lo que más me molesta es el indeseable nudo que tengo trabado en mi garganta. Ese hueco en el estomago y esa sensación de que las cosas saldrán mal. Ellos llegaran en aproximadamente 10 minutos...Inicia la cuenta regresiva.

* * *

10

_—Y-yo. —Nada salía de su voz. ¡Oh! Cómo extrañaba esa voz. Y después de tanto tiempo de planes absurdos y esperanzados tenía a mi mejor amiga justo a mi lado, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas._

_Marron, ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió recurrir a ella antes? En este momento no podía amarla más._

_—No tienes nada que decir. —Le explique tratando de que entendiera que no esperaba que ella dijera algo. Que yo solo quería que ella estuviera ahí para escucharme, quería a mi mejor amiga de vuelta._

_—No sé qué decir. —Sollozó. Al parecer ella estaba aún más conmocionada que yo. Yo ya la había visto llorar, cuando teníamos 15 años y ella se desahogaba y me contaba lo mucho que extrañaba a su abuelo._

_Sin embargo esta vez lloraba por mí, y esto me hacía feliz. No me gustaba verla llorar, pero eso me confirmaba que después de tanto tiempo, y bajo su máscara de indiferencia, Pan aún me quería._

_—Ya te dije que no tienes nada que decir. —Le repetí._

_—Pero es que yo...Y-yo... —Su llanto no la dejaba hablar, estaba teniendo una clase de ataque nervioso ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer yo?_

_La estreche aún más fuerte y deje que llorara en mi hombro. La consolé como ella no lo hizo cuando Goten termino conmigo._

_Estaba tan sumergida en la burbuja que ambas habíamos formados, que no me percate del momento en el que Marron salió de su departamento y nos dejo solas._

_—¿Te encuentras mejor? —Le pregunte con delicadeza cuando ella se aparto de mis brazos y ambas nos dirigimos al sofá de la sala de Marron a sentarnos para poder conversar mejor._

_Ella asintió con la cabeza. Con sus mejillas y nariz rojas y su cabello azabache ligeramente alborotado. Se veía tan indefensa, no me extrañaba que mi hermano la amara, ella era como una joya en medio de toda la basura con la que él había salido. Y me entraba una clase de sentimiento protector._

_Al ver que pasaban minutos en los que ella estaba en otro mundo decidí romper el silencio. Ya que ella estaba demasiado sumergida en sus pensamientos, como analizando demasiado a fondo la situación._

_—Pan...Yo en realidad quiero retomar nuestra amistad. Yo te sigo queriendo tanto como antes._

_Ella me miro, y fue como si lo que yo le había dicho, le hubiera resultado una puñalada. Sus ojos se aguaron y asintió nuevamente con la cabeza._

_Me estaba empezando a exasperar que no hablara. Pero sabía que necesitaba darle de su tiempo, el que ella siguiera sentada en ese sofá era la evidencia de que ella también deseaba retomar nuestra amistad, o al menos, que tenía algo que decirme. _

_—Lo siento. —Susurró. _

_Y esa sola palabra me brindo tanta alegría como cuando Trunks me llevaba al parque cuando era más pequeña._

_Sonreí y asentí. Ahora era el momento en el que yo me quedaba callada y ella proseguía. Y así lo hizo, respiro profundo y hablo._

_—Cuando me dejaste llorar en tus brazos, fue como si nada hubiera pasado...Yo sentí que tenía 15 años nuevamente y tú te encargabas de brindarme apoyo siempre y de escucharme. Ahora tengo a Kim y Payton, pero ninguna de ellas me ha visto llorar, ya que ninguna es como tú._

_Sentí como un peso caía de mis hombros. Aunque habían pasado tantos años, ella aún me mantenía presente. Como yo a ella._

_—A mí me ha pasado lo mismo Pan. Te he extrañado mucho...Y me dolió mucho cuando me rechazaste, pero tienes que saber que yo siempre estaré para ti._

_—Pero Bra, cuando Goten rompió contigo yo nunca te apoye. No te llame ni volví a saber de ti en todos estos años, y no sabes lo avergonzada que me siento de eso. Porque aunque hayas hecho lo que hiciste, seguías siendo mi mejor amiga y todos cometemos errores._

_Y yo sentí mis ojos aguarse ante las palabras que había escuchado. Porque no me había sido necesario contarle a Pan el mal entendido, ella me había "perdonado" sin siquiera pedirme explicaciones. _

_Si no hubiera sido un mal entendido, y yo en realidad le hubiese sido infiel a Goten, ella de todos modos me habría perdonado, y eso es lo que me incentivo a mí a perdonarla a ella por no haber estado ahí para mí cuando la necesite._

_Y cuando yo le conté lo sucedido, me vi llorando junto a ella por los tres años perdidos en los que no estuvimos la una para la otra._

_—¿Cómo pude ser tan mala amiga? —Sollozó ella. —¡Oh Bra perdóname! Yo debí llamarte, yo debí darte la oportunidad y escuchar tu versión, yo debí estar ahí para ti._

_Y yo no se lo negué. —Sí. —Susurre. Porque era cierto, pero ella misma lo había dicho; todos cometemos errores. Aunque sea una tan insignificante como vestirme solo con una camisa a abrir la puerta._

_—Te perdono Pan. —Le asegure por enésima vez. _

_—¿Pero cómo puedes perdonarme? Después de lo que paso..._

* * *

_La energía del odio no te va a llevar a ningún sitio;_

_pero la energía del perdón, que se manifiesta a través del amor,_

_conseguirá transformar positivamente tu vida_

_El Zahir_

* * *

Un mes ha pasado ya desde entonces. Y aunque esa parte de mi vida fue resuelta, aún queda un cabo suelto. Uno que estoy dispuesta a atar aunque sea en el peor de los momentos, en la circunstancia menos adecuada.

Por lo único de lo que me arrepiento ahora mismo, es por mentirle a mi madre al haberme escapado. He desobedecido a todos, pero ya es hora que afronte mis conflictos, y tome mis propias decisiones.

Veo un relámpago iluminar el cielo. La luz cegadora me hace estremecer seguida por el estruendoso sonido del trueno. Aumento mi velocidad para volar más rápido. Sin embargo mi falta de entrenamiento y la tormenta me dificultan el trabajo.

Cierro los ojos y sigo con mi terapia, para ver que la vida no es tan mala como lo aparenta ser: Busco 10 recuerdos agradables de este último mes. El primero fue el de mi reencuentro con Pan. Y después de los recuerdos, empezara la verdadera tormenta.

* * *

9

—_No sé si esto sea una buena idea...—Le dije mostrándome insegura._

_—¡Claro que lo es Bra! _

_—Pero Pan, no creo que vaya a agradarle. —Replique, no me sentía cómoda conociendo al hombre que era la competencia de Trunks._

_—Vamos Bra, Marcus no muerde. Te prometo que si te sientes incómoda solo me avisas y nos vamos._

_'Desde ya me siento incómoda y ni siquiera lo he conocido aún" Pensé yo. Ya que había visto al tal Marcus cuando fue a la cena en Corporación Cápsula pero no nos habíamos presentado formalmente._

_Finalmente suspire y asentí. Lo hacía únicamente por Pan, porque yo quería retomar nuestra amistad...Y tenía la opción de utilizar este encuentro como una investigación, le prestaría atención a cada detalle de lo que Marcus hiciera o dijera._

_—¡Gracias! —Exclamó mi amiga efusiva abrazándome._

_Yo sonreí levemente. Y fue así como alzamos el vuelo y nos dirigimos a la cabaña de Marcus._

_Yo solo me dejaba guiar por Pan, y le pedía a Kamisama que esto no fuera tan incómodo como yo lo veía venir. Tal vez el dios verde sintió compasión de mí, porque nada resulto ser como yo lo esperaba. 'Tú siempre tan paranoica Bra' me dije a mí misma._

_Al llegar a la cabaña, él ya nos esperaba en el portal con una gran sonrisa en su rostro...Y parecía sincera._

_Pan corrió y se tiro a sus brazos, y este la envolvió en ellos y la hizo girar mientras ella sonreía. No entiendo por qué, me vi a mí misma sonriendo ante la escena. No se dieron un beso furtivo como el que yo me imaginaba que se darían, solo se miraron y sonrieron. Tal vez Pan no quería hacerme sentir incómoda, o tal vez simplemente no eran de ese tipo de parejas melosas._

_—Hola guerrerito. —Lo saludó ella. Y sonreí al ver a mi amiga feliz, tal vez Trunks debía entender que ella ya había encontrado a alguien mejor. Y por más que doliera, sé que mi hermano solo quería que ella fuera feliz._

_—Llegas tarde cachetona. —Le dijo él apretándole una mejilla a lo que ella frunció el ceño._

_—Es que tuve que pasar a Corporación Cápsula para buscar a Bra. —Fue lo que Pan le explico y me señalo. Él me miro y me sonrió, debía admitir que Pan tiene muy buen gusto, el tal Marcus o "imbécil" como le llamaba Trunks, era muy apuesto._

_—Al fin puedo conocerte Bra, Pan me ha hablado mucho de ti. —Me dijo él extendiéndome la mano._

_Yo se la estreche, y no me resulto tan extraño como pensé que sería._

_—Igual de ti. Es bueno conocer al fin al novio de mi mejor amiga. —Le respondí yo con un tono de voz inconscientemente rudo._

_Él miró a Pan y sonrió divertido, a lo que la peli-negra soltó una carcajada. ¿Qué me estaba perdiendo?_

_—Me debes un masaje en los pies. —Sonrió Pan._

_Y él rodo los ojos, sin embargo asintió con la cabeza. Yo mire a Pan con la cara confundida, exigiendo una respuesta._

_—Marcus y yo hicimos una pequeña apuesta. Si tu reacción al conocerlo era neutral, yo tenía que masajearle los pies, sin embargo si eras ruda el me tenía que masajear. —Contesto ella, como si su explicación fuera la más normal y lógica del mundo._

_Me sentí apenada por mi actitud. Así que me encontré pidiendo disculpas. —Lo siento Marcus, no quería tratarte así. Es solo que... _

_—Esta bien. —Me interrumpió él. —De todas formas, Pan no es mi novia. _

_A mí casi se me cae el alma a los pies. Recordé a Goten tratando de darme celos con Kim, y todo encajaba. ¡Era un mismo plan! ¿No es así? Sin embargo recuerdo que Trunks los había visto besándose hace tres años en la fiesta de Jake. Y era difícil creer que no estaban saliendo._

_—Marcus es mi mejor amigo Bra. —Me respondió ella. Y yo aún muy confundida, decidí dejar las preguntas para después._

_—Bueno, entremos a la casa. Así podrán probar los deliciosos platillos que hice. —Yo alcé una ceja ¿Un guerrero que sabía cocinar?_

_Mi reacción debió de ser cómica, ya que Pan rio y me aclaro mis dudas. —Sí, los deliciosos platillos que mi abuela Chi-chi preparo._

_Bien, eso lo explicaba._

_—¿Me acompañas arriba Bra? Voy a ponerme una ropa más cómoda. —Mire a Pan, y me di cuenta de que venía de la universidad. Así que asentí y la seguí hacia la habitación._

_Me preguntaba si Pan aún era virgen, era obvio que no. Tenía ropa suya en la habitación de Marcus, por lo que yo no le creía eso de que eran "mejores amigos"._

_Sin embargo, la habitación en la que entramos, tenía una cama para una sola persona. Y el armario que Pan abrió, tenía ropa exclusivamente de ella._

_—Bra, Marcus es mi mejor amigo. A veces paso las noches aquí, y tengo mi propia habitación._

_Me dijo ella, como si hubiera leído mi mente. Y eso explicaba, por qué la habitación se veía tan "Pan"._

_Y en el transcurso del almuerzo, me di cuenta de que no me mentía. Ambos se trataban como amigos, es más se trataban como hermanos. Se trataban como Trunks y yo. _

* * *

Me restriego el rostro tratando inútilmente de despejar mi vista nublada a causa del agua. Pero no puedo aumentar mi ki, si lo hago ellos me detectarían y sería una misión suicida.

Solo me queda seguir adelante a paso tortuga. No me puedo rendir ahora.

Hace muy poco, me di cuenta de que soy parte de un equipo. Soy parte de un grupo, que me necesite o no, me tiene. Y juntos formamos un "nosotros". Con sentimientos de amor y amistad, y no descansaré hasta lograr mi objetivo.

La cuenta regresiva sigue, cada vez se acercan más. Yo lo sé, yo lo siento.

* * *

_El amor no es dar o recibir_

_es participar._

_Maktub_

* * *

8

_Me escondo entre los arbustos, mi mirada fija en ese de cabellos azabache. Trunks me prometió que arreglarían sus asuntos, que dejarían atrás el pasado así como Pan y yo lo hicimos._

_Y él debe cumplir su promesa. Todo se reconstruirá, lo presiento. Hay energía positiva en el aire, solo es cuestión de tiempo. Kamisama sabe que esto es lo que debe ocurrir. Yo también lo sé._

_Ellos también lo saben aunque les cueste reconocerlo._

_Sé que no debería estar aquí. Esto es solo entre ellos dos, pero vuelvo a ser la misma Bra de antes, me gusta espiarlos. No logro escuchar lo que dicen._

_Decido acercarme más, lo más sigilosa que se me sea posible. Disminuyo mi ki, no deben sentirme. Logro acercarme hasta detrás de uno de los arboles cercanos._

_—Yo solo quiero que ella sea feliz. —Escucho la voz de Trunks._

_—¿Y crees que yo no? Pero ya la he herido demasiado, no me puedo acercar así. No soportaría volver a lastimarla Trunks —Replica_ mi _Goten._

_—Y no quiero que lo hagas. Solo ofrécele tu amistad, todo era mucho más sencillo cuando los cuatro solo éramos amigos._

_El peli-negro asintió comprensible. —¿Y qué harás tú?_

_Yo sabía que él le estaba preguntando a Trunks, que haría con su "pequeña" obsesión por Pan._

_—¿Ella es feliz con Marcus? —Le preguntó él. _

_—Ella lo quiere como a un hermano. Aún tienes oportunidad, pero ¿No te has preguntado si eso es lo que ella quiere?_

_Ni siquiera yo lo sé. Pan y yo estamos retomando nuestra amistad despacio. Aún no hemos querido tocar aquellos temas delicados, ¿Sentirá ella algo por mi hermano aún?_

_Trunks suspiro pesado. —No lo sé. Pero quiero intentarlo._

_—¿Y qué pasaría si tu "intento" te sale mal? ¿La dejarías herida de nuevo y te irías tres años a Rusia?_

_Ouch, eso hasta a mí me dolió._

_—¿Y qué tal si me sale bien? ¿Qué harías tú? ¿Serías feliz preguntándote toda la vida que hubiera pasado si hubiera salido bien?_

_—¡Sí! Si eso me asegura que no la heriré ¡Entonces sí! —Le respondió Goten._

_—¿Qué tal si solo dejamos todo como estaba antes?_

_—¿Antes de qué?_

_—Antes de que todo pasara. Cuando ellas solo eran las niñas pesadas que nos hacían bromas. Cuando no existían "esos" sentimientos._

_Goten al fin asintió. Sin embargo en su rostro se veía un deje tristeza, al igual que en el de Trunks._

_—Volverá la amistad. —Respondió estrechando su mano con la de Trunks._

_Y así cerraron un pacto que no fue cumplido._

* * *

Siento un dolor en mi cabeza, el frío me está afectando. El esfuerzo de recordar, de pensar en estrategias sin lógica que quiero realizar al llegar. Pensar en las palabras adecuadas...No se me ocurre nada.

Me siento tan frustrada. ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser así?

Solo sigo, tratando de olvidar el rostro de Marron al verme salir por la ventana de mi habitación. Ella mentira por mí, sin embargo ahora tiene otra razón por la que preocuparse.

Ni siquiera A-18 ha venido, ella sabe que son muy fuertes. Todo esto es debido a mi ignorancia, es una adrenalina en mi cuerpo. Es mi sangre saiyan, y las ganas de pronunciar esas palabras aunque sepa que puede que sea demasiado tarde para ello.

* * *

7

_Sonrió, una sonrisa de las más sinceras que me han salido. Porque parece que al fin la tormenta empieza a cesar, y mi arcoíris va consumiendo diferentes tipos de colores vivos._

_Trunks y Goten se encuentran ambos en frente a el asador hablando como no lo hacían hace tanto. Pan acaba de salir de la piscina y se frota los brazos del frío, camina hacia la silla en busca de su toalla._

_Pero no la encuentra. —¿Has visto mi toalla? —Niego con mi cabeza mientras me levanto para ayudarla a buscar. Sin embargo no hace falta, porque Trunks aparece detrás de mi amiga y le rodea los hombros con una toalla._

_Pan salta repentinamente al sentir la toalla y las manos de mi hermano en su hombro. A lo que yo me muerdo el labio tratando de reprimir una sonrisa._

_—Gra-cias. —Tartamudea. Aww, es tan adorable._

_Decido que quiero darles tiempo a solas. Además Goten acaba de entrar a la casa en busca de sodas, iré a ayudarlo. Entro a la cocina y mi peli-negro está de espaldas sacando las bebidas del congelador._

_—¿Necesitas ayuda? —Le pregunto._

_—Sí, gracias. —Me respondió él cuando lo ayude con las latas de soda._

_Nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro. Me sentía hipnotizada por esos brillantes orbes negros. Ruborizada por estar tanto tiempo mirándolo, desvié mi vista a la ventana que se encontraba a sus espaldas._

_Tuve que morderme muy fuerte el labio inferior para no gritar de sorpresa. Ya que desde la ventana, tenía un enfoque perfecto de mi mejor amiga sentada en las piernas de mi hermano._

_Así es, Pan se encontraba en el regazo de Trunks, y le sujetaba el cabello, mientras él la agarraba por el cuello y la besaba muy lentamente._

_Sentí mi rostro ruborizarse ante la escena. Entonces recordé a Goten que me miraba con una expresión confundida. Vi que Trunks bajaba sus manos a las caderas de Pan._

_Justo cuando él se iba a girar para ver que ocurría ¿Qué podía hacer yo? Trunks le había dicho a Goten que no habría nada más que una amistad._

_Y todo fue gracias a un impulso, porque de la nada me encontraba besando a Goten mientras lo alejaba de la ventana de la cocina._

_Él se sorprendió, pero no tardo en cerrar los ojos y devolverme el beso. Sus labios eran tan apetitosos como los recordaba, y se sentían muy bien sobre los míos._

_Cuando nos separamos yo solo susurre —Esto nunca paso. —Y él solo asintió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. _

* * *

Una sonrisa involuntaria apareció en mi rostro en medio de la tormenta. El juego funcionaba, los recuerdos eran efectivos. Estos me hacían ver que no todo estaba perdido. Yo tenía una última oportunidad, y mi decisión era la correcta.

Cierro los ojos y solo dejo que me guíe el sentido del ki hacia el lugar de encuentro. Extiendo los brazos y trato de relajarme, trato de regularizar mi respiración...Pero es algo tan difícil. Siento mi corazón latir a por mil. La cuenta sigue avanzando, ya pronto pasara.

* * *

6

_Me levanto con una gran sonrisa. Las cosas al fin empiezan a ir bien. Con más esperanza que nunca, me calzo mis pantuflas y bajo a desayunar. Soy mitad-saiyan, así que digamos que no soy de esas que comen ligero._

_Mientras bajo las escaleras, siento el delicioso aroma de tostadas francesas. Con mi estomago rugiendo, llego a la cocina y me encuentro con mi papá y Trunks._

_—Buenos días. —Los saludo. Trunks me sonríe y mi padre me da un beso en la frente._

_De ahí, el desayuno transcurre normal. Sin embargo veo a mi papá demasiado pensativo ¿A qué se debe eso? Confundida miro a Trunks buscando respuestas, sin embargo él se nota igual de confuso que yo y solo se encoge de hombros._

_Papá suspira, y esa es mi señal para mirarlo. Sé que tiene algo que decir._

_—Existe algo llamado atracción saiyan..._

* * *

Me sonrojo al recordar esa muy incómoda conversación. Sin embargo he pasado a llamarla la "charla esperanza". Porque ahora sé que es inevitable que Goten sienta algo por mí.

Y esto me llena de confianza.

Mi padre sabe que algo pasara, él no podrá ser tan duro con Goten. Ya que siempre ha creído en la naturaleza de su raza.

De la sangre guerrera más poderosa del universo, una con deseo de sangre, y con atracción saiyan.

Si el mismo me lo explico, entonces lo entenderá perfectamente. O al menos, eso es lo que yo espero, lo que yo deseo.

* * *

_Si supiera que el mundo se acaba mañana, yo, hoy todavía, plantaría un árbol._

_Martin Luther King_

* * *

5

_Salgo de la bañera y me envuelvo en la toalla. Me seco y me lubrico el cuerpo con crema de avena, desenredo mi cabello mojado y me visto con una fina pijama de seda._

_Abro mi diario y empiezo a escribir:_

_Hoy fue un día para recordar. Las cosas empiezan a salir bien, Goten y Pan aceptaron la invitación de Trunsk y mía, y han venido a Corporación Cápsula a pasar una tarde como en los viejos tiempos en la piscina. Hace poco que los Son se fueron, y mi cabeza no para de pensar en el beso que Goten me dio, o mejor dicho que yo le di a él, y él me devolvió. Me sien_

_No puedo terminar de escribir, ya que mi teléfono móvil empieza a sonar en este momento. Anunciando la llamada de alguien._

_Reviso en la pantalla y frunzo el ceño al no conocer el número. _

_Extrañada, decido contestar._

_—¿Hola? —Respondo. _

_—Hola Bra. _

_—Disculpa ¿Quién habla? —No he reconocido esa voz._

_—Soy Kim._

_Al escuchar el nombre de la odiosa rubia de cabellos rizados, mi sangre hierve._

_¿Qué hace llamando? ¿Se entero del beso? ¿Cree que tiene el derecho de reclamarme algo?_

_Aunque sentía rabia por todo mi cuerpo, me las arreglo para contestar con una voz calmada.—¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? —La curiosidad me asechaba._

_—¡Oh! Pan me lo dio. _

_Ok, algo me dice que acabare discutiendo con Pan mañana cuando la vea. Ignoro mis ganas de estrangular a mi mejor amiga, y decido saber una pregunta que me tiene aún más curiosa._

_—¿Por qué me has llamado?_

_—Bra, yo aprecio mucho a Goten._

_—¡No! ¡Vaya novedad! —Le respondo en tono irónico._

_—Mira doncellita, deja tu ironía porque esto es serio._

_—Tú dime rubiecita ¿Qué tan serio?_

_—¡Bra quiero que hagas a Goten feliz!_

_—..._

_Me ha dejado sin palabras _

_¿Escuche bien? Mi corazón late con fuerza, y me niego a creerle._

_—Tú me odias. —Es lo único que soy capaz de articular._

_—Eso es cierto, pero amo a Goten, y quiero que sea feliz. Y ayer, después de todos estos años, cuando llego acompañando a Pan a nuestro apartamento, llego con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Yo le pregunte '¿Por qué tan feliz?' ¿Y sabes que me respondió?_

_—..._

_—Me dijo 'Porque la Bra de antes ha vuelto, porque existe la esperanza'_

_—Mientes. —Mi voz fue un susurro. Sentía mis ojos aguarse._

_—No, no lo hago ¡Ojalá mintiera! Pero no lo hago doncellita. Hace tres años termine con mi novio, Derek. Lo deje porque me enamore de alguien más. De alguien que estaba roto por la culpa de otra persona. Y te odiaba por causarle ese dolor, pero si eres capaz de hacerlo feliz, entonces adelante. No tienes que contenerte._

_Creía que me había vuelto loca. Pero en el fondo de mi corazón, creía cada palabra que Kim decía._

_—¿Y tú qué? ¿Solo dejaras que yo me quede con él? _

_—Así es.—Me respondió._

_—¿Y por qué?_

_—Porque ya es hora de que tenga un nuevo comienzo, Goten no es el único pez en el agua ¿sabes?_

_—¿Por qué? —Pregunte de nuevo, todavía en shock por su confesión._

_—Porque mi vida está atascada. Y ya es hora de que siga, no puedo perder mi tiempo en algo que no tiene futuro._

_Y en ese momento entendí porque Pan quería tanto a risitos de oro._

* * *

_Es importante dejar que ciertas cosas se vayan._

_Soltar. Desprenderse._

_El Aleph_

* * *

Ahora que lo pienso, lo que dijo Kim tiene tanto sentido. Sin embargo eso no va conmigo, para mí Goten si es el único pez.

Y lo digo con experiencia, pues yo ya había tratado con otros. Y ninguno podía lograr en mí el efecto que Goten tenía. Cada vez que conocía a alguien trataba de poder mirarlo sin ponerme a compararlo con mi peli-negro, sin embargo eso era inevitable.

Las comparaciones siempre estaban. Y fue una persona, la que hizo que me diera cuenta de que no podía seguir así. La cuenta regresiva avanza, como el pulso en mi corazón.

Los recuerdos siguen vivos. Mi vida sigue en pie.

* * *

4

Dos años atrás - Rusia

_Sus labios se sentían cálidos sobre los míos. Sin embargo ese calor no me era suficiente, nada me era suficiente. Porque él nunca podría saciarme como algún día lo hizo Son Goten._

_Frustrada me separo abruptamente de él. No fue sino hasta cuando vi su cara de dolor, que me di cuenta de mi error._

_—Y-yo, lo siento. Jake ya sabes que aún no me siento preparada._

_Así es, estaba saliendo con Jake. Un día después de que Goten terminara conmigo, él se apareció en mi departamento, pidiéndome disculpas y sintiéndose culpable._

_Yo estaba sola, y él me ofreció su hombro y me dio compañía. Al principio solo como un amigo, pero este año, nos habíamos dado una oportunidad. Y ya llevábamos un mes saliendo, sin embargo nuestra relación no pasaba el límite de besos y caricias._

_Siempre le decía que aún no estaba preparada. Y él entendía que fuera virgen y no me presionaba. Sin embargo no solo era porque no tenía experiencia, sino porque anhelaba poder verlo a él de la manera en la que veía a Goten._

_—No. —Me dijo él muy serio mirándome a los ojos._

_—¿No qué? _

_—Bra, nunca estarás preparada._

_Yo trague en seco. No quería que me presionara. —Sabes que soy virgen Jake. —Le dije sonrojándome ligeramente._

_Él sonrió con ternura y me acaricio mi mejilla con su mano. —Bra, se que lo eres. Pero no es a eso a lo que me refiero..._

_¿De qué hablaba?_

_—Sé que aún no has superado lo que paso con Goten. —Me respondió cuando lo mire con cara confundida._

_Palidecí y lo mire con miedo. —Jake.._

_—No tienes que sentirte mal por mí. —Me interrumpió. —Bra te tengo mucho cariño, y quiero que seas feliz. Nunca estarás preparada si sigues así. Debes resolver lo que te molesta, lo que te impide avanzar. _

_—No sé si este preparada para hacerlo._

_—Pues claro que lo estas. Trunks me dijo que estabas pensando quedarte a vivir aquí en lugar de regresar a Japón el próximo año._

_La vergüenza me ataco repentinamente. Jake ahora pensaría que yo era una cobarde_

_—No sé qué hacer. Tengo miedo..._

_Entonces él me miro a los ojos y me dijo un consejo que nunca olvidare._

_—Bra, es normal que los obstáculos aparezcan en el camino. Son parte de la vida. Sin embargo rodearlos no es una opción, pues así no te libraras de ellos. Debes enfrentarlos, y aprenderás de la experiencia._

* * *

Me muerdo el labio inferior en un gesto de nerviosismo. Siento mis manos empezar a temblar, y una corriente escalofriante subir por mi espina vertebral.

'No mires atrás' 'Sigue Bra'

—¡Enfrenta tus obstáculos Bra! —Me grito a mí misma mientras vuelo entre las nubes grises.

Ya solo faltan cuatro minutos, aún estoy lejos. No puedo aumentar mi velocidad porque sentirían mi ki, y entonces arruinaría el plan de mi padre.

'Kamisama ten piedad de mí'

¿Qué será de mí si no lo logro? Debo dejar los pensamientos negativos. Debo tener esperanza, porque la esperanza es más poderosa de lo que parece, ella es más fuerte que el miedo...

Y también es la culpable de esta locura.

* * *

3

_Toco el timbre de la puerta. Al abrirse esta, me encuentro con la bruja roja._

_—Hey, hola Bra. —Me sonríe. _

_¿Cómo puede cambiar tan rápido de actitud?_

_—Hola Payton. Vengo a ver a Pan._

_—Claro. Pasa, está en su habitación con Kim._

_Hago una mueca. Ahora me es imposible odiar a Kim ¿Quién no se enamoraría de alguien como Goten? _

_—Gracias. —Respondo con la missa sonrisa falsa que he aprendido a utilizar._

_Muy incómoda. Llego hasta la puerta del cuarto de Pan, es la primera vez que vengo a su departamento, pero sé que esta es su habitación, ya que desde afuera escucho la voz de mi amiga._

_Decido tocar, pero la puerta está entre abierta, por lo que sin querer la termino abriendo. Y veo a Pan parada en la cama con una almohada alzada lista para darle a Kim, la rubia esta tirada de espaldas y tiene una almohada mucho más grande para cubrirse y atacar._

_Y las dos se ríen a carcajadas._

_Cuando me ven la escena se congela, y Pan baja de la cama para sonreírme. _

_Siento una ola de celos de la nada. Debí asumir que Pan ya no sería la misma conmigo, estábamos intentando retomar una amistad, pero sería muy pronto para que ella me volviera a llamar su mejor amiga._

_Ignoro mis pensamientos y le sonrío a la peli-negra de nuevo. _

_—¡Bra, llegaste! _

_Ella me abraza efusiva y yo le devuelvo el gesto. Entonces mira a Kim, y sé que esta es mi señal para otra sonrisa falsa. _

_—Hola Kim, me encanta tu pijama. — ¿En serio? ¿Eso fue lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir? Al parecer, sí._

_—Hola. ¡Gracias doncellita! Tu ropa tampoco me repugna del todo. —Me contesta ella con tono irónico._

_Y es ahora cuando me dan ganas de lanzarme y usar mi heredada habilidad saiyan contra ella, y demostrarle que tan repugnante puedo ser._

_Sin embargo, me quedo con las ganas._

_—Kim... —La reprocha Pan._

_La rubia rueda los ojos y sale de la habitación. Yo suspiro aliviada y sin previo aviso, me tiro a la cama de mi amiga._

_—No le hagas caso, Kim puede demostrar un carácter duro y ser alguien insensible. Pero si te das una oportunidad a conocerla, es una de las mejores amigas que podrías tener._

_Lo considero un momento en mi cabeza. Trato de imaginarme siendo yo la que peleaba con las almohadas con Kim, y simplemente no puedo._

_Eso nunca pasaría. Lo siento Pan._

_Sin embargo, esa no es mi respuesta._

_—Sí, tal vez deba darnos la oportunidad._

_El resto de la tarde transcurrió normal. Ambas no las pasamos viendo películas y charlando como cuando teníamos quince. Sentí una alegría invadir mi cuerpo, porque después de todo lo que había pasado, aún tenía a mi mejor amiga._

_Pero así como la alegría, también se presentaban los temores y las inseguridades. Me asustaba la idea de que esto fuera temporal._

_Veo a Pan mirándome fijamente. Lo que me causa salir de mi letargo._

_—¿Qué? —Es lo que pregunto yo confundida._

_—Bra, la película acabo hace rato ¿Que tanto piensas?_

_Es ahora cuando me doy cuenta de que en la pantalla ya no están los personajes de Edward y Bella. Ahora la pantalla se ha puesto negra y se escucha una canción de playblack._

_—Lo siento, me distraje un poco._

_Ella a pesar de los años, me conoce tanto como antes. Me mira inquisitiva, sin embargo solo calla y asiente._

_Pasa un tenso silencio, hasta que Pan habla nuevamente. —¿Te gustaría compartir departamento con Kim, Payton y yo?_

_Ahora entiendo su silencio. Mi amiga ha pensado que la causa de mi actitud, se debe a ese tema._

_Lo pienso un poco. Mi madre ya me dijo que podía si prefería vivir sola, solo debía escoger uno de los departamentos que estaban en venta, el que más me gustara, y luego ella me lo compraría._

_Sin embargo yo no había tomado una decisión aún, ya que no estaba segura de qué era lo que quería._

_Había considerado la idea de quedarme en Corporación Cápsula y viajar todos los días hasta la Capital del Sur en aeronave._

_Sin embargo me encantaría compartir departamento con Pan. Después de todo, ese era nuestro sueño, esos eran nuestros planes desde un principio._

_—Lo siento Pan, planeo quedarme con mi madre en Corporación Cápsula, estos tres años en Rusia me han distanciado demasiado de mis padres, y quiero aprovechar de ellos al máximo._

* * *

Una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro. Y esta vez no es una de tristeza, porque sé que hice lo correcto al menos una vez.

¿Por qué no acepte la propuesta de Pan?

Lo hice por Kim.

Porque sé cómo ella se sentiría al tenerme a mí tan cerca.

_—_¡Maldición! _—_Grito con la voz quebrada.

Aún no llego, el tiempo corre demasiado rápido. Los minutos avanzan a la velocidad de la luz, ellos son más rápidos que yo.

* * *

2

_—¿Cómo le explicaras a Goten que estas saliendo con Pan de nuevo?_

_—No estamos saliendo._

_—Pero tú quieres que ella sea tu novia._

_Doy un sorbo largo a mi vaso de leche._

_—¿Crees que ayude? —Me pregunta él._

_—¿Pedirle a Pan que sea tu novia? _

_El sonríe. —No, tomar leche cuando no puedes dormir._

_Me rio y miro el reloj de la pared. Son las 3:00am. Yo me levante porque no podía dormir por pensar en el beso que le di a Goten ayer para evitar que viera por la ventana a Trunks y Pan._

_Trunks se levanto, porque no podía dejar de pensar en el apasionado beso que compartió con mi amiga._

_—¿Le preguntaras si quiere ser tu novia?_

_—Le dire que la amo._

_—¿Cómo harás eso?_

_—Mañana la invitare a la playa._

_—No creo que Goten acepte que ella vaya a salir sola contigo._

_—Lo invitare a él también._

_Una carcajada sale de mi garganta. —¿Y cómo le dirás con él ahí?_

_—Te invitare a ti también para que te encargues de distraerlo como lo hiciste en la ventana._

_Automáticamente mis mejillas se pintan de rojo ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? _

_—Creí que no te darías cuenta al estar tan ocupado con Pan. —Le conteste tratando de ocultar mi vergüenza._

_El se encogió de hombros._

_Ambos nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones a tratar de conciliar el sueño._

_Pero al mirar a mi mesita de noche, vi mi teléfono móvil con una luz parpadeante. Fruncí el ceño y al verificar, tenía tres llamadas perdidas:_

_Goten-2:35am_

_Goten-2:38am_

_Goten-2:50am_

_En seguida entre en pánico. Porque ya sabía a qué se debían las llamadas._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Llegue al departamento de mi peli-negro a las 3:20 am. Después de avisarle a Trunks a dónde iría y mis razones._

_Al tocar la puerta, fui recibida por un Goten con el cabello desordenado, los ojos rojos, y las ojeras marcadas._

_Él al verme, abrió sus brazos y yo me tire a ellos._

_Me estrecho con fuerza, encerrándome entre esos musculosos brazos. Me apretó como si su vida dependiera de ello, y mí me encanto._

_Cerró la puerta, y ambos nos dirigimos a su cama. Como lo habíamos hecho la última vez._

_Él se acostó en el lado derecho y yo en el izquierdo. Mi cabeza descanso en su pecho, y sus manos en mi cintura. Rodeándome posesivamente._

_Alcé mi cabeza y me encontré con su mirada. Él me beso suavemente en los labios, y yo le correspondí. Me encantaba esa sensación cálida que embriagaba mi cuerpo al hacer contacto con sus labios._

_—¿Mejor? —Le pregunte yo al separarnos._

_Él me sonrió débilmente y acarició mi mejilla. —Sí. —Su voz casi inaudible._

_—¿Qué fue esta vez? —Le pregunte._

_—Lo mismo._

_—¿Te encuentras bien?_

_—Ahora sí, ahora sé que estas bien._

_Tras un cómodo silencio, decido preguntar._

_—¿Crees que esto sea una señal?_

_Mi padre dijo que los saiyans tienen un sexto sentido._

_¿Significara esto algo? _

_El suspira pesadamente —No lo sé princesa._

_Eso es lo último que escucho, ya que la calidez que emana su cuerpo, y el comfort de su pecho, me mandan directamente a los brazos de morfeo._

_Y sí significaba algo. Porque al día siguiente, todos pudimos sentir a la perfección el ki de más de diez amenazas acercándose a la tierra._

* * *

Al fin un rayo de esperanza.

Entre las nubes logro divisar un paisaje. Un paisaje desolado, el lugar perfecto para un aterrizaje espacial.

El lugar perfecto para un combate.

El lugar perfecto para una confesión.

Sí lo lograre.

* * *

1

_—Bra, debes quedarte aquí. No te has entrenado como es debido para esta situación. _

_—Pero Trunks..._

_—He dicho que no. —Me interrumpe él. —Y papá también lo dice así._

_Siento un hueco en el estomago. No me creo lo que sucede._

_—Todo saldrá bien. —Me dice mi hermano después de darme un gran abrazo de oso. Aunque sé que él se encuentra afectado por el hecho de que Pan va a pelear._

_—Se fuerte princesa. —Me dice mi padre y me da un beso en la frente._

_—Ganaremos esta batalla. —Me asegura mi amiga junto a Marcus._

_Pero es la última despedida la que más me afecta._

_Cuando ya todos han salido del living. Entra Goten, y pensar que en la madrugada nos encontrábamos abrazados en una cama._

_Él me abraza, muy, muy fuerte._

_Pega su frente con la mía y me besa. No estaba acostumbrada a que él me besara así, este beso fue fuerte. Fue uno duro, lleno de deseo y urgencia._

_Él me sostiene por la cintura, yo le rodeo el cuello con mis brazos._

_Lo siento succionar mi labio superior. Acariciar mi lengua con la suya. Él me embriaga con su calor, me hace ver estrellas._

_Se separa y me deja en shock con sus palabras._

_—Te amo._

_Y yo no reacciono a tiempo. Yo lo amo, lo amo demasiado. Pero las palabras no salen de mi boca. _

_Solo me quedo mirándolo embelesada, producto de la repentina confesión._

_Entonces veo su rostro decepcionado, y sé que debo responderle._

_Pero justo cuando estoy por abrir mi boca, entra Uub._

_—Goten ya es hora de irnos._

_Siento el aire salirse de mis pulmones. No se lo he dicho, no le he dicho que el sentimiento es recíproco._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_—Mamá ¿Cuando llegaran?_

_—Bueno, ellos usan collares de anulación de ki. Ya que al parecer, no cuentan con la habilidad de esconder su ki. Sin embargo recuerda que podemos rastrear los collares. Existen dos rastreadores, tu padre se llevo uno y yo me he quedado con el otro, y según este llegaran en aproximadamente 10 minutos._

_'No tengo mucho tiempo'_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_—¿Bra qué haces? —Me dice mi amiga rubia al verme salir por la ventana._

_—Marron, entiende que debo hacer esto._

_—Pero Bra, es demasiado arriesgado._

_—Debo hacerlo..._

_Siento su abrazo estrecho. —Prométeme que si algo sale mal te regresaras._

_—Lo prometo._

* * *

Aterrizo justo cuando la nave ya ha cruzado la atmosfera.

Todos se voltean a verme.

Veo a través de la lluvia pánico en los ojos de Trunks, de mi padre, de Pan.

Siento mi cuerpo temblar.

Es ahora que me percato del miedo que tengo.

Sí, tengo mucho miedo. Demasiado para mi gusto.

Mi corazón empieza a palpitar demasiado rápido, ya he olvidado por qué vine hasta aquí. Por qué desobedecí a mi padre y a Trunks.

Entonces apagando el frío de la lluvia, siento una calidez ya conocida en mi mano. No tengo que voltear para ver quién me ha tomado la mano. De igual manera lo hago.

Volteo a mi derecha y veo el rostro de Goten a mi lado.

En su cara se reflejan muchas emociones. Veo miedo, y sé que he sido una tonta al venir. Sus pesadillas eran de perderme, y ahora yo he venido a la batalla.

Escucho el ruido de la nave al aterrizar.

Las respiraciones de todos se contienen, incluyendo la mía.

Siento el agarre de Goten apretarse.

Las compuertas se abren, y de lejos logro divisar a un monstruo con la piel blanca y el cabello largo y negro.

La lluvia no impide que logre ver el símbolo de la nave...Un ojo rojo.

Tiemblo más fuerte, es el ojo de las pesadillas de mi peli-negro.

Es ahora o nunca.

_—_Te amo.

Él no me mira. Solo sonríe y me abraza protectoramente.

_—_No te asustes yo te cuido.

0

La verdadera tormenta empieza.

_Continuara..._

* * *

_Nota de autora_

_¡Hola! Este ha sido el capítulo más largo que he escrito. Quería probar algo nuevo, así que he escrito el capítulo desde el POV de Bra. _

_Espero no haberlas decepcionado. Me daban ganas de experimentar, y me encanta escribir flashbacks n.n_

_Como siempre, muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews:_

_Sasha Briefs: Sin comentarios. Hablamos de más vecina XD_

_Panecita-San: Me alegra que te haya gustado la escena. Ya era hora de que las dos se reconciliaran y empezara una nueva página ;)_

_Eccho: Holaaa :) jajaja, lo sé, Gohan se gano la lotería con Marcus XD muchas gracias por los reviews :)_

_dbzangie4ever: ¡Sí! Marron fue al rescate. Esas dos le deben mucho a la rubia n.n _

_Vegetablelov3r: No sabes lo mucho que me alegra leer eso. Al principio me sentía un poco insegura porque nunca había escrito un combate, que bueno que te haya gustado :)_

_Un beso a todos ¡Las quierooo!_

_Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo._

_03/21/2013_

_vane-.-16_


	17. Hora de Pelear

**...Nosotros...**

**Cap.17**

**"Hora de pelear"**

* * *

_Un guerrero equilibra la soledad y dependencia._

_Manual del Guerrero de la Luz._

* * *

—El mirtesujo se encuentra justo...ahí.

El hombre de piel pálida señaló un punto rojo en el gran mapa terrestre.

—¿Cree usted que aún funcione?

—Pues claro que funciona inútil.

—¿Quién se encargará?

—Para que las cosas salgan bien, las debo hacer yo mismo Ahmar.

—¿Y los monos?

El monstruo suspiró con un dejo de cansancio. Exhausto, se giró para ver al hombre que era su mano derecha. —De ellos tus bichos se encargarán.

Ahmar asintió entendiendo. —¿Cuánto tiempo podremos seguir así? Tarde o temprano ellos se darán cuenta de nuestro engaño.

—¿Tus bichos?

Ahmar asintió.

—Recuerda que Sadic ya tiene todo preparado.

—Pero él está muerto señor.

—Pero el insecto sigue con vida. Y él es la clave de todo.

—Mi señor, él es un traicionero.

—¿Y qué?

—Sabe demasiada información...—Susurró Ahmar.

—Te equivocas. Solo es la punta del iceberg.

—¿Qué?

—Te estás olvidando del mirtesujo.

—Él ya sabe sobre su existencia.

—¡Inútil! ¿En verdad crees que solo sirve para extraer poder?

Ahmar abrió los ojos como platos.

—P-pero, no es un elemento tan importante. ¡Podemos conquistar la tierra sin ese objeto!

Fue callado por una cachetada departe del capitán.

—¿La tierra? ¡Creí que eras más inteligente! —Se restregó el puente de su nariz en un gesto de estrés. —Piensa en grande ¡Podría ser el amo de todo el universo!

—Podríamos. —Lo corrigió.

El ser asintió.

* * *

_—¿En serio crees que vale la pena Shuo?_

_—Pues claro que sí. ¿Que no lo ves? Ellos son los culpables de todo. Son quienes extinguieron a nuestra raza._

_—Ya han tenido suficiente con Lord Freezer. Él los ha hecho pagar._

_—Y Kakarotto lo ha derrotado. ¡Y su raza se ha reproducido con la terrícola!_

_—Entonces ya están a mano._

_—Ellos aumentarán su población y seguirán los pasos de sus antepasados._

_—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?_

_—¡¿De qué lado estás?!_

_—Ya no lo sé. —Sollozó la débil mujer. —Ya ni siquiera sé quién es mi hijo._

_Cerró los ojos con tristeza. Porque un monstruo tenía corazón. Pero la rabia llego de nuevo, y con ella sus consecuencias._

_—No tienes. Lo acabas de perder._

_—Shuo..._

_—¡Ellos deben pagar! ¡¿Y la venganza de papá?!_

_—Tu padre se volvió loco. Dejo que la ira se apoderara de su alma. ¡No sigas sus pasos por favor! ¡Él se buscó su muerte!_

_—¡NO ES ASÍ!_

_Un rayo de luz. Una luz cegadora y mortal._

_Culpable de la muerte de Taina Medreid_

* * *

Frío.

Es lo que se sentía al permanecer horas y horas encerrado en una celda. No tenían culpa de nada. Sus antepasados eran los culpables.

Su sangre era la manchada.

Las cadenas marcaban sus manos y su estomago rugía. Su lengua estaba seca, su piel árida. Y sin fuerzas para hablar solo miraba a sus compañeros de celda que se transmitían a través de los ojos aquellos explotados pensamientos de esperanza.

Habían sacrificado todo con tal de salvar a aquellos que amaban.

Y el sacrificio no terminaba.

Porque cada día al despertar con latigazos en lugar de con la luz del sol, simbolizaba la vida en el infierno. Representaba la repugnancia que otros sentían por su sangre.

Y las amenazas no cesaban.

Porque aquellos demonios conocían sus puntos débiles. Los golpeaban donde más les dolía. Sabían cómo hacerlos sufrir.

La resignación era lo que se apoderaba de ellos. Lo que evitaba que el cuerpo se deshidratara por la culpa de lágrimas que no lograrían cambio alguno.

El hecho de saberse usado para cometer fechorías.

De no poder hacer nada al respecto, por temor a despertar la furia de los más grandes y causar desgracia a los que lejos se encontraban, con la vida colgando de un hilo.

—Despierten.

Los corazones palpitaron rápido. Los cuerpos temblaron con anticipación.

Un gemido de dolor fue escuchado. Dolor por saber lo que se aproxima.

¿Qué no era suficiente ya con este castigo?

Odio y miedo.

Una mezcla que llevaba a cada uno de los integrantes de esa prisión a la locura.

—¿Que qui-eres a-aho-ra? —Fue uno de los más ancianos quien se atrevió a hablar.

—Llévenlos a la sala de recuperación y luego a la habitación de entrenamiento. Los quiero en buenas condiciones para el combate.

Grend, el más joven y el nuevo abrió mucho los ojos cuando escuchó estas palabras salir de la boca del tirano.

—No te ilusiones niño. Solo nos quieren para la batalla. Luego nos torturaran de nuevo y nos aprisionaran. —Le respondió uno de los prisioneros.

Grend cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—¿Qué pasaría si uno de nosotros mueriera en la batalla? —Preguntó el muchacho de cabellos celestes y ojos azul oscuro. Con un cuerpo que lo hacía ver mayor, por el arduo entrenamiento. Pero con la corta edad de 14 años.

—Entonces, muchacho, nadie daría la cara por tu familia. —Le respondió el anciano que se había atrevido a hablar. Un extraterrestre de piel oscura que llevaba casi toda su vida en esa celda para así asegurar el bienestar de sus seres queridos.

—No tengo familia...Todos murieron cuando el planeta Tsufur fue atacado por los saiyans.

—¿Si sabes que los saiyans lo atacaron bajo órdenes de Freezer no es así?

—Pues claro que lo sé. Ellos nos liberaron de esa horrible lagartija. ¿Pero para qué? Shuo llego después.

—Shuo no es tan fuerte como parece. Nada es imposible.

—¿Que te hace creer eso? —Preguntó Grend intrigado.

—Una persona.

—¿Quién? —Ahora la curiosidad había despertado en aquel muchacho de gran corazón.

—Fue capturado del planeta Tsufur cuando solo era un bebé, por Cooler, el padre de Freezer, sin embargo llego a manos de otro ser. Paragus, padre de Broly, el guerreo legendario, se interesó en el poder de aquella criatura indefensa, y la robo cuando tuvo oportunidad.

El anciano hizo una pausa. Reviviendo el momento en el que vio como se llevaban al niño.

—¿Y qué pasó después? —Preguntó Grend ansioso.

Suspiró profundo y prosiguió. —Fue entrenado a lado de Broly. Pero cuando Paragus y Broly murieron, él se interesó por saber el origen de su verdadera familia.

—¿Lo supo?

Negó con la cabeza. —Se encontró con Shuo. Quien le conto que era hijo único y que sus padres estaban muertos gracias a un grupo de seres poderosos que habitaban el planeta Tierra.

—¿Dónde queda ese planeta?

—Es uno de la Galaxia del Norte. Y es obvio que Shuo le mintió, ya que en ese planeta los seres son débiles.

—¿Eso quiere decir que sus padres si estaban vivos?

—No. Eso quiere decir que Shuo los asesinó y le mintió al muchacho para que lo creyera de su lado.

Grend frunció el ceño. —¿Cómo lo creería de su lado si este lo encerraba en una celda como la nuestra?

El anciano rio con amargura.—No lo encerraba en una celda. Para con él tenía tratos especiales, le hacía creer que era más que un esclavo. Y en cierto punto, lo era, porque Shuo temía de su poder tanto que le convenía tenerlo de su lado.

El muchacho abrió los ojos como platos. —¡¿Tan fuerte era?!

—Al principio no, pero Shuo sabía que si se entrenaba correctamente podía sobrepasar su poder.

—¿Y qué paso después?

—Shuo le hizo creer que Freezer era un héroe y que si iba a la tierra a investigar sobre aquellos seres que habían matado a Freezer...

—¿No fueron los saiyans? —Lo interrumpió.

Él le dedico una mirada reprochadora por haberlo interrumpido. —No se sabe. Muchos dicen que fue así. Pero nadie sabe con certeza quien derroto a Lord Freezer. Otra versión cuenta que el que lo derroto murió junto a él cuando el planeta en el que peleaban explotó.

El muchacho asintió comprendiendo que era una leyenda, ya que sabía que Freezer tenía la ventaja de sobrevivir en el espacio.

—Pues, se cuenta también que esos mismos saiyans aún siguen vivos y viven en la Tierra...

—¿Tu lo crees?

—No. Esa raza se caracterizaba por ser demasiado fuerte. Nunca se podrían adaptar a vivir en un planeta con seres tan débiles como lo son los terrícolas. Sin embargo el muchacho le creyó a Shuo, y también le creyó que ellos eran los mismos que habían asesinado a sus padres

—Así lo incentivo a participar en la venganza...

El anciano asintió. —Pienso que Shuo solo está asustado por esa leyenda. Piensa que tal vez si existan saiyans en la Tierra y es por eso es que envió al muchacho junto con uno de los mejores científicos a investigar en el planeta Tierra sobre la presencia de saiyans.

Grend lo miró confundido. —¿Y qué paso con él?

El anciano continuó relatando la historia, complacido por el interés que mostraba su pupilo. —El muchacho viajo a la Tierra con el científico. Y unos meses después se supo que asesino al científico.

—¿Por qué lo hizo?

—Era alguien con un deseo de venganza y libertad. No estaba para recibir órdenes de un viejo como aquel científico. Lo asesino sin importarle lo que Shuo opinara.

—¿Y siguió la investigación? ¿Asesino a los terrícolas?

—No. —Los ojos negros del anciano destellaban emoción, sintiéndose orgulloso de la historia que contaba. —Según los rumores que llegan a este calabozo...Él descubrió la verdad, no se sabe con exactitud cómo lo hizo. Pero lo logro y traicionó a Shuo.

—¿Sigue vivo?

—Sí. Se encuentra en la Tierra aún, y hasta dicen que ha convivido con los terrícolas. Se ha hecho más fuerte, y espera el momento para vengarse de Shuo.

—¿Se dice?

—Yo lo creo. Conocí a aquel muchacho, y sé que logro desarrollar su poder y abrió los ojos después de tantos años de engaño.

—¿No tenía más familia a parte de sus padres?

—Eso no lo sé. Shuo le dijo que era hijo único, pero nunca se sabe. Recuerda que estamos hablando de un mentiroso.

Un silencio fue dueño del calabozo.

Grend sentía su corazón latir rápido. Era una muy extraña sensación.

—¿Cómo se llamaba aquel guerrero? —Preguntó por fin con ansia.

El anciano miro a sus lados para asegurarse de que nadie lo veía o escuchaba. Y con un susurro apenas audible, reveló el nombre de la esperanza de los prisioneros, el guerrero que se atrevió a desafiar a Shuo, el ser que tenía tanto poder que fue tratado como a un príncipe.

El secreto mejor guardado y la mayor preocupación del capitán Shuo Medreid. —Marcus

* * *

El entrenamiento había sido agotador para Grend. Pero sentía una felicidad que hace tiempo estaba ausente.

Sus heridas estaban curadas gracias al tanque de regeneración, y su cuerpo se sentía libre al salir de la celda y tener el permiso de entrenar en la amplia sala de entrenamiento.

Peleaba con todos sus compañeros de celda. Intercambiaban golpes fuertes, patadas firmes, puños cerrados y lanzamientos de poder.

El sudor corría por su fuerte, junto con la sangre derramada. ¡Se sentía vivo al fin!

Hace tanto tiempo que deseaba estar libre aunque fuese por un rato de esas pesadas cadenas y tener la libertad de estirar sus músculos adoloridos.

Lanzo una última patada que provocó que su oponente saliera disparado hasta estrellarse contra la dura y ultrarresistente pared de la nave en la que se encontraban.

—Tienes un gran poder muchacho. —Le dijo Berdio, el anciano que le había contado sobre aquella historia horas antes de que empezara el entrenamiento.

—Aún necesito entrenar más. —Respondió con modestia.

En ese momento, Ahmar entró a la sala y el silencio reinó.

—Ya acabo el tiempo para entrenar. Hemos llegado al planeta donde se hará la invasión.

Berdio bufó. Había participado en demasiadas invasiones, y nunca se había acostumbrado a matar a tantas personas inocentes. Pero era el precio a pagar por sus seres queridos.

—Desde ya les aviso que este no será como aquellos planetas a los que han ido gusanos. ¡Este será el mayor reto! Apenas lleguemos, nos esperaran seres poderosos, rivales dignos para derrotar.

Los prisioneros fruncieron el ceño. Algunos creyeron que Ahmar solo los estaba asustando con ridiculeces. Otros sin embargo temblaron de miedo.

Nuevamente, quien se atrevió a hablar fue Berdio. —¿A cuál planeta atacaremos esta vez?

—Hemos llegado al planeta Tierra.

Justo en ese momento sintieron el movimiento de la nave al aterrizar.

Berdio palideció. Estaba seguro de que se enfrentarían a Marcus.

Y quería unírsele, y luchar por la libertad de su gente.

Pero no podía arriesgarse así. Porque si él y Marcus eran derrotados, su familia estaría muerta.

Recordó entonces, los lindos ojos negros de su hija. El cabello rosado que la hacía destacar entre las demás, y el que llamaba la atención de Shuo. Ya que este sentía atracción por lo exótico. O simplemente trataba de imitar a Freezer.

Recordó su dulce voz y las brillantes lágrimas que surcaban de sus ojos al despedirse cuando él se entregó a Shuo para protegerla a ella y a su madre. No podía. Nunca podría arriesgarse así.

Pero a lado de Berdio, un muchacho de cabellos azules como el mar se encontraba con los ojos brillosos de emoción. Porque él si estaba dispuesto a ese reto. ¿Qué le quedaba? Había sido atrapado por Shuo cuando vivía solo en los restos del planeta Tsufur. No recordaba nada, solo sabía que su familia había muerto, y no había sido por causas naturales.

Y estaba dispuesto a morir peleando por su libertad a lado de aquel guerrero legendario, que quedarse como un débil y pelear a lado del enemigo.

Eso jamás.

* * *

—El hombre de cabellos negros se ha ido. —Susurra la peli-azul. Porque a través de la lluvia, ya no logra divisar al malvado.

Goten frunce el seño. —¿Qué hombre?

—Él que salió de primero de la compuerta ¿Acaso tú no lo viste?

Él niega con la cabeza.

_'¿Me estaré volviendo loca?'_

Trunks, Pan, Marcus, Uub y Vegeta se acercan hacia donde se encuentran Goten y Bra.

A Vegeta se le nota una vena soplada en la frente. Porque él no estaba preparado para ver a su princesita en la batalla.

Trunks tiene ganas de reír y llorar de la angustia. Pan es tan terca como una mula, y no se ha querido quedar. Y ahora no solo estará distraído en la batalla preocupándose por la peli-negra, porque su hermana ha venido y será otra preocupación, una incluso más grande, ya que Bra no sabe pelear.

Goten trata de ocultar sus sentimientos. Después de tanto tiempo, su princesa al fin le ha dicho que lo amaba. Y vaya en qué circunstancias tan "adecuadas". Su sueño se ha cumplido, ya que ella le ha confesado su amor. Sin embargo es difícil no tener miedo, al vivir como empieza su peor pesadilla.

Durante unos minutos, solo se escuchan las gotas de agua al caer. Las respiraciones contenidas y los pulsos de Trunks Brief y Son Goten.

Ahora Bra se siente como una tonta. Ahora todo el peso de su error ha caído a sus hombros, porque sabe que solo será un estorbo.

Un nudo se le forma en la garganta y decide culpar a todos y cada uno de los Guerreros Z por no haberla entrenado.

Porque es más fácil culpar a los demás que asumir su error. Siente su cuerpo tensarse, y trata de evitar el temblor aferrándose a la mano de Goten como si su vi da dependiera de ello.

Él siente el miedo de la chica y la abraza a él. Sin importarle la mirada de Vegeta, quien sabe que no puede hacer nada. Y que Goten puede ser una estrategia para así proteger a su princesa.

Pan ve al primer sujeto salir de la nave.

Frunce el ceño y arruga la nariz ¡Que cosa tan fea! El extraterrestre es de un repugnante color amarillo, con colmillos en su horrorosa boca, de pelo alborotado color blanco y unos ojos color café.

Pero el asco pronto se ve reemplazado por...¡Más asco! Esa aberración tiene una cola parecida a la de una iguana. ¿Y acaso esas son garras? ¡Sí! Unas horrorosas garras sucias y afiladas.

No podía esperar a patearle el trasero.

Decidida, Pan dio un paso al frente lista para atacar a la primera aberración. Pero eso no pudo ser, porque fue detenida por un fuerte brazo protector.

Trunks le dedicó una mirada de reproche, a lo que ella le respondió con una de irritación.

—No. —Sentenció él con una voz demandante.

Lástima que Pan no le tenía miedo.

—¿A qué crees que vine? ¿No fue a pelear Trunks?

El peli-lila no le respondió. Solo la rodeó de la cintura y la ocultó detrás de su cuerpo.

—Y lo harás. Pero no tan pronto.

La chica no tuvo opción, y se dejo llevar por ese aroma masculino. Dejando que Trunks la encerrara en esa jaula de brazos protectores.

La hacía sentir tan vulnerable. Y era raro, porque en parte le gustaba como se sentía.

_—¿Puedo sentarme? —Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas que conocía perfectamente._

_No volteó, simplemente dejó que el guerrero se sentara a su lado y siguió mirando al horizonte. Bajo aquel árbol de cerezas que tantos días le había brindado sombra para sumergirse en sus pensamientos y analizar sus problemas desde la raíz. _

_—¿Te encuentras bien?_

_Volteó, y bajo la luz del sol se encontró con esos preciosos zafiros azules. Aquellos que la hipnotizaban como si se tratara de un imán a los metales._

_—Sí. —Susurró._

_Frunció el ceño y pensó en el beso del que había escapado. En los labios de Trunks saboreando su cuello y hombros. En su lengua acariciando la suya. Su cuerpo aplastando al de ella, en el frío pero a la vez caliente piso de la cámara de gravedad._

_Él suspiró y poso su cálida mano sobre la de ella._

_—Estas fría. —Le dijo cuando sintió la pequeña mano helada. Aunque hacía el sol, el ambiente se sentía frío debido a las lluvias que habían hecho presencia en los últimos días. Con ellas el frío viento que avanzaba a través de los arboles produciendo un silbido solitario._

_—Olvidé traer mi abrigo. —Respondió Pan sin darle importancia._

_—Ven aquí. —El peli-lila la atrajo hacia él. Ella forzó, pero Trunks fue más fuerte y logro que la chica quedara sentada de espaldas a él entre sus piernas._

_Con sus fuertes brazos, rodeó el cuerpecito de la Son brindándole de ese tan exquisito calor que Pan ansiaba pero no se atrevía a admitirlo._

_—Pan, si te hago sentir incómoda...Si no me quieres a tu lado, solo dilo._

_Trunks sentía que había perdido la batalla. Tal vez después de todo, Marcus fuera mejor que él. Aquel hombre de cabellos azules como el agua se había ganado limpiamente el corazón de su Panny, y no la había herido como él sí._

_Sin embargo otra parte de él le decía que ese beso no había sido cualquiera. En aquel acto había percibido el deseo de Pan, ella lo deseó, y aunque se fue abruptamente, eso no fue suficiente para ocultar el deseo que destellaban esas pupilas negras, más dilatadas que nunca. Ese brillo divino, y esa mezcla de furia combinada con pasión en la muchachita. _

_Pan quiso reír y llorar._

_Porque hace unos años, le hubiera gritado al hijo de Vegeta que lo amaba y que siempre lo querría a su lado. Sin embargo las personas cambian._

_Y la Pan que quedo después de todo, era una chica con cicatrices del pasado. Una que tenía tanto miedo a las futuras heridas, que decidía permanecer bajo una coraza dura e impenetrable, protegiéndose de lo que se aproximaba._

_Pero al parecer ni siquiera todo el odio había hecho a esa coraza la más fuerte de todas, no era impenetrable. Porque poco a poco, Trunks Brief la estaba derritiendo, y eso era justo lo que no quería que pasara._

_¿Oh si quería?_

_Pan se dio cuenta de que estaba tan sumergida analizando toda la situación bajo la sombra de aquel árbol de cerezas, que había olvidado que Trunks aún aguardaba a su respuesta._

_Vio como Trunks se separaba de ella para levantarse. Su silencio había sido mal interpretado. Y logro ver un dejo de decepción en aquellos ojos azul cielo._

_—¡Espera!_

_El hombre se volteó. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, con una llama de esperanza consumiéndose en su interior. Y con un nudo en la garganta tan grande que le hacía difícil el respirar._

_¿Por qué?_

_Porque estaba ciegamente enamorado de la ruda muchachita de cabellos negros y ojos de igual color. Porque en años pasados, se había contenido, había tomado la decisión incorrecta. Una que había salida de cualquier parte excepto de su corazón._

_Pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de salvarse. De salvar la soledad que poco a poco lo estaba embargando, debido a que nadie lograba llenarlo como aquella ya no niña, si no mujer. _

_Una que en su pura inocencia había sido lastimada. Y que lo hechizaba con su pequeño cuerpecito, sus profundos ojos, su brillante cabello, su adorable sonrisa._

_Y eso solo era lo de a fuera, porque dentro era aún mejor. Bajo aquella dura coraza, se guardaba la más bella y frágil flor. Una que él estaba dispuesto a cuidar más que a su propia vida._

_¿Pero por qué tardo tanto en comprender esa sencilla respuesta? ¿Por qué fuiste tan terco Trunks?_

_Ahora con un hilo delgado de esperanzas, se aferraba al optimismo. Y a aquella charla que su padre le había dado a él y su hermana, acerca de la atracción saiyan._

_—¿Qué?_

_—No te vayas Trunks. —Le susurró su peli-negra con una voz quebrada._

_Y eso fue suficiente para él._

_Se sentó nuevamente bajo el árbol de cerezas y tomo la misma posición de hace unos momentos. Una posición que él adoraba y ella también. La abrazó por la cintura, estrechando la espalda de Pan contra su pecho._

_Ella se dejó llevar por esa magnífica sensación, y recostó su cabeza, escondiéndola en el cuello de Trunks. Aspiró ese enloquecedor aroma masculino. Produciendo en el peli-lila un escalofrío gratificante._

_Trunks acarició su largo cabello azabache. Pasando sus dedos entre esos oscuros mechones, y así aspirando aquel aroma entre las hebras del cuero cabelludo. Uno dulzón a vainilla por el shampoo, más la pura esencia de Pan._

_Lentamente, bajo su cabeza hasta rozar el oído de la chica. Haciéndole cosquillas con su aliento._

_—¿Que pasa pequeña?_

_Pan se estremeció al sentir su voz tan cerca. Su piel se puso de gallina y sintió una corriente subir por su espina vertebral._

_—Yo...Estoy confundida Trunks._

_—¿Me darás una oportunidad?_

_—No lo sé. Estoy confundida. —Repitió ella en un susurró recostándose más en el pecho de él._

_Trunks se enterneció ante el gesto de ella. Se recostó completamente en el verde césped, llevándose a Pan consigo, envuelta en sus musculosos brazos._

_Ambos tocaron la hierba. Cayendo los dos acostados en un abrazo. La chica decidió olvidarse de las preocupaciones y dejarse llevar, por lo que cerró los ojos._

_Se acomodaron, quedando Pan con casi todo el cuerpo sobre el de él, pecho con pecho. Solo escuchaban los latidos del corazón del otro._

_Trunks acariciaba lentamente su espalda. Y la brisa fría era la perfecta excusa para estrechar a la muchacha aún más contra su cuerpo._

—_Piénsalo Pan. Solo tú y yo._

_La chica suspiró soñadora. —Lo pensaré. —Fue lo que murmuró antes de caer dormida en los brazos de morfeo. Oh mejor dicho, en brazos de Trunks._

—¡¿Quienes son ustedes?! —Fue el grito de Vegeta el que la devolvió a la realidad.

Claro, Vegeta ya sabía quiénes eran. Una invasión dirigida por un capitán maléfico que Marcus llamaba Shuo Medreid. Los guerreros Z estaban bien informados gracias al peli-azul.

Oh eso era lo que creían...

Una risa aterradora los desconcertó. Un hombre (si a eso se le podía llamar hombre) extremadamente raro, avanzaba hacia ellos con un paso decido.

¿Sabrían leer el ki? No, seguro que no. Los collares que llevaban puestos en sus cuellos eran la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Eso quería decir que no sabían del poder de los saiyan. ¡No sabían a qué se enfrentaban! ¡Ja! Pobre tontos, pensaban con soberbia los saiyans más orgullosos.

—Yo. —Empezó el sujeto de color amarillo y garras. —Soy Ahmar, Vegeta. Y este. —Con su mano señaló hacia la compuerta de la nave, lugar de donde salió un grupo numeroso de monstruos. —Es mi ejército.

—¿Cómo sabes quién soy? —Gruño el saiyan.

—Jajaja. —Rió falsamente. —¿Cómo no saberlo? Vegeta eres muy famoso en todo el universo. El rey de los saiyans.

—No me vengas con eso maldito engendro. ¡Dime quien eres! ¡¿Con que propósito vienes a la Tierra?!

Bien, esa pregunta fue algo tonta. Venían para una invasión. La verdadera pregunta era ¿Por qué?

¿Era la Tierra un planeta ideal para conquistar?

¿Buscaban una venganza?

¿Venganza de quién?

El saiyan mayor trataba de recordar ese ser de rostro amarillo. Sin embargo no recordaba haberlo visto alguna vez. Esto no encajaba.

¿Ahmar? ¡¿Quién demonios era él?!

El villano sonrió. No podía contarle su plan. Sin embargo sí podía jugar un poco con él.

—¡No me digas que no me recuerdas! ¡Vegeta, que ofendido me siento!

Una gota de sudor resbaló por las frentes de los Guerreros Z.

A Vegeta por otro lado, se le sopló una vena de la rabia.

Error en la jugada.

Si no eres Bulma, no tienes permiso para jugar con Vegeta.

Así, de un segundo a otro, se escuchaba el estruendoso sonido de Ahmar estrellándose contra el gran barranco rocoso.

El suelo tembló por el intenso golpe. Y Bra casi se cae si no fuera por Goten. Quien la sostuvo con firmeza.

Pero el peli-negro no engañaba a nadie. Esto olía muy mal. Su princesa no podía estar aquí. Era un sexto sentido, lo que Vegeta le había dicho, ¡Las pesadillas! Sí era cierto que la invasión vendría ¿Sería cierta la otra parte? ¡No! ¡No lo permitiría!

—Vete de aquí Bra. —Su voz fue tan fría y llena de ira que la chica se estremeció y sintió un frío recorrerla.

Un rayo iluminó el cielo oscurecido. Y gracias a él, Bra pudo ver las siluetas de los dos guerreros enfrentándose. Iban demasiado rápido, los golpes eran muy duros.

Y aunque el ki no podía ser percibido gracias a los collares, ella sabía que eran demasiado altos.

Sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho. Ya había dicho esas dos palabras. Ahora debía obedecer.

Se volteó y vio la preocupación en el rostro del hombre. Lo rodeó con sus delgados brazos y lo atrajo hacia ella. Estampó sus labios contra los suyos.

En un beso urgente, desesperado. Uno que trataba reconfortarlos, que les decía que este no sería el último beso. Que no sería el final.

Se verían de nuevo.

Así sería.

Bra se separó suavemente de Goten. Y este toco sus mejillas mojadas. Era increíble como el peli-negro podía saber que la humedes de su cara no solo se debía a la lluvia si no a las lágrimas derramadas también.

* * *

El chico visiblemente ansioso, buscó una salida antes de que Ahmar entrara a la nave de nuevo a decirles que ya debían salir. "Su escuadrón especial" Sus refuerzos.

Con Marcus ahí, estaba seguro de que sí los necesitarían. ¿Que debía hacer? Huir, eso claro estaba. Escapar de esa asquerosa nave y unirse a Marcus.

¿Pero cómo?

Buscó con su mirada desesperado una vía de escape en ese frío cuarto de entrenamiento.

Pero le parecía imposible. No había ninguna ventana por la que pudiera escapar. Y la única puerta que tenía la sala, no se podía abrir por dentro...Solo por fuera.

Y como un bombillo encendiéndose, una idea vino a su cabeza.

Tenía que hacerlo, no le importaba morir en el intento.

Sutilmente, se fue apartando poco a poco de sus compañeros. Con pasos torpes y el corazón latiéndole fuerte contra su pecho.

Alerta, llegó hasta la puerta y formó una bola de energía con sus dos manos.

Una que fuera mediana, con el poder necesario para achurrar la puerta. Y que así pensaran que se había achurrado debido a que él se había estrellado contra ella.

Miró a Berdio con culpabilidad. Porque a él sería quien lo culparían los demás cuando preguntaran quien lo había lanzado hacia la puerta. Ya que era Berdio quien había estado entrenando con él.

Suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Era el precio a pagar para su plan de escape.

Finalmente arrojó el poder hacia la puerta. Y justo antes de que sus compañeros giraran se tumbo en el suelo y debilitó su ki.

Escuchó los pasos de los prisioneros dirigiéndose hacia él.

—¡Mira lo que has hecho Berdio!

—¡No tenías que ser tan duro con él!

—¡Berdio es solo un muchacho!

Esas fueron las exclamaciones de sus compañeros al verlo inconsciente en el piso.

—¡¿Qué?! Yo no...

En ese momento uno de los soldados de la elite mayor de Sadic entró en la sala de entrenamiento.

—¡¿Qué sucede mocosos?!

—Ha quedado inconsciente señor. —Le respondió Berdio en un susurró.

—¿Quién fue el culpable?

Y no era como si eso les importara. Pero ahora tendrían una excusa para proporcionarle a aquel sujeto una doble ración de tortura después de que la invasión fuera terminada.

—Yo señor. —Habló Berdio nuevamente con voz firme.

Grend, tirado en el piso, sudó nervioso. ¿Por qué se había culpado por él mismo?

—¿Seguro que no lo mataste? —Le preguntó ese monstruo enarcando una ceja.

Entonces Berdio se agachó para sentir el latido del corazón de Grend. Pero justo cuando Grend creyó que se levantaría nuevamente, este llevó su boca hasta la altura de su oído y le susurró.

—Encuéntralo muchacho.

Se separó de él y dejó que aquel monstruo llevara a Grend al salón de recuperación. Necesitaban al muchachito sano para la batalla.

Grend se dejó llevar hacia la enfermería. Estando allí, fue llevado a una camilla para esperar a que lo atendieran.

Cuando supo que el monstruo ya se había ido. Abrió los ojos y vio la blanca sala, con un tanque de regeneración justo en frente de su camilla.

Sus cinco sentidos estaban alerta.

Se sentó y pego un salto cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió. De ella salió uno de los doctores que habían sido traídos de otros planetas para servir a Shuo.

Era de una extraña piel rosada y usaba una larga bata blanca. Estaba concentrado leyendo una hoja con una letra de un planeta extraño que Grend no pudo reconocer.

Cuando el científico y doctor alzó la vista por fin, vio a Grend y frunció el ceño.

—Me habían dicho que estabas inconsciente. —Murmuró extrañado.

No tardo mucho para darse cuenta de que el muchacho no tenía herida alguna. Grend lo miraba fijamente, como un león a su presa.

Fue entonces cuando el extraterrestre abrió mucho los ojos entendiendo la situación. Sin embargo fue muy tarde, ya que el puño del chico le había dado de lleno en el estomago, dejándolo inconsciente.

Grend se paró y miró a aquel ser que yacía en el suelo.

¿Lo habría asesinado?

Sintiendo asco de sí mismo, se limpió la mano manchada de sangre ajena con una de las toallas húmedas que se encontraban en la enfermería y rápidamente salió por la puerta de esta en dirección al centro de comando de la nave.

Corrió por el largo pasillo, con miedo a ser detectado. Mientras corría buscaba con la mirada una ventana por la cual poder escapar, pero era inútil.

Sabía perfectamente que la única ventana se encontraba en la entrada de la sala de comando de la nave, y en esta sala seguramente se encontraban Shuo y Ahmar.

¿Estaba tan loco como para tratar de escapar bajo sus narices?

Sí, lamentablemente lo estaba. No se le ocurría otra forma de salir de aquella asquerosa nave.

Frenó de repente con el pulso agitado al escuchar pasos dirigiéndose. Buscó nervioso, un escondite con la mirada y a su mano derecha, encontró la puerta de un baño. Entró rápidamente y se asomó por la pequeña ventana que la puerta poseía.

Vio entonces pasar al ejército de Ahmar. Aquellos prisioneros que sabían pelear y eran siempre los primeros en atacar, ni siquiera sabía por qué Ahmar los tenía...Tal vez pura diversión.

Siempre ese ejército era el que peleaba primero, con el objetivo de cansar a sus oponentes. Y después, entonces hacía aparición el "Escuadrón Especial" uno en el que se encontraban los más fuertes, incluyéndolos a Berdio y a él.

Miró atentamente como pasaban los soldados, uno tras otro. Todos vestidos con esos ridículos atuendos, tras ellos iba Ahmar. Inspeccionándolos y dándoles ordenes de cómo debían pelear, de las estrategias de pelea que debían de emplear.

Sonrió para sus adentros. Eso era un problema menos, quería decir que solo estaría Shuo en la sala de control de la nave.

Espero hasta que los soldados pasaran por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la compuerta de la nave y salir. Las ansias estaban de nuevo, se sentía emocionado y temeroso a la vez. La adrenalina recorría por su cuerpo entero.

Salió del baño por fin y siguió su camino recto hasta la sala de control de la nave. Justo cuando estaba por llegar a la ventana, escuchó la cerradura de la puerta de la sala al abrirse.

Muy asustado, buscó un escondite nuevamente.

Pero esta vez no tuvo tanta suerte. ¿Qué haría ahora? Estaba muerto literalmente si Shuo lo atrapaba.

Como un bombillo encendiéndose, una idea que sería su última esperanza llegó a su cabeza. Flotó hasta chocar de espaldas con el techo interior de la nave, y cruzó los dedos para que Shuo no mirara para arriba.

Al parecer no toda la mala suerte estaba de su lado.

Frunció mucho el ceño cuando vio que Shuo salía por la ventana. ¿Por qué lo hacía?

No quería que Marcus lo viera ¡Eso debía ser! Sería un ataque sorpresa ¿Verdad?

Si así era, entonces debía apurarse para advertirle a su héroe. Pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte, y al ver la sala de control de la nave, no pudo evitar entrar y echarle un vistazo.

Y lo hizo.

Ya adentro, miró las grandes pantallas virtuales que se encontraban en la pared. En ellas se veían las coordenadas para los diferentes planetas por conquistar.

Estaban marcados con un punto negro, aquellas zonas donde los habitantes eran más fuertes.

Observó entonces que en el centro se encontraba el mapa más grande. Uno que mostraba una imagen del universo y sus galaxias.

Miró a las Galaxias del Sur. Un gancho negro se encontraba en aquellos planetas que ya habían sido conquistados; El planeta Yuter, el planeta Rikfrik, el planeta Myret y entre otros.

Así también estaban marcados los planetas conquistados de las demás galaxias.

Pero hubo algo que le llamo mucho la atención; En la galaxia del norte, un planeta estaba circulado en negro ¿Por qué? Abrió los ojos como platos al percatarse de que se trataba del planeta Tierra.

—Es por Marcus...—Se dijo a sí mismo.

Sin embargo llegó a confundirse al ver que había un punto rojo marcando una área del planeta en específica. ¿Sería que ese era el lugar en donde se encontraba Marcus?

Miró después el tablero, en donde había un mapa exclusivamente de la Tierra. Y en este también estaba aquel punto rojo marcado. ¿Qué significaba?

Vio entonces una flecha que señalaba el punto y lo guiaba hasta una nota escrita en un idioma...¡Era el idioma del planeta Tsufur!

Lo leyó cuidadosamente: "Ubicación del Mirtesujo"

Frunció el ceño ¿Qué era el mirtesujo?

Y fue entonces cuando leyó el título que tenía el mapa: ARMA SECRETA.

Entendió entonces el por qué de que Shuo había salido por la ventana de la nave. Y decidió que no dejaría que su plan se llevara a cabo.

Salió de la sala de control de la nave con el mapa agarrado firmemente entre sus manos. Se elevó hasta alcanzar la ventana y salió por fin.

* * *

Bra se elevó por los cielos nuevamente. Esta vez había decidido acatar órdenes.

Echó un último vistazo a los guerreros y a aquel repugnante ejercito, antes de partir hacia la Corporación Cápsula, y quedarse allá a esperar a que todo saliera bien junto a su madre, Chi-chi, Videl, Dieciocho y Marron.

Pero justo cuando pensó que ya nada podía empeorar, un monstruo de cabellos negros, piel blanca y horribles ojos rojos pasó volando a su lado sin siquiera percatarse de su presencia.

Se detuvo en seco.

Aún en shock al ver al monstruo volar entre las nubes grises.

Y sintió su corazón latir apresuradamente al distinguir a aquel sujeto.

¡Era el mismo monstruo que ella había visto salir de primero por la compuerta de la nave y luego entrar nuevamente!

¡Lo sabía! ¡No estaba loca! ¿Pero por qué los otros no lo vieron?

¿Y qué hacía ese bicho raro volando en esa dirección en lugar de estar peleando contra los Guerreros Z en el combate?

¿Se trataría de una clase de trampa?

No permitiría que ellos fueran heridos. ¡Serviría para algo!

No había mucho peligro en realizar una pequeña investigación ¿No es así?

Se concentró y no pudo sentir el ki del monstruo.

¡Claro! ¡Los collares...El radar!

Sin más preámbulos, se dirigió a Corporación Cápsula para buscar el radar que tenía su madre.

Continuó volando hasta llegar a la gran mansión de los Brief. Una vez hubo aterrizado, se dirigió por la parte de atrás para entrar por la puerta del laboratorio sin ser vista.

Se concentró y sintió los diminutos kis de su madre y Marron en la sala, mientras que el de dieciocho estaba en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes.

Con mucha cautela, entró al laboratorio por fin y se dirigió hasta la mesa blanca de mármol en donde se encontraba el radar.

Lo tomo entre sus manos y oprimió los botones adecuados para detectar todos los collares.

Más de 20 presencias fueron detectadas. Sin embargo la que se encontraba apartada y en una dirección que la chica desconocía era la que le interesaba.

Acercó más la ubicación con el botón izquierdo y logró comprender que aquel monstruo estaba en dirección a la montaña Paoz.

¡¿Qué?!

Acaso...¿Que había allá?

* * *

Mientras tanto, los Guerreros Z ya se habían lanzado a la batalla. Y el combate por fin había comenzado.

Como ya se sabe; el primero en lanzarse fue Vegeta, quien ahora peleaba con Ahmar. Fue una sorpresa para Vegeta, ver que el monstruo contra el que peleaba no era tan débil como lo había creído.

Es más...Le estaba dando un buen combate. Y eso era algo gratificante, ya que el saiyan ansiaba una buena pelea hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Era raro para él reconocer que extrañaba a su rival. Goku era como un juguete con el que podía entretenerse, un rival digno que lo inspiraba de cierta forma a seguir entrenando.

Claro está, que aún entrenaba tanto como en el pasado. Sin embargo no podía poner en práctica sus nuevas habilidades con un muñeco confeccionado por Corporación Cápsula.

Ahmar se levantó del impacto causado por el previo ataque, y avanzó nuevamente hacia en donde se encontraba Vegeta para un intercambio de puños y patadas.

Se notaba la diferencia en la forma de pelea. Era obvio que siendo Vegeta de la realeza, peleaba con elegancia. El otro en cambio, solo mostraba una desordenada forma de pelear, que al parecer le era efectiva.

La pelea era visiblemente desigual. Los ataques de Vegeta eran más fuertes, los puños y patadas eran más firmes. Sin embargo Ahmar tenía a su favor la agilidad y la rapidez.

No era que Vegeta era lento. El príncipe de los saiyans siquiera se veía por la velocidad que llevaba, sin embargo Ahmar lo superaba.

Pero cuando el monstruo amarillo acertaba un puñetazo a Vegeta, este solo sentía un pequeño golpecito. Uno que podía resistir y sobrellevar.

El otro en cambio, al recibir en golpe de su oponente, era tal el impacto que lo mandaba volando hasta estrellarse en cualquiera de aquellas rocosas montañas.

Vegeta se limpió con la manga de su uniforme de entrenamiento, el hilo de sangre que corría desde su labio inferior. Miró a Ahmar y le dedicó una sonrisa orgullosa marca Vegeta.

El calentamiento había terminado.

—¿Es eso todo lo que tienes insecto?

—¡Claro que no! ¡Esto a penas está empezando! —Y para justificar sus palabras, escupió e incrementó su ki hasta llegar más o menos al nivel de un súper saiyan fase 2.

Vegeta rió con ganas y asintió satisfecho. Transformándose él en súper saiyan fase 2 también.

...

...

...

En esos mismos momentos, Pan se enfrentaba a uno de los soldados del ejército. Un tal "Yasiou".

Pero Pan le había cogido "cariño" por lo que decidió decirle "gusano"

Era un extraterrestre de cabellos naranjas y piel moteada. Alguien muy alto y fortachón, pero solo tenía músculos. Su cerebro estaba lleno de moscas.

Ambos levantaron la pierna al mismo tiempo, provocando que sus rodillas chocaran.

Pan ignoro el dolor que recorrió desde su rodilla hasta su muslo, y aprovechó la oportunidad cuando el "gusano" estaba adolorido, para propinarle un puño cerrado en la boca del estomago.

Su ataque le dio de lleno y lo tomo totalmente desprevenido. Por lo que lo empujó hacia abajo hasta chocar con la árida tierra y crear un hueco en el suelo.

El polvo esparcido por el impacto, dificultó a la vista de Pan. Y fue el causante de que la chica no se diera cuenta de que el "gusano" se había incorporado. Este salió de la nada y agarró a la chica por las piernas de sorpresa.

La chica exclamó sorprendida pero fue muy tarde para reaccionar. Ya que el "gusano" la tenía sujetada firmemente y empezó a darle vueltas y vueltas.

La chica sentía que iba a desmayarse. Estaba demasiado mareada y desorientada como para tratar de zafarse del agarre del "gusano". Y este le apretaba demasiado fuerte las piernas, haciéndolas sangrar.

Sintió entonces que la soltaba y salía volando por el aire entre el polvo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y sintió el doloroso impacto al verse estrellada contra ese cerro rocoso.

Trató de reaccionar antes de que el "gusano" llegara nuevamente. Pero se sentía demasiado débil. Así que el monstruo llegó nuevamente y se pego contra ella contra el cerro.

El tirano rió burlón. —¡¿Qué te pasa?! —La cacheteó duramente, provocándole un gemido de dolor. —¡¿Acaso es esto todo lo que tienes?!

El orgullo de la Son estaba siendo herido. Sentía su sangre hervir, pero no podía hacer nada. Cada vez se desangraba más y el dolor se intensificaba.

—Acabaré contigo maldita saiyan. —Le susurró maléfico al tiempo en que le sujetaba el cuerpo con una mano, y le apretaba el cuello con la otra.

Pan se sintió desfallecer. Ya le costaba respirar mucho con tantas heridas y la agitación en su pecho. Ahora le era imposible hacerlo con la asquerosa mano de ese sujeto apretando con una fuerza brutal su frágil garganta.

Su corazón palpitaba demasiado rápido, descontrolado por la falta de aire. La chica cerró sus ojos para impedir que lágrimas fluyeran de ellos, este monstruo no tenía el derecho de verla llorar.

¡Jamás se lo permitiría!

Observó su vida pasarle por delante.

¿Este era su fin? Asesinada por un gusano traído para invadir la Tierra.

Al menos moriría en una batalla. Moriría luchando por su planeta, por sus seres queridos. Tal vez se encontraría con su abuelito en el paraíso.

¿Y qué pasaría con las personas que amaba? Confiaba en que Marcus, Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan y Goten podrían vencer a los soldados. Si se unían lo lograrían ¿Verdad que sí?

Aunque nunca lo han logrado sin Goku. ¿Existía la esperanza aún?

Sus labios se tornaban purpura poco a poco. Y la sangre ya se asomaba para correr desde su nariz.

Le había llegado su hora. Los demás guerreros estaban ocupados peleando contra soldados iguales o más fuertes que el "gusano".

Adiós.

Y justo cuando sus labios se tornaban azules y su cuerpo llegaba a su límite...Sintió el agarre liberarse.

_Continuara..._

* * *

_Nota de autora_

_Hola mis queridas lectoras. Les traigo un nuevo capítulo y espero que les haya gustado. Como ya saben he introducido a personajes nuevos y espero que sean de su agrado n.n_

_Sobre la trama del cap en sí: Siento que es un cap bastante completo, y fundamental para el fic. En este cap se han revelado algunas preguntas y también han surgido unas nuevas. _

_Pero como ya saben estas pronto serán resueltas. Siempre me gusta explicar todo con detalles y dejar lo sucedido bien claro para una mejor comprensión en la lectura._

_¿Les gusto el final del cap? Quería crear un suspenso n.n Ya veremos después en el próximo cap qué es lo que pasara. Y de que se tratan los planes de Shuo._

_Por cierto, Bra ha decidido desobedecer nuevamente. El próximo capítulo se verá lleno de aventuras y más combates n.n_

_¿Quieren que les deje un adelanto pequeñito? Nop, no puedo hacerlo. ¡Lo siento! :(_

_Buff, solo ténganme paciencia n.n Lamento por demorar en actualizar este capítulo. Pero siempre tengan en cuenta que tengo un límite de 20 días y esos 20 días se cumplen oficialmente mañana ¡Así que estamos bien! XD_

_Agradezco a las nuevas que han puesto el fic en follow y las que lo han puesto en favorite ¡Las quiero muchooo! Me hacen muy feliz :´)_

_Y me hacen mucho más feliz los reviews. Me gusta escribir y todo y nunca abandonare el fic, pero es cierto que los reviews me dan más ánimos y además me alegran el día:_

_Sasha Brifes: ¡Siempre la primera en dejar review! ¿Por qué será? Te amodio vecinita, espero que te haya gustado y no haberte decepcionado. Sé que te encantan los finales felices y me hubieras matado (literalmente) si mataba a Pan XD Y no lo haré, pero recuerda que no todo es color de rosa. Mjumm ¿Lo recuerdas?_

_Vegetable lov3r: Bra, Bra, Bra ¿vez que necia es? ¡Va a desobedecer de nuevo! Esperemos que no se meta en un lío por esos impulsos -.-" Espero que te haya gustado el flashback de Pan y Trunks. Aunque claro, habrán más todavía n.n_

_Panecita-San: ¡Ya basta! Harás que me sonroje XD Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Ya era hora de que Bra y Goten se arreglaran. Ahora solo queda ver que pasara en la batalla ¡Espero que te haya gustado este cap!_

_Evelyn mendoza: ¡Hola! Qué bueno que te haya gustado. ¡Claro que habrán más capítulos! jamás abandonare el fic. Como ya mencione tengo mi límite de 20 días n.n_

_Afrodita19: Jajajaja ¡¿Verdad que sí?! Que coincidencia que las dos llegáramos a la parte de acción en nuestro fic al mismo tiempo XD En fin, espero que te haya gustado ¡Saludos!_

_Azuki taisho: ¡Hola! Es lindo saber que cada vez hay más leyendo mi fic. En serio me alegra n.n ¡Qué bueno que te gustara! Espero que no te decepcione esta cap. ¡Saludos!_

_Cerezita08: ¡Hola! Muchas Gracias por el review, yo soy una super fan de Pan y Trunks (Creo que ya lo notaste debido a mi fic) y también de Goten y Bra. Me alegra que te haya gustado, y espero que también te guste este nuevo capi ¡Saludos!_

_Un beso a todas ¡Las adorooo!_

_Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo._

_04/09/2013_

_vane-.-16_


	18. En acción

**...Nosotros...**

**Cap.18**

**"En acción"**

* * *

Y el agarre fue liberado.

Pero eso no fue suficiente.

Cerró los ojos al sentir su cuerpo caer, preparándose para impactar contra el duro suelo.

Sin embargo eso nunca pasó.

Brazos musculosos rodeándola, acunándola como a una bebé. Su salvador la apretó contra su pecho.

Aunque ya no la asfixiaba aquel monstruo, la inconsciencia se iba apoderando de ella.

_—Entonces...— Él rompió el silencio que se había formado cuando Goten y Bra fueron a buscar las bebidas._

_—¿Qué?_

_—¿Ya lo pensaste?_

_—¿Qué cosa? _

_—Sabes a qué me refiero Pan. —Le dijo tomándole la mano._

_Ella suspiró, claro que sabía._

_Ya lo había pensado, pero aún no sabía la respuesta._

_Oh mejor dicho sí, sí la sabía, pero le aterraba admitirla. En ella aún estaba presente ese miedo, esas cicatrices del pasado que aún no lograban borrarse del todo. La herida ya estaba sana, pero la cicatriz siempre perduraría._

_—¿Aún no lo has pensado? —Insistió él de nuevo._

_—Sí lo he hecho. —Contestó y un silencio se formo._

_—¿Y? —Preguntó Trunks al ver que ella no decía nada._

_La peli-negra se acercó a él y dejando a un lado la timidez que siempre mostraba, se sentó en sus piernas, sorprendiendo a Trunks. Se inclinó hacia adelante hasta que sus labios rozaron los de él. —He decidido que tendrás otra oportunidad si logras convencerme. —Le susurró, su aliento chocando con él de él. La respiración de Trunks entrecortada._

_Estaba por separarse de él, cuando la sujeto por las caderas impidiendo que se fuera. Y la atrajo hacia sus labios nuevamente. El beso fue uno hambriento y lleno de deseo, sus lenguas luchaban con la del otro, sus labios se succionaban y acariciaban apasionadamente._

_Un beso largo, que solo fue desecho cuando tuvieron que respirar, para luego retomar la deliciosa unión de sus bocas._

_Pero eso no era suficiente. Las manos de Trunks bajaron por sus costados hasta llegar al dobladillo de su camiseta y meterlas bajo esta. Acariciando su espalda por debajo de su ropa, y provocando una nueva oleada de calor y placer en Pan._

_La pelinegra no se quedo atrás y hundió sus manos en su cabello lavanda. Tironeando de él, volviéndolo loco. _

Aún no abría los ojos. Estaba demasiado débil. Escuchaba voces a lo lejos...

—¡MALDITO INSECTO!

Ese grito y luego...Sintió la tierra sacudirse.

—¡Ya déjalo Trunks! ¡Mátalo de una vez!

Esa voz era...¡Marcus!

—¡BASTA BRIEF! ¡PAN ESTÁ GRAVE!

Hizo su mayor esfuerzo y pudo abrir los ojos. Su visión fue nublada por las gotas de agua que caían a su cara, la tormenta no cesaba.

Apretó los párpados y los volvió a abrir. Vio entonces un rostro observándola, esos tan conocidos ojos azules. —Guerrerito. —Susurró débil.

—Shshsh, tranquila.

Con delicadeza el hombre le removió los mechones oscuros de cabello que tenía pegados a la frente, debido a la transpiración y al agua de lluvia.

La tierra se sacudió aún más fuerte. Grandes grietas fueron abiertas en la tierra, y las rocas se levantaron debido a semejante ki.

Ese ki era de...¡Trunks!

Una luz blanquecina la hizo cerrar sus ojos. Marcus la apretó contra su cuerpo para protegerla del ki expulsado por quien peleaba.

—¿Está muy grave?

—Tranquilo, traje semillas del ermitaño.

Otro temblor...

—¿Por qué no acaba con él de una vez por todas?

—Está cegado por la ira. Es normal que nos pase a nosotros, saiyans. A mí me paso en la batalla de cell. Recuerdo perfectamente lo mucho que me enoje cuando aplasto a dieciséis.

Sintió como sus labios eran separados y en su boca era metida aquella pepita sanadora.

* * *

No era como si no sabía pelear.

Había entrenado mucho para esto...Pero, no lograba concentrase en la batalla.

Era un alivio que Bra se había ido. Pero nunca podría lograr convencer a Pan de no pelear, lo único que le quedaba hacer era vigilarla.

¿Pero cómo?

Estaba demasiado ocupado enfrentando a dos miembros del ejército de Shuo. Y cada vez que podía revisaba el ki de Pan. Sin embargo esta tarea ya se estaba haciendo difícil. Los oponentes no eran tan fáciles.

¡BANG!

Recibió un golpe de lleno en la barbilla por parte de uno de sus oponentes. El impacto lo lanzó hacia una de las rocas gigantes que se encontraban en aquel desierto.

Sin embargo fue más rápido, y antes de estrellarse, se impulsó con su ki y con una gran velocidad regreso a donde se encontraba el ser.

Su puño cerrado le dio en la boca del estomago. Haciendo al tirano retorcerse del dolor. De su boca tosió sangre, y Trunks sabía que ya faltaba poco para acabar con él.

Y así poder irse de esa zona a pelear en una que le quedara más cerca de Pan. Ya que se encontraba un poco alejado de los guerreros Z en donde estaba.

Pero justo cuando estaba por darle el golpe final al monstruo. El segundo de ellos apareció por su espalda y uniendo sus dos manos en forma de puño le dio en la cabeza empujándolo hacia abajo. Como si se tratara de un remate en volleyball.

El muy cobarde atacaba por detrás en lugar de pelear de frente como un hombre, pensó el peli-lila.

Con determinación se levanto del hoyo que había ocasionado su impacto al caer contra la mojada pero árida tierra. Le dolía mucho la cabeza, el lugar en donde lo habían golpeado.

Sin embargo su rostro no mostraba dolor. Su expresión era dura, una que no mostraba otra emoción pero la de frialdad.

Estaba furioso en realidad, y quería jugar con aquel monstruo por un rato.

Y en ese rostro indescifrable se dibujo una sonrisa marca Vegeta. Una tan malévola que era capaz de asustar al mismo Freezer.

—Dime...¿Hasta ese insignificante nivel llega tu ki?

Ofendido, el guerrero de Shuo se lanzo contra él para dirigirle una patada directo a su costilla derecha. Directo pero con una desviación, ya que Trunks fue más rápido y esquivo el movimiento.

El monstruo furioso trato esta vez con un puño. Pero Trunks estaba con todos sus sentidos alertas, pendiente de cada movimiento de su oponente. Por lo que detuvo el puño con su mano, y poco a poco apretó la mano de su oponente.

Tan fuerte como pudo. Hasta que sus huesos crujieron como una galleta al ser aplastada.

El peli-lila sonrió...Después de todo era hijo de Vegeta. Un saiyan con sangre guerrera. Con sed de pelea, quien disfrutaba de los enfrentamientos. Tal vez no tanto como Goku o Vegeta, pero siempre la fuerza de la sangre se presentaba como algo puramente natural.

—¡Maldito desgraciado! —Gritó resentido y adolorido el villano. A lo que Trunks sonrió aún más ampliamente.

Pero su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco.

—No...—Susurró.

Había estado tan concentrado peleando contra aquellos insectos. Que no había revisado el ki de...

—¡Oh! —Fue ahora que el monstruo lo capto. —Parece que a tu amiguita le están dando una paliza. —Se rio entre dientes.

Trunks apretó su mandíbula. Sus puños se cerraron, y sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

Su oponente amplió su sonrisa. —Con que es tu hembra...¿No es así? Shuo estuvo muy interesado en ella...Es la única saiyan aparte de la debilucha hija de Vegeta. La perfecta candidata para...

Y no pudo terminar su frase. Ya que un rayo de energía lo atravesó como una flecha. Muerto.

A velocidad de la luz, Trunks llegó.

Y fue una total masacre.

* * *

Marcus y Gohan estaban espalda contra espalda combatiendo.

Cuando sintieron aquel enorme ki del hijo de Vegeta...

Marcus entendió en seguida a qué se debía.

En un instante ya había llegado...Justo a tiempo para atrapar a Pan mientras caía.

Gohan lo siguió, preocupado por su hija.

Goten...Él estaba demasiado ocupado peleando. El peli negro estuvo a punto de acercarse, pero Gohan se podía hacer cargo.

Él, mientras tanto. Combatía con más de tres a la vez.

Se estrelló contra el suelo al ser golpeado por un fortachón de piel oscura. Con la cabeza adolorida se levantó nuevamente con una determinación digna de un hijo de Goku.

Goten sabía que no podía rendirse tan fácilmente, aunque le estuvieran dando la paliza de su vida entre esos cuatro contra uno.

Él era algo así como una distracción. Necesitaba ganar tiempo para que Gohan le diera la semilla del ermitaño a Pan y regresara para ayudarlo a combatir contra sus oponentes.

Su ojo izquierdo sangraba, y no podía ver muy bien. Ya que justo en su vista, lo había golpeado el soldado de piel oscura. Pero aunque no pudiera ver muy bien, podía concentrarse y así detectar los sonidos que hacían sus oponentes al moverse. Claro está, no podía sentir sus kis debido a los collares que utilizaban.

Uno de ellos, gordinflón y con la cabeza pequeña. Descendió hasta llegar adonde él se encontraba y se dispuso a apuñalarlo en sus genitales. Goten percibió el movimiento y lo esquivó, pero al hacerlo, otro de ellos, uno con largos cabellos rojos y rizados, lo tomo por ambos brazos haciéndole una dolorosa técnica de llave.

El Son se mordió los labios para no gritar. Y con un movimiento rápido y brusco, se soltó del agarre y aumentó mucho su ki, hasta convertirse en super saiyan fase 2.

* * *

Las piernas le temblaban.

Pero eso no detenía a Bra Brief.

A una distancia prudente y ocultando su ki, seguía a Shuo. A través de los arbustos, con cuidado de no tropezar con las raíces gruesas de los antiguos arboles de Paoz.

La humedad era notoria. En Paoz no estaba lloviendo como en la Ciudad Satán en estos momentos. Sin embargo sí había llovido poco antes, la evidencia estaba en la tierra húmeda y en las gotas que caían de las hojas de los árboles directo a su cabello azul.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo al ver que el monstruo se detenía. ¿La habría visto?

Al no sentir nada, abrió sus ojos nuevamente y suspiró al ver que Shuo no la había descubierto. Simplemente se había detenido a...¿A qué?

Miró a todos lados, parecía perdido. ¿Qué era lo que buscaba?

Finalmente, Shuo hizo a un lado las espesas zarzas que habían en su camino, y siguió.

Bra contó hasta 20 para seguir sus pasos. Caminó recto y resbaló con el fango que cubría el suelo, se abrazó con el tronco de un árbol para así no caer y tratando de no ser tan torpe siguió esta vez más cuidadosa para así no resbalar. No podía ir volando, si Shuo caminaba ella también.

Llegó por fin hasta la espesura de zarzas que bloqueaba el camino de Shuo hace unos momentos. Desde donde ella había observado, las plantas se veían más pequeñas. Pero al estar de frente, se daba cuenta de que la altura del monte la pasaba con creces.

Se sentía como una hormiguita.

No obstante, apartó el obstáculo del camino y siguió derecha hasta cruzar la espesura. Una vez cruzada, Bra se detuvo para localizar con la vista nuevamente a Shuo.

Para su desconcierto esta vez no lo pudo ver. Había perdido el rastro.

Observó detenidamente el lugar. Uno con una hierba verde alta, que le llegaba a las rodillas y mojaba sus pantalones debido a su humedad. Unas cuantas flores silvestres violeta adornaban el paisaje, y en todo el centro se encontraba un árbol que por su tamaño, y el aspecto de su corteza, debía ser antiguo.

En otras circunstancias, Bra se hubiese hundido en la hierba y hubiese cerrado los ojos, deleitándose así con la belleza del lugar. Pero ahora, su misión era encontrar a Shuo.

¿Por qué? Ni siquiera ella misma lo sabía. Solo tenía un presentimiento.

Al no encontrar a Shuo, sacó nuevamente el radar con la localización de los collares. Frunció el ceño cuando vio donde se ubicaba el monstruo.

—No puede ser...—Susurró para sí misma. El radar debía de estar dañado.

Era imposible que Shuo se encontrara en el mismo lugar que ella y no lo había visto. Entendía que habían casos en el que los guerreros parecían casi fantasmas por su velocidad y agilidad para esconderse. Sin embargo no eran invisibles.

Entonces ¿Cómo explicar que el radar nunca fallaba?

Tal vez al mojarse con las zarzas al cruzar, ya que estas estaban mojadas por la lluvia, se había averiado. ¿Era aprueba de agua? Tal vez Bulma lo había diseñado sencillo esta vez.

Aunque lo dudaba...Su madre con algo sencillo.

Negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta. Tendría que localizar a Shuo sin la ayuda del radar, si se elevaba un poco, podría tener una mejor vista y así ubicarlo.

Cruzó nuevamente las largas zarzas, que hacían una clase de cortina hacia ese lugar del bosque. Y se elevó despacio, sin aumentar su ki, sobre la copa de los arboles. Teniendo una perfecta vista del bosque, un plano en el que veía cada árbol y riachuelo, las montañas y los animales grandes como los dinosaurios que aún vivían en aquella área.

Pero solo veía eso, no distinguió ningún ser extraño volando sobre los árboles. Ninguna bola de energía siendo tirada a algún animal, ninguna explosión, ningún ruido que no fuese natural...Nada.

Todo parecía estar en completo orden.

— Pero las apariencias engañan. —Se dijo. Y se rehusaba a creer que nuevamente se había imaginado a aquel monstruo. ¡No! No se estaba volviendo loca. Lo vio, lo siguió, ¡El radar detectó la presencia de su collar!

Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que ahora lo había perdido de vista nuevamente y esta vez el pequeño aparato diseñado por su madre no le servía como antes.

Frustrada. Así se sentía, porque estaba acostumbrada a cumplir sus metas. Y aunque no sabía la razón por la cual seguía a Shuo hasta Paoz, sí sabía que debía hacerlo. Simplemente debía.

Porque encontraría algo. Estaba segura.

Descendió y al instante en el que hubo tocado el suelo con sus pies, inició a pensar en la forma de encontrar al monstruo de cabellos negros y ojos rojos.

* * *

Descendió por ascensor hasta llegar al primer nivel. Desde ahí podría pasar por los pasillos subterráneos y llegar al laboratorio secreto.

Las paredes estaban derrumbándose y la humedad era notoria. Gotitas de agua caían desde el piso superior, y se sentía un olor desagradable.

Ignoro todas las descomodidades y siguió su camino hasta llegar a las puertas que una vez fueron blancas y abrirlas. Al entrar sintió el familiar aroma a químicos y laboratorio.

Abrió cada gaveta y deslizo cada compuerta. Pero por ningún lado encontró lo que buscaba.

—¡¿Donde lo escondiste maldito insecto?! — El sonido de su grito provoco que más tierra se desmoronara.

El lugar no resistiría mucho.

Frustrado, empezó a caminar de un lado a otro. A tratar de recordar, de pensar...Si fuera Sadic ¿Donde lo escondería?

El científico siempre había sido muy inteligente...

Miró nuevamente el lugar, fijándose en cada detalle. Lo único que no había revisado aún, eran las gavetas pequeñas. Pero ¿Para qué? Ahí no cabía el mirtesujo.

De igual forma lo hizo. Y no encontró lo que buscaba...Encontró algo mejor.

Guardó el pequeño chip en uno de sus bolsillos delanteros y salió del laboratorio. Pasó nuevamente por los escombros del pasillo hasta llegar al ascensor y subió hasta tocar el piso metálico de la nave que antes ocuparon el científico y su guerrero estrella.

* * *

Soldados, esclavos. Eso es lo que eran.

Ya no importaba más, un cambio estaba por darse.

Porque si el chico pudo, ellos también podían. Grend había escapado, las fuerzas sorpresa tomarían su fuga como un ejemplo.

El chico había burlado a Shuo y a Ahmar. Ellos lo harían también, pero no ahora, durante la batalla traicionarían a sus amos, se revelarían contra ellos. Lucharían por su paz propia, y por la de sus familias.

Lucharían con todas sus fuerzas, y si morían. Morirían siendo héroes.

Berdio sabía que esta vez era la definitiva.

* * *

—Marron...¿Dónde está Bra? —Le susurró una enésima vez Bulma con los ojos acuosos.

—Ella me prometió que regresaría si algo salía mal Bulma. Seguro está bien, el señor Vegeta la cuidara. También están Trunks, Goten, Pan y Gohan. Todos se cuidan entre ellos, ya verás que Bra regresara sana y salva.

—Se ha llevado el radar de los collares.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Ya no está. Y ella y Trunks son los únicos que saben la clave para entrar al laboratorio sin activar alguna alarma de seguridad. Ella se lo llevo.

—¿Para qué necesita el radar? Vegeta tiene uno ¿Por que necesitarían el otro? —Preguntó Marron.

—Porque ella no está con ellos. Por eso vino a buscarlo, no está con ellos. —Respondió la peli-azul.

—No pienses así Bulma. Tal vez el otro radar se daño y ella vino a buscar este.

—Tal vez...

* * *

Ahora estaba muerto el miserable que había atacado a Pan.

Pero la batalla aún no terminaba. El ejercito de Ahmar, superaba en número al de los Guerreros Z, sin embargo con el tiempo se iban cansando y estaban perdiendo sus energías. Mientras que los Z ni siquiera habían llegado a transformarse a Super Saiyan fase 3.

Gohan peleaba con un soldado de piel purpura y ojos verdes. Alguien con aspecto debilucho debido a su baja estatura y a su delgado cuerpo. Sin embargo era muy rápido en sus movimientos y tiraba golpes firmes.

Claro está, el Son no se quedaba atrás. Su rapidez convertido en super saiyan fase 2, sobrepasaba la velocidad y agilidad de su oponente. Y sus golpes eran más certeros.

Su oponente escapo de su agarre y con extrema rapidez, se ubicó en el extremo derecho del cerro de tierra árida en el que se encontraban combatiendo ambos. Gohan a su vez, se ubicó en el extremo izquierdo. Y pasado un tiempo, ambos se lanzaron contra el otro.

Gohan saltó y estando elevado, choco contra su oponente en el cielo. Alzó su pierna derecha para así golpearlo en las costillas, sin embargo este fue más rápido y esquivando el movimiento, le propino un puño cerrado en el pecho, lanzándolo lejos.

Antes de estrellarse contra el muro de piedras natural, el peli-negro pudo detenerse con su ki y se impulsó nuevamente hasta estar de frente al soldado una vez más. Y tomándolo completamente desprevenido, le dio con su puño en la barbilla, haciéndolo bajar sus defensas y aprovechando para pegarle aún más fuerte de lleno en toda la boca del estomago.

El hombre de Shuo, por la fuerza del impacto, cayó como una bala al duro suelo, embarrándose con la tierra húmeda debido a la tormenta.

Adolorido no se pudo mover. Miro a todos lados en busca de Gohan, tratando de ubicar al peli-negro en aquel cielo oscuro. Y como si de una película se tratara, un relámpago fue lo que alumbro el cielo y le permitió ver al Son...Muy tarde, ya que este se encontraba demasiado cerca.

Con una bola de energía en su mano, Gohan se dirigió a su oponente. Y sin piedad alguna, le dio con aquel mortal poder, de lleno en el pecho. Matando así a uno más.

Faltaban cinco...Del ejército especial.

Y cuando los demás llegaran, la verdadera guerra se formaría.

Eso es lo que todos los Guerreros Z aún no sabían. Pero lo más curioso, es que la guerra sería contra Shuo.

* * *

Pan ya se había recuperado. Lo que se esperaba después de que la peli-negra se había comido una semilla del ermitaño.

Y ahora se sentía más viva que nunca. Un saiyan se volvía más fuerte después de casi morir y haberse recuperado en una batalla. Este era el caso de la chica Son, ahora estaba más fuerte.

Pero aunque dijera que estaba mejor que nunca, y que ya no debían preocuparse. Nada lograba que Trunks la dejara sola. Incluso Gohan ya se había calmado y continuaba peleando al ver que su pequeña estaba fuerte y sana.

Marcus le echaba vistazos de vez en cuando, pero también sabía que ya ella se encontraba bien. Además, no estaba combatiendo contra alguien muy fuerte.

¿Pero que se podía hacer para que Trunks Brief también entendiera que estaba bien y que él estaba siendo demasiado sobreprotector? No le daba su espacio.

Ella quería pelear sin ser vigilada tanto. Ya que el hombre de cabellos lavandas la hacía sentir vulnerable, débil. Se sentía como la más débil al estar siendo vigilada.

Lo peor de todo era que Trunks había insistido en que pelearan ambos juntos, como un equipo. La idea fue tentadora, por lo que Pan aceptó. Sin embargo al pensar en "equipo" la peli-negra nunca creyó que se trataría de que Trunks lucharía por los dos.

Estaba realmente enfadada. Y después de gritarle que no necesitaba a una niñera en medio de la pelea, el hijo de Vegeta no muy convencido, empezó a hacer lo que en realidad significaba "Trabajar en equipo"

—¡DETRÁS DE TI PAN!

El grito de Trunks, le advirtió y pudo esquivar el ataque del soldado de ojos grises y nariz grande. Su oponente pasó de largo sorprendido por el hecho de que la chica esquivara su ataque, y desprevenido fue víctima de una patada en su cuello cortesía de Pan.

La chica, aprovechando que estaba indefenso por un rato, saltó a su espalda y se la doblo quebrándole los huesos.

—¡AAAAHH! —Gritó el pobre monstruo del dolor.

Una bola de energía choco contra su cabeza, y estuvo muerto.

Pan sonrió satisfecha. Era alguien sádica, así como todos los demás saiyanas, era su naturaleza. Incluso el saiyan más gentil disfrutaba derramar la sangre de su oponente en las batallas.

Sintió su cintura siendo rodeada. Y rápidamente y con sus sentidos alertas, se giró para levantar su puño y estrellarlo contra el rostro del próximo soldado.

Sin embargo su puño fue detenido por una mano más grande que lo rodeo. Y una sonrisa burlona en la cara del hijo de Vegeta.

—Tranquila pequeña, soy yo. —Le susurró contra su cuello.

—¿No deberías estar peleando? —Inquirió con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del tacto.

—Estoy tomando un pequeño receso. —Le contestó atrayendo su rostro al de él.

—Ya veo. —Susurró justo antes de que sus labios se tocaran.

Que suerte tenían de que Gohan estaba ocupado peleando.

—Te amo. —Le susurró Trunks contra sus labios.

—Yo...

¡BOOM!

De un segundo a otro, Trunks se iba de su lado. Siendo golpeado por una bola de poder.

Se estrelló tan duro que hizo un hueco en la tierra debido a semejante impacto, el cual lo había tomado completamente desprevenido.

Pan completamente en shock, vio pasar a su lado a dos soldados, dirigiéndose hacia Trunks con una extrema rapidez. Voló hacia el lugar del ataque para ir a ayudar a Brief. Pero fue sujetada por otro hombre de Shuo, quien la agarro bruscamente por la muñeca y le doblo el brazo, haciéndola gritar.

Trunks mientras tanto, se encontraba severamente adolorido debido al ataque de energía. Su piel estaba quemada y ardía a morir. Sangraba mucho y se sentía desfallecer.

Los dos soldados que Pan vio pasar, llegaron hacia él y entre los dos lo cargaron. Uno sujeto sus dos brazos, el otro sus dos piernas. Y con sonrisas malévolas lo estiraron tan duro que sus huesos crujieron, y su omoplato derecho se descoloco.

Trunks gimió del dolor, y apretó sus párpados al escuchar el grito de Pan cuando su brazo fue quebrado. Pero ya no podía ir a salvarla, él se encontraba peor.

Ambos oponentes, lo soltaron al unísono y lo dejaron caer de lo elevado para estrellarse nuevamente. Igual que cuando las águilas dejan caer a sus presas, para así matarlas.

La única diferencia es que a Trunks no lo habían matado, sino que lo estaban torturando lentamente.

—¡AAAAAAAHH! —Se quejó cuando lo aplastaron con sus pies, presionando su pecho y estomago, haciéndole botar sangre por la boca.

Quien lo aplastaba sonrió triunfante al escucharlo gritar. Y alzó su pie una vez más, como cuando hacemos al matar una cucaracha.

Justo cuando iba a descender su pie para tocar nuevamente el cuerpo de Trunks, fue empujado hacia la izquierda con brutalidad.

—¡Atrévete a tocarlo de nuevo miserable! —Gritó la chica hecha una furia mientras amenazaba a su oponente agarrándolo por el cuello de su ropa.

Trunks abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver a Pan convertida en super saiyan. La peli-negra tenía un ki sorprendente y después de muchos años de entrenamiento y dedicación, al fin había logrado transformarse en súper saiyan, gracias a las emociones que experimentó al escuchar el grito del Brief.

* * *

Camino y camino entre los árboles, arbustos y tratando de no resbalar con el fango que se había formado debido a que había empezado a llover de nuevo.

Insectos, animales grandes, mal olor y una desesperada Bra Brief porque aún no hallaba rastro alguno de Shuo. ¿Cómo es que desapareció de la nada?

Maldijo entre dientes el haber perdido el rastro. El haber sido tan lenta y no haber llegado a tiempo para ver qué dirección había tomado el monstruo de piel pálida.

¿Qué tramaba? Esa pregunta rondaba por su cabeza desde que empezó a seguirlo. Ahora que había tenido mucho tiempo para reflexionar y analizar bien la situación mientras caminaba y caminaba...Algo muy aterrador se le había ocurrido...¿Será que...?

_—_Goten...—Susurró llevándose las manos a la boca.

Porque la verdadera pesadilla se cumplía. ¿Que había en Paoz? La nave de Marcus. ¿Que había en la nave de Marcus?...Eso estaba por descubrirse.

Siguió su camino, esta vez con una dirección elegida.

_When she was just a girl_

_She expected the world_

_But it flew away from her reach_

_So she ran away in her sleep_

Paradise.

_In the night, the stormy night_

_She closed her eyes_

_In the night, the stormy night_

_Away she'd fly_

And dream of Paradise. Every time she closed her eyes.

...

...

...

_"El destino sí existe,_

_Y al este cumplirse,_

_La vida un rumbo diferente seguirá."_

_.Anónimo._

Llego al fin al lugar en el que se encontraba la nave. Despacio se acercó cada vez más, y asustada de que Shuo la descubriera, se ocultó entre la verdura del bosque.

Se hizo un espacio entre los tulipanes azules, y miro hacia la compuerta de la nave. Todo estaba muy callado, Shuo debía estar adentro de seguro, buscando lo que sea que estaba buscando.

Suspiró frustrada ¿Por qué no salía ya? Se estaba demorando demasiado. Pero si salía ¿Qué haría ella? No podía enfrentarlo, no estaba entrenada.

Tal vez seguiría tras él para descubrir que era lo que había buscado, y luego al saber su plan, iría a advertirles a los demás. ¿Verdad que sí? Claro, si Shuo no la veía. Debía ser muy precavida, pero algo que tenía a su favor era la inteligencia, no por nada era de apellido Brief.

bip, bip, bip.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar el pitido proveniente del radar de collares. Al parecer ya había vuelto a la vida, ya que le indicaba que Shuo se encontraba adentro de la nave.

'_Muy tarde' — _Pensó. Estaba enojada, si tan solo ese pedazo de chatarra hubiese funcionado antes, no hubiese tardado tanto en localizar nuevamente a Shuo.

Negó con la cabeza, y al ver que aún el monstruo no salía. Decidió alejarse un poco de la compuerta, por si acaso. Podría vigilarlo desde un poco más lejos, ya que ahora sabía que se encontraba en la nave, y además el radar había vuelto a funcionar.

Retrocedió, y cuando se giró choco contra algo...vivo.

—¡AHHHHH! ...hm-hmmm... —Gritó y luego trato de hablar cuando su boca fue tapada por una mano.

Fue girada con brusquedad, y al fin pudo ver contra quien había estrellado.

—Vaya, vaya, la princesita de Vegeta cree que puede robar el mirtesujo y entregárselo a su papi. —Le sonrió burlón el desagradable monstruo amarillo.

—¿Mi padre no había ya acabado contigo? —No sabía cómo, pero tuvo la fuerza para hablar sin que le temblara la voz. O tal vez, simplemente dijo sus pensamientos en voz alta.

Esto enfureció al tirano, quien con la gran palma de su mano, le dio en su boca. Un estruendoso "¡SLAP!", que hizo que el rostro de Bra se pusiera rojo por la furia y el dolor. Su boca ardía y sintió un familiar sabor metálico a sangre empezando a brotar de su labio inferior.

—Vegeta hubiese muerto combatiendo conmigo. Es solo que tuve que escabullirme al ver que cierta mocosa había decidido jugar a la detective.

—¿Estabas vigilándome? —Preguntó incrédula, ya que no creyó que un monstruo como él le prestaría atención a la más débil.

—Yo no te subestime como los demás, eso es todo. —Respondió, teniéndola aprisionada entre sus brazos.

—¿Me consideras una amenaza? ¿Tienes miedo de que estropee tu plan? —Preguntó nuevamente.

El tirano se rió entre dientes. —No le tengo miedo princesa, pero siempre hay que ser prevenido, ya que un mínimo detalle podría mandar al diablo un plan de años.

—Años...—Susurró tratando de conseguir información. —Desde que Marcus visitó aquel planeta...¿Tsufur se llamaba?

—Veo que estas informada. —Le dijo empujándola contra un árbol.

Bra se aguantó el quejido que quería salir de su garganta al ser bruscamente estrellada contra la dura corteza del árbol.

—Shuo no lo encontrara. —Susurró con una sonrisa marca Vegeta, aún más escalofriante al tener sus labios manchados en sangre.

Ahmar, por primera vez se vio sorprendido. —Lo tienen.

Bra asintió satisfecha de que su oponente cayere en su juego mental. —Nosotros le daremos mejor uso. —Explicó, aunque ni siquiera ella sabía a qué se refería.

—No. —Dijo firme. —Es imposible que lo tengan. —Se repitió, aunque Bra vio la duda reflejada en su rostro.

—¿Por qué crees que tu jefecito está demorando tanto? No lo encuentra.

Bra fue callada por un puño en su estomago, que la hizo doblarse de dolor.

—¡¿Donde tienen el mirtesujo?!

Bingo. Así que se llamaba mirtesujo lo que el monstruo buscaba en la nave.

—No sé lo que es un mirtesujo. —Respondió siendo honesta, pero esperando que él no le creyera.

—No mientas humana de porquería. —La sujetó por la boca de su camiseta. —Donde tienen la arma escondida.

Una arma.

El miertesujo es una arma.

Ahora solo necesitaba salir viva de esta, para poder decirle a los Guerreros Z.

Ahmar soltó su agarre, y ella cayó al piso. Él la levanto tirándola del brazo rudamente, y le apretó muñeca. Bra no pudo evitar el gemido de dolor que escapo de su boca, y él sonrió triunfante.

—¿Me dirás donde se encuentra? —La amenazó mientras con su otra mano, formaba una bola de energía y la acercaba hacia su rostro.

—N-no.

—Tú lo pediste.

Bra cerró los ojos esperando que la bola de energía quemara su rostro.

Eso nunca paso.

* * *

_Everybody is waiting for you to break down_

_Everybody is watching to see the fallout_

_Even when you are sleeping, sleeping_

_Keep your eyes open._

Marcus abrió los ojos como platos al sentir el ki de Pan. Luego sonrió con orgullo al ver desde donde peleaba, sus cabellos dorados y sus ojos turquesas.

—Lo lograste pequeña. —Se dijo a sí mismo.

De pronto su corazón empezó a palpitar demasiado rápido. Y sintió una opresión en el pecho.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, y ya estaba empezando a preocuparse, ya que esta no era la primera vez que le pasaba esto el día de hoy.

Sin embargo, cuando se hubo recuperado de la extraña conmoción, siguió luchando con normalidad.

—Ya casi termina. —Se dijo. Solo unos pocos soldados más, y la batalla estaría acabada.

Que equivocado estaba en ese momento. La batalla aún no acababa.

La tormenta, sin embargo, empezaba a cesar.

* * *

Bra abrió los ojos al no sentir el calor de la bola de energía quemar su rostro. Y lo que vio la impresiono.

En la espalda de Ahmar, estaba trepado un muchacho de cabellos azules verdosos como el agua, con lindos ojos de un azul oscuro, y por su musculatura, era todo un guerrero. Aunque su rostro, dejaba claro que aún era menor, ya que tenía rasgos inmaduros.

Ahmar trato de quitárselo de encima, pero fue inútil. El chico fue más rápido, y antes de que su oponente pusiese defenderse, tomo desde atrás su cabeza con ambas manos, y de un tirón, lo desnucó.

Bra tembló ante la visión.

Y miles de preguntas pasaban por su cabeza. ¿Quién era aquel muchacho?

_Continuara..._

* * *

_Nota de autora_

_Hola mis queridas lectoras, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que me perdonen el retraso, pero he estado extremadamente ocupada estas últimas semanas. _

_Me salió un capítulo cortito, porque la verdad no me dio tiempo a escribir más, y no podía pasarme de hoy, por la cuestión del límite que tengo y eso._

_Pero tratare de compensárselos subiendo el próximo capítulo lo más pronto posible, no se preocupen n.n_

_Muchas gracias a todas las que siempre leen, a las nuevas que han agregado mi fic a sus favoritos, o le han dado follow, en verdad lo aprecio._

_Y por último, e igual que siempre, muchas gracias por los reviews:_

_dbzangie4ever: Hola n.n no tienes por qué disculparte, no te preocupes. Me alegra que te hayan gustado los capítulos, y espero que te guste este también, ya empezó la tan esperada batalla y el fic está avanzando mucho. Jajaja, no sé si habrá boda, en realidad eso aún no está planeado, y tampoco lo del mini Goten, aunque sería muy lindo. Todavía estoy pensando n.n_

_Sasha Briefs: Gracias n.n es la primera vez que escribo sobre peleas y eso, y me sentía algo insegura, así que me alegra que ta hayan gustado las batallas del capítulo pasado. Este capítulo tiene muchas más batallas n.n Y sobre eso de que estabas 96% segura de que sería Trunks quien rescatara a Pan...Digamos que medio acertaste, porque si te pones a ver, fue Marcus quien la atrapo :) _

_Vegetablelov3r: Jajaja, siempre amo leer tus reviews, son tan gracioso XD me alegro que te haya agradado Grend. Yo también amo a Vegeta peleando e insultando a sus oponentes n.n Y claro, es obvio que Bra tenía que desobedecer, estamos hablando de la chica que tiene el carácter de Vegeta y el de Bulma fusionados O.O_

_videl.S.S: ¡Hola! Bienvenida una nueva lectora n.n que bueno que te haya gustado el fic. Es mi primero y me alegra un montón sus resultados =) Disculpa por la demora en la actualización. En fin, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo._

_Evelyntbbf: Hola, como dicen "Para gusto los colores", también es lógico que hayan batallas, osea estamos hablando de DB y esto no es exactamente un AU. Pero de todas formas, este capítulo también tiene sus escenas románticas de Trunks y Pan, como las que te gustan. Así que espero que lo hayas disfrutado n.n_

_Cerezita08: Bueno, ya sabes quienes salvaron a Pan n.n Y sobre Gohan; ya hizo su aparición n.n y también hubo otro flashback, chiquito pero espero que te haya gustado. _

_tessy: Hola, bienvenida al fic n.n me has subido el ego ¿sabías? ajajaja, me alegro que te guste mi fic, Es mi primero y soy una novata escribiendo, así que en serio me alagas XD yo también soy súper fan de DB y de TXP y GXB. Bueno, sobre tu pregunta...¿Qué edad tengo? Okay, te responderé, pero primero dime ¿Qué edad me pones? XD_

_MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS, LAS AMOOO._

_Ufff, esta nota de autora se me hizo larga. Nos leemos pronto en el próximo capítulo de "Nosotros: Amor y Amistad"_

_Besos._

_vane-.-16_

_05/09/13_


End file.
